THE GRYFINDOR AND THE SLYTHERIN
by Isaac Severus Ampomah
Summary: harrry is kinda like a rogue a bit like the ice queen, no nonsense guy. romance. weaselys, draco ,hermione, daphne, neville ginny u know the main stuff. so what happens if harry got into contact with magic earlier. read and find out.
1. Prologue

THE GRYFINDOR AND THE SLYTHERIN

PROLOUGE

James and Lily Potter were sitting down in their living room at Godric's Hollow. "I hope the Aurors get him James", Lily whispered, gently stroking James' cheek. "Don't worry Lils we've gotta trust Albus he knows what he's doing and besides, Sirius always checks on Peter to make sure he's safe. What could happen"?" I don't know James but I don't like the idea of Peter being our secret keeper. There's something off about him like he's scared of something and he acts nervous when we talk about ole snake face". "Lily we will survive this and even if we don't Harry will so let's just relax". Lily shrugged and leaned on James stroking his well built chest whilst James tried to plate her silky fiery red hair. "I love you James" Lily whispered. "I love you too much Lils more than my broom". Lily chuckled softly whilst thinking of her life over the past few years. A certain bigoted arsehole who called himself Voldemort was constantly terrorizing the witches and wizards in Britain especially the Muggles. He seemed to love pure – bloods and was a great blood purist himself. "Don't worry it will be over then you can enjoy life with your family," she told herself. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Around midnight the two couples woke up to a loud bang. James quickly grabbed his wand and shushed Lily. "Go to Harry's room and stay there." Lily noticed the desperation in his voice and for the first time she felt sacred around James Potter. "No, James we are together", she hissed at James. "Lily look if someone is out there and I die, Harry needs his mom to tell him stories and stuff about his dad. Take Harry and leave". Just then they heard hissing and saw a large snake approaching them with a feeling of dread they both realized what was about to happen to them. They kissed each other passionately with tears in their eyes. James quickly turned round and cast a blasting hex on the snake. The snake hissed loudly and flew out of the window and fell into the backyard. "Potential enemy down main arsehole to go" James said to himself. As he rounded the bend to the hallway James felt a full body binding hex on him and powerless he fell to the ground. His eyes flew around the room searching for his attacker and then he saw him. His snake like face like stale bread and his red eyes like fire gazed intensely from those slits he called eyes. "If it isn't the great James Potter. Lover of mudbloods and all that is a disgrace to blood purism. Well, well, well, how the mighty have fallen." Voldemort hissed laughing like a maniac.

In his mind, James cursed Peter wishing him a thousand deaths in hell and concentrating on his magic he released himself from the body binding spell without Voldemort noticing. "STUPEFY"! James roared blasting Voldemort across the room." Lily! RUN! IT'S SNAKE FACE TAKE HARRY AND GO! "Snake face"? Voldemort asked James."You dare call the master of death names"? "Fuck you, you bloody bastard if I die today I die in the hopes that one day you will die" James snarled back at Voldemort. What's the matter old Tommy boy you don't like some last minute die hard attitude huh well eat this"!... "EXPECTO PATRONUM"!. A dazzling white stag James' wand and headed straight for Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort screamed at the same time. The sickly green light passed through the patronus extinguishing it and the body of James Potter crumpled to the ground." Another waste of good blood". Voldemort said to himself. Slowly he headed for the nursery only to find Lily standing in front of her son. "Step aside you stupid girl." "NO!" Lily shot back fiercely at Voldemort. "You will not kill Harry." "It seems Dumbledore and his silly doctrines has confused you mudblood. Get out of my way". "No"! Lily hissed fiercely at Voldemort. "Avada Kedavra"! The green light hit Lily on her chest and she fell to the ground determination in her eyes.

Voldemort looked at the infant before him. "So this is the one who will end my reign of purgatory". Voldemort mused. "Well it ends now". "Avada Kedavra"! The giggling infant before him looked at the green light and stretched his hand to touch it and when it hit him, there was a sudden explosion and Voldemort looked on with dread as his own curse rebounded and hit him on his chest causing him great pain. He felt trapped like he was in a limbo state unable to move and watched the boy he tried to kill whimpering softly as blood trickled from the right side of his forehead and with that the Dark Lord was lost in time and space.

MEANWHILE SOME LEAGUES AWAY FROM GODRIC'S HOLLOW

Sirius Black was not the happiest man at the present time. His best friend and his wife together with their son were being hunted by a bigoted and pathetic excuse of a Dark Lord. The only solution to their predicament was the use of a Fidelius. A charm that hid a person without the knowledge of any other person except the secret keeper who kept that hidden information. James had suggested that he Sirius be secret keeper but at the last moment Sirius decided to let Peter Pettigrew be the secret keeper because he told James that Voldemort was likely to come after him. And he was right Death Eaters attacked him and demanded the location of the Potters but Sirius killed every single one of them till the Aurors arrived.

He was a few metres away from the door and he felt a certain feeling of fear wash over him like cold water. He looked inside the window Peter always sat and he realized that the candle Peter kept on to indicate he was safe was off. Sirius groaned inwardly cursing himself and Peter all the way. He banged the door open and he saw that Peter was indeed missing. Without wasting much time he transformed to Padfoot his animagus form and tracked Peter with his canine sense of smell. He got to an alley and he saw Peter hiding in the shadows giggling like a mad man and muttering nonsense to his self. Then Sirius heard 'Dark Lord' and he froze completely. 'Peter a Death Eater?' he said to himself. 'Impossible'. He transformed to his human form and grabbed Peter by his cloak and punched his face. "You fucking idiot!" "You double crossing son of a bitch!" James is dead because of you and Lily is gone!" How could you do this Peter? We trusted you with our lives and they are dead. Why Peter? Why?" Sirius fell on his knees sobbing hard. His best friend was dead because of his choice to make Peter the secret keeper. All of a sudden he heard the Muggles looking at the two of them and then Peter changed tactics. "You killed them Sirius"! "James and Lily are dead cos of you". "How could you do such a thing?"

Aurors and the trained their wands on Sirius. Peter muttered a curse and blew the whole street apart and transformed into a rat and joined the other rats in the sewers. Aurors immediately arrived and trained their wands on Sirius. "Sirius Black, you are under arrest for the murder of James and Lily Evans as well as the sudden death of Peter Pettigrew." "Amelia" Sirius croaked," it wasn't me it was Peter he blew his self apart and fled into a rat. He is an animagus he works for Voldemort". Sirius talked his voice becoming desperate. Amelia Bones had never seen Sirius Black that way before she loved him and she knew he was no Death Eater but she had orders from the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge to arrest her lover on sight as he was branded as a dangerous criminal. "Incacerous", Amelia muttered and bound Sirius in ropes. Unfortunately the Muggles who saw the whole incident unfold were obliviated immediately and they had to believe Sirius was the murderer since Peter's index finger was all they could find of him. As they boarded the Ministry van, Amelia whispered in Sirius' ear promising him an escape. Amelia sat at the back of the van with Sirius and two other Aurors. Amelia silently stunned the Aurors and released Sirius. They looked at each other for a long time and kissed each other before Sirius transformed to his animagus form and jumped through the window. Amelia stunned herself with the handsome face of Sirius Black in her mind.

PRIVET DRIVE

Sirius pounded on the door of the Durselys hoping to see Petunia before he left. He thanked God for the life of his girlfriend all the while glancing across the street for any sign of Aurors. Petunia Dursely opened the door and when she saw Sirius she quickly led him inside. "Petunia there's no time," he whispered urgently. "Lily and her husband are dead and I don't know about Harry. In case he lives give him these books it my last parting gift before I go. I've been accused for killing your sister but it isn't me please give it to Harry should he survive." And with these words Sirius Orion Black left Privet Drive to face the harsh world as a fugitive.

Shortly after Sirius left Albus Dumbledore arrived at Number 4 Privet Drive cradling something. He was accompanied by a big man whom might have been a giant and a slim stern looking woman with her hair in a bun. Albus dropped the package on the doorstep and whispered to it, "good luck Harry Potter" and he apparated away together with his companions. Petunia awoke when she heard the door bell ringing and grumbled as she got up from bed. Thinking it was Sirius, she was about to ask if he forgot something when she saw a child sleeping in a blanket with a letter beside it. She took the child and the letter inside and when she gave it some warm milk to drink she read the letter:

_Dear Petunia,_

_I regret to inform you of the death of your sister Lily and her husband. Here is the baby boy. We entrust him in your care in the hopes that you will raise him well. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Petunia for one thing loathed her sister and couldn't shed a tear for her sister's sudden death. She hated magic above all things and was determined to make her nephew's life hell for him. She took the books Sirius gave her and hid it in the attic and burned Dumbledore's letter. On that day she swore to ake sure Harry would never get contact with magic.


	2. Chapter 1

THE GRYFINDOR AND THE SLYTHERIN

CHAPTER 1

Harry Potter woke up at dawn from a terrible nightmare. For nine years it was the same dream. Crazy laughter, a woman's pleading voice, a sickly green light and someone screaming his name.` Fucking bloody dreams' he thought miserably to himself as he tried to get out of the pathetic excuse of a room he slept in. His room was more or less like a cupboard under the stairs of his uncle and aunt's home and his cousin always made sure he jumped hard on the stairs to irritate Harry.

Harry set off to the kitchen and began to prepare breakfast for his relatives. He was a scrawny looking kid with raven colored hair which was always messy no matter how he tamed it. He had brilliant green eyes which shone like emeralds behind his glasses. His lightening shaped scar was the one feature that annoyed Harry everyday he saw his reflection. He always hid it by covering it with his hair like a fringe. Harry did not eat regularly his whole life he lived with his relatives. He always wondered how he survived nine years of his life without dying due to malnutrition. His uncle with a body like a hippopotamus waddled into the kitchen shouting at Harry for his breakfast breaking Harry from his thoughts. Harry served his uncle who grunted in return and began to eat. His many chins wobbling as he did so. Harry secretly called his uncle "The Lord of the Thousand Chins". His weight made him have several chins under his normal chin and it made him look like a walrus sunbathing. He had a very large appetite just like his whale sized son Dudley. However, Harry's aunt Petunia was a slim, prim faced woman, Harry secretly called 'Stickler'.

Vernon Dursely worked at an agency that offered building advice and drew building plans for people. After eating a hearty meal prepared by Harry, he kissed his wife, ruffled his son's hair, grunted at Harry (which sounded like a pig on heat) and waddled to his car. Harry swore that Uncle Vernon had difficulties in sitting down behind the wheel. Harry chuckled softly to himself and after clearing the dishes, he helped 'Stickler' in the garden.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

After spending like an hour in the garden, Harry took a shower since his aunt did not like her house especially the tiles and carpets dirty. Dudley was watching television in the living room and Harry decided to join him."What do you want here flea bag"? Dudley growled at Harry. "Just watching what you're watching ickle Duddkins". "Call me that one more time and I'll knock the wind out of you", Dudley threatened, cracking his knuckles. "Ok you win". Harry threw his arms in the air. They were watching an action movie and the two boys were totally intrigued by the movie. Harry could not tear his eyes away from the screen and it was nearly five in the evening. Stickler realized that no food was on the table. She grabbed Harry by the ear and threw him in his 'room'. You'll stay there till the next day without food you little ingrate!" Harry chided himself mentally for watching too much television and cursed his relatives before praying to God for a good night's sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sorry it's quite short but I'm working on it. review and gimme thine comments.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Harry woke up at dawn and quickly went to the garden. Ever since he watched that action movie on the television, he felt a need to try the moves out. He started practicing the moves he watched from the movie. He punched and kicked and cart wheeled all around doing his best to be a kung fu fighter as he saw in the movies. He set up courses for his self and he vaulted over the hurdles he made with his uncle's wheel barrow and he practiced front flips and back flips with the aid of Dudley's old spring bed.

Three months of continuous practice made Harry the average fighter and he became adept in front flips and landed once or twice on his arse when performing back flips. Dudley Dursely looked at his reflection in the mirror. He was not all that good looking and he could pass as cute although he was fat. He used his whale size to bully the children at school and he always wondered how Harry could read. 'Harry's never been to school', he thought how he learned how to read. Dudley made a mental note to corner Harry someday and ask him before punching him for good measure. He broke his thoughts from Harry's strange skill and now focused on his reflection on the mirror. 'I'll reduce my weight I swear', he told his self firmly.

Dudley made steady progress concerning his weight and he gradually lost his fat. He saved his pocket money and spent it on books that gave tips for a healthy and strong body. Uncle Vernon was so proud of his on that he bought Dudley a treadmill. Dudley was excited and always performed exercises on it before he ate breakfast in the morning. He stopped eating sweets and ate more fruits and vegetables and at the end of three months Dudley Dursely was now a fine looking nine year old.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO00000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One day, Vernon and Petunia left their home to attend a tea party at Mrs. Acheampong's house next door. The Durselys were invited and since grownups were invited Dudley had to stay home with Harry. Dudley was practicing basic kung fu moves in his room whilst Harry was practicing his push - ups in the garden since the cupboard he called a room was too small for him. All of a sudden there was a loud smash and the sound of breaking glass followed. Dudley and Harry arrived at the scene and saw a thief in the hall getting away with the new television. Harry could imagine 'Thousand Chins' face when he realized that his new television set was stolen and he laughed softly to his self. Without warning Harry let out a war cry and charged headfirst to the thief. Harry delivered two punches into the thief's chest and another punch under his chin. The thief grunted in pain and was about to shoot Harry when he felt a solid punch on his nose and the sound of breaking bones was heard. The thief jumped through the window and fled like a scared dog cursing Harry and Dudley all the way. "Not bad big D" Harry told Dudley smirking at him. "Not bad too, flea bag". Dudley said smiling at Harry.

Their brief moment of victory was interrupted by a piercing scream from 'Stickler' and Harry muttered 'oh great!' to his self. He quickly slipped out of the hall leaving Dudley alone in the hall. Petunia fussed over Dudley for a long time whilst Vernon called the police to report what happened. Everyone in Privet Drive called Dudley a hero and the girls his age batted their eyelashes at him and giggled anytime he walked by. Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance but what could he do? As far as everyone was concerned, there were only three people living in that particular house the thief robbed. It was Mr. Dursely, his wife and their son. Harry was always hidden and kept out of sight when the Durselys received visitors. Harry just sighed and closed his eyes thanking the lord for giving him strength. Harry was sure it was the next day when he heard someone knocking on his cupboard. He crawled out and opened the door only to find Dudley smiling down at him. "Hey would you like to train with me?" he asked Harry. "Sure thing Duds I'll just brush my teeth and be right over with you". Harry brushed his teeth and met Dudley in the garden practicing his moves. Harry joined him and the two boys moved gracefully in their kung fu style whilst the cold morning wind whipped their faces. After an hour of intensive training Harry and Dudley sat down on the grass each boy lost in his own thoughts. Then Dudley broke the silence. "What we did yesterday it was pretty cool." "Yeah", Harry replied back." I mean we're only ten and even big boys couldn't do that it's all from the movie we watched last time." Then Dudley remembered the question he wanted to ask Harry and so he asked him. "Harry how did you learn to read. I mean you don't go to school and you can read and write like you go to school and you can spell big words which are not your level." Harry shrugged his shoulders and said I used to read your picture books and I taught how to write in my cupboard. Plus Aunt Petunia made me read the recipes to every food I prepared and that's how I can read and write complex sentences." Dudley noticed the sadness in Harry's voice and decided not to push the matter anymore. "Dudley you've gotta act like you always do when your parents are around". Harry said firmly. "Okey dokey Harry", Dudley replied back to him and Harry chuckled lightly to himself. For the first time in his life Harry felt a good reason to smile as the two boys jogged to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry woke up to a bright morning. Today was his birthday and he was eleven old. Nobody cared whether Harry celebrated his birthday (except Dudley who gave him a magazine containing health tips)

All that mattered was that, the domestic work was done. Harry tried to make his hair tame but it still looked like the wind had blown him to Ghana and back to Privet Drive. He polished his glasses and his green eyes sparkled from behind it like emeralds. He used part of his hair to cover his hair so it looked like a fringe and when he was satisfied with his appearance, he set off to prepare breakfast.

After serving his family and eating the scraps that remained, he heard his aunty barking his name to see her. Harry entered the hall way and knocked on the door to the living room. "Come in" a voice grunted and Harry walked to his uncle.

"I want you to go to the last floor of this house and clear the attic. Make it clean or you'll regret it. You've grown a few inches lately and I doubt the stairs would contain you any longer. Well what are you waiting for?! Move your skinny arse up the bloody stairs and don't think of coming down until that place is presentable and fit for accommodation! You lazy lump!

"I would appreciate it if you didn't call me names Uncle Vernon", Harry said fiercely. "What was that you said boy?"

"I said", Harry replied back "I will appreciate it if you didn't call me names"!

"You shouting at me boy"! Vernon snarled, his fat face turning a nasty shade of purple whilst Petunia looked on waiting to insult Harry. Harry felt his anger growing and then as Vernon made an attempt to stand up from the chair he was sitting on to grab Harry and give him a beating, the chair broke and Humpty Vernon had a great fall. He fell to the floor with a loud thud and Harry swore he felt the house shake. Vernon was shocked whilst Petunia's face turned white all of a sudden.

"What did you do boy?" Petunia asked Harry spitting out 'boy' like it was filth.

"Nothing" Harry replied. He turned around to get the cleaning stuff from the closet and when he was going he heard his aunt whispering to his uncle. Harry stood by the door and listened to every single thing his aunt said.

"I thought we had squashed it out from him Vernon", his aunt hissed at his uncle. "We can't let this happen. What if his lot comes looking for him?"

"Don't worry my Petullita" and Harry heard the sound of kissing and had a sudden vision of his aunty kissing a walrus and he gagged at the thought.

"It will be all right. You'll see." Harry giggled all the way to the attic 'my little Petullita' he thought to his self.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry hardly smiled all these eleven years of his life. 'So much for a bloody birthday' he thought angrily to his self when he entered the attic. The attic was really spacious and all though the place was crowded with junk Harry felt that he could make the attic really comfortable and inviting. His mood darkened and he cursed his aunt and uncle with every sweep of his broom."Fucking stupid idiots. Fools in capital letters. Waste of space. Unwanted matter occupying space in this already crammed world especially my pathetic excuse of an Uncle God gave me. Why me Lord?" Harry said aloud growing angrier and angrier.

Around midday, the cleaning was done. Harry just had to sort the items into boxes and send them to the cupboard under the stairs where he used to sleep. Thirty minutes passed and Harry was done with the sorting. He packed all the boxes neatly in the little cupboard under the stairs. He had just one box to go and when he picked it up; he tripped over his bucket and fell down on the floor. Harry picked his self up from the ground muttering angrily. Harry saw a red blanket with his name stitched neatly on it. Harry frowned when he saw the blanket. His aunt never showed him any kind of affection and now his baby blanket lying on the floor with something wrapped around it was very strange to him. He picked the blanket and after carrying Dudley's old bed to his new room, he unwrapped the blanket and saw some books.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The first book read 'Common Hexes and Jinxes', the second book read 'Advanced Curses For The Wizard' the third book read 'Offensive Combat Spells 'and the fourth book read 'The Mind Book Of Occlumency'. There was also what looked like an album among the pile of books. Harry opened the album and swore loudly. The pictures in the album waved at him happily. Harry saw a tall teenage boy with messy hair wearing glasses. He had hazel coloured eyes and they glowed with mischief behind his glasses. A teenage girl with red hair and green eyes a little shorter than the boy looked at Harry and waved at him. Harry looked down at the couple and then it hit him! He was looking at the younger version of his parents. He seemed to have inherited his Dad's looks including the messy raven haired hair and his mother's green eyes. Harry looked at the writing beneath the picture and read: 'Prongs and Lily. Hogsmeade 1975'. Harry flipped through the album he saw four boys one holding a golden ball with wings Harry recognized as his father, another boy with shaggy long black hair playing with his wand, a tall pale boy neatly dressed unlike the first two with sharp brown eyes holding some books and a plump boy also dressed neatly with a nervous smile and his hands in his pockets. Harry looked beneath the picture and read: 'The Marauders- Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. 1974'.

Harry continued looking through the album. He saw a group of people and beneath it read 'The Order of the Phoenix'. Harry also saw his parents wedding day, his baby pictures, his mom holding him when he was still a baby and a group picture with the three Potters. Harry saw other pictures and he got bored when his parents pictures were no longer in the album. Harry cried to his self and felt as if he had known his parents all his life. When Harry got to the last photo he saw a brown rough looking paper. Harry saw his name scrawled in a sluggish manner on the parchment as if the writer was in haste. Harry took the parchment and read the letter:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this letter it means that you've come into contact with magic. I doubt that your aunty gave this to you as she hated magic and her sister your mother but I had to deliver this letter and the books anyway before I left. I know you are adventurous just like your dad so no matter what happens you will see this letter before your Hogwarts letter arrives. I have to tell you the truth now so if you hear it you will not be surprised but you have to act surprised so that people will not suspect you of talking with me. Harry I'm a wanted man. The plump boy you saw in the album is responsible for your parent's death. His name is Peter Pettigrew. He told a certain bigoted arse hole called Voldemort who is actually a Dark wizard your parent's secret location. This led to their deaths. I'm sorry Harry but I promise to come out of hiding when the time is right. You possibly know your parents names by now so there's no need for me to tell you. Your parents were brave people and they died to save you. In the wizarding world you are a hero. You are called The Boy Who Lived because you put an end to the Dark Lord not for good but at least until he returns the people of Britain and the whole world in fact owes you a favour. The Dark Lord will return and the Prophecy must be fulfilled its either you die or he dies Harry so practice all what you read in the books constantly especially the wandless magic. It helps wizards a lot in difficult situations when they do not have their wands with them. Your Hogwarts letter will not arrive until 1__st__ August so I expect you to be have performed all the wandless spells in these books. Study Occlumency very well. It will prevent you from people who try to read your mind and use your memories to disturb you. Hogwarts is a place, a school where students are taught magic and how to use them. Once there trust no one except Professor Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall. In fact all the teachers you can trust freely except a particular greasy haired slime ball called Snape. I know for sure that he'll make your life at Hogwarts hell just because you are the spitting image of James. You see when we were at school we picked on him because he was always interested in studying Dark magic. That's all the basic things you need to know for now. When you find a mirror or anything made of glass, wave your hand two times clockwise and say 'homenum Sirius revelio' and I'll pop up. Good luck Harry. _


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I've got love for you all. Thx Susan I'll bear that in mind. Pls post your comments. To the silent readers I thank you all but keep 'em reviews coming people. It's my first time. So let's hit the road.

Chapter 4

Magic, godfather, Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort, James, Lily, Hogwarts, Snape, what the hell was going on' Harry thought to himself as he sat down on the bed. 'Guess there's one way to find out' he muttered. Harry stood in front of the mirror in his new room and waved his hand as his godfather instructed on the letter.

For a moment nothing happened to the glass mirror and then suddenly the mirror started fogging and it swirled around as if Harry was stirring mud. Then suddenly the handsome face of a man with shaggy black hair appeared on the mirror. "Sirius is that you"? Harry asked the face nervousness in his voice. "Hiya pup" Sirius replied cheerfully. "How are you doing"? "Except the fact that I'm constantly bullied by what I call aunt and uncle, I'm fine?" That's good to hear, but I will surely visit Vernon these days what do you think huh? Some little family retribution would suffice"." That would be great Sirius" Harry replied.

"So you are my godfather right"? "Yes Harry. That's why I'm going to tutor you in some of the basic aspects of magic but also some much more advanced branches of magic like Occlumency before you get to Hogwarts. I can just imagine the look of surprise on all the pure bloods faces when they find out that you who have spent eleven years of your life without exposure to magic can perform spells better than them. It will be so funny".

Harry sat down quietly on his bed and listened to Sirius' talk on the wizarding world. Harry learnt about the wizarding wars. One led by Gellert Grindewald who was defeated by the headmaster of Hogwarts himself. Harry also learnt about the second wizarding war led by the greatest Dark Lord so far Voldemort. Sirius told Harry all about Voldemort's heritage and how he became who he was. Harry learnt about some wizarding terms, and the different blood status wizards had.

Sirius also explained to Harry about the Ancient and Noble Houses, telling Harry he was from the most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. Sirius told Harry that he himself was from the Most Noble and Ancient House of Black but that family was now considered by most wizards as dark because during the last war most of them were supporters of Voldemort. "Harry your father was a pure blood himself and he married a total muggle born. It is considered as an abomination by most purebloods but he married your mother anyway. Don't go out there treating people unfairly especially cos their muggle born". "Ok" Harry told Sirius.

Sirius explained to Harry about most of the wizarding games and Quidditch. Harry was fascinated by the game played on broomsticks. Harry learnt some basic pureblood traditions and how to address goblins. After the brief introduction to the wizarding world, Sirius told Harry all about Hogwarts. He explained the sorting ceremony and all the housing systems."Harry I need you to also learn physical combat as well. It helps a lot when you are dueling. Few wizards know how to fight with their body so I want you to train in physical combat."

Without replying to Sirius, Harry started demonstrating to Sirius what he had practiced for three months. "Very good Harry", Sirius laughed softly. "I'll send you more books through the mirror. Practice what you read on wandless magic. I'll check on you tomorrow Harry." Goodnight Sirius". "Goodnight Harry" and after those words the face of Sirius Black disappeared from the mirror.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The whole night Harry practiced wandless magic and after trying for eleven times, he focused his magic on his sneakers at the other side of the room and muttered "Accio sneakers". His sneakers whizzed towards him and landed on his bed. 'Wow, this is incredible' Harry thought. All night he practiced hard on wandless magic and before dawn he was halfway through the book.

When he saw the rays entering his room, he rushed down to the garden exercised for ten minutes, took a bath and prepared breakfast for his folks. After winking at Dudley, Harry went back to his room and stood in front of his mirror. "Homenum Sirius Revelio" Harry muttered waving his hand across the mirror. "Sirius! I did it"! Harry whispered excitedly to his godfather bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Look!" and then he summoned and banished items across the room. He cast spells without talking, levitated his bed from the floor, conjured a paper duck from some paper and transfigured a twig into a pen.

Sirius was amazed and looked on in wonder as his godson demonstrated all that he had learnt in a night. He couldn't help feeling proud of his godson. He knew that Harry would eventually kill the Dark Lord when he returned and restore peace not only to wizarding Britain but to the entire world. "Well done Harry. I must say I'm shocked. In just one night and you've accomplished what a few wizards can't do. Well done again Harry". "Thanks Sirius" Harry replied smiling. "Now I've got you an advanced Transfiguration and Charms textbook. I can see you've already started where did you learn it? I remember giving you only books on dueling". "I saw some spells in the album and I practiced it without a wand though I had difficulties in the transfiguration bit." Harry replied giggling happily.

Then Sirius tossed a book through the glass and said goodbye to an excited Harry. Harry immediately set off to work and practiced hard. He successfully performed most of the wandless Charms and Transfiguration spells except from the vanishing charm and the obscure transfiguration. After some unsuccessful attempts, he finally got the grasp of it and vanished some of his stuff and transfigured obscure objects like his bed into a kitten and back to a bed again. Harry was hungry so he vanished his books and after cooking for his relatives, he went back to practice.

Harry called Sirius after dinner and he demonstrated all that he had learnt. Sirius told Harry to take his pen and practice all the wand movements in his books. For three weeks Harry practiced his wand movements under Charms and Transfiguration. He used another two weeks to practice wandless combat spells and he also practiced the wand movements on the remaining spells. Harry felt glad that he could perform basic magic and anytime he was free he twirled his pen or moved his hand around when a particular spell dropped in his mind. Harry sat down on his bed and started reading his book on Occlumency. Harry read the introduction written by a certain man called Daniel Calabos. Calabos talked about Occlumency and its importance and how certain people skilled in the arts of Occlumency could hide their true thoughts and feelings from Legilimens who tried to read their thoughts. Occlumency protected the mind from magical intrusion and influence. Calabos' philosophy of Occlumency stated one could create magical barriers like mental walls to prevent Legilimens from intruding into their thoughts. He said that the human mind could be protected by creating any amount of mental barriers an Occlumens could create. Harry learnt that the first step was to clear the mind and emptying oneself of emotion. Harry read on and discovered the art of Legilimency which involved attacking an opponent's mind.

Harry read that, in every mental wall a particular image could be placed on the mental wall and the Occlumens should focus on the particular image as long as he could. Harry cleared his mind before he slept and a thick darkness covered his mind till he could not see anything image in his mind.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thank you all for your comments and reviews. This chapter is about Harry's bonding with Dudley. Special thanks to rmiser1994 for a brilliant suggestion. Enjoy.

5 months later

Harry had completed most of the books on wandless magic. He could cast simple defensive spells and a few nasty curses without a wand. He could disillusion his body and he became good at Occlumency. Sirius was proud with the tremendous amount of work Harry had done so far. The remaining days till his Hogwarts letter arrived was for relaxing and talking. Harry was sitting on a sofa he had conjured and was listening to Sirius' tales about the Marauders and their reign of torture at Hogwarts. Sirius told Harry the story that led to his animagus transformation.

Harry learnt that his father and Sirius were friends with Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin. The three friends noticed that once a month Remus disappeared from school and when he came back he always looked pale. Remus always told them he went to visit his mother who was sick. For three years at Hogwarts Remus always left the castle and came back with the same excuse. Then one day James was reading something on werewolves and then he figured out Remus' problem. Sirius, James and Peter asked Remus and he told them the truth. He was scared of losing his friends he told them, but James and Sirius came up with a plan to become animagus and by their fifth year they managed it, teaching Peter alongside their personal practice.

Sirius told Harry about the Whomping Willow, a violent tree that stood in the middle of the grounds at Hogwarts. Sirius told Harry how to get past the tree by using a long branch and prodding a knot on the tree trunk that froze it. Harry became interested in places like the Shrieking Shack(a place people believed was inhabited by violent spirits and the place Remus transformed), the little village Hogsmeade and some shops in it.

Sirius gave Harry a lot of tips on pranks and even suggested where the best pranking equipment could be bought at Hogsmeade. Sirius advised Harry to befriend the poltergeist Peeves by supplying him with whistles and Dungbombs. Sirius told Harry Peeves was a good friend during pranking missions and he was a good friend of all pranksters and waged constant war on bossy teachers and the caretaker Argus Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris

"Harry your Hogwarts letter will arrive shortly so I need you to do something for me and I'll get you your birthday present." "What is it Sirius?" Harry asked. "I need some hairs from your uncle so I can take to Diagon Alley and help you get your school stuff." "I'll try and get them for you but tell me something Sirius. You can pass stuff through the mirror but why don't you come through?" With that Sirius started explaining wards to Harry and its benefits around homes especially old wizarding homes. He told Harry that Dumbledore cast wards around his home so if Harry was visited by anyone with magic there could be serious consequences for him Sirius as Dumbledore would know if someone with magic visited Harry. "Don't worry pup" Sirius said to Harry who sighed sadly, "Dumbledore's got your best interests at heart. He's a good man and always knows what he's doing, except when he does things his own way without asking for other people's approval". After talking for a little while Sirius bid his godson good day and left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Harry sat down on his bed thinking about ways and means to get some of his uncle's hairs but he was restricted from entering his uncle and aunt's room. He decided to disillusion his self but what if his uncle noticed that as he was shaving, his hairs vanished mysteriously. Harry knew it will draw attention to him so he brushed those thoughts away and he decided to use plan B. Dudley.

"Dudley" Harry whispered to his cousin's sleeping figure. It was midnight and Harry decided to get the hairs before his Hogwarts letter arrived. "What is it Harry"? Dudley asked, stretching his body and looking at Harry with sleepy eyes. "Dudley look I need some of uncle Vernon's hairs can you help me out?" "What for Harry"? 'Great'! Harry thought to himself.' I thought this was meant to be a simple chat', he thought angrily to himself. "Look Dudley I'm a wizard okay? Yeah I know you can laugh but I found out and its months now. I've been talking to my godfather through the mirror in my room. Feel free to laugh but it's the truth", Harry ranted. To his surprise Dudley looked at him carefully as if in deep thought all the while muttering "that explains it".

"Explains what Dudley? What are you talking about?" "Some time ago I overheard mom and dad talking about you and your parents and I heard dad telling mom they will squash some freakishness outta your system before you infected me. I really didn't understand but now I do. It's the reason you've been subjected to hard labour and treatment all this while. It's no wonder you always frown Harry, I don't blame you." Harry sat beside Dudley and felt bitterness and hatred for his relatives except Dudley. He wished them a thousand deaths in the blazing fires of Hell for all eternity. Harry struggled to hold back the tears but after clearing his thoughts and focusing on the picture of his parents in his mind, he looked back at Dudley.

"So it's true then right? You're wizard aren't you Harry? "Yes Duds. I'll show you". Harry stood up and focusing on Dudley's body he levitated him till Dudley touched the ceiling. Then after moving him around the room, he gently dropped him on his bed. "Incredible. That was totally cool." Dudley said excitement in his voice. "Harry you are my man. Shake on it brother." When the two boys shook hands, they both felt a tingling sensation and something like electricity coursing through their bodies. They withdrew their hands after the sensation stopped and then Dudley asked "what in the powers of Heaven was that Harry?" "No idea Dudley" Harry replied equally confused as his cousin. Little did the two boys know that ever since they became friends and they shook each other on it, their love for each other was proved and the wards around Number 4 Privet Drive had strengthened.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hogwarts-Headmasters office

Albus Dumbledore was signing the letters of acceptance for every first year student. It was another busy year for him. "The life of an old man Fawkes is meant to be enjoyed like youth". Dumbledore spoke softly to his phoenix. Fawkes sang a sweet melody that could be heard around the castle. The phoenix's lullaby soothed the tired soul of Albus Dumbledore. "Here I am, looking over these wonderful children and trying my best to prevent them from falling on the wrong side".

Dumbledore sighed and finally got to the last letter. 'Harry Potter', he thought quietly. 'The Boy Who Lived'. Albus leaned back on his chair and closed his eyes for a minute. He thought back to the last wizarding war. The number of families torn apart. The number of souls maimed just because of the selfish ambitions of one man. A boy who lived under the very roof of Hogwarts and walked in its ancient corridors. Now due to Albus' own ignorance he somehow caused this war. Albus felt guilty for all that had happened. The number of lives lost was uncountable and he felt bad for not correcting Tom Riddle when he was going astray.

Dumbledore sighed again and took his quill to sign Harry's letter then all of a sudden he felt warm. At that particular moment he knew that the wards he had placed around Number 4 Privet Drive had been strengthened. Dumbledore felt the power of friendship between two boys in that household. For eleven years he had waited patiently hoping that the wards would strengthen but it seemed with each passing year it weakened gradually until now. 'It's about time' he chuckled, signing the letter.

SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS….

We are now walking in the ancient corridors of one of the respected wizarding institutions in the world. This place is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We can see so many tapestries and portraits looking at curiously and whispering comments clearly about us but let's ignore them. We continue walking until we reach a certain part of this castle that seems shut off from the rest of the castle. These parts of the castle are a little chilly and gloomy, but let us gather our courage and ignore the whispering voices we are hearing. Now we've arrived at a place that looks like a dungeon.

We carefully peek around and we can see a figure in black robes with its head on the desk snoring gently. The figure seems to be in a deep sleep but we ignore it and take a good look around. Evidently the place is a classroom as we can see long wooden tables and chairs neatly arranged in rows and a big blackboard facing the classroom.

The place is really dark and gives a strange mixture of fear and intimidation. We can all see a large cauldron bubbling and hissing gently in a corner of the classroom. We can't see his face, but we can see that his hair is black and looks greasy. The figure stirs for a minute but does not wake up. All of a sudden the beautiful melody of a bird echoes around the castle and the figure jerks awake suddenly, cursing as he does so. A thin ray of light manages to force its way through a tear in the black heavy curtains in the classroom and we can all see a thin faced man with sallow skin and a large hooked nose. He has shoulder length hair and it frames his face in curtains. His lips are thin and curled as if he is angry and his eyes are so dark and penetrating like tunnels.

"Bloody phoenix. Why did Dumbledore ever bond with such a creature? Bloody annoying". He muttered to himself. He was brewing a potion he had recently come into contact with. This potion was the Wolfsbane potion and it was meant to make werewolves harmless during their transformations. He walked over to the potion bubbling at the corner of the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him as he did so. After sniffing the potion and was certain it was ready, he took a sample and poured it in a bottle leaving it to cool on his desk.

He walked back to his desk and pulled out a bottle of brandy from his drawer. After conjuring a glass for himself, he sipped the brandy and relaxed in his chair. He had set a record so far and he was secretly proud of it. He was the youngest potions master in a thousand years and so far, no one had managed to do it. All the potion masters before him were well advanced in their years and all though they were older than him, this man was the most talented and exceptional of them all. He had invented his own potions which were the Immunity potion, which made a person immune to all sorts of pain and minimized the effects of the Cruciatus curse. He also invented the Ever fight potion which gave a person strength and energy when he was worn out during duels. These potions were just few of the thousand and one potions he had invented in forty years of his life.

Now he had notes to prepare, and difficult essays to think of to keep his students occupied for a while, especially the first years. Then as he remembered his early years at Hogwarts the face of four boys but two in particular clouded his thoughts. "Potter and Black" he snarled at no one in particular. These boys and their friends made his life at Hogwarts a living hell and if he ever had a chance to meet him again, he swore to hex him to Judgment Day. Then he immediately remembered that Potter and Lily had a son and if his calculations were correct, he was the right age to start Hogwarts.

A smirk appeared on the face of this man and he felt quite good for the first time anticipating the return of the students. This man goes by the name of Severus Snape.


	8. Chapter 7

I'm planning on making Harry some righteous killer when he gets to school like Van Helsing.

CHAPTER 7

PRIVET DRIVE

Dudley Dursely was so excited that, he had been unable to sleep the whole night. His cousin was a wizard and it made him shout with joy at the very thought of it. He remembered what Harry asked him to do and he composed his feelings and walked down the corridor to his parents' room.

His mother was still in bed (which was not her habit) and his father was in the bathroom shaving his beard. 'Just what I need', he thought to himself. "Hi dad" Dudley grinned at his father. "Hey boy. How are you?" "Great". Dudley watched as his father's shaved hair fell to the bath floor. After Vernon had finished shaving, he was about to sweep his hair up when his son grabbed a broom and swept the hair on the floor for him. Vernon looked at his son for a moment and shrugged walking out of the room and going down the stairs.

When Dudley was sure his father was in the kitchen, he took a plastic bag from his pocket, poured the hair in it and walked to Harry's room. "I've got it" he whispered behind the door. The door opened some seconds later and Dudley walked in. "What will you do now Harry"? "No idea Dudley, but he does" and with that, Harry waved his hands over the mirror and Sirius' face appeared. "Here you go Padfoot", Harry said passing the packet through the mirror. Thanks Prongslet and who is this?" "My cousin Dudley". "Hello Padfoot", Dudley greeted Sirius nervously." Hey Dudley. How are you? It's good to know you didn't take Vernon's body stature. Keep that body in shape boy and in five years you'll have the ladies drooling after you." Dudley felt his face burning and smiled shyly at Sirius.

"Now Harry",' Sirius turned his attention to Harry. "I've got the potion prepared and it's ready. Polyjuice potion takes a month to brew bit I've prepared a lot of it since I always go out to buy a few things, since I'm a wanted man." All I have to do is add your uncle's hair to the potion, drink it and I'm your uncle." "That's way cool", Dudley said. "Yeah really useful but tastes horrible" Sirius replied. Don't worry Harry; you'll get your letter soon enough then we will be off to Diagon Alley for your school stuff ten you'll be off to Hogwarts." "All right then Sirius bye". The two boys waved at Sirius and he vanished from the mirror.

"I so, so love magic." Dudley whispered to Harry. All of a sudden a book flew out of the mirror and landed on Harry's lap followed by a broom. A note was attached to the handle and it read:

_Harry, it's a broom for Quidditch. The instructions are all in the book including ways to keep it in good shape. Be careful not to attract attention to yourself. Good luck and happy birthday. (I know it came late)._

Harry looked at Dudley, excitement written on his face. Without wasting much time Harry started reading the book and after finding out how to command the broom, he stood in front of it and with an authoritative voice, shouted "up!" The broom rose a few inches from the floor and Harry grabbed it and practiced what he read from the book. Dudley jumped up and down with glee looking at his cousin flying around his room. Harry got down and put the broom on his bed. Dudley felt like trying so he said" up!" and to his immense surprise as well as Harry's, the broom rose from the bed and Dudley sat on the broom and under Harry's tutelage, he flew around the room whooping with delight as he did so. Dudley got down from the broom and he was pleased to have flown a broom. "Dudley you are a Squib". What's that? He asked. It means you were born to a family with magic but you can't perform magic. Possibly your mother's bloodline, Harry explained.

Dudley seemed sad for a minute then he was again pleased to know that at least he could fly a broom despite the fact that he could not perform any magic for the rest of his life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

Harry went to the garden to tend to his aunt's flowers and vegetables. Harry looked at the plants after he watered them and decided to apply 'Herbology 1000' methods to see if they would work on his aunt's plants. He went to his uncle's shed and mixed some fertilizers and together with some lime juice he poured water in the mixture and used a freezing charm to freeze the newly formed fertilizer. Then he went back to the garden and broke the fertilizer in chunks and tossed it in every patch he got to. He waited for an hour in the garden and the plants grew rapidly to his immense surprise. Harry knew his aunt would be pleased that her plants had grown well and if he was lucky he would receive words of gratitude from his aunt' (which was not common). He sighed cursing himself for even bothering and walked inside.

Harry heard the cat flap bang and he guessed that his uncle's mail had arrived and possibly a letter from Dudley's school talking about the next reopening day. Harry made for the door but his uncle was there. Harry turned around to go to his room as his uncle looked through the letters. He heard his uncle hiss silently followed by swear words and harry looked around to see that, his uncle's face was pale. Harry laughed to himself as he climbed the stairs. He thought that his uncle had possibly lost a contract which had made him shocked.

Harry heard the cat flap bang again. He turned around deciding to pick the letters up and as he bent over, he saw a letter addressed to him. Harry was shocked. He had never received letters all his life and then he saw what he was waiting for this particular day. The crest alone was enough to prove that he was on his way to freedom. In red bold letters, Harry saw the name of the school Sirius had spoke fondly of. His acceptance letter was in!

However, his joy suddenly turned to shock when he looked up and saw the faces of Vernon and Petunia looking at him. "Give me the letter boy", Vernon told Harry in an angry whisper. He stretched his fat arm to Harry waiting for the letter. "No Vernon", Harry growled. "Wassat you said boy?" "I said I won't give you my letter" Vernon screamed with rage and lunged at Harry snatching the letter from him and ripping it in shreds as Petunia looked on fearfully. Vernon punched hard on Harry's face all the while yelling something about beating the freakishness from him. Another letter flew through the cat flap followed by another and then another. Letters flew through all the windows of the house and some tumbled through the chimney till the floor could not be seen. Vernon tried to grab Harry's ankle and collect the letter he was holding but he was suddenly covered in a huge pile of letters. Harry quickly stowed one letter in his trousers and immediately the attacking letters stopped flying around.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry walked up to his room blood flowing from his nose. His eyes were hurting and he was so sure he had a black eye. His head ached terribly and he felt sore all over his body. With great difficulty he climbed the stairs that led to his room and collapsed on his bed for a few minutes. He sat up and called Sirius through the mirror. Sirius' smiling face suddenly turned to an angry one when he saw Harry's bruised body. "Who did this Harry?" he growled. Harry told him all that had happened and Sirius looked like he was about to jump through the mirror but then when he saw Harry healing his body himself he seemed to relax for a bit. Harry hoped that his relatives never experienced the wrath of Sirius because he looked really angry and Harry was growing scared himself.

"What's the plan now?" Harry asked his godfather. "I'll meet you at Privet Drive disguised as a dog. Take this hand mirror. Your father and I used this to communicate when we were serving detentions. Call my name when you're ready to leave."


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Harry immediately started shrinking his clothes, sneakers, the books Sirius gave him and his pens and writing pad and threw it in Dudley's old school bag. He grabbed some extra toiletries from the cupboard his aunt kept them and shrunk it and added it to his bag and he sat down on his bed waiting for the right time.

Harry heard three voices coming from downstairs and he walked out wearing his bag and listened to the now heated conversation he was hearing. "The boy stays here mister" Harry heard his uncle's voice. "He was entrusted in our care when his parents decided to die" his aunt said. 'And you've done a wonderful job about that' Harry thought to himself. "Dumbledore's orders I'm 'fraid. Just collecting Harry and gettin' goin'. Got some business ter attend", a deep voice with a funny accent replied. Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he climbed down the stairs.

He saw his uncle and aunt doing their best to look brave but he could see the fear in their eyes as they spoke to the giant man before them. "Ah! Here he comes. Looks just like James, don' yer think?" The man chuckled, smiling at Harry. "Pleased ter see yer 'Arry. I'm Reubeus Hagrid. Keeper of the grounds and keys at Hogwarts. Best get goin' now ….. Got some business ter do for Dumbledore. "

Harry smiled warmly at Hagrid and turned around to leave with him. Suddenly there was a loud 'bang'! And Harry realized that his uncle had shot his friend. Hagrid just stood there looking at Vernon, shock written all over his face. Vernon smirked at Hagrid and just as he was about to drag Harry back to his room, Hagrid removed the bullet from his cloak and flicked it across the hall. "Allrigh' 'Arry?" Harry nodded. "Yer know somfink 'Arry? Wizards never die like the way Muggles die just bear that in mind. Your parents died protecting yer 'Arry". Harry acted like this information was new to him. "They said my parents died in accident because they were drunk". "They always hit me when I tried to ask about my parents." Harry enjoyed the looks of surprise on his uncle and aunt's face. This 'motivated' him and he broke down into fake tears.

Hagrid turned and faced a now whimpering Vernon and growled dangerously. "Yeh've made the biggest mistake in yeh whole life Vernon". Aunt Petunia fainted instantly leaving Vernon alone to face Hagrid. With these words, Hagrid grabbed the gun and broke it in half as if it were a toy and hit Vernon squarely on the head. He slumped to the floor and blood trickled from his head to the floor. Dudley watched the whole scene with indifference and sighed shaking his head as he walked to his room. "Hagrid I've gotta take some extra stuff I'll be right back". Harry remembered that Sirius had warned him to act like he never knew magic, so he went back to his room and unpacked all his things but he shrunk his broom and put it in his trunk.

Harry took out the mirror Sirius gave him and when Sirius appeared on the mirror, Harry told him all what had happened. Sirius frowned in concentration for a few seconds and then his face lit up. "Get Dudley outside and tell him to open the door and call out Snuffles. I'm in the corner around Cherry Lane and it's not far from your home. I'll just run in through the door and then I'll be your uncle." Harry quickly told Dudley the plan and he went out shouting "Snuffles! Snuffles! Here boy!" Soon enough a black dog ran through the door. Dudley closed the door, leaving Hagrid outside waiting for Harry.

Sirius immediately transformed to his real self and taking some of Vernon's hair from his pocket, he added it to a potion he brought along with him. For a moment nothing seemed to be happen and then Sirius' body jerked in all directions, changing form gradually as it did so. After the change, Harry looked up and saw two Vernon's in the hall. Sirius (now Vernon) wore the real Vernon's clothes leaving him in his boxer shorts and after riffling through the real Vernon's wallet, he walked out of the house with Harry taking a camera from the mantel piece as he went. He also took a water bottle and made it opaque with a simple spell and then walked out of the house with Harry, both of them saying a quick goodbye to Dudley.

"Look mate" Sirius (now Vernon) grunted to Hagrid. I'm sorry about what happened and sorry for shooting you, but I'll take Harry and help him get his stuff. His aunt says she wants some photos from where we are going. See, her sister was a witch and she never got the chance to see what your lot did." Sirius said waving his camera in front of Hagrid's face. Hagrid looked at Vernon for a few minutes and then with careful instructions to Harry and his 'uncle', he gave Harry a key and he explained it was the key he would have to use to access his Gringotts account.

After explaining these things to them, Hagrid stretched out the umbrella he carried along and a bus came in front of them all of a sudden. Sirius took some photos of it and once in the bus he took some photos of the bus driver and the conductor as well. "Nice act Sirius". "Thanks Harry, had it all planned," Sirius replied with a wink. "Explain some stuff to me why did you take the water bottle and what really is Hagrid's umbrella?" Sirius explained that Polyjuice effects lasted for an hour and he planned to visit an old friend so he took three extra samples. He also explained to Harry that, Hagrid was expelled in his second year for a crime he did not commit and Harry learnt about the Chamber of Secrets.

Harry noticed the far away expression on Sirius' face like a missing puppy when he spoke about an old friend. Harry knew it was possibly a lady but he kept his suspicions to himself. When they arrived at Diagon Alley, Harry and Sirius walked straight to Gringotts Wizarding Bank. As they approached the bank, Harry some trolls holding sharp axes standing on either side of the great double doors that led to the bank hall. When the trolls saw Harry, the stood at attention and bowed down to him. 'Weirdos', Harry thought, as he and Sirius entered the bank hall and after consulting one of the goblins, they sat down patiently waiting for the Potter family goblin to arrive.

Harry looked around the hall, taking every detail in his mind. He saw goblins behind long desks counting what looked like gold coins and measuring them on scales. Harry looked further down the hall and noticed another family a little further from him. It seemed rather like a clan of red heads. A tall man with balding red hair in shabby robes sat beside his wife who was rather plump and had a motherly smile on her face the whole time. He saw two boys. Twins to be precise, the same age and height and they were bent in a heated discussion looking around the hall the whole time. Harry also saw another tall boy around his age who looked a little far away in his own thoughts. His eyes finally rested on a slim girl with the same red hair that reached her shoulders.

"Sirius, who are those"? Harry whispered to his godfather. "The Weaselys pup. They were good allies during the last war against Voldie." Harry looked at them for a little while and turned his eyes around the hall. "Sirius tell me about that family there", Harry turned his gaze to a bench where a small family sat. "Oh they are the Greengrasses. Not much use during the last war stayed outta it completely but we could have used their help. The head of that house has ties with some powerful warlocks around the world. It's also one of the Ancient and Most Noble Houses". "Oh I see" Harry replied. He observed them for a little while and he saw that the man had black hair and he had a stern looking face. His wife however was beautiful and had blonde hair and deep blue eyes. The elder daughter of the two girls looked just like her mother and had her mother's hair and eye colour. However she seemed to have her father's stern looking face when she was quiet. The younger daughter on the other hand, looked just like her father with the same hair colour and eye colour just that she wore a mischievous smile the whole time.

Harry broke out of his thoughts when the goblin returned to them." Blacktooth will be with you shortly Mr. Potter, please wait a moment." The goblin walked away and a few minutes later, the goblin Blacktooth, came to them and in an impatient voice, he said" follow me". As Harry and Sirius walked to Black tooth's office, Sirius told him to remember his greetings and his words in gobblydook. They entered a large office and when Black tooth had sat down in his chair, he gestured for Sirius and Harry to sit down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Sorry it's late but I've been getting problems with my network and my pc. I just did this at the café. I love your comments some harsh and some encouraging. Nevertheless keep them coming. The critics always attack the stars so I guess it's normal. Love ya'll. Live long.

Ps: I really intend to make Harry like Van Helsing


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Sorry it's too long I posted but I'm going to do overtime. Urs sincerely, me

"Harry James Potter" Blacktooth began, "you are accompanied here today by your guardian, Sirius Orion Black to take some money from your vault. Am I correct?" Harry was shocked to speak for a moment but he immediately composed his thoughts and remembering what Sirius taught him, he replied in gobblydook, "may you oh great and powerful Blacktooth keeper of the Potter vaults live forever. May your enemies be crushed under your feet and may your gold flow forever even in the Land of Whispers. We come here today to take some money from my vault, Harry replied humbly.

Blacktooth sucked his breath in for a moment and looked slightly shocked. Sirius had just turned to his original self since the effects of the Polyjuice had worn off. He smiled back at Harry giving him an encouraging nod. "May you be prosperous in all your doings Mr. Potter", Blacktooth replied back in his mother tongue. Blacktooth was very surprised and although goblins never showed their emotions to wizards, he felt he could smile at the young wizard before him without losing his reputation as a stern family accountant. In fact this was wonderful. Here was a wizard seated in front of him who spoke eloquently and boldly in gobblydook – a young wizard for that matter and even many accomplished and older wizards couldn't speak gobblydook.

This wizard was a half – blood and most pure – blood children he came into contact with were proud and didn't even greet a goblin in the right way, let alone speak gobblydook.' Must be the Peverell blood in him that makes it easy for him to comprehend and speak. His godfather no doubt helped him but this is too much for a young wizard to learn within a short space of time', Blacktooth thought. He remembered the way his mother came to him seeking for help in managing the Potter wealth. She was so eager to learn and though she couldn't speak gobblydook well like her son, she learnt how to greet goblins in gobblydook. 'I will help him no matter what. He could be of good help to the goblin race and help us gain our former respect', he thought to himself.

Blacktooth looked at Harry for a minute and asked, "Do you know the roots of your ancestry Mr. Potter?" "No just the basics," Harry replied. Blacktooth nodded his head in understanding and started talking to Harry about his lineage. "You are a Peverell Mr. Potter. One of the ancient families in the world. The Peverell family line can be traced back to the year 143 B.C. It starts from three brothers and their parent's ancestry cannot be traced. The Peverell brothers were Antioch, Cadmus and Ignotus. You Mr. Potter are a descendant of Ignotus Peverell. Ignotus Peverell had a son and the story goes on and then the Potter family was formed and now it's down to you. Didn't you see that the trolls bowed down to you? Trolls being the most stupid creature to walk the earth even sensed the ancient blood coursing through your veins. This means they will answer you whenever you need them."

"Impossible, James never told me". Sirius whispered shaking his head at Harry looking equally perplexed. "That is quite understandable Mr. Black, as the late Lord Potter refused to take the title Lord Peverell Potter, when he was old enough", Blacktooth replied in a bored voice. "You now know of your ancestry Mr. Potter but there are certain things you also need to know. You are the last descendant of the Peverells and also that of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and as your family's accountant it's my duty to tell you all about your family. I however do not wish to spoil some surprises you might find at Hogwarts so I'll be quite about these things but there are certain artifacts you can access once you are fifteen. I must do two things before you leave this bank and the first one is creating a new vault pattern to prevent people you do not key in your vault to take money from you. If they try the wards will trigger and the guards will arrive and detain that person. The person will then be judged by goblin laws and normally the punishment is death in friendly cases. The last thing you must also know is the estimated amount of money in the Potter account."

After these words, Blacktooth snapped his fingers and another goblin appeared. "This is Agaboskin my nephew. He is also learning to be a family finance manager like me". Agaboskin sneered at Harry and Sirius but after Harry demanded why he sneered in gobblydook, a startled expression crossed his face and he bowed deeply muttering apologies. His uncle laughed and asked him to bring the necessary items needed for new blood pattern ritual. Agaboskin returned a few minutes later and Harry, Blacktooth and Agaboskin left the office and moved to a dark chamber somewhere in the bank, leaving Sirius alone in the office.

Harry took off his shirt when he was asked to do so. Blacktooth took out a silver dagger and cut Harry's palm, squeezing the blood out of it into a bronze bowl. The goblin then took some black powder and mixed it with Harry's blood and began to draw runes on Harry's arms and chest. Some runes Harry recognized but others he guessed were probably goblin runes or very old runes lost to the wizarding race. Blacktooth muttered some words in gobblydook and waved his spindly fingers over Harry's body. The runes he had drawn on his body glowed a deep green and went off after some time. Harry cleaned his chest and his arms with a wet towel and went back to Blacktooth's office.

The blank white parchment on Blacktooth's desk glowed orange for a moment and then Blacktooth told Harry the ritual was complete. "Draw any pattern you want on the parchment with this quill Mr. Potter. I suggest closing your eyes and focusing on the image that appears in your mind." Harry closed his eyes and thought hard. Then in his mind's eye, he saw the letters 'P', 'G', 'R' A and 'P'. The letters wound and twisted themselves around and a pattern that looked like the faces of three men and a woman was vivid in Harry's mind. Concentrating on what he was visioning, he started drawing the pattern without leaving a single detail. When he felt he was done, he opened his eyes and gave the parchment back to Blacktooth. "I thought so. The very faces of your ancestors. This Mr. Potter will make it impossible for anyone other than yourself to access your vault. I'll remove the old pattern after we've finished discussing our last issue.

"The last thing you must know is that, you are the last descendant of great wizards and witches so please, be careful in whatever you do. If you die no one would be there to inherit all your wealth. The Potter's are very wealthy it would be a shame to see all of it handed to the goblins and the government", Blacktooth said kindly. "Thank you Blacktooth, I promise to be safe and stay out of trouble like you've advised."

"Well then Mr. Potter, that would be all for today. Till we see each other again, may your hands be prosperous". "May the gold you touch multiply Blacktooth", Harry said shaking the goblin's hand. Harry got up and left the office with Sirius,(now in his Vernon form) and left the bank.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx\oo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooo

Sirius rented a room a t the Leaky Cauldron and took Harry to the Ministry of Magic through the Floo network. The place was quite busy and wizards and witches could be seen rushing of to different places. Sirius used a secret passageway somewhere in the Ministry courtyard and after walking for what seemed like a year in the dark, gloomy passageway, they finally reached an old wooden door.

Sirius muttered a spell and the door opened. Harry looked around and saw that he was in a closet. "Quickly Harry put these clothes on and drink some of this potion. We've got an hour before the potion wears off but we'll just deliver our package and leave."

Harry did as Sirius instructed and when he looked in the mirror, he looked like an old man. "Your name is John Cavanah and you are here together with Peter Jameson to deliver a package to Miss Bones. Got it?" Harry nodded. "Good. Let's go". The two post men walked through the Ministry taking occasional sips from the bottles and nodding their heads to people as they went by. They finally got to a wooden door that had the words: Head Auror Office, on a silver plate. "What do you think you are doing? You are wanted! What if they recognize you or the potion just wears off once we get in?" Harry hissed. Sirius just smiled at him and knocked on the door.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

"Come in", a feminine voice said. Harry and Sirius walked in the office and greeted Amelia." Morning Maam! John Cavanah and his mate here Peter Jameson delivering a package for you miss", Harry barked. "Put it down and leave. Don't waste my time. I've got problems to deal with," Amelia replied irritated. "We can do two things together Amelia cos the dog don't work alone. He works with the bitch. You catch my idea?"

Amelia immediately looked up from her paperwork and stared at Sirius. "Where did you hear those words?" she demanded, sounding angry and grabbing her wand. "Spill it or I'll call the Aurors and you'll be detained for trying to attack me." Harry quickly started rehearsing all his wandless spells repeatedly in his mind and murmuring the Lord's Prayer as he did so. Sirius however just smiled. "Always the bitch eh? Don't worry my dear heart bone; it's the dog in the flesh."

Amelia reeled back in shock. Those words were the only words that her lover said to her when she was frustrated and another imposter was here, and he just said the words one man said to calm her nerves. The nickname was what that man said to her when she was in his arms. Sirius Black was the only man who said that. 'No it can't be him. Of all the crazy things he can do, he won't try this not when he knows he's wanted.' "Happy birthday Amelia" and with that Sirius turned around preparing to leave.

"It can't be. You ain't that stupid when it comes to me. Who the fuck are you?" After she said those words, Sirius silently stunned her and placed her on her chair as if she was resting. With tears in his eyes, he left the office and together with Harry made their way to Diagon Alley.

Sirius walked straight to the Apothecary and all the other shops Harry needed to get his school stuff. He quickly dried his tears so that Harry wouldn't see him crying, but he knew Harry saw him. After buying his robes, they walked to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get Harry an owl. Sirius recommended an owl for Harry saying they were the best pet familiars and they also helped in sending messages for a wizard. Harry bought a big snowy owl and bought a large cage to put her in, "What's her name?" Sirius asked. "I dunno, Hedwig?" "Yeah that sounds suitable for an owl", Sirius replied.

The two wizards walked through Diagon Alley and Harry did his best to hide his scar anytime he heard songs about him. Sirius just grinned silly and laughed telling Harry the number of girls he could snog before mid terms. Harry and Sirius visited the Quidditch Broom shop and so many places before they went for his wand. The shop they went to was narrow and shabby. Peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands.

When Harry pushed the door open, a bell rang somewhere in the shop announcing the arrival of two customers. "I'll go get us some ice cream. I'll be back soon," Sirius told Harry. "Good afternoon sir. Here for your wand are you?" "Yes", Harry replied. "Ah Mr. Potter. I've been expecting you today", Ollivander said staring at Harry's scar. Harry covered it with his hair and the shopkeeper turned around snapping his fingers as he did so. Tape measures immediately started measuring all of Harry's body and a quill floating in the air made notes. After the process was done they all flew back behind a drawer and the quill and parchment flew back to Mr. Ollivander.

"Excellent, excellent. This is quite interesting."Harry looked at the wand maker strangely. 'Nutter, this one', he thought to himself. Ollivander took out several wands from boxes and gave them to Harry asking him to try them. All the wands produced the same result; burning of papers when he waved his wand. Ollivander hopped up and down at each result and continued taking notes and Harry began to wish that Sirius was with him. After a while, the wand maker went to a room behind his shop and brought a dusty box with him.

"Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple. Try it." Harry took the wand and gave it a swish and a flick. The objects in the room levitated a few inches around him, and he dropped them down again. Sirius who just came in clapped Harry hard on his back and gave him an ice cream. "Curious indeed. It seems the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather- just one before it turned to flames. It is curious why it did that, and why you should be destined for this very wand when its brother gave you that scar. You are destined for great things Mr. Potter….. After all, He- Who – Must – Not –Be –Named did great things- terrible but great. Harry shrugged his shoulders and paid his money and together with a pensive Sirius, left the shop.

It was nearing evening when they came out of Ollivanders. Harry and Sirius sat outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream palour eating chocolate mousse. "Sirius, what happened at the Amelia's office that made you cry?" Harry asked. "Ah Harry it's my own tale," Sirius replied." I'll tell you when the time is right but just know that I love Amelia and I planned to marry her, but then I was accused falsely so I couldn't be with her." Harry made a mental note to kill Pettigrew on the spot the next time he saw him.

"Harry, it's late. Take the camera and go home. I'll keep all your stuff and forward it straight to Hogwarts, so you don't get problems getting on the train with all your stuff and people staring at you all the time." "I guess so, but let me get one more ice cream for Dudley." Harry bought his ice cream and placed a freezing charm on it to prevent it from melting. After hugging Sirius, he boarded the Knight Bus and went home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Harry got home, his aunt and uncle looked at him fearfully as if he were about to shoot them. His aunt looked at his wand with anger in her eyes and when Harry gave her the camera she slapped him and pushed him out of the hall. Vernon on the other hand was too frightened to speak. The events that occurred earlier had made him scared to do anything to Harry for now. Harry sighed and climbed the stairs to his room. He stopped on the way to give his ice cream to an excited Dudley who whispered thanks to Harry till he left his room. Harry changed his clothes and took a shower. After that, he packed all his clothes into his Dudley's old school bag and finally shrunk everything into his jeans pocket.

Harry lay down on his bed and prayed silently to God thanking Him for his kindness. Tomorrow was a wonderful day. He was starting Hogwarts.

SOMEWHERE IN THAT HOUSE…..

Petunia Dursely sat on her bed looking through the images her nephew had taken at Diagon Alley. For so many years, she had wanted a glimpse of her sister's other world but because she was too proud and bitter, she couldn't ask her. As she looked through the images a tear fell from her eyes to her cheeks. Why couldn't it be her? Why was it always Lily? Why did Lily always get the good stuff and she always got unlucky? These thoughts brought more tears and she sat on her bed looking at the last image. The face of her nephew smiling happily, holding his wand. Petunia deleted that photo and cried herself to sleep. She swore to make Harry suffer for being a wizard.

Yeah some bits are copied off from the book but I was anxious to start Hogwarts.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

Harry woke up a little late the next morning and took his shower. He put on his clothes and taking Dudley's schoolbag with him; he went downstairs to prepare breakfast for his relatives. His relatives were all seated eating and Harry remembered that, Dudley was going to Smeltings (a school for boys in London)so they needed to be there early to talk with Dudley some more before he went to his classes. "Uncle Vernon, do you mind giving me a lift? I'm going to a place somewhere in the London Underground and I need to be there before eleven o'clock". "If we weren't taking Duddders to school we wouldn't have bothered", his aunt replied darkly."Thank you all for understanding me", Harry replied smirking at his aunt.

After breakfast which was a rather long affair, (Harry suspected they did that just to make him miss his train) the Durselys set off for their various destinations. Harry arrived some minutes later and looked at the time only to find out it was fifty minutes past ten! He had just ten minutes to leave but the Hogwarts Express Sirius spoke of, was nowhere to be seen. Harry looked at his letter again. "Platform Nine and Three Quarters", he said aloud "that's stupid". His relatives were watching him to see how he would leave and he did not want them to laugh at him, so he took his hand mirror and called Sirius' name. "Hey Harry' there yet?" "No. I can't find the bloody platform." Sirius laughed for a minute and replied, "Just walk straight at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. I suggest you run since it's your first time, but pause for a minute and you'll crash. Got it?" "Yup. Thanks Sirius".

Harry placed the mirror back in his baggy jeans and took a few steps backwards, taking a last look at his relatives. Focusing on the barriers in front of him, he started to run straight to the wall. "Lost his mind", Vernon said in the car. Petunia looked in shock as Harry run through the solid wall and screamed. "What is it?" Vernon shouted, staring the car. "He... He... Went through there". All the Durselys turned around and saw that, Harry was no longer at the platform. "Strange lot those people," as he drove out of the station. When Harry opened his eyes next minute he was no longer at the London Underground.

He looked around and saw owls flying around the station, hooting to each other. Students were talking to each other loudly or greeting each other with a nod and most of the boys were huddled in a corner whispering loudly. Harry saw the red head clan a few paces ahead of him and he decided to ignore them and find his way on the train.

Harry climbed the train and weaved his way in and out of the students that had gathered in front of him. He pulled his hair flat to hide his scar and walked through the train's aisles looking for an empty compartment. As he walked on, he heard a group of first year girls giggling and he heard his name. "Wonder how he looks like", a girl with brown hair and a girly voice asked her friends. "Yeah me to", an Asian girl replied. "They say he's got a scar on his forehead", another girl replied. "Let's just wait and get to school. We're bound to see him during the Sorting," another Asian girl replied.

Harry smirked to himself and laughed silently as he looked through various compartments. Every compartment seemed to be full of students either snogging or gossiping. Harry got to the last compartment at the end of the train and opened it. To his relief no one was there. He placed some privacy charms and a notice- me – not - charm around the compartment and sat down relaxing for a while. After some few minutes, he took out his wand and practiced his wandless spells over and over again. When he felt he was done, he took out his Bible and from his pocket, and started reading David's 23rd Psalm.

"_PSALM 23", _Harry read aloud._ "The Lord is my Shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me lie down in green pastures. He leadeth me beside the still waters. He restoreth my soul. He leadeth me in the path of righteousness, for His name sake. Yea though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death. I will fear no evil, for thou art with me. Thine rod and thine staff, they comfort me. Thou prepareth a table before me in the presence of my enemies. Thou anoint my head with oil. My cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercies shall follow me all the days of my life, and I will dwell in the house of the Lord forever, Amen"_.

Harry closed his Bible and sat down quietly meditating on what he read. He heard the meal trolley's wheels coming down his aisle minutes later and took off the charms he had placed around the compartment and opened the door, ushering the snack lady in. Harry bought some sweets Sirius told him were awesome and he also bought some others he had never tried before. When the lady left, Harry placed the charms around the compartment again and continued organizing his thoughts and building his mental walls making them stronger. Harry remembered what Sirius told him about building his magical core so he could add more damage to his spells; the offensive ones especially. He groaned loudly at the thought of waiting till he was fifteen before he could blast Number 4 Privet Drive of the map.

As Harry sat down contemplating of the best ways to hex his aunt and uncle, a loud voice called out "Start changing into your school robes everyone. Older students help the first years by showing them the changing room. I didn't say put Dungbombs in their pants Fred!" Harry laughed slightly and made a mental note to find out who Fred was. Harry took his uniform from his bag and laid it neatly on his seat. He was alone in the compartment and he felt at liberty to change quietly. Harry looked at his well ironed shirt, trousers and tie. He felt proud if himself for doing all that without relying on anyone. Maybe living with the Durselys had its uses after all. He could do that all by himself. Harry shook his head and changed to his school uniform. The robe he was wearing on top of it was a little crumpled but it wasn't bad.

"We arrive at Hogsmeade village in fifteen minutes. Wrap up now. No dawdling behind. I don't want McGonagall after my arse today." the same voice called. There was a loud cheer from the students in the train at the latest announcement and Harry couldn't help feeling anxious to get off the train. He folded his hose clothes into Dudley's bag and slung it over his shoulder, sitting down waiting patiently for the train to reach its destination. The train slowed down sooner than Harry thought and he guessed they were at Hogsmeade. He got off the train with the other students and heard the booming voice of his first friend. "Firs' years, Firs' years this way!', the booming voice of Hagrid sounded loud above the noisy chatter of students. A timid group of first years followed Hagrid to a large lake where boats were waiting for them.

"All righ' pair up everyone. Four in a boat... Gently does it. Don't rush take your turns. Harry walked over to Hagrid and tapped his leg. Hagrid looked down and smiled at Harry. "Thank Merlin yeh made it here in one piece 'Arry. Get a boat and settle down. Sorting Ceremony is in a few minutes... McGonagall will have me head on a plate if I don' get yeh all in time." Harry nodded at Hagrid and found all the boats occupied. The only boat that seemed to be spacious was occupied by a chubby faced boy with tidy black hair. Harry turned to look at Hagrid, who gave him an encouraging nod. Harry stepped into the boat and when he had settled down, Hagrid clapped his hands and the boats glided through the lake and the far away lights of Hogwarts castle glowed in the evening sky.

Harry kept a straight face and knew for sure that the look on his face was enough to keep a hungry lion away from him. The boy in the boat looked at Harry and smiled shyly. "Hi. I'm Neville Longbottom." 'Longbottom', Harry thought to himself. 'The poor fellas tortured into madness. Bad'. Harry nodded his head at him and looked down at his shoes. "You must be Harry Potter". Harry snarled at Neville who jumped back in fright and nearly fell from the boat.

"Say a word to anyone and that'll be the last thing you do boy", Harry growled, pointing his wand at Neville's head and sounding like his uncle. Neville squeaked in fright "S… Sorry. I w... won't tell anyone". "How did you know who I am"? Harry asked. "You look like your father and you have your mother's eyes. Don't bother asking how I knew. I've got the photo of The Order of The Phoenix at home. Your dad and mom are in it. I'm sorry about what happened Harry. It must be terrible not living with your parents." "You've got no idea Neville…. No idea. Your parents are by no chance Frank and Alice Longbottom are they?"

The colour drained from Neville's face and he started making strange noises and tears welled in his eyes. "I'm also sorry Neville, it must also feel terrible knowing your parents are alive but you can't reach out to them cos they're insane." Neville sobbed gently in his robes and after Harry encouraged him by telling him to be strong; he dried his tears and looked at Harry with puffy eyes. "Guess we have a lot in common eh Harry?" Neville croaked." Yes we do Neville and for that reason, I'd like you to be my friend, not because of who or what they say I am but because we have a lot in common and we can use each other's help." Harry stretched his hand and Neville shook it.

"You know something Neville, you are my second friend apart from Hagrid." "What! You mean you ain't got other friends back home?" Neville asked sounding shocked. "Nope, my relatives especially my aunt and uncle excluding my cousin made sure of that. they always beat me cos they thought doing that could squash the magic outta me. That's why I'm so harsh and I plan to be that way so people don't take advantage of me and disappoint me like my aunt and uncle did. Neville nodded his head in understanding and then the boats reached the entrance of Hogwarts.

Just the occasional twist. Wanting to make Neville a die hard character but first he'll need to come out of his shell by hanging around with Harry. I'm also not writing the whole book 1 just taking the nice bits and jumping to book 2. Action's around book 3 (Harry and Daphne of course). Newais, Sorting next then lessons and Harry will be a little cold at Hermione and Ron before opening up. It's gonna be fun with all the verbal assault between these three. Enjoy and review. Cheers to the guys and I love you to the girls. Ha Ha…. Review.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Hagrid knocked three times on the door and it swung open immediately. A tall, black- haired witch who had her hair in a bun, and wearing green robes, stood in front of the timid first years. Harry knew at once that this was the 'famous' Professor McGonagall Sirius had told him about. Her stern face was enough to deter trouble makers and Harry wondered if her stern face rivaled his severe looking face.

Hagrid left the first years and Professor McGonagall took over, leading them inside the Entrance Hall. "Welcome to Hogwarts", she said. "The start- of-the term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be first sorted into houses. The four houses are: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin. While here, your good deeds will earn you points while rule - breaking of any form will lose your house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup. I shall return shortly when everyone is ready. I'm Professor McGonagall", and with that, she left the chamber.

"How do we get sorted Neville?" Harry asked. "No idea. Maybe a test like dueling or something. Hope it's not that, I'm totally terrible at casting spells. I can't even levitate an ant. Harry smiled at his friend and wished inwardly that Neville was right. 'No better way to start the term I guess` Harry thought to himself.

"Is that a Weasely?" a boy with white blonde hair and a drawling voice asked. "Honestly guys, I thought his parents were unable to afford his school things. Bet it's his brothers' old school clothes, he drawled to a two boys standing beside him. They looked big and mean as if they were his bodyguards.

"Shut up Malfoy", the boy hissed back. A sudden movement at the corner of the room caught Harry's eye. The girl he saw at Gringotts the other day was there, and she also still had the same stern face she wore at the bank and a bored look. She was standing next to her friend and both girls looked totally bored."Or what Weasely? Going to tell your fat, poor mum huh?"

`Malfoy`, Harry thought to himself. `I've gotta watch this guy.` The red haired kid lunged straight at Malfoy and at the same moment Harry cast a wandless spell on Malfoy making him freeze. Malfoy's two guards tried to shield him from an angry Weasely, but they fell on him in a heap.

Professor McGonagall swept into the chamber at the moment and demanded to know what the commotion was about, and promising to deduct five points from Malfoy when he was sorted.

"Follow me and form a straight line", McGonagall barked. The first years followed her out of the chamber and through the oak doors that led to the Great Hall. Harry looked around him when he entered. Candles lit the whole place in orange light and floated in mid-air above four long tables where the rest of the students sat6.

`Charms`, Harry thought to himself. He looked upwards and noticed the ceiling was velvety black and dotted with stars."It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read that in the new edition of Hogwarts: A History," the girl talking with Weasely earlier in the empty chamber told him, sounding bossy. "Hi. I'm Hermione Granger. What's your name?" Harry pretended not to have heard her and bent down as if tying his shoelaces. The girl he noticed looked a little hurt and walked off to join Weasely somewhere at the front of the line.

As they walked on, Harry heard the girls whispering his name and he just shook his head at Neville who turned around to look at him. He focused once more ahead of him with the look of indifference on his face as he walked to the middle of the Great Hall. Professor McGonagall appeared later, placing a four legged stool in the middle of the hall and placing a dirty hat in front of it. The whole became silent for a moment and the hat suddenly twitched and started singing. After the song, the whole school applauded and Professor McGonagall called for attention.

"When I call your name sit on the stool and put on your heart to be sorted" she said. "Abbot Hannah." a girl with long brown hair walked nervously and sat on the stool. 'HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Harry saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

'Bones, Susan!''HUFFLEPUFF!' shouted the hat again, and Susan scuttled off to sit next to Hannah. 'Strange' Harry thought, 'her aunt is crazy'

'Boot, Terry!' 'RAVENCLAW!' The table second from the left clapped this time; several Ravenclaws stood up to shake hands with Terry as he joined them.

'Brocklehurst, Mandy' went to Ravenclaw too, but 'Brown, Lavender' became the first new Gryffindor and the table on the far left exploded with cheers; Harry could see Weasely's twin brothers catcalling. 'Bulstrode, Millicent' then became a Slytherin. Perhaps it was Harry's imagination, after all Sirius said about Slytherin, but he thought they looked an unpleasant lot.

'Finch-Fletchley, Justin' was a Gryffindor. Sometimes, Harry noticed, the hat shouted out the house at once, but at others it took a little while to decide. 'Finnigan, Seamus', the sandy-haired boy next to Harry in the line, sat on the stool for almost a whole minute before the hat declared him a Gryffindor.

'Granger, Hermione!' Hermione almost ran to the stool and jammed the hat eagerly on her head.

'GRYFFINDOR!' shouted the hat. Weasely groaned ahead of him and Harry looked at her carefully as she joined the rest of the Gryffindors.

"Greengrass, Daphne". The hat took a long time to decide with her. When it finally shouted 'Slytherin', she got off the stool and joined her friend Tracey Davis who had been sorted into Slytherin.

"Longbottom, Neville". Neville walked timidly and sat down. `Gryffindor` the hat roared and Harry smiled at his friend who gave him a thumbs up as he joined the Gryffindor table.

Malfoy swaggered forward when his name was called and sat down. The hat had barely touched his head when it roared, 'SLYTHERIN!'Malfoy went to join his friends Crabbe and Goyle, who were also in Slytherin looking pleased with himself.

There weren't many people left now. 'Moon' ... 'Nott' ... 'Parkinson' ... then a pair of twin girls, 'Patil' and 'Padma' ... then 'Perks, Sally-Anne' ... and then, at last... "Potter Harry".

The whole hall became silent and Harry felt every pair of eyes on him. Harry kept his normal face of indifference and walked to the stool. He swore he heard a first year in Ravenclaw whisper "I love you".

'Straight face Harry, no smiles, that's it, keep going' he thought to himself. He placed the hat on his head and waited for his house to be announced.

"Hmm very tricky one," a voice said in his head. 'Got a lot of everything in you except patience, but you've got to learn that. Sharp mind as well... Cunning like a Slytherin….. I can see that... and oh the need to prove yourself just like Gryffindor himself...

Where do we put you now?' 'Please not Slytherin. Put me in Gryffindor', Harry begged in his mind. You would do well in Slytherin but... "GRYFFINDOR", the hat roared. Harry walked down to the Gryffindor table and sat beside the twins and Neville. And now there were only three people left to be sorted. 'Turpin, Lisa' became a Ravenclaw and then it was Weasely's turn. He was pale green by now. "Weasely, Ronald" a second later the hat had shouted, 'GRYFFINDOR!' Ron collapsed into a chair opposite his twin brothers 'Well done, Ron, excellent,' said Percy Weasley pompously across Harry as 'Zabini, Blaise' was made a Slytherin. Professor McGonagall rolled up her scroll and took the Sorting Hat away.

Harry looked down at his empty gold plate. He had only just realised how hungry he was. The sweets he ate on the train seemed ages ago. Albus Dumbledore had got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

'Welcome!' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! 'Thank you!'

He sat back down. Everybody clapped and cheered. Harry didn't know whether to laugh or not.

Harry looked more closely at Dumbledore now. He had a long crooked nose and wore half moon spectacles on the bridge of his nose. Dumbledore looked up and his blue eyes twinkled merrily at Harry.

"Five points from Slytherin due to Mr. Malfoy's rude behaviour outside the Hall". The whole Slytherin table groaned and cursed McGonagall silently. The Gryffindors cheered silently waiting for the feast to start.

Let the feast begin" McGonagall clapped her hands and food filled the golden plates. Wine and pumpkin juice filled all the goblets and Harry felt like he was at the wrong place. He ate a little since he wasn't used to a lot of food and observed the others. Neville ate politely, Ron ate like a pig and the twins put some of their food in wrappers and hid it in their pockets.

Harry tried to find Professor Snape at the staff table and but he couldn't see him. He noticed that two seats were empty. Dumbledore nodded at Harry and Harry waved back shyly. Harry just seemed to trust Dumbledore and he remembered what Sirius told him about Dumbledore being trustworthy.

Dessert came and the last of the puddings vanished slowly. Professor Dumbledore got up and the place became silent."I have a few start-of-term notices to give you. First-years should note that the forest in the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well."Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

"I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors. Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch".

"And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death. And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!"Cried Dumbledore. Harry noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed.

Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick as if he was trying to get a fly off the end and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself snake-like into words.

"Everyone pick their favourite tune," said Dumbledore," and off we go!"

And the school bellowed:

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand, and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!' The Gryffindor first-years followed Percy through the chattering crowds, out of the Great Hall and up the marble staircase.

The students climbed the stairs and Harry saw Peeves from a distance throwing sticks at a cat. He made a mental note to befriend him sometime. They soon got to a long corridor. At the very end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat woman in a pink silk dress.

'Password?' she said. 'Caput Draconis,' said Percy, and the portrait swung forward to reveal a round hole in the wall. They all scrambled through it (Neville needed a leg up) and they found themselves in the Gryffindor common room, a cosy, round room full of squashy armchairs.

Percy directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another. At the top of a spiral staircase –they were obviously in one of the towers – they found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep-red velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Harry took his Bible from his school robes and turned the Bible to Paul's letter to the Phillipians. He read the whole book of Phillipians and came across a particular scripture he enjoyed. "Rejoice in the Lord always and again I say rejoice".

Harry closed his Bible and started to recite the Lord's Prayer. _  
_

Harry remembered the first day he came across the Bible, he had been watching some cartoons on television with Dudley and his favourite one was David and Goliath. It made harry feel like beating Dudley at that time. He got the real Bible one day as he was in the shed, all dusty and old. He made it look new with sellotape and some glue (since he did not know magic yet) and ever since, he always did his best to read the Bible. He heard people talking about church but one day he tried asking his uncle, he got slapped hard on the face and his uncle told him a church was no place for freaks so since then, Harry always read his Bible alone.

Harry prayed for Sirius and all His friends and Dudley then he closed the hangings around his bed and slept.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Unknown to Harry and unknown to us, a pair of deep blue eyes had watched him quietly. Those eyes had seen him performing wandless magic and they looked shocked. Those pair of eyes had watched him as he was sorted into Gryffindor and those eyes had watched him carefully as he left the Great Hall.

To whom those eyes belonged, we have no idea.

Well that's another chapter, took bits from the book and added mine own. Lovely reviews hope you like harry so far. I've also received nasty reviews on making Harry a Van Helsing person but majority of the people are with me so I can go on. Thank you all. As usual some bits are borrowed from the book.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Whispers followed Harry the next day when he woke up and left his dormitory. People stood outside their classrooms to get a quick view at him and a number of girls walked past him many times just to see his face. Harry and Neville walked together to their first lesson. "What do you do Harry?" Neville asked. "They may have seen my face cos there was no way I was going to stay hidden, but I'm not letting anyone see my scar... Except you of course you've seen it already and if you're asked please tell them I don't show it." Harry replied.

Neville nodded and held his books tightly to his chest when he saw Draco and his goons walking towards him. Draco was normally flanked by Crabbe and Goyle but today he came with extra servants; Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. "Hey there Potter, I'm Draco Malfoy and these are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle. These girls are Pansy and Millicent." Harry noticed how he said the word 'friends' as if they were dirt. All the first year students and others passing by stopped to look at the little show about to unfold. "You wouldn't want to hang around with the wrong lot especially with Squibs like Longbottom. You need to join the right group like my type.

Draco stretched his hand for Harry to shake and to everyone's surprise, Harry took it and squeezed it. Malfoy's face turned red and he found it difficult to pull his hand. Harry had a surprisingly strong grip for a scrawny kid and when Crabbe and Goyle made an attempt to punch Harry, he ducked and delivered a blow each to their nether regions. The wind was knocked out of them and they keeled over on the floor gasping for breath. "You know what you arrogant little bastard, you stay away from me or I swear to God I'll make your life miserable and not even your father's fake gold would help you. Got that?"

Draco nodded quickly and his face was turning purple now and he was now on his knees. "It seems the teacher is not in so why don't you move to your class. Scram!" Draco was helped to his feet by Pansy Parkinson and Millicent Bulstrode. "You've made a mistake Potter, and a time will come you would have wished you accepted my offer today. My father will hear of this" Draco turned around muttering curses at Harry all the way and walked down the hallway.

The crowd of on lookers quickly dispersed when Harry gave them a severe look and once again the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years were all alone waiting outside their classroom door.

"Get a grip on yourself Neville. Don't listen to Draco. Whatever the problem is, we can sort it out, you'll see and someday, you'll show them what you made of." Harry patted Neville on the back whispering encouraging words the whole time until Professor McGonagall ushered them inside. Unknown to Harry a set of twinkling eyes had watched the whole scene unfold from the shadows and those eyes looked with interest as Harry defended his friend's honour. The eyes turned away and left the scene. Professor McGonagall gave the first years a long speech about Transfiguration and its complexity. After the speech (which Harry found boring), McGonagall gave them each a match to practice changing into a needle.

Harry pretended to be clueless and took out his textbook and read to himself when he felt McGonagall watching him. After practicing the wand movement and focusing on changing the match, he swished his wand at the match hanged to a needle. "Ten points to Mr. Potter for being the first to change his match", McGonagall said to the class. Harry heard Hermione huff in annoyance and he smirked secretly to himself." Mr. Potter, try practicing with a quill or any other object and see if you can transfigure more complex objects. Harry looked really modest and offered to help Neville with his own. Neville's match looked the same and he did the wand movements over and over but he still couldn't get it to change. At the end of the lesson Hannah Abbot and Hermione managed to transfigure their match sticks earning points for their houses. Neville's however, was half a needle.

The students walked out of the classroom and Harry checked his timetable. "Potions next Neville, it's going to be cooking basically. You know, Potions is just like cooking. The instructions are like a recipe book, so just follow the recipe and cook". That's bad" Neville replied."I've never cooked. It's always the house elves that do everything for me at home." Harry shrugged and walked to the dungeons with Neville, only to find out they were having lessons with the Slytherins. "This is gonna be fun', Harry thought to himself. The first years sat down patiently chatting to each other and Harry saw Malfoy and his thugs giving him and Neville dark looks.

"Ignore them Neville. I'll teach you a little self defense and then I'll work on your confidence." Harry and Neville talked about mostly Hogwarts and Neville talked about the wizarding world and Harry learnt more than he already knew. Neville could speak gobblydook but Harry acted like it was new to him.

Neville asked Harry about his childhood days and Harry looked angry and told Neville never to ask him that question again. As they were discussing ways to hex Malfoy, the door in the corner of the dark classroom banged open suddenly and a man in black robes entered the class. 'If it isn't old Snape', Harry thought. Snape was very mean looking and Neville found it difficult to breathe whenever Snape walked past his table. Walking perhaps wasn't the right word to use for Snape. He seemed to glide over the floor like a ghost and it made him look like an overgrown bat.

After Snape marched around the class, he stood in front of the first years and in a severe voice he started taking the class register until... "Potter, Harry"

Harry responded like everyone else and Snape closed the register. "Mr. Potter. Our new celebrity. Now what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Harry new it was the Draught of Living Death but he acted the fool and said he had no idea. Snape asked him more questions to embarrass him the whole time. Harry saw Hermione's hand in the air and told Snape to try her. "Put your hand down, you silly girl" Hermione turned red and dropped her hand slowly looking embarrassed.

As an extra bonus Potter, aside the normal homework you will receive, I want an essay on the uses of the substances I mentioned earlier and I don't care if you don't remember. I want it on my desk by lunch tomorrow. Draco and his thugs sniggered at Harry and Snape seemed to bask in the glory of having disgraced Potter. "Five points from Gryffindor for Mr. Potter's cheeky reply."

The rest of the lesson was boring. Snape made them all read the ingredients to simple potions and what they were used for in silence.

The bell rung for lunch and the first years got ready to leave the dungeons. "I expect you all to bring your cauldrons tomorrow. We will be brewing a simple cur for boils", Snape said in a silky voice. "Now leave my classroom". Neville went to the Great Hall, taking some food for both he and Harry and snuck them into the library.

"Thanks Neville I want to finish the essay now and give it to Snape tomorrow morning". Neville looked at his friend strangely and shrugged reading more on the topic. The essay was completed in an hour and Harry left the library for his next lesson.

The two boys rushed to the grounds as they were a few minutes late for their first flying lesson. Neville told Harry his grandmother never let him near a broom so he was afraid and Harry told him he had never ridden a broom before.

Madam Hooch was not yet at the grounds and Malfoy droned about his wonderful Quidditch abilities. Madam Hooch arrived later. She had short grey hair and yellow eyes like a hawk. Right everyone, look sharp. Walk over to your brooms and say up!" She barked at the class.

"Up"! They all shouted. Harry's broom flew right into his palm and so did Malfoy after struggling for a few minutes. Neville's broom just rolled over on the floor and half of the class had difficulties. Madam Hooch demonstrated how to climb a broom properly without sliding off and falling.

"Ok everyone... At the sound of my whistle, climb up on your brooms and don't move till I say so."

They all did as Madam Hooch instructed and Neville's jumpy behaviour made him kick off the ground before Madam Hooch blew her whistle. "Mr. Longbottom come down here at once", Hooch barked. Neville however, seemed to go up and up till he was about eighty feet from the ground. Neville started screaming when he saw how tiny everyone looked from above and he suddenly felt dizzy and slipped of his broom. Harry immediately kicked off and flew straight at Neville catching him his leg. Harry had caught Neville alright, but he was now steering the broom with one hand and he couldn't position his broom well.

The broom pointed down and Harry and Neville whizzed towards the ground with the brooms handle pointing downwards. Harry was now a few inches away from ground level and he remembered a trick Sirius taught him. He pulled his broom up sharply with his free hand and it swerved upwards suddenly saving Harry and Neville from a nasty crash landing. The whole class cheered loudly for Harry and Draco kept on bragging that he could do the same thing without wasting much time.

Madam Hooch took Neville to the hospital wing to be checked on by Madam Pomfrey and the Gryffindor boys clapped Harry hard on the back. Ron walked up to him and shook his hand introducing himself as he did so.

Harry merely nodded and walked away under an oak tree. "Mr. Potter follow me right now", the strict voice of Professor McGonagall called. Harry looked up and saw McGonagall, ever strict looking around for Harry. Harry jogged to her and heard Draco and his friends laughing at him all the way.

"Follow me" she said, and turned around on her heel and swept through many doors that opened when she flicked her wand. They finally got outside a classroom door and McGonagall asked Professor Quirrel's permission to borrow a certain Wood.

A boy came out of the classroom looking confused and when he was about to speak McGonagall cut him off. "Here's your seeker Wood... Pulled a Wronski Feint with one hand and holding Longbottom with the other hand... Charlie Weasely couldn't do that. What do you think" Wood looked excited and examined Harry and asked him so many questions.

"I think a Clean sweep or the Nimbus series would suit him best, Professor", Wood replied in a professional manner. "I'll ask the headmaster if he can bend the rules a little bit since are in a dire need of a seeker. Potter here is a natural and the way he caught Neville was amazing", McGonagall said smiling down at Harry. Harry had never seen McGonagall smiling and when she did, Harry thought she looked beautiful.

His thoughts quickly stopped when McGonagall turned to him, a stern look on her face. "You better train hard Potter or I'll change my mind and punish you for disobeying Madam Hooch's orders." Harry nodded and left Wood and McGonagall in a little discussion. Harry walked through the corridors to the Great Hall. Malfoy was going to faint.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Harry walked, skipped and jumped all the way to the Great Hall. He burst the door open and walked over to Neville and asked him how he was feeling. "I'll live Harry. I just took a Calming Draught and I slept a little. "That's good news Neville, cos guess what?".. I've been made Seeker for Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Neville laughed and clapped Harry on his back. "Harry that's amazing. You are probably the only first year in a thousand years to be made Seeker for a Quidditch team." The two boys looked up and saw Ron smiling down at them shyly. Harry just nodded his head and turned to Neville. "You should allow him Harry; he just wants to be your friend. I'm probably stupid but I can see that ever since we started lessons, he's been so eager to know you. "

"That's the thing Neville. They just want to know The - Boy - Who - Lived, not Harry." Neville sighed and said, "Harry you need friends to be with you. What if something happens and you need help to do or get something? Your friends will be there to help you." Harry frowned hard and said,"Ok Neville I'll try but it's gonna be hard. All my life I've been cooped up and I only see sunlight when I train or I work in my aunt's garden. I don't know how to make friends but I just made friends with you cos we're like the same."

Neville gave him a nod and said it would be all right. Moments later, the Weasely twins sprang up from nowhere and started bowing down to Harry. "I'm Fred and this is George. We heard you made it to the team so we came to congratulate you," Fred said to Harry. Harry couldn't help liking the two boys from the start. They always fascinated him from day one and remembering Neville's advice, he shook their hands and had a lengthy chat with them. "Sorry Harry but we've gotta go. Lee says he's found a secret tunnel somewhere in the castle but we'll talk about more ways to prank Malfoy." Harry laughed as the two boys saluted him and left the hall.

Ron looked a little sad that his brothers made friends with Harry easily. He sighed and sat down picking at his food. As he sat down musing to himself, he remembered what he had to do and he got up and walked to Harry. "Harry there's something I've got to give you". He pulled a white parchment from his robes and gave it to Harry. "It's from Hagrid he wants to have tea with me. Coming Neville?" Neville nodded his head and continued talking with Seamus Finnigan.

"What about you Ron, want to have tea with us?" Ron looked happy and quickly said yes and walked away to sit by Dean Thomas. Harry felt a little happy again at Hogwarts. He had made some friends and he felt deep within him that they would always be there for him.

At five to three they left the castle and made their way across the grounds. Hagrid lived in a small wooden house on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. A crossbow and a pair of galoshes were outside the front door.

When Harry knocked they heard a frantic scrabbling from inside and several booming barks. Then Hagrid's voice rang out, saying, 'Back, Fang – back.'Hagrid's big hairy face appeared in the crack as he pulled the door open. 'Hang on,' he said. 'Back, Fang.'

He let them in, struggling to keep a hold on the collar of an enormous black boarhound. There was only one room inside. Hams and pheasants were hanging from the ceiling; a copper kettle was boiling on the open fire and in a corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

'Make yerselves at home,' said Hagrid, letting go of Fang, who bounded straight at Ron and started licking his ears. Like Hagrid, Fang was clearly not as fierce as he looked.

'This is Ron, and Neville" Harry told Hagrid, who was pouring boiling water into a large teapot and putting rock cakes on to a plate. 'Another Weasley, eh?' said Hagrid, glancing at Ron's freckles. 'I spent half me life chasin' yer twin brothers away from the Forest.'

The rock cakes almost broke their teeth, but the three friends pretended to be enjoying them as they told Hagrid all about their first lessons. Fang rested his head on Harry's knee and drooled all over his robes.

Harry picked up a piece of paper that was lying on the table under the tea cosy. It was a cutting from the Daily Prophet:

GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST

Investigations continue into the break-in at Gringotts on 31 July, widely believed to be the work of dark wizards or witches unknown. Gringotts' goblins today insisted that nothing had been taken. The vault that was searched had in fact been emptied the same day. 'But we're not telling you what was in there, so keep your noses out if you know what's good for you,' said a Gringotts spokesgoblin, this afternoon.

Harry looked at the newspaper for a while and asked Hagrid what he knew about it. Hagrid told him that, he was sent there to take something for Dumbledore and then he said nothing else .They talked about other things and how he was made Seeker. Hagrid seemed really pleased with Harry and told him his father was also Seeker.

The three friends left Hagrid's hut and returned to their common room. After Harry had finished his evening devotion, he thought hard about the Gringott's break in and somehow, everything seemed to connect with Hagrid. He had to find out some way.

I'm sorry it's all short and that but I really want to end this and move to book 2 and 3. This chapter sux know and it's mostly stolen bits from the story but pls 4give me.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Harry and Neville walked to the Great Hall together. Ron was already there waiting for them. Today was Halloween and owls flew from all directions and dropping packages to various people and then they flew off.

Harry sighed and ate his breakfast quietly, he never got any packages. After he was done eating, he took his homework Snape gave him and walked boldly to the staff table. Snape was staring at his breakfast and the look on his face showed he didn't want to be disturbed. Harry greeted all the teachers cheerfully and placed his homework on Snape's tray. Snape looked at him angrily and dismissed him. Harry turned around and walked away leaving the Potions Master to himself. "Homework this early Snape?" Flitwick asked. Snape said nothing and continued picking his food, cursing Harry under his breath.

"Snape's going to kill you Harry", Neville moaned. "Gryffindors are all dead mate", Ron whispered to Harry. "He was only doing what he was asked to, Ronald. Really there's nothing wrong in doing that." They all turned to look at the person the voice belonged. The voice belonged to Hermione Granger."What's your problem Hermione?" Ron growled. Hermione quickly walked out from the Great Hall without looking back. 'Girls are so crazy' Harry thought.

Harry and his two friends left the hall and got ready for Defense against the Dark Arts. The Gryffindors were learning with the Hufflepuffs and it wasn't much of a bother as the Hufflepuffs stood away from them and talked amongst themselves.

The door opened and Professor Quirrell ushered them in. "Sit down all of you," Quirrell said in a timid voice. "Welcome all of you. I'm Professor Quinerrus Quirrell and I'll be teaching you Defense". The lesson was really boring and the whole class had to listen to Quirrel's tales of 'heroic deeds' in Africa and other dangerous areas in the world. Why do you wear the turban sir?"A girl in Hufflepuff asked. Quirrell told them that he was giving the turban by a certain king and he always wore it around his head to protect himself from vampires. Harry noticed that anytime Quirrell walked past him, he smelled strongly of garlic and it made him gag.

The lesson ended and all the students walked out of the classroom. They had Herbology next which Neville was good at. Harry was surprised and his knowledge couldn't match Neville's in Herbology and for once Neville looked confident when he handled the plants and answered difficult questions, much to Hermione's displeasure.

After lunch Harry remembered to talk to Sirius and so he excused from the table and walked to his dorm. He took the hand mirror and called Sirius' name. "Shame on you boy. In all your broom cupboard sessions, you forgot to check on the one who made you a grade 1 kisser." Sirius laughed at the look on Harry's face. They talked a lot about what had happened when they were both at different places. Harry told him everything that had happened to him at Hogwarts. Sirius smiled and clapped loudly when Harry told him he was a Seeker.

Sirius gave him some tips on Quidditch and told Harry his days were spent inside a shack somewhere in Britain but he went out once or twice to feel the sun and train himself. Sirius told Harry he had started learning self defense and Harry looked happy at the sound of it. "So Harry, got any girls in your mind?" "No Sirius, except from Ron and Neville and the Weasely twins, no one gets close to me. I even had to make Ron my friend cos Neville said it was a good thing to do."

Sirius advised Harry to make some friends and choose them wisely. He told Harry to remember how Peter betrayed him and his father. Harry listened carefully and Sirius suddenly cracked. "You've so gotta get some broom cupboards registered Harry. I mean you deserve it. Try taking on the older girls first... the ones with bigger assets. They'll help you handle different samples in your future. Tried it and it helped me." Harry swore loudly and laughed with Sirius. The two relatives talked more and Harry told Sirius about the break in at Gringotts. Harry I don't have an idea but you've gotta keep quite. Hagrid might get in trouble if Dumbledore found out he told you. "Did you see Amelia again?" Harry asked. "Nah. I'll stay low for now. I know her well and if she sees me next time I'm in deep shit. I didn't even tell her where I live. You know that day we visited, she knew it was me". "How did she know?" Harry asked. "Oh Harry, there are some things you just know without asking for a confirmation."

Harry said goodbye to Sirius and left his dorm. A package was on one of the chairs in the common room and it was addressed to him. Harry tore the wrapper and found a broomstick. A note fell out of the wrapper and Harry picked it up.

_You are meeting today with Wood around seven for a little training. I don't want to see anyone talking about this except from you and your Quidditch team. If this leaks, I'll make sure you serve detentions with Filch till you graduate from Hogwarts"_

_Professor McGonagall._

"Two brooms", Harry said to himself. He walked back to the Great Hall and found Oliver Wood. The two boys discussed when to meet and they decided to meet before the Halloween feast.

As seven o'clock drew nearer, Harry left the castle and set off towards the Quidditch pitch in the dusk. He'd never been inside the stadium before. Hundreds of seats were raised in stands around the pitch so that the spectators were high enough to see what was going on. At either end of the pitch were three golden poles with hoops on the end. They reminded Harry of the little plastic sticks Dudley used to blow bubbles through when he was a child, except that they were fifty feet high.

Too eager to fly again to wait for Wood, Harry mounted his broomstick and kicked off from the ground. What a feeling – he swooped in and out of the goalposts and then sped up and down the pitch. The Nimbus Two Thousand turned wherever he wanted at his lightest touch.

'Hey, Potter, come down!' Oliver Wood had arrived. He was carrying a large wooden crate under his arm. Harry landed next to him. 'Very nice,' said Wood, his eyes glinting. 'I see what McGonagall meant ... you really are a natural. I'm just going to teach you the rules this evening, then you'll be joining team practice three times a week".

Oliver opened a crate and four balls were in it. Oliver started explaining the balls but Harry cut him off, telling him he knew as he did a bit of reading before coming down to practice.

Oliver let the Snitch into the air and Harry caught it within minutes. Oliver clapped loudly and tried it again and again. Sometimes, Harry gave the Snitch s few minutes head start and then he caught it. Darkness was approaching quickly and after Harry caught the snitch for the last time, he and Oliver carried the crate back to the Quidditch shed. "You are an excellent Seeker Harry. The cup is ours this year."

The Great Hall was packed with students all laughing and shouting at each other. Harry smiled and sat beside Neville and Ron. He closed his eyes for a minute and opened them before eating. "What?" he asked Ron when he opened his eyes. "Never learnt to bless your food?" Hermione came up and made an attempt to talk to Ron but Ron shouted at her and told her since she knew everything she should just leave him alone to eat his food

Hermione sobbed and run out of the hall. 'She deserved it in a way'; Harry thought as he remembered what had happened earlier during charms. They were all practicing the levitating charm and Ron had some problems chanting the spell. Hermione told him in a bossy voice that, he Ron was doing it the wrong way and if he swished his arm and flicked it more with feeling, his feather would have levitated. Ron found it embarrassing and turned redder than his hair, which Harry found extremely funny.

Now here she was trying to make up. Ron should have forgiven her but sometimes Ron just seemed to be a little self centered. Harry shook his head and continued eating his food. Neville kept quiet and decided not to talk.

Harry was just helping himself to a jacket potato when Professor Quirrell came sprinting into the Hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. Everyone stared as he reached Professor Dumbledore's chair, slumped against the table and gasped, 'Troll – in the dungeons – thought you ought to know.'

He then sank to the floor in a dead faint.

I'm almost done.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The students started shouting and screaming in fright and the Weasely twins took advantage of the situation and dropped some Dungbombs under the Slytherin table. "Silence!" Dumbledore roared. The whole hall become quiet and then a disgusting smell of rotten fish and phlegm crept from underneath the Slytherin table.

Professor McGonagall sent a death glare at the Weasely twins and Lee Jordan, who looked innocently at her and shrugged as if they knew nothing about it. Dumbledore however, seemed not to notice the Slytherins gagging. "Prefects escort the students back to their dorms. Teachers follow me". Percy immediately got to his feet and called the Gryffindors around him. "This way please". The Gryffindors followed him out of the Hall. "Harry where's Hermione?" Neville asked. "Oh shit. Double trouble," Harry moaned." What's the plan?" Ron asked.

"We'll double back and join the Hufflepuffs. Then we'll branch to the deserted corridor and take a turn to the girls' toilets. She's got to be there." Harry said. The three boys ducked and joined the Hufflepuffs going the other way and slipped to a deserted corridor and hurried to the girls' toilets. At the doorway stood a troll, holding a club. "Trolls are stupid Harry", Neville said whimpering." Let's just talk to it and go". "Good idea Neville do you happen to speak Troll language?" Harry asked. "I'm afraid that's a negative Sir." Neville replied. Ron moaned and Harry finally remembered what Black tooth told him at the bank. "Ron, Neville go round the back. I'll distract it and then on my mark you'll open the door and get Hermione."

The three boys were hiding behind a statue and Ron and Neville crept behind the girls' toilets waiting for Harry's signal. Harry's case however wasn't as easy as his friends. He stood in front of the troll who had not noticed him and Harry dropped his wand to get the troll's attention. The troll saw Harry and looked at Harry. It advanced towards him but Harry held his ground. 'What if only the trolls at Gringotts recognize me as Lord Peverell Potter?' He thought to himself. The troll was now a few yards away from him and then it dropped its club and knelt before Harry. Harry sighed in relief and then surprisingly the troll spoke to him and Harry somehow understood what it was saying. "My lord. I'm one of the trolls of the West. My name is Brackskull and I was lured here to create a diversion." "Who set you up Brackskull?" Harry asked. "The man with two faces. The man who stutters in his speech, my lord." Harry widened his eyes in shock and could not believe it. Professor Quirrell actually did this. His shy nature was just a façade. "Brackskull I want you to leave now. Jump through the window and leave. The teachers will kill you so run for it." Brackskull bowed to Harry and jumped through the window.

There was a loud crash as the troll left and Neville and Ron rushed to Harry. "It's all good guys. It's gone". Neville just stared at Harry and Ron looked dazed. Harry shook his head and went in the girls' toilet for Hermione. Hermione was sobbing and when Harry told her all what happened, she hugged Harry and left the toilets. Ron apologized to Hermione and they both accepted each other's apology.

The little reunion crashed when the teachers rushed to the scene." Harry scared it off Professors," Ron said proudly. "Incredible Harry," Flitwick squeaked." How did you do that?" "Levitating Charm, Professor," Harry replied shyly. Oh wonderful the tiny teacher jumped up and down. Wonderful isn't it Minerva?" McGonagall looked at Harry and nodded. "Fifty points to Gryffindor for defending the school and a fellow student," Dumbledore said smiling at Harry. "Oh and twenty points for applying the Levitating charm on a troll", Flitwick squeaked.

As the four Gryffindors went back to their common room, Hermione stopped in front of the portrait and thanked the three boys for risking their necks to save her. She extended her hand and Harry shook it. Neville smiled at Harry and told him he had done the right thing. The four friends now went to the common room now empty and went to their dorms.

Harry placed privacy wards around his bed and told Sirius what happened. Sirius advised him to tell Dumbledore what happened because Dumbledore was likely to believe him as he was extraordinary. Harry and Sirius laughed at that particular statement and then said goodbye. Harry took his Bible from his trunk and opened it. '_Call to me and I will answer you; I will tell you great and unsearchable things you know not of.'_ Harry looked out of his window and raised his eyes to the skies. "Thank you God this time, you really did tell me what I did not know" Harry whispered. He went back to his bed and slept soundly, dreaming of walking with angels.

SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS…

A certain girl had discussed a really strange incident with her friend. The girl had seen Harry Potter talking to a troll as if it were his friend. This girl was not the type to acknowledge people for their great works, but Harry Potter was different. He never wanted attention for whatever he did unlike Malfoy and she couldn't help liking him. Her friend laughed at her when she saw her thinking. "Drooling over Potter eh, Daphne?" Daphne Greengrass snapped out of her thoughts and returned to the normal world. She was just getting ready to go to bed and her best friend, Tracey Davis was laughing at her because she was thinking about one boy in particular. She tossed a pillow at her friend and closed her eyes thinking about the boy who had invaded her dreams lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

This chapter rocks. I can feel it though it's short. Please review.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Harry woke up the next day, feeling troubled due to the shocking revelations the previous day. 'Quirrell was a bad wizard and what did the troll mean by the man with two faces'. Harry's thoughts troubled him more and more and when he got to the Great Hall, his friends noticed that something was off about him.

"What's wrong Harry"? Hermione asked. Harry said nothing and closed his eyes to bless his food. Ron was about to tap Harry's shoulder when Neville hissed, "you wouldn't want to try that. He doesn't like to be disturbed when he's praying." Ron simply nodded and went back to eating his food.

Harry finished eating and walked to the grounds after eating. His friends joined him a little later and after persistent nagging from Neville, Harry told them what happened. "You talked to the troll?" Neville said looking bewildered.

"Yes, but I don't know how I did it. I just talked to it." Harry flattened his hair covering his scar when he saw Ron staring through his hair. "Look Ron" Harry said looking angry. If you hanging with me cos you just want to see my scar, I suggest you completely stay away from me that goes to you Hermione. I don't know what kind of stuff is running through your sick little minds. If you're just hanging around with me so you can just know The Boy Who Lived I suggest you walk away... now".

"Of course not Harry, I just want to be your friend" Ron said quietly staring at the grass. Hermione said the same thing as well. Ron looked down at the grass. In a way, Harry was right. He had heard stories about Harry and he wanted to befriend him the first day they met. Somehow his plans failed and he saw that, Harry's attitude would not allow him to get close but somehow, timid Neville on the train had taken his position instead. Ron sighed and returned to the conversation. He had to learn to like Harry for who he really was.

"Why would he do that anyway? Did he want something?" Hermione asked looking at Harry. No idea, but wait a minute. I've got it". Harry cried suddenly. "It's the hidden item at the third floor. That's the first place the teachers checked before scouting the school".

"What could it be?" Neville asked." Let's think hard guys", Harry said firmly. "Something is in the school, but where would I keep something other than a school, if were Dumbledore?" Neville opened his eyes and gasped. "Oh my sweet Aunt Matilda. It's a bank. Quirrell was looking for what was stolen from the bank. He's probably the one, who did that damage at the vault, but goblins are powerful and their magic is difficult to cast spells against. Gran says goblins have wards around what they protect and breaking them without legal assistance can lead to death". "Quirrell can be what we think he is guys but he can't do that", Hermione said.

"Unless he's possessed", Harry said quietly. He took his Bible from his jeans pocket and opened to the book of Matthew and read a bit to himself. "Here, it says a boy was possessed and anytime he was possessed, the demon caused him to do things that were terrible. The demon lived in the boy, but only worked when it felt the need to do so. Quirrell is possessed by something dark and powerful enough to break through goblin wards and we have to find out." Harry said firmly.

"Find out what Potter?" Severus Snape stood in front of the four friends, his black robes billowing behind him as the wind blowed gently. Harry had a sudden vision of Snape being a guardian of Hogwarts like the superheroes he saw in Dudley's comics but then he returned from his fantasy when Snape said, "Ten points each from all of you for holding discussions which are mainly to cause mayhem and another five points from you Mr. Potter for being the leader." Snape smirked at Harry and limped off. "Strange fella", Neville whispered "Wonder why he's limping". "Hope it kills him", Ron muttered darkly.

"Right guys here's the plan".

Harry and his friends sprinted to Professor Quirrell's classroom. They opened the door slowly and tiptoed towards his office door. Harry suddenly heard voices coming from the office. ..." Something strange went on last night Quirrell and when I think about it, it feels like you did it... Somehow." Harry heard Snape's voice. Professor Quirrell was surely whimpering wherever he was and Harry gave a sign to his friends to come and listen. "I don't know Severus. Please let me go I've got some notes to prepare for my class."

I'll leave you Quirrell, but bear in mind that the next time something foolish happens like this, I'll personally cut you limb from limb and feed you to Fluffy in the room on the third floor corridor". Quirrel's whimpering could be heard and Harry pulled his friends back a few yards away from the door so it would look like they were just coming in. Snape opened the door some seconds later and was surprised to see Harry and his friends walking to the office. He eyed them for a moment and looked at Harry more intently. Harry felt another presence in his mind and quickly built his mental walls in such a manner that, it would not seem suspicious that he was learning Occlumency.

Snape limped away and the friends entered Quirrel's office. "Oh hello Harry and friends. How can I help you?" No problems Professor. Last night I was attacked by a troll and I... or should I say we came here to ask for your help since you've encountered worse creatures than trolls", Hermione said sweetly. Quirrell stammered to himself and told Hermione to wait for a moment.

Harry scanned the room for any suspicious signs and Ron and Neville did the same, whilst Hermione simply looked at the collection of books arranged neatly on the bookshelf. Then Harry saw a book lying underneath some papers. He got a glimpse of the title. It read _Goblins; the History._ Hermione also saw another book somewhere on the bookshelf and walked over to it, whilst Quirrell was busily sorting something in his briefcase. Hermione picked the book and said sweetly to Quirrell "Oh sir that's a good book can you lend it to me. I've always been fascinated about goblins ever since my first visit to Gringotts." Quirrell looked at her for a moment and nodded, returning to what he was doing.

"Ok guys, I'm done" Quirrell said smiling at them. 'Start talking you fucking bastard' Harry thought to himself. Quirrell gave a long speech about trolls and their weaknesses and how best they could be defeated. Whilst he was talking, Harry said a spell in his head and a butterfly appeared on Quirrell's turban. Harry jumped all of a sudden and tried to catch it. His hand hit the back of Quirrell's head and they both screamed in pain. Harry's scar was prickling and it never hurt him like this before, though it ached once or twice. As Harry lay on the floor breathing heavily, Quirrell got up and dismissed them all, a frightened look on his face.

Harry went to the Gryffindor Common Room and sat in one of the chairs."Plan worked perfectly, but something else happened and I need to see Dumbledore." "What happened Harry?" they asked, anxiousness written on their faces. "I felt another face at the back of Quirrell's head. The troll said the man with two faces and I get it now. Something is possessing Quirrell's body unlike any other demon would do. According to the Gospel of St. Matthew, when Jesus cast the demon, it left him; meaning that demons possess people from the inside, not the outside. It's not a demon possessing Quirrell."

Ron, Neville and Hermione looked at Harry with wonder and Neville clapped Harry on the back and marveled at his knowledge. "It's the Bible Neville. It contains everything you need to overcome trials," Harry said wisely. Hermione looked jealously at Harry and told him he was making mindless speculations. The statement pissed Harry and he went off his rocker. "You know something Hermione? I'm really sick of you acting like you are Queen Gryffindor or something but let me tell you that there are others who are far more clever than you, so you better shut your gob and admit that you don't know everything." Hermione's face went red and the other students in the room looked at Harry. Harry snarled at all of them and even Percy Weasely's pompous ego deflated at the look of anger written on Harry's face. Hermione rushed out of the common room and the whole place became silent.

"I'm going to Dumbledore", he told Neville and Harry left the common room and walked to Dumbledore's office asking directions from the ghosts and portraits along the way. Harry got there and found a gargoyle standing in front of him. "How do I get in?" he wondered aloud. The gargoyle leapt and gave him way to enter and Harry knocked on a door that had appeared.

"Come in", a voice said from inside. Harry found himself in a large office, and Dumbledore sat on a chair and smiled at Harry as he approached. "Harry my dear boy, how can i help you?" Professor it's got something to do with Professor Quirrell and the troll yesterday and I've done some thinking and I think Quirrell's up to something. Harry told Dumbledore his suspicions (leaving the bit he talked with the troll) and he told Dumbledore how Hermione wanted to know about trolls in case she was attacked again.

Harry told him how he tried to move the butterfly from Quirrell's turban and what followed next. Dumbledore frowned deep in thought and asked, "Your scar hurt you, Harry.

"Yes sir. It does ache once or twice, but not so intense like the way it did when I felt that face." Don't worry now Harry just continue your studies as usual and act like nothing ever happened. The exams are approaching and I heard you are a Seeker. Well done Harry, your father would be proud of you. You do look like him and you have your mother's eyes." Dumbledore sighed at the mention of Harry's parents and Harry used it as an advantage to excuse himself from the office, since he didn't want to hear about his parents anymore. It made him bitter

He returned to his friends and told them what Dumbledore said. "He didn't even try to bind Quirrell immediately?" Ron asked shocked. "It would be advisable if you don't judge Dumbledore's decisions. He knows what he's doing."

Harry left the common room and went for dinner and after his normal devotion and a chat with Sirius, he polished his broom secretly and placed an invisibility charm around it. Tomorrow was his first Quidditch match.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The next morning dawned very bright and cold. The Great Hall was full of the delicious smell of fried sausages and the cheerful chatter of everyone looking forward to a good Quidditch match.

"You've got to eat some breakfast", Harry Neville said. "I don't want anything, I'm bloody nervous.

"Just a bit of toast man" Fred said stuffing his face. "Food helps calm the nerves".

'I'm not hungry.' Harry felt terrible. In an hour's time he'd be walking on to the pitch.

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Ron and Hermione joined Neville, up in the top row. Hermione and Ron looked a little hurt from Harry's outburst the previous day, but after some words of advice from Neville, they both realized that Harry just liked to live on his own terms without people goggling at him as the Dark Lord slayer.

Meanwhile, in the changing rooms, Harry and the rest of the team were changing into their scarlet Quidditch robes. The team members were chatting excitedly and the twins were discussing ways to knock out their opponents from their brooms so it would look like an accident.

Wood cleared his throat for silence."Ok people", he said "This is it. We're going to win. I know it."

"Don't worry Oliver, we won't let you down", the twins chorused bowing down. "Yeah Oliver, anything to make Snape pissed is in my interest," Harry said.

Harry followed Fred and George out of the changing room and, hoping his knees weren't going to give way, walked on to the pitch to loud cheers.

Madam Hooch was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the pitch, waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

'Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you,' she said, once they were all gathered around her. Harry noticed that she seemed to be speaking particularly to the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, a fifth-year. Harry looked at Flint and made a note to jinx him.

'Mount your brooms, please.' Harry clambered on to his Nimbus Two Thousand and Madam Hooch gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high, high into the air. They were off.

'And the Quaffle is taken immediately by Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor – my little flower. It's obvious people she is attractive and I think Snape's been spying her during Potions.

'JORDAN!' 'Sorry, Professor.' A loud roar of laughter emerged from the stands and the Slytherins booed at Jordan's comment. Snape sent a death glare at Jordan and mouthed "detention tonight. My office"

'And she's really belting along up there, a neat pass to Alicia Spinnet, a good find of Oliver Wood's, last year only a reserve – back to Johnson and – no, Slytherin have taken the Quaffle, Slytherin captain Marcus Flint gains the Quaffle and off he goes – Flint flying like an eagle up there – he's going to sc– no, stopped by an excellent move by Gryffindor Keeper Wood and Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Chaser Katie Bell of Gryffindor there, nice dive around Flint, off up the field and – OUCH – that must have hurt, hit in the back of the head by a Bludger – Quaffle taken by Slytherin – that's Adrian Pucey speeding off towards the goalposts, but he's blocked by a second Bludger – sent his way by Fred or George Weasley, can't tell which – nice play by the Gryffindor Beater, anyway, and Johnson back in possession of the Quaffle, a clear field ahead and off she goes – she's really flying – dodges a speeding Bludger – the goalposts are ahead – come on, now, Angelina – Keeper Bletchley dives – misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORE!'

Gryffindor cheers filled the cold air, with howls and moans from the Slytherins.

Way up above them, Harry was gliding over the game, squinting about for some sign of the Snitch. This was part of his and Wood's game plan.

'Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch,' Wood had said. 'We don't want you attacked before you have to be.'

When Angelina had scored, Harry had done a couple of loop-the- loops to let out his feelings. Now he was back to staring around for the Snitch. Once he caught sight of a flash of gold but it was just a reflection from one of the Weasleys' wristwatches, and once a Bludger decided to come pelting his way, more like a cannon ball than anything, but Harry dodged it and Fred Weasley came chasing after it.

'All right there, Harry?' he had time to yell, as he beat the Bludger furiously towards Marcus Flint.

'Slytherin in possession,' Lee Jordan was saying. 'Chaser Pucey ducks two Bludgers, two Weasleys and Chaser Bell and speeds towards the- Oh no! Bell's been hit by a Bludger. Foul to Gryffindor- Alicia scores.

Harry looked at Flint and muttered a jinx. Flint lost control of his body and used his bat to hit his head. The whole school roared with laughter at Flint's display and when Harry felt it was enough, he released him from the jinx.

A murmur ran through the crowd as Adrian Pucey dropped the Quaffle; too busy looking over his shoulder at the flash of gold that had passed his left ear. Harry saw it. In a great rush of excitement he dived downwards after the streak of gold. Slytherin Seeker Terence Higgs had seen it, too. Neck and neck they hurtled towards the Snitch – all the Chasers seemed to have forgotten what they were supposed to be doing as they hung in mid-air to watch.

Harry was faster than Higgs – he could see the little round ball, wings fluttering, darting up ahead – he put on an extra spurt of speed –Harry was speeding towards the ground when the crowd saw him clap his hand to his mouth as though he was about to be sick – he hit the pitch on all fours – coughed – and something gold fell into his hand.

'I've got the Snitch!' he shouted, waving it above his head, and the game ended in complete confusion.

'He didn't catch it, he nearly swallowed it,' Flint was still howling twenty minutes later, but it made no difference – Harry hadn't broken any rules and Lee Jordan was still happily shouting the result – Gryffindor had won by one hundred and seventy points to sixty. Harry heard none of this, though, as Ron and Neville approached him.

"Harry we're both sorry for the way we acted and you've got a point. I guess I have to be humble a bit I guess", Hermione said shyly. Ron just nodded his head at Harry and Harry regarded them for a minute and said, "I'm not going to say I'm sorry cos the way you guys act reminds me of home, and home isn't sweet like you guys have. It's always slavery so if you really claim you are my friends; appreciate me cos I'm a regular kid."

Ron and Hermione nodded and Hermione told Harry what she had discovered. "Nicholas Flamel and Dumbledore were both working on a project and it was the Philosophers Stone. In alchemy" – "I know Hermione, Harry cut her off. "Just get to the point". "Hermione paused for a minute and told Harry that it could grant a person immortality if the person could use the stone to produce the elixir of life.

"What's going on guys?" "No time Neville, we'll fill you in on the way to Hagrid's. Let's go". The four friends run into Malfoy and his goons. Pansy and Millicent were also there and Harry rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Hey Potty, where to know?" Give me way Malfoy or I'll thrash you again."

Malfoy looked at Harry and his friends for a while and said, "you picked the wrong lot Potter. Hanging around with Squibs and blood – traitors and a Mud-

CRACK- The sound of breaking bones echoed around where they were and Pansy screamed in fear. Crabbe and Goyle took some steps away from Harry and Millicent simply looked at what had happened. Malfoy was lying on the grass bleeding from his nose and his jaw looked a little out of order. Harry's green eyes flashed dangerously from behind his glasses.

He cast a quick look around and fortunately they were the only ones there. Harry looked behind him and saw Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis looking at him. He thought that, Daphne smiled at him but he looked at her and his anger softened a bit. Neville grabbed his sleeve and he grinned a bit at Daphne and jogged off to Hagrid's hut.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

'So – yeh wanted to ask me somethin'?'

'Yes,' said Harry. There was no point beating about the bush.

'We were wondering if you could tell us what's guarding the Philosopher's Stone apart from…. Fluffy.'

Hagrid frowned at him. "How did yer know all o' that? Who told you?"

"Let's just say we overheard some teachers," Ron replied. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Hagrid asked. Harry turned to look at Hermione sobbing to herself. "Well Malfoy was about to call her a Mudblood and Harry punched his face. It's possibly got her upset", Neville said comforting her.

"That's bad Harry, yer could have told a teacher".

"Detention's not going to make Malfoy stop Hagrid. It's just some punches and he'll learn; besides it is fun punching him. His skin is soft and all."

Ron spoke suddenly. "Well Hagrid what do you know? Would you tell us?"

'O' course I can't," he said. "Number one, I don' know meself. Number two, yeh know too much already, so I wouldn' tell yeh if I could. That Stone's here fer a good reason. It was almost stolen outta Gringotts – I s'pose yeh've worked that out an' all? Beats me how yeh even know abou' Fluffy but you said teachers were talking so I'll buy it"

"Oh, come on, Hagrid, you might not want to tell us, but you do know, you know everything that goes on round here,' said Hermione suddenly looking up and doing her best to talk in a warm, flattering voice like she used on Quirrell. Hagrid's beard twitched and they could tell he was smiling. 'We only wondered who had done the guarding, really." Hermione went on. "We wondered who Dumbledore had trusted enough to help him, apart from you."

Hagrid's chest swelled at these last words. Neville and Ron beamed at Hermione and Harry looked stoic but mentally praised Hermione. 'The girl's good. I should get one when I'm in my third year. Look at how she's getting Hagrid to talk. Perhaps Sirius was right after all. Men can't live without women', Harry thought to himself.

"Well, I don' s'pose it could hurt ter tell yeh that ... let's see ... he borrowed Fluffy from me ... then some o' the teachers did enchantments ... Professor Sprout – Professor Flitwick – Professor McGonagall –' he ticked them off on his fingers, 'Professor Quirrell – an' Dumbledore himself did somethin', o' course. Hang on, I've forgotten someone. Oh yeah, Professor Snape."

"Snape?" "Snape helped protect the Stone, he's not about ter steal it," if that's what yer thinkin'

'You're the only one who knows how to get past Fluffy, aren't you, Hagrid?' said Harry anxiously. 'And you wouldn't tell anyone, would you? Not even one of the teachers?'

'Not a soul knows except me an' Dumbledore,' said Hagrid proudly.

'Well, that's something,' Harry muttered to the others. 'Hagrid, can we have a window open? I'm boiling.'

'Can't, Harry, sorry,' said Hagrid. Harry noticed him glance at the fire. Harry looked at it, too.

"Hagrid – what's that?" Neville asked.

But Harry already knew what it was. In the very heart of the fire, underneath the kettle, was a huge, black egg.

'Ah,' said Hagrid, fiddling nervously with his beard. 'That's – er ...'

'Where did you get it, Hagrid?' said Ron, crouching over the fire to get a closer look at the egg. 'It must've cost you a fortune.'

'Won it,' said Hagrid. 'Las' night. I was down in the village havin' a few drinks an' got into a game o' cards with a stranger. Think he was quite glad ter get rid of it, ter be honest.'

"Oh shit! Hagrid what did the man look like?" Harry said. "No idea. Kept his hood up the whole time. But you always get the strange lot at Hogs Head." The four friends looked at each other and realization dawned slowly on their faces. "Did you talk Hagrid?"

"Yeah. He asked me abou' my work and I told him I was gamekeeper. Then he asked what kinda creatures I looked after and I told him I looked after any kind, but I would have loved a dragon as a pet. Then he told me he had a three headed dog from Albania and he wanted to know how to tame it. I to him abou' Fluffy and I said, he looks vicious but just play some music and he's tame like a pup."

"Of course Hagrid," Hermione said. "You just wanted to tell him prove your skills when it comes to animals." Hagrid's chest swelled more and Hermione made him talk more. The three friends learnt that, the hooded stranger gave Hagrid the egg.

"Ok people," Harry said when they were out of the hut. "We've gotta inform Dumbledore about Quirrell's plan before it's too late." They all rushed to the castle ducking out of sight when they heard Filch approaching and after the long run, they nearly crashed into Professor McGonagall.

"What is it with you today?" she asked, peering down at them through her glasses. "We were looking for Professor Dumbledore Professor," Hermione piped up.

"I'm afraid he's just received an urgent owl from the Ministry and won't be back till maybe dinner time. Anything you wish to say?" They shook their heads and walked to the Common Room each one deep in thought.

They sat down on an empty sofa next to the fireplace. Harry gazed at the fire for a time and he suddenly got up and went to his dorm. "Bloody Ministry. Lazy imbeciles – why can't they do things on their own." Harry cursed the Ministry and Quirrell till he was satisfied and opened his trunk to call Sirius and talk to him. He opened the trunk and saw a shimmering cloak in it. A note was pinned on the cloak and all it said was:_ It belonged to your father. Use it wisely._ Harry took the cloak back to the Common Room and after avoiding curious eyes, the four friends went out to look at the cloak. "It's an invisibility cloak" said Ron. They are rare and only a few are true invisibility cloaks like yours Harry.

"How do you know?" Harry asked. "Put it on and let Hermione throw a stunner at you. If she throws it, it'll just bounce away my dad told me so it's safe." Harry put on the cloak and Hermione took her wand, hesitating to cast the spell. "Do it Hermione, don't be such a baby." Hermione muttered "Stupefy" and the spell simply bounced if and hit the ceiling, evaporating into nothingness.

"That's cool", Neville whispered. "Lady and gentlemen, we've got our leverage" Harry announced excitedly.


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Harry and his friends under the invisibility cloak hobbled together along the dark corridors. It was hot and uncomfortable under it but they had a purpose in mind and it kept them going. "We're almost there. We need to climb the stairs now and it'll be difficult so let's take off the cloak and sneak in." The idea was crazy and Neville was whimpering now. He was frightened of the Hogwarts ghosts and sneaking in the dark and possibly bumping into them scared him terribly. "All right Nev?" Ron asked. Neville nodded and tried to look brave but he just couldn't help whimpering now and then.

They got past the stairs and finally they reached the corridor where every sensible student avoided.

"What have we got here? Four little Gryffs in the forbidden corridor. Oh I'm telling on you," Peeves cackled. "Oh no. What do we do now Harry"? Neville moaned.

Harry looked at Peeves as he came towards them. He was completely shocked and he had a few minutes to save the school or possibly, the entire wizarding world from a possessed wizard. Harry run a lot of possible solutions through his mind but yet still, none of them seemed to help his dilemma. Then it hit him. "Peeves let's make a deal", Harry piped up suddenly. His friends looked at him with questions on their faces and Harry could tell that they were thinking of stopping a possessed wizard, not making deals with annoying poltergeists. "Oooo, he wants to make a deal. Let's hear it then."

"I promise to supply you with Dungbombs so that you can always make life hell for Filch. You know i hate him and his cat. We all do so if you can keep Filch away from here till we get in; a crate of Dungbombs is yours. Wizard's honour."

Peeves looked at Harry for a moment. It seemed that, the idea of blasting Filch with Dungbombs was exciting him. He looked closely at Harry for a moment, then Ron, then Hermione and then Neville and he quickly zoomed off to God knows where.

"What was that supposed to mean Harry?" Ron asked. "Don't pretend to be thick Ron, it's obvious that Peeves is going to distract Filch for a while and I can bet on my head that he's not off to get a teacher." Harry snapped.

"How are we sure Harry? After all, he's known for tricking everyone and he's always telling everyone's secrets. I'm not going till I know that Peeves is really being sincere," Hermione said in a bossy voice, her arms folded on her chest.

Harry looked angrily at her and then spoke in a murderous tone. "We haven't got time for this. Someone's about to do something stupid with the Philosopher's stone and become immortal and here you go; fucking up at the point when everyone needs you. If I return from whatever hell there is in there, I'll make Hogwarts hell for you. Pray I don't die, cos if I do Hermione my ghost will haunt you and on the sixth day of my death, you will belong to the Lord".

Hermione and the two boys looked horrified at Harry and even Neville who had been with him most of the year was shocked. Harry opened the door and his friends quickly followed him. 'Ah the power of a threatening speech' Harry thought to himself. "I thought you were not coming". The three friends said nothing and Harry smiled inwardly, satisfied with his work.

"Ok, where's the flute?" Neville took the flute from his pocket and they waited for Fluffy to come. The room was small and the only way out was the door behind them and there was a trapdoor a few yards in front of them. "Something's not right. Harry said. "Where the hell is Fluffy?"

"Perhaps Quirrell killed him and vanished his body" Ron said, taking steps to the trapdoor. 'Vanished' Harry thought to himself. "Ron wait, Harry hissed, but Ron was almost standing on the trapdoor and h took one more step and felt something furry against his skin." Harry help" he whimpered Hermione cast a charm and the bulky form of a three headed dog appeared right in front of them.

Fluffy saw them and growled. Ron stepped back and hid behind Neville. "Neville on my mark" Harry commanded. Fluffy's body was on top of the trapdoor now. Harry realized that if Fluffy slept on the trapdoor, they would have problems moving him. Fluffy advanced towards them and Harry screamed "now!"

Neville immediately played the flute and a melodious song filled the room. Fluffy stopped in his tracks and looked at the four Gryffs. He closed his eyes one by one. The first head was asleep the second was asleep but the third was still awake, growling but not asleep. Neville played a much softer song and the last head rolled over and fell to the floor. "Keep playing Neville", Hermione instructed. They all stepped backwards from Fluffy and Ron lifted the handle and together, they all jumped down, leaving Fluffy behind them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry and his friends landed on something soft. "Oh thank Dumbledore for this. It's meant to break our fall," Ron said lying down looking relaxed. Neville however looked around him and his eyes widened in fear.

"Guys please don't move."

"What do you mean Neville this is quite comfy. I'll shrink it on our way back and take it home to use as my bed" Ron said turning around the 'bed'. Suddenly he seemed to be gagging and his face turned red. "Harry", he whispered.

"It's Devils Snare if you move you'll choke and die. It'll tighten its hold and mind you, it's got sensors. It can feel your pulse and if your pulse is still up, it'll tighten until you are no more." Neville said.

"Enough Neville," Hermione said becoming bossy suddenly. It's not Herbology lessons after all, I'm the best," she said looking around completely oblivious of what was going on. Harry tried hard to remember what he had read in the book Sirius gave him. _'Devil Snare – Plant of the dark and damp. A little light will help your flight when you are trapped.'_

"Neville they don't like light eh?"

"Yes Harry, but we can't make a fire."

Ron was choking and he was being sucked down. Hermione suddenly realised what was happening and shouted "Ignitio!" The plant loosened its hold and Ron was free. The whole thing burst into flames and the four friends jumped down and run through another doorway, waiting for the next task.

They opened the door and to their surprise, birds were fluttering around them."Oh bloody hell Dumbledore", Ron said. "Are we meant to shoot them all in twenty seconds?" Harry looked around him and saw that three brooms were in a corner of the room. "He looked back up and - "they are not birds Ronald, they are keys with wings. this is got to be Flitwick's work." Hermione said.

"Guys grab a broom we are looking for a key that can fit into this lock there. They all walked to the door and then studied the lock. "A big old key will fit' Harry said, looking at the key with the eyes of an expert. Years of stealing from his aunt's supply cupboard had helped him study the principles of locks.

Hermione refused to fly and so did Neville but after encouragement from his friends, Neville mounted the broom and wobbled on it - at least he hadn't crashed. The three boys scanned the air looking for the right key and Harry flew above them all, getting a bird's eye view of the whole thing.

A few months of catching the Snitch through all forms of weather conditions had made him spot things that others could not, and Harry noticed a key with damaged wings, struggling to fly like the others.

"Gotcha" Harry smirked. "Neville it's to your left. Turn the broom left. Neville looked to his left and saw the key they were looking for. He turned left as Harry said and stretched his hand for the key. His hands grabbed the key by its wings and Neville feeling proud of himself, forgot that he was on broom lifted his two hands in joy. However, his moment of joy turned to horror as his broom flew downwards and crashed. There was a loud crack and Harry could tell that Neville had some broken bones. The three friends gathered around Neville and Neville looked up and smiled weakly at them. Tears were in his eyes and he gave the key to Harry. "Don't worry Nev, you'll be fine." Harry whispered.

Neville nodded weakly and closed his eyes, breathing softly. Harry, Ron and Hermione were quiet and unable to speak. Neville could be dead and Harry felt it was his fault. He looked at Neville and he could feel the tears in his own eyes. He turned away from them and walked up to the old door across the room. Without hesitating, he turned the key and opened the door, awaiting the next challenge.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next chamber was so dark they couldn't see anything at all but as they stepped into it, light suddenly flooded the room to reveal an astonishing sight.

They were standing on the edge of a huge chessboard, behind the black chessmen, which were all taller than they were and carved from what looked like black stone. Facing them, way across the chamber, were the white pieces. Harry, Ron and Hermione shivered slightly – the towering white chessmen had no faces.

"We've got to play our way across the room," Hermione said looking around

Behind the white pieces they could see another door.

"How?" said Harry. "We can't move them or do we just have to talk?"

"I think," said Ron, "we're going to have to be chessmen."

He walked up to a black knight and put his hand out to touch the knight's horse. At once, the stone sprang to life. The horse pawed the ground and the knight turned his helmeted head to look down at Ron.

'Do we – er – have to join you to get across?'

The black knight nodded. Ron turned to the other two.

'This wants thinking about ...' he said. 'I suppose we've got to take the place of three of the black pieces ...'

Harry and Hermione stayed quiet, watching Ron think. Finally he said, 'Now, don't be offended or anything, but neither of you are that good at chess –'

"Excuse me Ronald", Hermione began "but -

"We're not offended,' said Harry quickly, glaring at Hermione. "Just tell us what to do."

"Well, Harry, you take the place of that bishop, and Hermione, you go there instead of that castle."

"What about you?"

"I'm going to be a knight," said Ron.

The chessmen seemed to have been listening, because at these words a knight, a bishop and a castle turned their backs on the white pieces and walked off the board leaving three empty squares which Harry, Ron and Hermione took.

'White always plays first in chess,' said Ron, peering across the board. 'Yes ... look ...'

A white pawn had moved forward two squares. Ron started to direct the black pieces. They moved silently wherever he sent them. Harry watched everything with amusement. He didn't flinch when a pawn smashed another pawn and dragged it off the board.

'Harry – move diagonally four squares to the right.'

Hermione screamed when their other knight was taken. The white queen smashed him to the floor and dragged him off the board; where he lay quite still, face down. Harry giggled at her and she glared at Harry, murder written all over her face.

'Had to let that happen,' said Ron, looking shaken. 'Leaves you free to take that bishop, Hermione, go on.'

Every time one of their men was lost, the white pieces showed no mercy. Soon there was a huddle of limp black players slumped along the wall. Twice, Ron only just noticed in time that Harry and Hermione were in danger. He himself darted around the board taking almost as many white pieces as they had lost black ones.

'We're nearly there,' he muttered suddenly. 'Let me think – let me think ...'

The white queen turned her blank face towards him.

'Yes ...' said Ron softly, 'it's the only way ... I've got to be taken.'

'NO!' Hermione shouted. "If he's to be taken, he's to be taken Hermione", Harry said.

"Harry" she started, he's going to be killed. I can't let that"-

'That's chess!' snapped Ron. 'You've got to make some sacrifices! I'll make my move and she'll take me – that leaves you free to checkmate the king, Harry!'

'But –'

'Do you want to stop Quirrell or not?'

'Ron –'

'Look, if you don't hurry up, he'll already have the Stone!'

There was nothing else for another argument.

"Ready?" Ron called his face pale but determined. 'Here I go – now, don't hang around once you've won and Harry if I die, just know that I now want to be your friend." Harry nodded at Ron as he stepped forward and the white queen pounced. She struck Ron hard around the head with her stone arm and he crashed to the floor – Hermione screamed but stayed on her square – the white queen dragged Ron to one side of the board.

Harry moved three spaces to the left and the white king took off his crown and threw it at Harry's feet.

They had won. The chessmen parted and bowed, leaving the door ahead clear. With one last desperate look back at Ron, Harry and Hermione charged through the door and up the next passageway.

"What if he's –?"

'He'll be all right,' said Harry, trying to convince himself. 'What do you reckon's next?'

'We've had Sprout's that was the Devil's Snare – Flitwick put charms on the keys – McGonagall transfigured the chessmen to make them alive – that leaves Quirrell's spell, and Snape's ...'

They had reached another door.

'All right?' Harry whispered.

'Go on.'

Harry pushed it open.

A disgusting smell filled their nostrils, making Hermione pull her robes up over her nose. Harry seemed not to have noticed the smell and he didn't even choke when he bent over to look at what was causing the stench. Flat on the floor in front of them, a troll even larger than the one he had talked to at the girls' toilets had been tackled, out cold with a bloody lump on its head.

'I'm glad we didn't have to fight that one,' Hermione whispered, as they stepped carefully over one of its massive legs. 'Come on, I can't breathe.'

He pulled open the next door, both of them hardly daring to look at what came next – but there was nothing very frightening in here, just a table with seven differently shaped bottles standing on it in a line.

'Snape's,' said Harry. 'What do we have to do?'

They stepped over the threshold and immediately a fire sprang up behind them in the doorway. It wasn't ordinary fire either; it was purple. At the same instant, black flames shot up in the doorway leading onwards. They were trapped.

'Look!' Hermione seized a roll of paper lying next to the bottles.

Harry looked over her shoulder to read it:

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.

Hermione let out a great sigh and Harry, amazed, saw that she was smiling, the very last thing he felt like doing. "Fuck Snape and his methods of murder", he cursed loudly.

'Brilliant,' said Hermione. 'This isn't magic – it's logic – a puzzle. A lot of the greatest wizards haven't got an ounce of logic, they'd be stuck in here forever.'

'But so will we, won't we?'

'Of course not,' said Hermione. 'Everything we need is here on this paper. Seven bottles: three are poison; two are wine; one will get us safely through the black fire and one will get us back through the purple.'

'But how do we know which to drink?'

'Give me a minute.'

Hermione read the paper several times. Then she walked up and down the line of bottles, muttering to herself and pointing at them. At last, she clapped her hands.

'Got it,' she said. 'The smallest bottle will get us through the black fire – towards the Stone.'

Harry looked at the tiny bottle. 'There's only enough there for one of us,' he said. 'That's hardly one swallow.'

They looked at each other. 'Which one will get you back through the purple flames?'

Hermione pointed at a rounded bottle at the right end of the line.

'You drink that,' said Harry. 'No, listen – get back and get Ron – grab brooms from the flying-key room, they'll get you out of the trapdoor and past Fluffy – go straight to the owlery and send Hedwig to Dumbledore, we need him. I might be able to hold Quirrell off for a while, but I'm no match for him really, looking at the way he calculated the attacks. I bet my head that the letter to the Ministry was a trap by Quirrell so he could get the Stone."

'But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him? I believe strongly it might be him possessing Quirrell but you won't let me talk."

'Well – I was lucky once, wasn't I?' said Harry, pointing at his hair where his scar was, making sure she couldn't see it. 'I might get lucky again, and please remind me to give you three a task. I'm sick of that name."

Hermione's lip trembled and she suddenly dashed at Harry and threw her arms around him.

'Hermione!" Harry cringed at her touch.

'Harry – you're a great wizard, you know.'

'I'm not as good as you,' said Harry, very embarrassed, as she let go of him. "Although you become bossy at times, you are good." "He's finally admitted I'm good. I can sleep in peace now Harry."

'You drink first,' said Harry feeling bored suddenly. 'You are sure which is which, aren't you?'

'Positive,' said Hermione. She took a long drink from the round bottle at the end and shuddered.

'It's not poison?' said Harry anxiously.

'No – but it's like ice.'

'Quick, go, before it wears off.'

'Good luck – take care –'

'GO!'

Hermione turned and walked straight through the purple fire. Harry took a deep breath and picked up the smallest bottle. He turned to face the black flames.

'Here I come,' he said and he drained the little bottle in one gulp.

It was indeed as though ice was flooding his body. He put the bottle down and took his Bible from his pocket. _'Fear not for I am with you. Be not be dismayed for I am your God.'_ "Ego commisi nostors ipse in manibus vestris Domino." Harry crossed himself from his forehead then his chest then his left and then his right shoulder, forming the symbol of the Holy Cross and walked forward; he braced himself, and saw the black flames licking his body but couldn't feel them – for a moment he could see nothing but dark fire – then he was on the other side, in the last chamber.

Quirrell was already there standing in front of a mirror. – "All right you fucking bastard", Harry hissed - "You are history."

Almost done people. The Latin means something like: "I commit my soul into your hands Lord"

Some bits like the chess bit and the Potion bit was from the book- I don't own Potter.


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I was wondering whether I would meet you today Harry", Quirrell said in a deep voice. "Well here I am you bloody shit stick" Harry yelled. "You know for starters, I was surprised at the way you acted. Calculating your attacks and pretending to be the scared Professor Quirrell everyone liked."

Quirrell stared at the mirror without even looking at Harry. "The Philosopher's Stone Harry, can grant me the Elixir of Life. A powerful potion I can use to bring my master to life. However, it's trapped in this mirror- Master told me and I want it - and you are going to get it."

Quirrell cast a spell and Harry recognized it as the rope binding spell. Harry mentally conjured a Protego charm and the spell bounced off. Quirrell looked at Harry for a moment and smiled evilly.

"Ah, he knows how to do mental magic as well. It seems there's more than meets the eye when it comes to you, Harry Potter- Stupefy!"

Harry side stepped in the opposite direction and the spell hit the wall. Quirrell threw all kinds of spells at Harry, but he simply dodged them all, somersaulting and cart wheeling all around Quirrell. His plan was to make him tired and according to Sirius, most wizards could cast dangerous spells, but after two hours of screaming their heads off, they begin to tire and Quirrell was a living testimony.

"Oh naughty boy Quirrell. Who taught you that? I'm telling Dumbledore," Harry taunted. Quirrell knelt on the floor gasping for breath. Harry walked up to him and touched his face. Immediately, Quirrell's face was burning and so was Harry's. Quirrell pushed Harry from him and stood on his feet. This time, Harry allowed himself to be bound by the ropes Quirrell had conjured so that, he could have time to think of a plan.

"Stop this crap Harry, Master says you can be the key to get the Stone. It's in this mirror and if I smash it, the Stone would be gone forever." Quirrell said walking around him.

"Now look at it and tell me Harry, what do you see?" Harry looked at the mirror for a while and saw himself and his parents' face smiling at him from the mirror. He widened his eyes for a moment and then, he saw his father stretch his hands and put something in his pocket. Harry immediately felt something hard in his pocket and he realised what his dad gave him. The Harry in the mirror winked at him and the image faded leaving plain glass once more.

"I can see myself and Neville in a house. We are sort of celebrating a victory," Harry said quickly.

"He lies" a voice echoed through the room. Harry's scar prickled and he felt cold all of a sudden. "Tell me what you see Harry, how do I get the Stone. Master says you are lying," Quirrell said looking angry.

"I mean it Professor"

"Master says he wants to talk to you so I'll let him take over." Quirrell slowly began to unwrap his turban and to Harry's horror a face which was to white with eyes and slits for a nose like a snake stood staring at him from the back of Quirrel's head.

'Yikes!' Harry screamed mentally

"Harry Potter," it whispered.

"Who the fuck are you? Harry asked "Azazel or Satan? What's going on here?"

"I am the greatest wizard that ever lived and I'm quite dead because of my foolishness," the face spoke in a hoarse whisper. "Faithful Quirrell has helped me so far- unicorn blood, the attack at Gringotts and just the Stone to revive me but you won't speak. Save your life and tell me how to get it or join your stupid parents in their graves."

Rage filled Harry as he stood there, looking at what he finally registered as Voldemort's face. He wanted to kill Quirrell and Voldemort but he had no idea how to do so.

"You know something Voldemort, I prefer die than to join you or give you the Stone- and bear in mind Voldie, I know you'll be back stronger than before and when you come I'll be ready and I'll be waiting and this time, I'll kill you and everyone single arsehole who blindly follows you like Quirrell and everyone would be happy," Harry hissed.

"You can't kill me Harry, I've cheated death but you can't … Seize him!"

Quirrell grabbed Harry who was completely bound and threw him to the floor. Harry watched in horror as Quirrell raised his hand preparing to kill him. Harry threw his free leg tripping Quirrell and he hit the floor.

Harry muttered a spell and the ropes slipped of his body. He jumped on Quirrell and smiling nastily at him, put his hands on his face, Quirrell screamed as Harry tortured him with his hand. Harry felt the pain to but somehow, it stopped. There was a loud blast as Voldemort's spirit left Quirrell's body, now crumbling to dust and the ghostly form of Voldemort looked at Harry before flying through the wall.

Harry looked around him and smiled with satisfaction. He was weak but he had done it. He looked at the mirror and saw something else - a girl with black hair and a beautiful face was wearing a silk ball gown. Harry looked at the face and he felt he had seen her somewhere before. "I love you Harry", she said Harry blinked and the image had disappeared. He shook his head and sighed.

He retraced his steps and to his surprise all the charms were gone. He stood at the chamber where Snape's challenge was and a door which was not there before appeared. Harry walked to it and he could hear the noise of the school somewhere behind the door. He opened the door and Hogwarts' greeted him once more - this time, in a cheerful manner. There were no students around just him alone in a corridor. He sat down on the floor and someone touched his shoulder.

In a flash, Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket and pinned the person on the wall his wand on the person's neck and a curse on his lips. The place was dark and Harry could not see the person's face, but the voice alone was enough to say it was a girl.

"They say you've gone to face Quirrell and he's possessed by You - Know - Who. Please let me go I was just wandering about and I came across you. It seems what they say is true. You are quite difficult to approach - it's a wonder how you made friends."

"Who are you?" Harry tried to pull the girl to the light but the girl did not want to move. "I'm a Slytherin but I do not want to be seen with you here that's all I can say. You are a powerful wizard Harry - what you did was brave and elderly wizards couldn't have done all that - going through lots of challenges and finally facing Quirrell who was possessed by the feared Dark Lord in history that is amazing."

"How do you know all that?"

"Your friends" she simply replied. Harry growled and swore. The girl giggled and stood on tiptoe and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry cringed at the girl's kiss and his grip loosened a little. He touched where the girl kissed him, and it felt warm and his face was tingling all of a sudden. The girl used this opportunity to escape and she ran away from the dark corridor to God knows where.

Harry walked down the corridor and swore to kill his friends who couldn't shut up. As he walked to the hospital wing some of the girls whispered and he could hear his name everywhere he went. He opened the door and nodded at his friends. He was bloody and sore all over and he didn't wait for Madame Pomfrey to come and check on him. He simply took off his shoes and closed his eyes, thinking about the girl he had met. When he woke up, Dumbledore better answer him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry walked to the headmaster's office and once again, the gargoyle leapt aside and gave him way. Harry knocked on the door and Dumbledore allowed him to enter.

"Hello Harry, I heard all what you did. Remarkable for a wizard your age and I know you have a lot to ask but first tell me everything. Shame I was deceived by Quirrell. Lemon Drop?"

Harry took a lemon drop and sucked at it, whilst telling Dumbledore all that had happened. Harry asked him all the questions that bothered him and Dumbledore answered him and Harry finally understood what the mirror did.

"What happened to the Stone?"

"It's been destroyed Harry"

"But" -

"Yes Nicholas and his wife will die. I know that, but for a well organised mind, death is like an adventure. The reason you could hurt Quirrell and Voldemort was that, your mother died saving you Harry. Her love protects you from any harm. It's the reason you could destroy Quirrell's body. Love is powerful Harry. I say those capable of love are far powerful than a thousand Dark Lords."

Harry was not the emotional type, but deep down, he just loved Dumbledore's grandfatherly look.

"Sir"

"Yes Harry"

"What did Voldemort mean by he's cheated death. Does it mean that he cannot be killed?"

Dumbledore sighed and was quiet for a while. "There are certain things you must know Harry, but this is not the right time. For now be happy and learn hard. I must say you did a good job and passed your exams, won the Quidditch cup for Gryffindor - what else?"

Harry said nothing and smiled at Dumbledore's words. All though Dumbledore was advising him, he didn't like it. He felt Dumbledore was hiding something from him and he made a mental note to ask Sirius for information on Voldemort's life.

Harry excused himself from the Headmaster's office and walked back to his Common Room. On his way, he met a group of Slytherins and surprisingly Malfoy was absent. He looked down at his shoes and bumped into someone.

"Watch it would you?" he hissed.

"It isn't my fault Potter. I'm not staring down at my shoes". Harry looked up and saw Daphne Greengrass looking at him coldly and he gasped inwardly at the look on her face.

Her eyes seemed to be empty without emotion and her face was the same - hard and cold looking. Daphne stomped off with her friend who was giggling and Harry got to his feet and chased her.

"The next time you do that again Greengrass, I'll personally hurt you like I did Malfoy and I don't care if you get hurt. Just watch your step."

He squeezed her arm tightly and Harry was shocked to see that not even an emotion of pain was written on her face or her eyes. She just looked at Harry angrier than ever and the Slytherins gathered around. Harry let her go and walked away. He wasn't in the mood for this.

He returned to the Common Room and everyone walked up to him to congratulate him. The Weasely twins managed to get some snacks including Butter beer and Fire Whiskey. Wood scolded Harry for killing himself and reminded Harry that, he was a Quidditch player.

Harry allowed people to shake his hand and allowed the older girls to hug him. He was happy that he felt their boobs on his chest and that feeling reminded him to call Sirius. Harry walked up to his friends and sat down beside them and asked, "Who told them all?"

They all looked at each other and Harry cracked at the looks of fear on their faces. "Don't worry guys; I'm not going to eat you. I don't want the whole school to know this cos I hate all the attention." Hermione asked Harry about the task and Harry told them to go home and mention 'Voldemort' everyday till they opened for the next term.

He left his confused friends and walked to his dorm and took his mirror and told Sirius everything. "Sirius do you know anything about Voldemort's life?"

"What do you want need Voldemort's background for pup?" "It's something he said about cheating death that's got me curious and I wanted to find out. Dumbledore wouldn't say anything though."

"Well I've got my mansion at London but I'm on the run. You see Harry, Regulus and Mommy and Daddy were in Voldemort's inner circle so I bet there's something like that back in his old room. I'll get it soon enough but if I'm reading the signs well, I'll be free soon.

They changed the subject and Sirius was happy when Harry told him about the girl in the corridor. Sirius told him to grab her skirt the next time and feel her knickers. Harry laughed at Sirius' advice and said goodnight.

SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS...

"You showed him Daphne, but doesn't it kill your chances?" Tracey Davis asked."He really was hurting my arm but I had to put up that cold mask, and there were Slytherins around Trace. Did you want me to lie on him and snog him there and then? I mean I did have a chance but I kissed his cheek.

Daphne told Tracey all that happened in the corridor and Tracey looked excited smiling at her friend. "That was so romantic Daph. Do that again when you get to third year. I mean you start getting your assets."

"You are disgusting Tracey".

"And you are a love sick puppy Daphne." Daphne swore at her and slept soundly dreaming of Harry Potter.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The exam results came in the next day and everyone was happy as they all packed and boarded the Hogwarts Express. Harry said good bye to Hagrid and after promising to write to Neville's grandmother to correct her mistake and saying goodbye to Hermione and the Weasely's, he walked through the barrier and saw the nasty purple face of Vernon Dursely looking at him.

"Come now boy ain't got all day." Harry sighed and shrunk all his school items and released Hedwig from her cage. He sat in the car and winked at Dudley. His holidays were going to be both bearable and unbearable.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm done with book 1 and with this hell; I'm so starting book 2 different style. I even wanna jump it and move to book 3 straight.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"Salazar no! All wizards are equal! Consider that which thou doest dear friend. Think about Rowena and Helga and me. We are thine friends. Don't do this. Think about Ida above all. What would she do when she hearest what thou hast done. She loves thee as thou her. I beseech thee Salazar - if thou doest this, ye cease to be my friend".

The young man being addressed was looking out of the window. His green eyes had a distant look in them and he seemed to be far away - lost in thought. Clearly, he was determined to do something. Something terrible and although his friends seemed to advise him, his mind was made up.

'I'll do as I please, for the benefit of the wizarding world. Muggles do not have the right to be wizards. Let Gryffindor talk all he wants. My decision is final', he said to himself.

It was dark. Everyone was in bed. He got off his bed and walked to the girls' toilets. No one was around. He stood in front of a sink and hissed some words. The sink collapsed into the wall and a tunnel appeared. He went down the tunnel and after walking through mazes of tunnels, and finally, he got to the one he desired.

At the end of that tunnel, a gate was welded in the wall. He hissed some words again and the gate opened, revealing a great chamber.

There were six tunnels in the walls of the chamber, each one leading to different places and he walked in front of a statue representing himself and hissed some words. "I command thee O great Basilisk of my magick to come forth and do thine master's bidding."

The statue slowly collapsed into the earth like the sink and a great snake about ten feet long, came out from under the ground. The statue rose up again and stood where it was, the great snake circling it.

"You called me, master", it hissed.

"Yes, I did. I want thee to go around the castle and put an end to all Muggleborns here. Thou must do this anytime yee are summoned by anyone. When thee are summoned, thine work is to get rid of all Muggleborns and after thine work is done, thou can finally return here until thou art summoned once more."

"Yes master", and with that, the Basilisk slithered out of one tunnel and later on, as Salazar lay in his bed, the terrified screams of children filled the whole castle. The door banged open and a man with fiery red hair holding a sword in one hand and a wand in another walked to his room.

"Something has happened Salazar, how dost thou slumber whilst the castle is in turmoil. It seems we are under attack by some foul fiend and all the children dying are Muggles. What hast thou done Salazar?"

"I've done nothing, my friend. I've been here the whole night, visioning a bright future for our school. Pray, leave me be that I may tarry on in the night thereon for I am tired and must attend to lessons tomorrow."

"I don't believe what thou sayest. You have a part in this and I'll find out and destroy it and if I fail, one from my loins will rise and do so." The man walked out of the room and as the last cry of the last Muggle born filled the castle; Salazar closed his eyes and slept soundly, a satisfied smile on his face.

His objective to rid all Muggleborns had begun.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry opened his eyes and looked all around him - he was in the hospital wing. He quickly sat up on the bed and looked out of the window. It was evening and everyone was meant to be asleep. 'Strange dream', he thought to himself. Something was not right. Ever since he had tried to start school, someone countered his movements. Now he started fitting the memories as they came back to him – starting from his journey in the air then –

'Quidditch'

'Slytherins'

'Crazy Bludger'

Then..."Dobby" he snarled in the darkness. The blasted elf had given him enough problems even before the term started.

Harry remembered when the elf appeared in his home at Privet Drive and begged Harry not to go to Hogwarts because a monster was set loose to kill the students. Harry laughed a little when he remembered Dudley's scream of terror when he saw Dobby.

Somehow the elf had prevented him from crossing the barrier, but they used Ron's father's car to get to Hogwarts and a whole lot of nasty events occurred and finally, almost getting expelled by 'His Lordship'- Severus Snape for driving a magical car to Hogwarts and attracting the attention of the Muggles.

Harry groaned and sighed. This year at Hogwarts was going to be hell. He sat up slowly, wincing as he did so. Each movement he made caused the pain to increase and when he felt comfortable, he closed his eyes and set his Occlumency shields again. Harry thought hard about the dream he had.

Salazar Slytherin was the man in the chamber, and no doubt the man with red hair was his ancestor Gryffindor. A hidden chamber, a snake and the dream was still unclear. He couldn't remember all of it and he punched himself for forgetting the vital parts of the dream.

Harry opened his eyes suddenly. Something was in the hospital with him. He pretended to be focusing and when he felt a breathing on his neck, he grabbed the person and…

"Harry Potter sir! Dobby is so sorry. Dobby did not want to harm Harry Potter. Dobby wanted to protect the great Harry Potter sir." Harry looked at the creature before him. Dobby's ears had dropped low and his eyes were watery and the tip of his nose was red.

"Dobby why on earth did you do that?"I almost died," Harry said looking at Dobby. "Dobby was only helping sir, Harry Potter must leave the school - it's in danger. Dobby heard his master and came to warn his master. It would be opened again and everyone would die."

"What would be opened again Dobby?" Harry asked. "Dobby cannot say. He really is sorry, but Harry Potter must leave."

"Dobby wait-!" The elf snapped his fingers and 'POP!' he vanished. Harry heard another noise and quickly pretended to be sleeping. He opened his eyes slowly and saw someone walking to him. The person had a hood on and Harry couldn't see a face. The person bent over and whispered: "get well soon Harry; I miss you in action and nice victory anyway".

Harry felt soft hair graze his neck and a kiss on his cheek was followed. Harry knew at once it was the mystery girl. This time, he wasn't letting her go.

Harry saw her stretch her hand to remove his hair where his scar was but the girl stopped all of a sudden and when she turned to leave Harry grabbed her arm and the hood fell off her head.

"Show yourself or I'll come down and do it. You caused me to lose important information and you are gonna pay by revealing your identity," Harry hissed.

"No need to be angry Harry, I'm really sorry but I have to go. I just came to check on you but your friends were always here so I had to do this at night." Harry tried to pull her back but when he did so, he pulled off her glove and she run off to her common room.

'Damn it', he cursed inwardly. He was so close but yet again, she had eluded her. Come to think of it, she was a Slytherin and they were considered dark, but Harry did not feel any different when it came to the mystery girl and all Slytherins except Malfoy and his goons and the Slytherin Quidditch team. He liked them all and he admired their cunning but he couldn't understand why everyone painted them black.

"Someone's got to change the rules around here" he said, closing his eyes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"All right dear?" the strict voice of Madam Pomfrey said, waking Harry up. Harry looked around him and he felt much better. What happened during the night seemed like a dream. He wasn't sure if it was real but all the same, he was alive. "Take this potion once a day before your lunch dear, you'll be fine. Harry thanked the school matron and walked to the common room.

"Harry! How are you doing? We were so worried." The excited voices of his friends was enough to make him faint and now the whole common room was up and about staring at him and giving him nods of appreciation.

"Brilliant game Harry," Lavender Brown said shyly. Harry smiled horribly and she squeaked and joined her friends at a corner. "Harry! Good game," Wood said clapping him hard on the back oblivious that Harry had just returned from the hospital wing. "Pull up more stunts and die breaking your neck for the team and I'll give you the best funeral in history."

Harry laughed at Wood's joke and he was immediately attacked by the Weasely twins, who dragged him to their dorm. "Wonderful one Harry. Malfoy was Seeker and he kept on boasting about his new broom but you still beat him," Fred said smiling. "However, the order you filled in for a crate of Dungbombs has arrived Harry," George continued bowing down to Harry.

"Any specific orders my lord?" they said bowing down and Harry wondered if their bows could rival Dobby's."Wow thanks guys. You are amazing. I want it in my room. I plan to give it to Peeves cos I owe him."

"Righto sir," and they bowed down again and retreated to somewhere in the castle – obviously exploring hidden tunnels with Lee Jordan.

Ever since Harry returned from the hospital wing, he hadn't spoken with his friends much, so he joined them in the common room and they all sat down and Ron told him he had missed three days off school. Neville however talked a little and seemed a little reserved during the conversation. Harry wondered if Hermione had been bossing him around again but he decided to speak with Neville later.

Hermione wasted no time (talking in her prissiest voice acting like an impatient mother) and drew a plan for Harry on all the subjects he had missed and how best he could cover up because tomorrow was Potions and Snape was not accepting any excuses. Harry tore the plan in half and reminded Hermione that, she had no right to boss him around. Hermione looked hurt at Harry's reaction, but she smiled as if she didn't care and joined Ron in a game of wizard's chess. Luckily no one saw what happened.

Harry grabbed Neville's arm and took him out of the castle to enjoy a little bit of the sunshine. Harry saw Daphne Greengrass and her friend Tracey Davis walking around the lake. He turned to Neville and slowly, Neville told him what was causing his misery.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Urm… I'll first of all like to thank you for the reviews. I thank you all for the encouragement and also reminding me to work hard on consistency. I've really ignored Harry's training and turned him to a Van Helsing but I'll twist the plot and he'll start next year with Nev. Thank you all again.


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Neville Longbottom's grandmother, Augusta Longbottom was a very strict lady and although she was in her sixties, she looked like she was only fifty. Her strength was the one thing Neville always seemed not to fathom and her wand work alone was amazing. When Neville's parents had been tortured, she gave Neville his father's wand to use, in the hopes that Neville might come out of his shell and become a powerful wizard just like his father and during the holidays, she had given Neville some serious training but his performance was poor. Neville wrote to Harry and Harry immediately remembered Neville's problem with his wand.

He wrote a direct letter to Augusta Longbottom, stating his name and telling her to get a new wand for Neville but she took the letter as an insult and ever since, she continued to task Neville trying to make him more bold.

"I'm sorry Nev, I shouldn't have done that," Harry apologized. "No problem Harry, you were trying to help after all but it seems it didn't work out as you expected," Neville said quietly, tears in his eyes. Harry heard giggling and looked up and saw Draco and his goons approaching.

Pansy Parkinson was giggling at something Draco had said and Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent followed closely behind walking up to the two Gryffs.

"What is it Potty? Feeling bad?" Harry looked down and ignored Malfoy reciting the Lord's Prayer over and over again in his mind. He stood up and whispered "God help me".

Draco laughed and called Harry a stupid bastard - and after Harry said "Amen", a blow landed on Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy threw a punch this time, but Harry caught the punch and twisted Malfoy's arm. Crabbe and Goyle were scared of Harry's lethal methods of fighting and Malfoy spat blood from his mouth and said, "Always punching Potter, can't cast a spell or are you a Squib like Longbottom?"

Neville had enough problems of his own already and he was crying the whole time Malfoy and his thugs approached. His grandmother wanted the best for him - he knew that, but Malfoy's sudden statement had awakened a certain fire inside him and he balled his hands into fists and threw both at Malfoy's stomach. Malfoy fell flat on the grass and Pansy tried to scream, but Harry silenced her with a spell and all she could do was make strangled noises. Malfoy got up and cast three highly offensive spells at Harry.

Harry lazily flicked his hand and the spells flew away harmlessly. Neville sat back down to enjoy the show and across the lake, Daphne and Tracey and another dark skinned boy who had joined them were all watching.

Harry had noticed (during the holidays) that, he simply willed his magic to do something and it just did so, without sometimes muttering a spell. Harry willed his magic to make his hand deflect most of Malfoy's spells and he flicked his hands throwing all the spells and then, caught a Stunner and threw it back at Malfoy and left.

Neville looked wide eyed at Harry and said, "that was amazing Harry, few people can catch spells. My gran's one. She caught five stunners and a blasting hex I casted and she threw it back at me without taking her wand. Can you believe she was reading the paper at the time?"

"Don't worry Neville, we'll show her and we'll get you a new wand", Harry said encouragingly.

The two boys returned to the Great Hall for lunch only to find Ron engaged in a heated argument with Blaise Zabini. "Bloody evil snakes you lot, always getting in the way. You are all evil just stay away from me and don't expect me to apologize cos I -"

"He's sorry", Harry said quickly glaring t Ron who was looking angry. "Just ignore him. Must be the sun giving him a headache." Blaise nodded his head and walked back to the Slytherin table. Harry noticed that, he joined Greengrass and Davis to eat.

"Really Ron that wasn't necessary," Ginny Weasely said looking angrily at her brother. Harry swore she looked just like her mother when she had that look. Ginny was the Weaselys' youngest child. She had a thing for Harry and she even made him a get well card when he was at the hospital wing.

Harry looked at her for a moment and when she saw Harry staring at her, she blushed and continued eating. The rest of the day went by and Harry spent most of his time in his dorm talking with Sirius. He told Sirius everything that happened, from the dream and the mystery girl to his fight with Draco and Ginny's crush on him.

"Don't worry pup. You can use her to your advantage. Just find a broom cupboard and try snogging and ignore the comments about Slytherins. When I was your age, I never limited myself to one house. I loved to sample the buffet. Tasting girls from all Houses and let me tell you that the good ones are in Gryffindor, but the best are in Slytherin and occasionally, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. Hufflepuffs have more boobs, Ravenclaws have more ass on them, but Slytherins are both and both and their disposition in intimate affairs is wonderful." Harry looked horrified at Sirius but Sirius just laughed at Harry and told him to get more skin and with that, Sirius left Harry to sleep.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Harry got ready for Potions the next morning after breakfast. During the breakfast period at the Great Hall, he just couldn't eat. Ginny Weasely was staring at him the whole time and he found it pretty annoying and Hermione was avoiding him and not that he cared, but she was constantly throwing quick glances at him.

Harry frowned as he stood in front of the dungeons. Something big was about to happen and the Muggle killings made him a little worried. He sighed as Snape opened the door, and as Harry sat beside Neville, he promised himself not to get on Snape's bad side.

During the Potion lesson, there was a loud shriek of terror and Snape, who was gathering his best insults to hurl at Neville snarled and grabbed his wand; heading for the door. The whole class seemed curious and despite Snape's death glares; they peeked and saw the whole corridor flooded and the blood of someone used as ink on the walls. Floating on the water was Janet McGregor, absolutely still and unable to move. There was writing on the wall in red ink and when Harry looked closely he realised it was blood.

"_All Muggleborns would die before the year ends and she starts first." _ The students started whispering in terror and Harry saw Draco smirking to himself quietly behind the class. 'Slytherin's monster', he thought to himself. 'Someone has set it loose. Could it be Malfoy?' Harry walked forward and Snape growled, "come back here Potter".

Harry ignored him and walked till he got to Janet. He knelt down slowly and turned her body over. There was no sign of blood but she looked still and the look in her eyes was as if she had seen something horrible. Harry looked to the left and the furry body of Mrs. Norris was floating in the water, blood pouring from her side. The cat was also still - unable to move, and Snape sent Blaise to call Dumbledore.

The clanging of buckets broke the silence and only one person was coming that way. Argus Filch arrived at the scene and gasped. He dropped his buckets and rushed to Mrs. Norris' side, whispering comforting words and crying. Everyone was silent and the look on Snape's face told Harry that, he enjoyed the plight of the annoying caretaker.

Harry shrugged the thought from his mind and smirked. Score one to Slytherin's monster.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The events that happened spread through the whole school and the theories people were making were wild, but none came close to the truth. Harry had distanced himself from his friends a bit during these events and after delivering the Dungbombs to an excited Peeves and promising to give Filch more hell, he spent the time in his dorm.

Teachers had ended lessons early these days to avoid more attacks. Peeves had turned very nasty and Lavender Brown swore he hit her with a broomstick for looking at her reflection in the suits of armour along the corridor.

Collin Creevey, Jake Hunter and a few other Muggle students were all attacked and Harry felt like solving what was going on. He took his mirror and had a lengthy discussion with Sirius. Harry learnt that, the Chamber of Secrets as it was called was a room somewhere in the castle, created by Slytherin.

No one knew exactly what was in there and there were so many speculations about the creature or whatever was there. Harry bid Sirius goodnight and relaxed on his bed, trying hard to remember what he saw in the dream.

The next morning, Harry joined his friends for breakfast and after a few minutes; he asked them if they knew anything about the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and Neville gave Harry the same answer just like Sirius did but Hermione the look on Hermione's face told Harry she knew something but didn't talk because she felt hurt by Harry's actions the previous day and the attacks on the Muggles were frightening her. Harry was talking about what he suspected when suddenly, someone's tray fell behind him.

He turned around and saw Ginny Weasely looking at him, a horrified look on her face. "Ginny are you all right?" Harry asked. She just turned and ran out of the Great Hall and Neville asked, "Was it something we said?" Harry shrugged his shoulders and continued stirring his porridge around. Something was really wrong.

Gryffindor had Herbology with Slytherin for the first lesson and everyone was outside the greenhouses waiting for Professor Sprout to call them in. Harry walked with his friends and he had a little chat with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan about the attacks on the school.

Harry had just ended his conversation when he heard "I think the Chamber has been opened guys", the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy drifted through the air waves towards him. Ron perked up suddenly, alert and listening whilst Neville looked elsewhere, pretending not to be looking at Malfoy, but really listening to the conversation.

"Father told me it was opened before, but he won't say who. He said if the school found out, the person would be expelled and his wand would be snapped just like..."

Malfoy stopped suddenly and turned to face Hermione. "What's wrong Granger? Scared of the creature? Hope you are next. Shame that you really have to go. I bet Potty will miss you and so will Weasely and Longbottom." Hermione burst into tears and Malfoy looked around, obviously searching for Harry.

"Don't Draco. He'll hurt you again", Pansy whispered. Draco ignored her and walked over to Harry. Harry had taken his Bible now and was reading it, trying hard not to assault Draco for disgracing himself and his friends; especially Hermione. Malfoy snatched the Bible from Harry and laughed. "Oh what's this? Potter has a diary. Let's read it shall we?" Harry stood quietly and Malfoy started

"In the beginning God created the heavens and the earth..." he paused and looked at Harry then he flicked through the pages and finally closed it. He saw the words 'The Holy Bible' written in gold letters at the front cover. "You wanna know something Potter? You are a fool. People like you – like us, were burned on the stake years ago for doing what you are doing. You are a wizard Potty not a monk and now you hear attacks you start crying and praying to whom? God? If your filthy parents knew God, they wouldn't have died Potty. I'm gonna show you how," and Malfoy took the Bible and ripped it in half.

"He shouldn't have done that," Neville whispered to Blaise who was standing beside him. "You have five seconds to aplogise to Hermione, Ron, and Neville. I'm not going to ask you to apologise to me for insulting my parents memory, or for insulting God but let me tell you this Malfoy the God you insulted is watching you." Neville was counting his fingers waiting for Harry to strike and Blaise looked at Neville and smiled to himself. Maybe, he might watch a match before boring Herbology lessons.

Harry picked up the torn Bible and walked to Malfoy. Then willing every bit of his magic to choke him, he focused his eyes on Malfoy's slender neck and Malfoy started choking.

Neville was shocked and wondered how Harry did it. Malfoy was choking and he was on his knees clutching his throat and trying to remove the invisible hand holding it. Harry looked at Malfoy with anger in his eyes and Malfoy wheezed at the four Gryffs he had insulted "Please… I'm sorry."

Harry held on for a while and when they heard Professor Sprout coming, he released him and Malfoy started vomiting whilst the Gryffindor girls gave him disgusted looks. Walking past the silent crowd of onlookers, he entered the greenhouses as Professor Sprout approached Malfoy and unknown to Harry; he had earned the respect of every one standing there.

"Nice stunt Harry" Neville whispered, helping him with his plant. "I thought you would to kill him cos you loved that book to bits." Harry smiled and said, "sometimes you've gotta keep a head Neville." Harry looked at Hermione and she saw that, she her eyes were red and puffy from crying and Ron was doing her best to comfort her, but it was no use. Harry sighed and decided to do something to help her. Although they were not the best of friends right now, she didn't deserve to die. Harry swore to put an end to the killings as he added the last dragon dung to the plant.

Blaise had patted Harry on the back after Herbology only to receive a death glare from Ron and Daphne and Tracey walked by, and again Harry remembered the scene the previous year and turned his face to angry boy and Tracey who was looking behind and smiling at Neville gasped at the look on Harry's face and hissed something to her friend.

"What's their problem? Evil snakes. Always producing dark wizards. I bet one of them is responsible for the killings. I heard the Muggles are petrified but not dead. Evil lot them. Just wait till I get them all. Best stay away from them Harry and you Neville. They can influence you and you could turn dark. "

"Ron that's enough." Harry said pushing him hard against the wall. Ron was taller than Harry and Harry looked like a dwarf confronting giant. He was holding Ron's neck and in carefully selected words he hissed. "You have no right to tell me who to associate myself with. I don't want to hear your bigoted comments on Slytherins anymore Ron cos as far as I'm concerned, they are human. If you keep this up better stay the fuck away from me you hear."

Harry let go of him and walked to the Great Hall. Ron could only stare at him shocked and Neville just shrugged. "I think you should stop this Ron. Slytherins are quite smart and not all of them are evil." Ron glared at him and Neville scurried away like a rat to join Harry.

SOMEWHERE IN HOGWARTS...

She was running. Everyone was eating, but she was running. How many people had to die? All the attacks on the Muggle students was her fault, just because she came into contact with a diary that had appeared strangely among her school items. The diary had made her do terrible things and when she heard Harry Potter, the boy she fancied had figured out that, the Chamber of Secrets was opened, she couldn't do it anymore.

Ginny Weasely was very scared and disturbed. Off late, she stopped taking meals and joining her friends for the usual gossip, and they were worried about her. She always seemed distant and she talked to herself most of the time. Ron had told the whole family how Harry amazingly discovered that, a teacher was tacking the school and trying to bring back a Dark Lord.

The whole story her brother described made her parents eager to meet him and she was also eager to see him at Hogwarts and now that she saw him every day, he was about to know her as someone who attacked her fellow students. She fancied Harry and she already had plans for the both of them one day in a broom cupboard.

No. She had to end it. She walked to the girls' toilets and threw the diary into the closet. She had done it and she didn't want to see it again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that's done. I like your reviews on Harry's religion. Some say I should stop making him religious but most of you love it so I'll keep it. I 'loved' the harsh review insulting Christianity and I used it in Malfoy's part. Hope you've enjoyed this.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Three weeks had passed and the attacks had minimized. Students were still cautioned by teachers not to be out after curfew since the monster could be lurking anywhere.

Hermione had spent most of her time at the library doing a private homework. Harry still tried to recall the dream, but he remembered insignificant parts and that was it.

He cursed the girl who had caused her to lose Dobby's information and he took the glove from his trunk and looked at it. He was now eager to find out who this girl was.

"Dobby I could use some help," Harry groaned in his pillow. He felt a tickle on his legs and grabbed his wand and there was Dobby at the foot of his bed, looking at him with watery eyes. "The great Harry Potter called unworthy Dobby and Dobby is here."

"Don't say that Dobby, here take a seat by me," Harry said gesturing to a spot on his bed.

"No! Dobby cannot sit down. Dobby is a house elf and Master Potter is too kind."

"All right Dobby what is it? You look sore all over and why are you bleeding?"

My masters, Master Potter. They beat me but I'm a house elf and that is what we do. We listen to our masters."

Dobby I'm your friend not your master. I'm pretty hard to approach you know, but I like your hyperactive and eccentric behaviour."

"Harry Potter is too kind. He really is but Dobby cannot accept."

"Dobby people are dying and I want to know who opened the Chamber of Secrets." Dobby gave a yelp and jumped on Harry's trunk, fear in his eyes. "Mr. Potter has found out but Dobby begs Mr. Potter not to go."

"Dobby I don't know where it is. I heard Malfoy talking about it that's all." Harry wished he never said that because...

"Bad Malfoy! Bad Malfoy... did what Master Lucius asked." Dobby realised what he said and started banging his head on the table and slapping and pinching himself. "Bad Dobby bad Dobby... Harry Potter should forget what Dobby said. Mater is calling me now"

"Dobby wait-"

'POP!' Dobby was gone. Dobby's information was little but Harry knew all the attacks were connected to Malfoy somehow. He had to see him somehow and find out. He now understood why Dobby was always sad – he belonged to the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy was going to pay for harming Dobby.

After lunch at the Great Hall, Harry called his friends (including Hermione) and told them of his plan. "That's insane Harry", Neville said. "How do we get in?"

"I'll think of something." Ron merely grunted in the corner and Hermione kept on scribbling notes on a parchment. Clearly they were both annoyed with Harry but they couldn't talk.

Harry left them later and tried hard to think of ways to get access to the Slytherin common room. Polyjuice was an option but then it took too long to brew and be ready but he had an invisibility cloak and …

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed leaping out from his bed. He had the perfect plan and what Blacktooth told him at Gringott's started repeating itself over and over in his mind. Tonight, he was going to infiltrate the Slytherin common room. Harry opened his trunk and folded the cloak on his bed, waiting for the right time to strike. Malfoy would be probably boasting and it would also buy him sometime to get there and listen to Malfoy's talk and if he was lucky, find who the mystery girl was. Harry looked back in his trunk and took the glove. This time, he saw something he hadn't seen the first time.

He saw a crest. A family crest - and the crest depicted a hawk holding a sword in one talon and a wand in another. "Soon and very soon," he said looking at the glove. He threw it back in his trunk and put on the Cloak of Invisibility and walked out of the Common Room. He tiptoed down the corridors and hiding in the shadows when he heard Filch. Thankfully Peeves wasn't a problem.

Harry walked on towards the dungeons and finally found the way to the Slytherin common room. He stood in front of a wizard who was asleep in a portrait and Harry knew he had to say the password unless Blacktooth was lying; he could enter like a teacher. Harry took of his cloak and tapped the portrait. The wizard jumped awake suddenly and when he saw Harry, he swung back allowing him to enter mumbling apologies and Harry caught words like "My lord".

"Wow Blacktooth. You are the best", Harry whispered. The Slytherin common room was large and had cold stone walls. The place was chilly and the fire burning in the fireplace didn't make the place warm. Harry saw Draco and his friends sitting at a corner of the Common Room, talking. He tiptoed over to them, avoiding other student's parchments and inkwells and he was just in time to hear Draco say..."The Muggles are all dying and finally Hogwarts would be filled with people worthy enough to possess magic. When this is done, I'll study hard and do my best to get a wife. My father has a lot of money and I'm sure that won't be a problem." Draco drawled.

Harry saw Pansy moving closer to Draco when he mentioned wife and Draco was obviously bored with her because he rolled his eyes and pushed her away. "I'll get myself someone like Greengrass here. A beautiful witch and good enough to carry my seed." Pansy frowned in annoyance and Harry turned to look at where everyone was looking. Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were all alone at a corner talking and it was obvious they were sick of Malfoy's continuous boasting.

'That's strange', Harry thought. The older Slytherins seemed to listen to what Malfoy said and not even a single one of them could defy him. It was like he was the bloody Prince of Slytherin.

"I'm obviously the Prince of Slytherin", Draco drawled walking over to Daphne. "And in time a king. Maybe Greengrass would be happy to be my queen." Daphne stood up fire in her eyes. She was really angry and Harry could feel the power radiating off her. "I'm no queen Draco," she hissed. "If all of you Slytherins are going to sit down and let ferret face control you it's your own shit. Older ones just taking commands from this toe rag and he's always beaten by the one you call the Gryffindor Golden Boy." People started murmuring and throwing questioning looks at Draco. "What? I'm I made of gold?" Harry muttered.

"You said you beat Harry Potter the other day Draco," a boy called out. Harry was right next to Daphne and he snorted when he heard it. Daphne looked to her left and narrowed her eyes. She thought she heard someone snort right beside her. Harry chided himself for almost causing someone to notice his presence.

Draco countered and said, "my father is a governor and I don't want to be seen fighting. Potter can't cast a spell. He's always using brute strength and that won't help him in a real combat."

"Yeah right" Daphne replied. "What about Longbottom then. He also can't cast spells but yesterday, he threw a punch that left you winded and then your slave Pansy came to help you." People started giggling and Tracey squeaked with delight. Harry guessed she possibly admired Neville's act of valour and he made a note to tell him.

"Potter just flicked his hands and dodged all those Reducto curses you threw as if he was playing. Then he caught your Stunner and sent it back to you. Let me say something Draco, if I would be anyone's queen then it would be someone like Potter. Not a coward like you."

"Good point" Harry said and he suddenly realised what he had done and moved away to the fireplace. Daphne threw her hand out trying to feel whoever was there but no one was there. She looked around the Common Room, and Harry realised she was suspecting someone was beside her.

"Potter," she hissed and looked back at Malfoy, fury written all over her face.

'She's stunning' Harry thought to himself. 'Her blonde her cascades like a waterfall when she shakes her head in defiance and her blue eyes burns with dangerous fire and her face. God, her face. So expressionless ,no emotions, nothing. Hey man get a grip. I don't like her.' He battled with some thoughts that had started forming in his mind about Daphne but he shut them out when he raised his Occlumency shields.

Harry looked at her as she stomped off to her dorm and Harry immediately came to his senses and turned around when he saw Draco leaving. He had lost his argument and now the Slytherins seemed to be discussing who was best to lead them. As if they were discussing politics.

Harry shook his head and followed Draco silently. His work wasn't done yet. Harry and Draco got in together and when Draco was changing, Harry looked away and hoped it was a girl he was watching. Draco sat down on his bed and took a journal. 'He has a diary' Harry thought.

He peeked at what Draco was writing and he was just making an entry on what had happened and finally swearing to take revenge on him - Harry. Draco climbed his bed and switched of the lamp. His other dorm mates were not yet in and after some minutes, Harry heard him snoring.

He wasted no time and took the journal till he found what he was looking for. 'Well, well," Harry whispered. "You are a bad son of bitch Malfoy." Dobby had been right all the while.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Harry had no idea how he managed to return to the Gryffindor Common Room. It happened in a blur but he remembered Tracey telling Blaise her love for Neville had increased.

Harry lay wide awake in bed and he was late for every class. Hermione had not been seen since morning and as Harry was eating, he told his friends what he had discovered. Draco Malfoy's father Lucius Malfoy, had given him a diary to dispose in Ginny Weasely's trunk before she started school. The diary was strange and according to Malfoy, it was no ordinary diary. You can't write in it but it made people do things.

One was that, it would use Ginny to open the Chamber. Ron lost all his appetite and was about to strangle Malfoy to Harry's pleasure. Harry didn't bother holding him off but Neville stopped Ron and told him to sit down, speaking words containing wisdom.

Neville told them that, Malfoy would know that something was wrong if Ron attacked him, making Ron calm down. "We are dealing with possession again guys. This time it's a book," Harry said looking at the glances Tracey was throwing at Neville. "Oh Neville yesterday, I learnt that Tracey has a serious crush on you. I suggest you take her head on." Neville's eyes widened with surprise and continued chewing his bread Ron choked on his juice and looked at Harry in disbelief, but said nothing.

Poor Neville was oblivious of how Tracey was trying to catch his attention and continued drinking his porridge. He looked up at Harry and when he turned to look at Harry's direction, Tracey squeaked loudly and smiled at Neville. Neville turned red and quickly left the Great Hall. Harry laughed and continued eating also unaware that, from the corner of her eye, Daphne Greengrass was watching him and if Harry had looked, he would have seen that the expressionless stone face and the cold blue eyes had love and a look of longing written on it. Unfortunately and fortunately four people saw the look on Daphne's face. Fred and George Weasely had been looking at Marcus Flint looking for ways to bring him down then Tracey's movement caught their attention and then the look on Daphne's face as she stared at their Seeker amazed them. They looked at each other, smiling smugly. The famous hardcore Queen Daphne of Slytherin was in love with Harry.

Third was Hermione Granger when she burst into the Hall to grab a quick meal (ignoring Harry as she did so) and lastly was Professor Severus Snape. His god daughter (which was not known to anyone except the Greengrasses) was looking at the one boy he detested with love. Severus Snape closed his eyes for a moment and the memories of he and Lily Evans came rushing in his mind. He opened his eyes seconds later and looked at her god daughter. 'Let them play the game', he thought silently.

It was well after two o'clock when the three friends noticed Hermione was still absent. She wasn't in her dorm and according to Madam Pince the librarian, she was reading a lot of books on creatures of old. Harry and Ron and Neville split up searching the castle, looking for Hermione.

Harry went to the first place every girl would hide - the girls' toilets. He opened the door that led there and since it was nearing dinner time, no one was there. There were so many closets in the girls' toilets and Harry didn't know where to start but he saw one closet that looked a little set apart from the rest. He walked to it and opened it. There he saw a girl sobbing.

"Hello why are you crying?"

"Everyone finds it interesting to through things at me and then someone threw this book at me and I hate it."

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Myrtle" the girl replied and passed through Harry's body. "Fucking ghosts", he whispered. Harry bent over and picked the book up. It was a brown leather book with a lot of pages and strangely no writings were in them. The owner was a certain T.M. Riddle.

Harry dried the book with a spell and continued looking for Hermione. He opened the last closet and saw Hermione rigid lying on the floor in an awkward position. She was holding a mirror in one hand and her other hand was clutching something tight. Harry looked shocked and could do nothing but just stand and look. He opened Hermione's palm and found a note strangely addressed to him. Harry put the note in his pocket and looked into Hermione's eyes. He had read somewhere that, when a person dies a horrible death, the last thing the person saw would be in his or her eyes - and in the olden days, people found out how people died easily. Harry didn't believe it but then it was worth a shot.

He saw a figure. A huge snake like figure showed clearly in Hermione's hazel eyes. The creature had piercing yellow eyes and it seemed to be staring at Harry. Suddenly Harry fell into a trance.

He was at Hogwarts again. This time it was old Hogwarts. The four founding members of the school were seated together with other people. "Tis with heavy heart that we gather here today to talk about matters which are grave. Yea some attack of strange manner is come upon the children once more and I cannot fathom how." The person speaking was Godric Gryffindor.

"I studied the books of knowledge and old, dear Godric and it was to my horror that a beast created from magick has harmed our students. A Basilisk." The woman had long dark hair and a tiara on her head. She was Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Pray dear friends, tis nothing to fear; for this foul fiend may be stopped only by death and if all the Muggles here are dead it shan't tarry." A slender woman with a motherly look on her face spoke, looking at Salazar's face the whole time.

"What thou sayest is preposterous dear Helga. Dost thou counsel us to tarry on every night whilst the children die?"

"Godric. Unless the wizard who did this calls off this monster, there is a lot to worry", she said patiently all the while looking at Salazar.

It was night and Salazar Slytherin was sitting on his bed. Ida had nearly died because of the monstrosity he created and he couldn't' allow that to happen again. She was not a Muggle – she was a half blood but when the creature was on the attack, she was in the way and if he hadn't banished her with a spell, he would have been staring at her petrified body.

He walked to the girls' toilets and when he got o the chamber, he called forth the creature and hissed some words to it. "Only one worthy enough to possess the power of Slytherin may call thee and rid Muggles. But he who possesses the power of Slytherin and a noble heart directly from Gryffindor himself may call thee and thou will not harm him. Thou will do as he sayest."

Harry quickly jumped up in fright and looked around him. He was at school again and he quickly carried Hermione in his arms heading for the hospital wing. The girls started screaming when they saw Harry holding Hermione and Filch appeared suddenly, McGonagall behind him.

"Mr. Potter -"

"Please not now Professor. Hermione needs help and I'm going to help her." Ron and Neville appeared minutes later, both looking sad. Harry took the diary from his pocket and opened it. His friends were around him and Ron asked "is it this?" Harry nodded and Neville gasped afraid that he might be attacked and hid behind Ron as Harry opened it. Harry took a quill from Madam Pomfrey's table and tried writing in it. The ink seemed to dissolve in the pages. He turned the pages over to see if it was on the other side but there was nothing of the sort.

"Is he petrified Ron" Neville asked from under the bed. "Live and kicking Nev and I could use your help here." Neville got up quickly at the sound of Harry's voice and when he demonstrated it to him; he looked at it and told Harry he did not know of any magical artifacts of that sort. Ron said the same thing and Harry looked at the diary defeated.

"What about my name?" he whispered aloud. He took his quill and started. My name is Harry Potter and I am twelve years old. The ink vanished and handwriting appeared.

Hello Harry. I am Tom Marvolo Riddle. How do you do and what house are you in?

I am fine thank you and I was sorted into the mighty Slytherin house. Ron looked at Harry with disbelief but Harry ignored him and waited patiently to ask this Riddle guy about the Chamber of Secrets.

"I see his plan Ron it's obvious. This guy possessed your sister and he was clearly a Slytherin. Harry has to act Slytherin so he can get what he wants," Neville said.

Hey Tom. What can you tell me about the Chamber of Secrets because it is open.

Really? Ok let me take you back in time. About 50 years ago. The pages in the diary opened and finally they stopped at a particular date. March 14 1986.

A bright light filled the book and it seemed to be sucking Harry into it. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and Neville who hid under the bed when the light appeared crawled quickly and grabbed Ron's leg trying to pull him back.

The three boys were sucked into the book, leaving the hospital wing and Hermione behind them.

People were in the school. They were carrying someone away from the girls' toilets'. Someone was dead and as Harry rushed passing through the large crowd of students, he saw the closet where he found Myrtle and he realised that, Myrtle was killed by the Basilisk.

Neville and Ron were behind him and Harry told them who died there. "You mean Moaning Myrtle was a Muggle and she died here?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and turned around. He saw a handsome boy about sixteen years old climbing the stairs and walking away from the crowd.

"Guys this way." The two boys followed Harry and even before he reached his destination, Harry realised he was tired. 'I really have to start training' he thought to himself as he run after the boy.

The boy met a man about forty years of age on the stairs. He had long black hair, a flowing beard and those twinkling eyes forever dancing with delight. Harry saw him as young-

"Professor Dumbledore", the boy greeted. Neville and Ron were there now both of them were too tired to stand and when they saw Dumbledore, they quickly stood straight and gasped at the younger version of Dumbledore.

"Hello Tom. Where to now?"

"I was on my way to the Great Hall sir."

"Oh I see. I think the Chamber of Secrets has been opened and the governors are really upset. The student responsible for this would be punished severely and expelled."

"Oh that's terrible sir."

"Yes Tom. Bob just went out to get some whips. When the student is caught, he will be whipped by Mr. Bob and after his wand is snapped, he will be expelled. Good day Tom.

"Good day sir." Dumbledore walked down the stairs and Tom stood there. Harry immediately knew that, he opened the Chamber. "Isn't he handsome?" Ron asked staring at Dumbledore as he went.

"Hagrid", the boy whispered.

"Guys he's going after Hagrid let's move," Harry barked. They finally got to a small room and Tom opened it. "I'm sorry Hagrid but I can't let you do that."

"Do what Tom? What are you talking about?" Harry noticed that, Hagrid's speech was clear and without any funny accents. He was bigger than Tom and he looked wild but his black eyes still had that sparkle in them.

"It's been hurting the students and now it's killed Myrtle. I'm going to report you and you will be expelled."

"Hey I'm just a first year and I know nothing concerning this Chamber of Secrets."

Tom cast a spell and the creature Harry realised as an Acromantula scurried and fled.

"Look at his height", Neville stated. "And he is in his first year."

"He's strange but I like him. He's always had a thing for creatures." Ron said smiling.

"No not Aragog. He's done nothing wrong. He didn't do it."

Teachers hurried to the scene and Hagrid was taking away. Dumbledore saw Tom and looked at him carefully. As Harry leaned forward to see what Dumbledore was about to do, he felt the familiar sucking back and the last thing he heard was the cracking of Bob's whip and Hagrid's scream of pain.


	28. Chapter 27

They were back in the hospital wing. "That was amazing", Neville whispered. Harry sat in his chair and frowned in concentration. "This book is evil and it must be destroyed."

"How?"

"We'll find out later." Harry went back to his dorm and told Sirius everything and the trances he was having off late. "Listen to me Harry. You have to maintain your composure and tell Dumbledoreso he'll find a way to destroy that thing and free the children. If they are still petrified by the end of term, they will die after two hours. Right now, I've got one hour to pump my seed into a lovely lady I met. I'm using Polyjuice you know and don't worry Harry; I've put a charm on her womb. It's gonna be fun. Oh there she is bye."

Harry laughed at his godfather's behaviour and he felt a little better after that. He had written all he remembered in his dream down on some spare parchment and after crossing out the unnecessary points, he finally found it. He knew that he had found where the Chamber of Secrets was. Slytherin went to the girls' toilets and in his dreams, Harry saw a sink with the symbol of Slytherin behind the tap. It possibly used snake words to open because Slytherin hissed in his dream and yet still, Harry had no idea how he understood all what he was hissing.

Helga had said in his dream that, the only way to destroy the Basilisk was to kill it, thus releasing all the petrified students. Slytherin gave the Basilisk two different commands and he was also unclear on it, though it was vital to his research.

"How in fuck does this thing move around cos I'm sure the portraits or ghosts would have seen it." He dug his hands in his pockets to take cotton and clean his fogging glasses and he felt paper rustling inside.

"Ah Hermione's letter. Let's see what it has to say".

_Harry if you a reading this, it means that I'm petrified. I was researching in the library and I found that, the creature terrorizing the Muggles here is a Basilisk (the king of snakes) and it was created by Slytherin himself - no doubt. The only way it kills people is by looking at them and when it does so, it freezes them just like - _"Medusa" Harry whispered.

_The only way to stop these attacks is by killing it and I did some research and I found that Hagrid was framed 50 years ago for opening the Chamber. It wasn't him but he just kept on mentioning Tom. Anyway Harry you must find the Chamber of Secrets and kill this thing before it kills everyone. Once again I'm sorry for being bossy but I can't seem to stop. _

Harry looked at the letter. Hermione had found out almost everything he had found but it still didn't explain how the creature got around. Harry grew angry and ripped the paper into pieces. As he ripped it, his eyes fell on something written in a quick manner - 'Pipes.' The last thing Hermione wrote before she saw the Basilisk. She probably used the mirror to look at its reflection from behind and then she found the answer but the creature came and she wrote her last words quickly and became petrified.

Harry leapt with joy and started forming a plan. He had two weeks till school ended and due to the attacks; exams had been cancelled to Ron and Neville's pleasure."Always the smart ass Hermione. Even as you prepared for the worst, you were still a smart ass."

Harry closed his eyes and slept feeling tired.

The next day was Saturday and Harry spent the rest of the time briefing Ron and Neville about what he discovered. The two boys were amazed by how much Hermione had found and how she even managed to get Hagrid to tell her what happened.

Around three o' clock, the Gryffindor team met outside for practice no one was meant to be in the stands but Daphne Greengrass was there alone 'reading' a book. Fred and George whistled and looked at Harry. Harry looked at them questioningly. Alicia and Katie giggled at Harry. Clearly, the poor boy had no idea what was going on.

Wood did not stay at his position rather; he flew around teaching the team his new one - two formation. The formation involved short passes, through passes and long passes mostly and the Chasers practiced the formation under Wood's command. Harry flew around with Fred and George and he practiced the Wronski Feint, making it better and better.

Fred and George practiced Wood's formation with the Bludgers and it was wonderful. After three hours in the air, the Gryffindor team got off their brooms and went to change. Dean and Seamus were waiting for him and the looks on their faces told Harry something was wrong. "Harry it's terrible. Your dorm has been raided", Dean said quickly.

"Torn pillows scattered books and your trunk messed up. The whole place is a mess and Ron and Neville stayed back to tidy up cos they couldn't trust anyone with your stuff," Seamus finished with his Irish accent.

Harry rushed back to his dorm and Ron and Neville were looking at him."Riddle's diary Harry, where did you leave it?" they asked. Harry ignored their question and lifted the carpet. "It's gone and I know who took it. Gentlemen, the game has started sooner than I anticipated."


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"We've got to find Ginny. She did this and after we are done dealing with the Basilisk, she'll personally tidy my trunk. Nothing else." Ron said nothing and stood absolutely flabbergasted. His sister had turned dark now and he was sure she won't come back.

"Don't worry Ron nothing bad has happened. She's just gone to the Chamber and I know how to get in." They were about to ask how when suddenly, Dobby appeared holding Harry's leg. "Mister Potter. The Great Harry Potter is in danger. Master Malfoy is in the school and they are coming to remove the headmaster from his position."

"Who are they Dobby?"

"The governors sir. They says Dumbledore is not protecting the school and Hagrid must go to Azkaban because he opened it befores Mr. Potter. I must go now.

'POP'! And Dobby was gone.

"That's terrible. Hagrid is innocent and Azkaban is a terrible place to be." Harry knew everything about Azkaban (because Sirius told him when he Harry started learning about the Wizarding World) and Hagrid going in there with those Dementors was bad. "Let's wait till evening and tell Dumbledore, if he's still around – that is."

"And if he's not?" Neville asked.

"Then we'll strike," Harry said collapsing on his bed.

It was twelve of the clock in the evening as Harry and his friends and jogged to the girls' toilets. It was past curfew now and they did not have the Invisibility Cloak so they had to hide in the shadows. As they approached the girls' toilets, there was a flood there once more and Harry hid behind one suit of armour and his friends did the same.

Harry looked out and read the words written in blood: _"Her bones would forever lie out of reach underneath the school." _

"Professor Sprout asked, "which unfortunate girl is gone Minerva?"

"Ginny Weasely".

Harry turned to look at Ron and he almost laughed. He had never seen Ron so protective of anyone and this look on Ron's face really amazed him. "Wait here," he mouthed to his friends. He stepped out of the armour and walked to Professor McGonagall. The teachers and the governors were staring at him as he approached.

"Excuse me Professor but I'm looking for Professor Dumbledore. It's urgent."

"Unfortunately Potter, he's out of the school right now and I suggest you get back to your Common Room and ten points from Gryffindor for being out of your Common Room during curfew," Snape said in his silky voice. Harry nodded and cursed Snape in his mind and 'walked away' waiting till the governors and the teachers left. He called his friends moments later and when they got to the exact sink at the girls' toilets, Harry stood in front of it and commanded it to open. The sink collapsed into the wall and a tunnel appeared just like the one in his dream.

"Harry you are a Parsel mouth", Neville exclaimed in wonder. "You can talk to snakes. You just hissed at the sink and it gave us this."

"I was sure all I said was open Neville - right Ron?" Ron was looking at Harry and for a moment he didn't know if he could trust Harry.

"No idea ... snake. What did you do to Ginny?"

"Ron!"

"Shut up Neville. He's behind this not Ginny. You framed her just like that boy did eh? That's why you've been a little free with 'em snakes. Tell you what Harry. Give me my sister!"

Harry was boiling inside him and he wanted to curse Ron there. Instead he said "since you've annoyed me Ron I won't thrash you. Though you are taller than me, I can easily beat you but instead I want you to test something for me."

He pushed Ron and he fell screaming and later landed with a soft thud.

"Ron are you there?" Harry called out. Ron grunted and Neville feeling scared was given a push by Harry then Harry followed.

"Where to now Harry?" Neville asked.

"Follow me," Harry told them. They followed Harry through the long dark tunnel. "Light please," Harry whispered. "Neville muttered "Lumos" and light appeared from the tip of his wand.

As they walked on, a skeleton holding a sword jumped at them and attacked. Harry cast a Reducto but it bounced of its chest. Ron cast a Stunner but it wasn't effective and Neville shouted "Stupefy!" his aim was inaccurate and the spell hit the rocks above and they came tumbling down crushing the skeleton. The three boys run on and on and Harry felt something pulling him on. The pull stopped all of a sudden when they approached the gate Harry had seen many a time in his dreams. Once again, Harry commanded the gate to open and it opened and they walked into a large green chamber. It was much nicer than the way Harry had seen it in his dreams.

The tiles on the floor were green - emerald gems decorated the walls and ceilings and Harry felt that this was a good place to have a party. The room was simply beautiful. Green flames of fire lit the whole room and Harry gestured for his friends to follow him but they had stopped, unable to move. Harry walked to them and tried pulling them but it was as if a wall had come between them and Harry knew that they couldn't see him. He waved his hand in front of Neville and Ron but they seemed to stare through him like he wasn't there. He shrugged and walked forward.

Behind the wall, Neville was frantic with worry. Harry had just passed through a sort of invisible barrier and they were trapped behind unable to aid him when he met the Basilisk. They sat on the cold stone floor and threw rocks at the pool of water in front of them to pass the time. Ron didn't seem to care. He just wished is sister was back.

Harry saw Ginny Weasely lying on the floor a few yards away. 'Let her lie down for a while', he thought to himself. 'That will teach her not to mess my trunk'. Harry picked some emeralds from the floor and spotted a larger emerald high up on a pillar.

'Oh shiny,' he thought. Harry run with speed and walked on the pillar. As he was losing altitude, he lashed out with his right foot and the emerald fell from its position in the wall falling to the ground. Harry rushed towards the ground and willed the emerald to freeze in mid air till he got down. He was rolling in the air and when he saw the ground coming closer; he waited till he was close and released his legs to avoid broken bones.

He took the precious stone from the air and whipped his wand from his pockets and walked to Ginny all the while, looking around waiting and expecting danger. He dropped his wand and knelt over Ginny feeling her pulse. 'Her pulse is up but she's unstable. She'll probably die till I kill the bloody beast.' Someone grabbed Harry's wand and Harry threw his right leg tripping the person but the person quickly stood up and trained the wand on Harry's head.

"She won't wake," he said in a soft voice. The boy was tall and had black hair. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though Harry were looking at him through a misted window. But there was no mistaking him — "Tom — Tom Riddle?"

Riddle nodded, not taking his eyes off Harry's face.

"What d'you mean, she won't wake?" Harry asked - "and why do you look like you are some sort of illusion? Is it loss of protein?

"She's still alive," said Riddle. "But only just."

Harry stared at him. Tom Riddle had been at Hogwarts fifty years ago, yet here he stood, a weird, misty light shining about him, not a day older than sixteen.

"You can't be a ghost. I tripped you up but anyway she's annoying. Always staring at me as if I'm some circus performer. I wish she would just die there but her brother's will kill me if I don't help," Harry said laughing.

"Oh dear Harry. I've placed a charm on her and I'm draining her life force - that is what is making me human by the passing moment. Very soon Ginny would be no more."

"Ok shit face let's start. Why did you frame Hagrid?"

"Oh Hagrid was a fool and he knew a lot about creatures. I framed him and used the Acromantula as an example and the governors believed me except one man of course."

"Dumbledore."

"Yes Potter. Professor Dumbledore knew it was me and when foolish old Armando Dippet resigned, he kept a close eye on my movements and it became impossible for me to call the Basilisk again. Ginny however has proved herself most useful and now I shall return more dangerous than before."

"Yeah I now get the picture you are Voldemort. Well don't worry I faced you last year and you are here again. How do you make copies of yourself? It's really annoying."

"I cannot die Harry. I'm anchored to this world and in due time I shall rise. Now Ginny lies dying and there is nothing you can do to save her. Now, Harry, I'm going to teach you a little lesson. Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against famous Harry Potter, and the best weapons he has at his disposal. He tossed the wand to Harry and stood in front of Slytherin's statue.

"Like I said I wish she would just die and I'll go back and say 'I'm sorry but I was too late' but I really want to swap lives cos of what you did to my parents." Riddle opened his mouth wide and hissed — but Harry understood what he was saying.

"Speak to me, Slytherin, greatest of the Hogwarts Four." Harry wheeled around to look up at the statue and to his horror; Slytherin's gigantic stone face was moving. Harry saw his mouth opening, wider and wider, to make a huge black hole and something was stirring inside the statue's mouth - something was slithering up from its depths. Something huge hit the stone floor of the Chamber. Harry felt it shudder — he knew what was happening, he could sense it, could almost see the giant serpent uncoiling itself from Slytherin's mouth.

Then he heard Riddle's hissing voice: "Kill him."

The basilisk was moving toward Harry; he could hear its heavy body slithering heavily across the shiny floor. Eyes still tightly shut, Harry began to run blindly sideways, his hands outstretched, feeling his way along the wall — Voldemort was laughing and Harry tripped. He fell hard onto the stone and tasted blood — he heard Riddle laughing more loudly and it gave him strength. He crawled on the floor quickly and hid behind Slytherin's statue.

He knew it was no use. The king of the serpents had seen him but what else could he do. He saw a few inches away from him, a fang - possibly the Basilisk's and he knew that was the only hope he had. His wand would be useless when he was fighting the Basilisk. Harry sat down and thought hard. Ginny was giving her life to Voldemort, making him grow stronger and he suddenly knew what to destroy. He rolled from behind the statue and grabbed the fang. The fang contained poison and it burnt Harry's skin as he held it. Harry felt dizzy but he fought on and staggered slowly towards Ginny. Riddle commanded the Basilisk to attack Harry but it stood there not moving. He turned around and saw Harry holding the fang and thought that, he was possibly ending Ginny's life quickly.

To his horror Harry took the diary from Ginny's pocket and stabbed it with the fang.

"No! Stop it Potter! No!" Black goo poured out from the diary and fell on Harry's robes, creating holes in them. Tom Riddle turned to flames and Harry waved at him as he cursed and then vanished into nothingness.

Harry crawled over to Ginny and checked her pulse. She was alive now and there was no death for her yet. "So much for letting her die," Harry said aloud. Harry turned around and faced the Basilisk.

"Ok ugly you can kill me when you are ready. The poison itself is killing me. Just make this quick." The great snake slithered towards Harry and stared at his wounds. Harry felt his palms becoming numb all of a sudden and then the poison in his palms left him and Harry felt strong again. He stared in those yellow eyes and saw the terrified faces of all the petrified students. "Release them or they will die." The snake closed its eyes and opened them and this time, when Harry looked into it, they were just empty.

"Now that's weird. Why aren't I dead?" The king of snakes looked at Harry and hissed:

"Years ago, before your Peverell ancestor met his woman, Salazar Slytherin spake some words to me. He spake these words saying: he who possesses the power of Slytherin and a noble heart directly from Gryffindor himself may call thee and thou will not harm him. Thou will do as he sayest. Harry Potter, thou art a great wizard of your generation. Thou must be the greatest wizard after Merlin in my own view.

'You have a noble sinew just like Gryffindor himself. Why, the day he battled me, I marveled at his valour. Though I didn't slay him for his eyes were closed and his instincts were incredibly sharp - he knocked out my fang which thou used to destroy the book. I now answer to thee and to thee only my lord. I the Basilisk of Salazar Slytherin submits to thou humble grace."

Harry was dazed and now he understood it. He was sure he wasn't greater than Dumbledore and he was really modest when it came to his power but still he couldn't believe what the creature said.

"Aww come on, snakey. Dumbledore's better than me." The Basilisk hissed in annoyance and Harry kept quiet as it continued.

"We Basilisk are wise creatures and I beseech thee master, to come to me when you need my assistance on anything that is beyond your human thought and never again call me loathly."

The snake slithered away and left Harry, returning to its resting place - waiting to be summoned again. Harry woke Ginny up and she looked really embarrassed and sobbed begging Harry to believe she was innocent. Harry rolled his eyes and told her not to worry because, she was being controlled. Neville and Ron had approached them the moment the barrier had gone and Ron hugged Ginny, checking if she was all right. "How do we leave now?" Ron asked. Harry looked around him and then at the statue of Slytherin then suddenly he felt as if he knew where to go. He run through a tunnel and a door was at the end of it. They opened it and they found themselves on the third floor corridor. The door vanished again when they all looked back.

"Wow. We made it back." Harry felt he had to keep the entrance to the chamber a secret so he obliviated the three Gryffindors wiping the memories of the chamber alone. They woke up a few minutes later and Harry sent them to the hospital wing. Like a flash, he entered the headmaster's office and found no one there. He rushed to the hospital wing and saw that no one was there either. Not even Madam Pomfrey and her patients.

Harry sat on the bed and looked at the time. It was six o'clock in the morning and Harry collapsed on the bed, realizing he had fought till the next day. He remembered what Dobby said and he became angry suddenly. Slowly, a plan to disgrace Lucius Malfoy formed in his mind.

He took off his sock and placed it in the diary then he walked briskly and confidently to the Great Hall. As he approached, he could hear the drawling voice of Malfoy but this time it was deeper and Harry realised that Dumbledore and Hagrid were about to be sacked.

"...We are here to inform you that Professor Dumbledore would no longer be headmaster. Due to the recent attacks on the school, the Ministry of Magic and the governors of the school have decided to take over. I Lucius Malfoy would be the new headmaster till further notice. Malfoy smiled smugly looking pleased with himself.

"Hagrid here is also leaving to be interrogated by Ministry officials." The Gryffindors booed loudly and after Lucius Malfoy sent a silencing spell at them, the whole Hall become quiet.

"Good", he said releasing them from the spell.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione whispered to Ron and Neville. They both shrugged their shoulders and continued listening to Malfoy's speech.

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, Daphne Greengrass noticed that Harry Potter was not there. Had he died saving his friends? She hoped he was still alive because, she couldn't live without seeing his face at least every day.

The rest of the Gryffindors noticed that Harry was missing and Wood was moaning already, wishing his Seeker would come back. The teachers had noticed it too and the other houses had noticed it too - even Filch somehow knew that the boy had helped get Mrs. Norris back and the same question ran through everyone's mind. Was Harry Potter dead?

Harry was outside the door waiting for the right moment. Then he heard it.

"Any last words before you leave headmaster? No? What about you Hagrid? Nothing at all? All right then let's get going," Lucius Malfoy said as if he was in command already.

The whole school stood up in respect as Dumbledore and Hagrid were led away. Lavender sobbed and Neville was crying silently. Tracey looked at him and whispered, "ain't he cute when he's crying?" to Daphne. Daphne was about to cry as well. Deep down, she was sad and she thought Harry Potter was dead. 'Stupid Gryffindor ad the bloody bravery. Why did it have to be him,' her thought to herself.

Her questions were answered moments later.


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

The doors to the Great Hall banged open all of a sudden and Harry Potter walked forward blood and dust all over his body. His face was expressionless and the triumphant smile on father and son's faces faltered as Harry walked forward. Clearly, he had foiled the plan and was about to expose it.

"It's quite obvious where Draco inherited that drawl from. Sounds like a dog on heat." The whole Hall burst out laughing and Mrs. Norris mewed in delight. Snape smirked where he was sitting and played with his sleeve.

"Mr. Malfoy! Pleased to meet you I'm Harry Potter and I believe this cursed object belongs to you. Nice one anyway - getting Dray Mallory to do the dirty work. She nearly died down there you know?"

Lucius Malfoy was about to talk again but Harry snatched the documents one governor was holding and burnt them. "I believe the real culprit knows himself and should just walk out quietly to avoid a fight. You can ask Mallory your son Mr. Lucius, I can thrash you now."

Lucius Malfoy looked at Harry and hissed, "You won't be there to save the school always Potter."

"Don't worry sir, I'll always be." Lucius handed the destroyed diary to Dobby and walked away. Dobby smiled at Harry and Harry held him back and asked him to open it.

Dobby opened the diary and saw the sock. "Master Lucius gave Dobby a sock! Dobby is free! How can Dobby ever thank you?"

"What are you talking about? Potter you've just cost me my elf. You'll pay for that." He raised his wand and was about to curse Harry but then Dobby snapped his fingers and Lucius flew back hitting the floor,

"You shall not harm Mr. Potter"

"Out if the way elf"

"Dobby has no master. Dobby only lives to serve the great Harry Potter. Dobby will hurt anyone who tries to harm my master." He snapped his fingers again and Lucius Malfoy flew out of the Hall and the Weasely twins sent their latest invention, The Dragon's Breath after him. Everyone laughed at Malfoy and his father and sitting at her place with the Slytherins, Daphne Greengrass couldn't help feeling proud of Harry and the thought of it made her heart want to tear into pieces for him.

Harry joined his friends and Hermione thanked him over and over again. Wood thanked his stars for bringing Harry back and once more the whole place was restored to its order. Dumbledore conjured more seats for the governors and called the four Gryffindors who had saved the school forward. There and then, he awarded them all with medals for special services for the school. Everyone clapped and Tracey Davis clapped hard and blew a kiss at Neville who turned red all of a sudden. Harry looked at Tracey and then turned his attention to the girls beside her. The blonde hair, the blue eyes, the perfect lips that spoke words to defend him among her own House members and then the girl he saw in the Mirror of Erised, the mystery girl was Daphne. He knew it was her but he planned to catch her not yet. He looked at Malfoy and gave him thumbs up. After the applause died down, they all returned to their seats. Dumbledore stood up and clapped his hands. Food filled the golden plates and pumpkin juice filled the goblets. Everyone was happy discussing what happened and all the girls from different houses glanced at Harry. Dinner was over and the students went back to bed. Harry called Sirius and told him what happened. Sirius laughed at Malfoy's plight and humiliation. He also told Harry not to worry because he could talk to snakes. Though people consider it a branch of Dark Magic, it was a gift and Harry felt better after his godfather's insight.

"So got the girl?"

"No Sirius, but I think it is Daphne Greengrass."

"Oh that's wonderful Harry! She's quite the boys' girl and around next year, she'll start maturing. Just train hard over the hols and if I don't answer your calls, just don't worry.

"Where are you off to doggy?"

"I've got a tip from my contacts that Pettigrew was sighted around Wales. I'll start the hunt but I wanna appear in the papers so that the Aurors will begin the real man hunt for me. If I'm lucky, I might get Amelia alone and fuck her brains out."

"It's dangerous Sirius"

"But I'm a Gryffindor and an experienced Auror. Just train hard Harry," and Sirius Black vanished from the mirror. His talk on training reminded Harry to call Dobby.

"Dobby" The elf appeared within seconds and said, "the great Harry Potter called Dobby". Harry sighed and called him over.

"I believe you have brains Dobby. First of all just call me Harry. I don't really like the greatness and all that attention but I had to do what I did to save innocent people. Ok?"

"Whatever Harry Potter wishes sir."

"Now Dobby I want a place in the castle where I can train myself do you know of such a place? I've heard of the Room of Requirement but I can't locate it. Can you help me?

The room Harry Potter wishes to find is located on the seventh floor, across the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. Harry Potter must walk in front of the door free times thinking about what he wants and it will come."

"Thank you Dobby, that's all". The hyper active elf vanished and Harry looked at the glove he managed to acquire from Daphne Greengrass. He was sure it was her and he could use Dobby to easily trace it but he wanted to play the hide and seek. Tomorrow, he was leaving for home.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CASTLE…

Blaise, Tracey and Daphne were sitting at their favourite corner in their Common Room. Everyone was talking about Harry's bold move and so far Draco was quite, though he gave the occasional talk about how weak and cowardly Potter was but few people seemed to care. Daphne had actually heard Vanessa Trevor say that, she would do her best to get Harry as a date for Hogsmeade because, she had started developing. Vanessa was in Daphne's year and she was one of the people who never cared about House rules, but she was a talkative which Daphne hated.

Daphne laughed inwardly, for she knew that Harry didn't look at girls and he might not go to Hogsmeade, and even if he did, he would be alone.

"Oh I bet Neville hacked the Basilisk's head," Tracey squealed.

"How do you know it was a Basilisk, Trace?" Blaise asked.

"Well Weasely was bragging and I heard it all."

"He's telling lies. He'll just say something to glorify himself," Daphne replied staring at the fire. "He's brave stupid guys, what if he died there, saving a girl. He's always getting into trouble," Daphne said.

"Do you love him or what?" Blaise asked. Daphne glared at him and he kept quiet. "Just asking. He's good for you though. He's always wearing a frown on his face and I don't think he laughs, let alone smile."

"Good for me then Blaise," and Daphne stood up and walked to her dorm.

All the students packed their things and talked excitedly, discussing about what they would do during the holidays. For Harry his schedule was the same. Work, work, work. He packed his trunk and as usual let Hedwig fly. He boarded the train and he hid himself alone in the last compartment placing the charms around him. The journey was long and when Harry opened his eyes it was over. He straightened his glasses and walked out of his compartment. He saw Neville's grandmother standing beside him and he winked at Neville telling him everything would be fine. He greeted the strict lady and walked away to cross the barrier. He was called over by the Weasely family and maintaining his usual cold and direct manner. He answered Molly Weasely with straight answers and told her to thank Ron because; he helped solve most of it. "Oh Ginny. Next time you see something that is not right, burn it," Harry said. Harry winked at Ron and saluted the twins and walked on.

Hermione had left earlier at school because she was going to France and she kissed Harry's cheek to thank him. The memory made Harry shudder a bit – he didn't like all the cuddles. His goodbyes were done and it was the barrier and the Durselys left - but he was wrong.

He bumped into someone and his anger flared up. "What the hell!"

Oh I'm sorry," the person replied bending down to pick Harry's trunk. Harry looked at her face and sneered nastily, almost wanting to rip her heart out. This time she was been civil. Harry was about to descend on her with a swear word her when he noticed that, her parents were there. 'A set up', he thought to himself. Daphne's father put his hand into his pockets, and Harry slowly stood straight, waiting for the spell to fly at him.

"I'm Ana Greengrass. This is my husband Daniel and this is my youngest daughter, Astoria. Pleased to see Daphne has a new friend. She's always cold to everyone you see," the woman said in a sweet voice. 'Not a trap then,' he thought to himself.

Harry just nodded, wearing his usual angry look and examined each member closely. The man was clearly impatient and not the type to mess with. The woman was polite and the younger daughter was pretty, but mischief glowed in her eyes as she looked at Harry. 'I like her,' he thought to himself.

"Pray, young man tell me your name," the man inquired, surprising Harry."Oh my name is Marge Dursely and I'm in Gryffindor," Harry said suddenly without thinking. He opened his eyes in horror when he realised his mistake but somehow, they had not noticed only Daphne did and beside her father, she looked at Harry, laughter written in her eyes for just a second then it was back to the rigid look. 'Fucking purebloods and their ways of talking,' Harry thought silently.

"I'm sorry pops but if you wanna find out about me, I'm sure Queen..." Harry paused a bit for the last words to have impact. "Slytherin here can fill you in cos I've got very angry folks waiting for me outside the barrier." The man was clearly not amused with the way Harry addressed him because he clenched his fists and turned to his wife and Harry used that chance to escape.

Harry looked at Daphne for the last time and he swore he saw her waving at him but when he looked hard, she was looking at her father with the same look of indifference. Her mother just stood behind holding Astoria, as her husband discussed something loudly with her, logically about Harry.

Harry turned and walked off knowing with every fibre of his soul that, he had solved the mystery, and how she managed to play sweet girl in secret and cold girl in the open was amazing.

Harry crossed the barrier and sat in the car and without a word, Vernon Dursely revved the engine and began listing all what he wanted done before he returned to Hogwarts. Harry sighed loudly and winked at Dudley. His holidays were going to be tough.

I hope you've loved the show so far. Kindly review


	31. Chapter 30

GREENGRASS MANSION

"There is something I need to tell you Ana."

"What is it Daniel? Did the Wizengamot piss you off again?"

"I'm afraid it's something grave. It's about the future of this family. As you can see, Daphne is growing into a woman. She has somehow managed to catch the attention of many pure blood families and so many contracts have come forward - including the Malfoy contract."

"That's impossible Daniel; she's always wearing that icy look and even at home we find it difficult relating to her. How did that happen - I mean it's for that same reason and she's always cold to everyone."

"I don't know Ana but something must be done. I really hate the Malfoys and if Daphne should marry that brat Draco, everyone will start saying we are dark." Ana sighed and kissed her husband. "Don't worry something will surely come up if I'm reading the signs correctly Dan. Something will come up."

Daphne Greengrass was outside her parents' door when she heard the conversation. The Malfoys had brought a marriage contract forward and she couldn't believe it. She had spent nearly two years at Hogwarts and some time at parties wearing a face of pure loathing and the Malfoys had actually done this? She was shocked. 'When I get to Hogwarts,' she thought, I'm gonna make Draco feel hell'.

She walked back to her room and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her blonde hair was tied in a single plait and her breasts had started developing, and could easily confuse most of the boys. Her hips were broadening by the day - and in her jeans, she felt like a woman already. She remembered that the next term at Hogwarts was the start of Hogsmeade trips for third years and she felt she could get any guy. Except one. It was this reason and she loved him ever since she saw him.

Harry Potter. He was difficult to approach and during their secret meetings, she always thanked Merlin for being in her dorm safely without a cracked rib. Harry Potter didn't care who anyone was and that alone was enough for her to love him. She didn't like boys who admired her because she was beautiful and Harry Potter was just the boy who stood out amongst all boys she knew. As she polished her nails, she wished with all her might to go out with him - despite the House wars.

LONGBOTTOM MANSION

"Put your back into it Neville! Stupefy!" Augusta Longbottom roared. "Protego! Reducto!" Neville Longbottom countered. His holidays had been fascinating. After his grandmother got him his wand, he started practicing all the spells he came across and at first after fifteen minutes, Neville would become exhausted but now, he could fight all day if given the chance. Although her grandson had become more aggressive, he still had a little bit of the shyness in him and he never wanted to lash out.

Augusta had no choice and threw all the offensive spells she knew at her grandson but he countered them all and sent backyard jinxes at her. "Sanguinem ulcus!" Augusta shrieked. The black light flew towards Neville and he ducked before the spell hit him.

Neville immediately stood up and looked at his grandmother in horror. "Cru-" but she was silenced as Neville yelled "Disseco!" the spell flew at Augusta and she banished her desk to shield her. The spell cut the desk in half and she was too late as Neville yelled "Aestuo!"

Augusta Longbottom sank on the floor feeling hot and fanning herself with the Daily Prophet but it was no use. Neville looked at her and muttered the counter curse. "Refrigesco" and Augusta felt her body at its normal temperature. "Well done Neville. You've finally beaten me. Just remember that in a duel, you can't keep on restraining yourself from hurting. It is necessary."

Neville nodded and walked to his shed to look at his plants. He took off his shirt and started carrying large bags of fertilizer across the large garden. After checking on them, he took a shower and got dressed. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and he was amazed.

He had grown a little taller and he had also lost most of the fat he had when he was young. Neville did not believe that it was him; but now, he was a little muscular and his developing abs was his pride these days. Put on a clean shirt and chuckled lightly. He had a busy day ahead of him.

THE BURROW

Ronald Weasely was doing nothing. He was just lying down on his bed thinking of Sugar Quills and Butterbeer. "Ron I need some help in carrying the crates," his mother called out. He quickly got up and looked at his reflection. He was now taller than his mother but no way near Fred and George's height. His red hair which used to frame his face in curtains was now cut in a different style. His hair was now short and neat. He begged his father to cut his hair like David Beckham, (a Muggle footballer he had been fascinated with during his holidays.) He had started developing some muscle and Ron had to admit that, he looked good. His freckles were still there but barely visible. He smiled at is reflection and knew that, he had to take Hermione out to Hogsmeade. He giggled and threw a shirt on and rushed downstairs to help his moaning mother.

HOTEL DE PARIS - FRANCE

Hermione Granger closed the book she was reading and got into the shower. After fifteen minutes of body cleaning, she put on her silk black dress and applied some make up on her face.

When she was done, she smiled at her reflection. She had grown a little taller and she was now the same height as her mother. Her breasts were all right for her age, though they just weren't there yet. She wore a bra and her curves were nice but just not complete yet. She twirled around and giggled, thinking which boy would ask her out to Hogsmeade as she joined her parents downstairs to attend a concert.

DAVIS MANOR

Tracey Davis had nothing to do now. She was waiting for four of the clock so she could get dressed and attend her uncle's birthday party. The time approached slowly and within fifteen minutes, she had dressed up and she looked absolutely stunning.

"Wow" she whispered when she saw herself. Her long brown hair was tied in a bun and her makeup made her look new. Her breasts were developing and she looked matured already. Her curves were easy to spot although she wore a skirt and as she admired herself, she could imagine Neville now - all big and muscular taking her to Hogsmeade. She giggled at the thought and rushed downstairs when she heard her father calling her.

NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE (THE HOME OF OUR SOMEHOW UNFORTUNATE HERO)

The characters above seemed to have noticed their developing body and each one admired it in their own way. Harry Potter somehow had not realised his developing body. His mind was neither on a potential girlfriend nor a Hogsmeade trip. He rather spent his time practicing advanced magic, Legilimency, advanced Occlumency and reading some of Dudley's Sherlock Holmes' novels before his god father officially vanished.

Today however, he was in the garden - and what he was doing annoyed him.

"Fucking relatives. Lazy arses. Incompetent buffoons. Caging me and leaving me alone to work." With each dig he made with the spade, Harry cursed his aunt and uncle. They had left him to do the house work and Petunia told him to plant the daises and lilies around the little stream of water in the garden. Harry finally accomplished his task and sighed lying on the grass, the sun scorching his skin. He trained from time to time though not regularly and his daily activities helped in the training process. Carrying fertilizer here and there, carrying heavy planks of wood and building a strong fence around the garden made his training a little bearable. Harry could tell he was now a little taller ad that was all. He didn't realize his developing body as he was busy with household chores.

His hair was the same windswept mess, sticking out in all directions, and on one occasion, Mr. Dudley had actually made Harry completely bald (because he said he looked like a street rat - strangling Harry in the process) and the next day, the whole thing had grown messier than ever. He always hid is scar with some of his hair because it reminded him of a childhood he didn't have. Harry rarely looked at the mirror and if he did, he would have realised that he looked more handsome and a little manly. His clothes were all baggy and he liked it that way.

He didn't want the girls at Hogwarts looking at his scrawny stature everyday (for that is how he thought his body was.) Sirius was somewhere in Wales hunting for that traitor rat Pettigrew. He read the Daily Prophet occasionally thanks to Hedwig and on today's issue, Sirius Black was on the front page and he actually gave the camera his most charming smile. Harry knew he did that to catch Amelia's attention and he laughed loudly as he was on the grass, admiring his godfather's craziness. How he managed to make the camera take a shot at him was a question.

A letter from Hogwarts had arrived including a Hogsmeade letter, stating that all third year students would be taking trips to Hogsmeade on weekends. Harry had solved that problem easily enough. He made his uncle drunk and when he was in high spirits, he went to the kitchen and brought a large rabbit he had caught and prepared. His relatives looked at him in wonder and his uncle actually thanked him and told him he was useful after all. He winked at Dudley and then he brought the matter forward. Surprisingly, his aunt signed the letter and his uncle gave him a fat wallet to convert to Galleons. Harry was beside himself with joy and he just did what his relatives asked without questions. Then everything changed when Marge came.

Margaret Dursely was Vernon's elder sister. She was too fat and she seemed to float a little when she made an attempt to walk. She brought her dog Ripper over just to annoy Harry but after punching the dog's snout, Ripper simply avoided Harry and always followed his mistress.

One evening during dinner, Marge got drunk and started saying awful things about Harry's parents. That was when she inflated like a balloon and floated off - into the night. The Accidental Magic Squad came over and cleaned the mess, wiping Marge's memory and left the house. Ever since, his relatives started acting cruelly and Vernon actually punched Harry's face and when Harry struck back, Vernon was unable to move for weeks. What he did to his aunt was all over the papers for weeks and he received letters from his three friends, including his birthday gifts.

Ron sent him a box of sweets and cake. Neville sent him a photo of his new wand, describing to Harry what it was made of and how he managed to defeat his grandmother once. Harry was happy for his friend and looked at the present he had received. Neville had sent him a book on pressure points of the body (which is important for a rogue like Harry).

Hermione sent Harry a broom keeping kit (which amazed Harry - for he was expecting a book about the wizarding history of France). Harry flipped through the pages and he also saw some wonderful team strategies and he could almost see Wood in his room applying the strategies for the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Hagrid got Harry a chocolate cake and a violent book. He managed to tie it with his belt, cursing Hagrid and his obsession with violent creatures and then he made a note to ask his new friend and faithful companion Dobby, to help him open it.

As Harry cleared the wrappers from the floor, a large sparrow hawk stood on the window sill waiting to be invited. Harry invited the bird in and he was wondering who apart from his four friends would know it was his birthday. The bird carried a parcel in its beak and a small note was attached to it. Harry took the parcel and the note from the impatient bird and as it turned to fly off, he caught a glimpse of a family crest on the little helmet the bird wore.

Harry was sure he had seen the crest somewhere before but he couldn't just remember. He unwrapped the parcel slowly, his wand at the ready - a curse on his lips clearly expecting a trap. The last bit of wrapper fell off and in a box; a dragon hide wand holster lay peacefully, waiting to be used.

"Awesome gift," Harry whispered. He put the holster on his right arm and inserted his wand where it should be on the holster. When he thrust his right hand forward, the wand shot out and flew out of Harry's reach.

"Oh Malfoy's so gonna get it this time," Harry hissed with glee. He had some Legilimency to practice on his uncle and some more practice with his new holster. Harry opened the note and it read: _Happy birthday Harry. YMG._

"YMG? What is that supposed to mean". He cast tracing charms and all recognition spells he knew but nothing could be traced. His well wisher was evidently good with his or her magic - particularly Charms.

'What about Snape?' he thought to himself. Harry giggled at the thought and cleared the rubbish away, as he started reading Neville's book.

He went downstairs and looking at his uncle straight in the eye, he mentally screamed _"Legilimens!"_ and he was in Vernon's mind. Harry was looking at a plump kid with brown mousy hair, wearing overalls. He was sitting on a bicycle and was on his way to a park.

'Once upon a tie, Vernon Dudley was ugly and still is,' Harry thought. Little Vernon met a girl on the way and she started laughing. "Everybody fat hippo is here." The girls and boys laughed at him and someone threw a stone and it hit Vernon's ankle. "Vernon rode away furiously as the kids continued laughing and calling him names.

Harry brought himself to present and looked at his uncle as he was busily chatting on the phone. 'Now let's make my presence known,' Harry thought. He penetrated his uncle's mind, and thought of something that would scare him. 'Ah Voldemort in year 1,' Harry thought. Harry focused on the image of Voldemort and he saw it in Vernon's mind.

Suddenly… "Holy shit! What was that?" Vernon threw the phone away and looked around him. "What is it dear?" his wife asked. "Nothing woman. I thought I saw something."

"You sure did," Harry muttered. "Wassat again boy?"

"I said sorry," Harry replied meekly. 'Amateur Legilimens award achieved,' Harry thought as he ate the leftovers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Augusta's spell is my own – simply means blood boil.

Neville's attack means – blaze up and the counter means cool. It's all basic Latin.

What do you think YMG means and hands up if you think Hermione kisses Harry first. (I'm not planning to anyway)


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"How was your hols Daph?" Tracey Davis asked her best friend. "Nothing much Trace. Just that I'm developing and I'm on a wedding contract."

"That's quite obvious Tracey, you have started getting some cleavage and you too Daphne and I couldn't fail to notice your arses swaying as you were walking."

"You really saw that Blaise?"

"Yes Daphne and I'm sure you'll get lots of offers to Hogsmeade." Daphne still maintained her cool composure, but deep down, she was wishing with every fibre of her being that, Harry Potter to notice her. "You think Neville will notice me Blaise?"

"Yeah. If I could see it, then anyone else could." Tracey knew he was right because, Blaise was somehow of a play boy. He had a lot of girls who admired him and his dark skin and his serious black eyes made the girls love him especially when he used his charming voice to greet them. Tracey could not contain her excitement and Daphne had to silence her with a spell for five minutes. The door opened and

Daphne's sister Astoria, joined them.

"What's it Tori?"

"I can't find any one to join me."

"Don't worry, just join the first years who just arrived and you'll be fine," Tracey offered. Astoria thanked her and walked away to try her luck. "Why the long face Daphne?" Tracey asked.

"I always have a long face. What's different about this?"

"The difference is, you have emotion written on you face and that's not you."

"Care to share?" Blaise asked. "Ok. It's about the contract. I might be betrothed to Malfoy, if my father signs the bloody parchment."

"Oh that's terrible Daphne. I hope he doesn't do it."

"Yeah me too," Blaise said. "Malfoy don't deserve you."

"Well you should be glad an offer came your way Daphne," the drawling voice of Draco Malfoy came from the door way. Draco had also gained some height and his goons, Crabbe and Goyle looked much more threatening.

"Most girls would wish anything to have me embedded in them and I must say, I am really surprised."

"That's because, I'm not other girls Draco," Daphne shot back. Draco laughed and advanced slowly towards Daphne, and with a quick move, he turned her round and pinned her on the window, her posterior on his rising member.

Tracey and Blaise made an attempt to hex Malfoy but Crabbe and Goyle flexed their now large muscles and took their wands. "You see Greengrass, soon you'll be mine cos I know your daddy will sign that contract and when he does, we'll make love every chance we get."

"Go to Hell Malfoy. Refrigesco!" Daphne shouted, pointing her wand at Malfoy's member. His erection froze and stood proudly from his trousers and though he tried to counter the spell, it still remained the same. Daphne pushed him on the floor and kicked it hard.

Malfoy screamed in pain and Daphne kicked and kicked till she could kick no more and then she left him to suffer. "You'll have to wait for the ice to thaw you sick pervert and I hope you don't mind showing everyone what a big dick you have," Astoria said, giggling from the doorway.

Crabbe and Goyle had been stunned and everyone rushed to see what the commotion was about. "It's nothing people," Astoria shouted loudly. "A sick pervert has been taught a lesson and I suggest you stay away from the Ice Queen cos when she's done, you'll never be the same."

Percy Weasely was trying to move everyone away but everyone looked at who the Ice Queen was. Daphne Greengrass was sitting down with a cold look on her face and that alone, sent the students away to their compartments.

"Did you see what she did to Malfoy?" a girl whispered.

"Froze his dick." another replied.

"Really dangerous that one." The gossip spread through the whole train and Harry's three friends were really worried because, Harry was nowhere to be found and the unfortunate incident that happened to Malfoy was not his doing. "Do you think his folks locked him up?" Ron asked.

"No Ron, Harry's too clever for that. Let's hope he shows up at Hogwarts," Hermione said

"I hope so Hermione" Neville whispered, closing his eyes. It was around twelve o'clock and the train had just entered Edinburgh. Suddenly, the clouds started darkening and the air became chilly.

"Storm's coming," Ron said staring out of the window. "Scabbers stop it!" he yelped. His rat, Scabbers was nibbling Ron's cloak and Ron threw him off in anger.

"Strange rat Ron. Where did you get it?" Neville asked. "It belonged to Percy but he's got an owl and he gave me Scabbers. He's grown thin all of a sudden you know, ever since the hols. Can't make him fat."

Neville stared at the rat and noticed that, one of his toes was missing. "What happened to him?" Neville asked, pointing at his paw.

"Ah! He was like that when Percy got him. Found him in the garden and then he kept him. He's been like that ever since." Neville nodded and closed his eyes, thinking of where Harry could be.

The air became chillier and suddenly, the lights went out and the train stopped. "What's going on?" Hermione whispered.

"No idea. Must be a fault," Ron replied.

"Lumos," Neville whispered and light came from his wand. "Something's wrong guys. I'd love to go and check with the train driver, but I'm scared," he said huddling up in a corner of their compartment. The door suddenly banged open and a tall man walked in.

"Stay there Longbottom or you'll possibly die," the man said in a hoarse voice. He was pale and very lean and his age could be placed around thirty. His mousy brown hair lacked its natural shine and Neville wondered if he had money - judging from his clothes and his tattered briefcase.

The door opened slowly and the man said, "Stay where you are," he said in the same hoarse voice, and he got his wand out slowly and held it out in front of him. "Ignite" and flames appeared in his left hand.

Standing in the doorway, illuminated by the shivering flames in Lupin's hand, was a cloaked figure that towered to the ceiling. Its face was completely hidden beneath its hood. The three Gryffindors eyes darted downward, and what they saw made their stomach contract. There was a hand protruding from the cloak and it was glistening, grayish, slimy-looking, and scabbed, like something dead that had decayed in water. . . .

But it was visible only for a split second. As though the creature could sense Neville's gaze it glided over to him and before it could do anything to harm him, the man cast a spell and bright light filled the whole compartment as the creature flew out of the window.

"All right Neville?" Neville nodded weakly and the man sat down. "I'm Remus Lupin and that creature that attacked you was a Dementor."

"Oh no!" Ron exclaimed. "What are they doing here?"

"Apparently, Sirius Black has been sighted around Wales and the Minister believes he might be hiding on the train to get to Hogwarts. We all know what happened twelve years ago and the Minister thinks..."

"Harry" Neville whispered. Ron groaned and sank in his seat. "Mr. Lupin, you have to find Harry Potter." Neville pleaded.

"Where is he?"

"We don't know cos he likes to be alone but we are his friends and we respect his privacy, but this time I'm afraid - we all are." Remus Lupin nodded and left in search of Harry.

"Now would someone tell me what an infamous killer has to do with Harry?" Hermione asked. Neville looked at Ron who nodded and slowly. Neville told her the story that made Harry an orphan. "I read it in the papers at France and they said he supported Voldemort."

"Yes and when Harry defeated him as a child, Voldemort's lot was all rounded up and shipped to Azkaban, but Sirius Black escaped and blew Pettigrew in the process. They only found his finger after that," Ron whispered in fear.

"Harry doesn't know about it. If he did, he'll break out of school and kill Black. That's what I reckon," Ron said feebly.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

SOMEWHERE IN THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS...

Harry Potter was fast asleep, oblivious of what was going on. He had had a bad holiday and this morning, his uncle beat him with a poker and all that 'Stickler' could do was to give him some bandages and three words:"use your stuff". What his aunt meant was that, Harry should use his magic to heal himself. There was a deep wound on Harry's back and the blood just poured out till he used a simple healing charm. He then bandaged his wound and threw on Dudley's old shirt and arrived at the train station to get some sleep.

Harry had rarely slept during his holidays. He was always up before the sun and he always slept late, working in his uncle's shed or his aunt's garden. He was beaten this morning because he woke up late and failed to cook breakfast (to Dudley's discomfort) but Harry saw it as revenge because he beat his uncle one time.

Harry was sleeping when his sub conscious mind told him to wake up. He woke up and looked around him and the whole place was dark. The train was not moving and Harry wondered if he had forgotten to get to Hogwarts with everyone else. There were no stars and he could see some houses from the window and he told himself it was afternoon and possibly a storm. He got up feeling refreshed and when he tried to stretch his body, a sharp pain ran through his body, giving him a head ache and he cursed his uncle and slowly sat down. He ran his hand through his hair and fiddled a bit with his hair and flattened the other half of his hair over his scar. Harry's hairstyle was quite charming to him and he had flattened some hair over his right eye.

He smiled when he remembered how he and Dudley practiced fights and though Harry was smaller, and not as strong as Dudley, he made it up with his agility and speed and beat Dudley once or twice, but Dudley whipped him more often. Harry's thoughts broke when he heard a scraping noise outside his door. He thrust his right hand forward and caught his wand and slowly, he opened the door and looked around him.

The corridor was dark and he could hear students whispering in their compartments. As he walked on, he heard breathing behind him and he turned around and saw a hooded figure gliding towards him. The air around Harry grew chilly and memories of his childhood rushed through his mind. 'Mental shields Harry', but try as he mat, his Occlumency shields just stopped a little of the memories from flooding his mind but still, Harry felt sad and wanted to cry. "

Dementors of Azkaban. Capable of making you feel gloomy. They make everything around them decay and when they get you, they'll suck you up and make you like them - full of broken thoughts and sad memories." Harry remembered what Sirius told him when he started learning about the Wizarding World and though Harry was not feeling happy, he understood why they were here. "Incidio" he roared with anger and the Dementor burst into flames, leaving its cloak behind. The atmosphere cleared once more but it suddenly turned gloomy again and another Dementor came towards Harry. "Incidio" he shouted, but the fire couldn't come out like first and the memories were rushing through his mind and he sank to his knees. The Dementor drew closer and then he heard it. "Expecto Patronum!"

A bright light filled the corridor and as Harry fainted, he caught a glimpse of a werewolf charging at the Dementor and his world was gone.

Harry woke up and looked around him. He was in the hospital wing and he heard a rustle of paper behind him and a man stepped out from behind him. "Hello Harry, glad you are all right. I'm Professor Remus Lupin and I'll be teaching you Defense this year."

'Remus' Harry thought. He pulled the mad forward and looked at him closely. There were light scars on his face and there, in his friendly brown eyes was a bit of sadness and happiness.

"I know you. You were with my dad. I've got a photo of you in my album at home."

Remus nodded and smiled at Harry. "Very observant Harry, it's a good thing."

Remus told Harry that, the feast was about to start and after he had dressed in his school robes (which he did painfully) and being examined critically by Madam Pomfrey, he walked to the Great Hall.

The scars on Remus face were faint but if one looked closely, he might guess the scars were acquired years ago. He was probably scratched by an animal, and then Harry remembered what Sirius told him about Remus being a werewolf. Harry sighed and promised to murder the one responsible for another of his uncle's plight. Harry opened the door and sat down. People had heard what happened and the way he had burnt the Dementor into ashes. Unfortunately, he collapsing had also broken out and Harry shook his head and sat down when e heard the whispering. He just wanted to start eating.

"Always messy hair, Harry," Neville complimented. Harry winked back and smiled in a funny way at Ron and Hermione and frowned back in annoyance. He rarely smiled and when he did so consciously, his jaws ached. Fred and George gave him thumbs up and Ginny Weasely and the other girls blushed like mad when he looked at them. Harry shook his head in annoyance and faced Dumbledore.

'Why didn't she die down there,' he thought miserably.

"Gosh Daphne look at him! He's so hot now. Oh I swear I can feel him already" Tracey squeaked looking at Neville. "Look at him now. He's become a little taller and he's lot some fat. I bet some of his shyness is gone." Daphne sighed and looked at the Gryffindor table. The boy she fantasized about and always wished to have her blossoming body close to his was just a few paces away and he looked wonderfully stunning. His hair was messier than ever, his scar was hidden from view and he was a little taller - slightly taller than Daphne and as she sat there, watching him with the corner of her eye, she thought it was a perfect match.

After the Sorting, Professor Dumbledore stood up and gave his speech. "Welcome again to Hogwarts. You all know the rules, for those of you who are new, no dueling in the corridors and stay away from the Forbidden Forest. Lastly, we shall be playing host to the Dementors of Azkaban and I suggest you stay clear away from them – for it's not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading. They can feel your emotions even under invisibility cloaks." He nodded at the Gryffindor table and Harry knew he was talking to him.

"No pranking in the corridors but it's always happening so for future pranksters, just visit Fred and George Weasely and they might give you some tips." The whole school clapped and Astoria clapped hard as well, looking for the Weaselys. Fred and George stood up and bowed and from where she was sitting, McGonagall demanded silence. Clearly, she was annoyed with the idea.

"This is Professor Remus Lupin and he'll be teaching Defense this year. Let's welcome him." The students clapped loudly and Snape sneered at Lupin and Harry could tell he wasn't happy.

"No more words. Tuck in."


	34. Chapter 33

THE BLUE UNICORN HOSTEL - WALES

Tim Blake was not a happy man at the present moment. Under normal circumstances, he should have been happy, but he wasn't. For three weeks, he rarely got lodgers at his hostel then when he thought of closing down and moving to an area where tourists were likely to show up, a bunch of rowdy men and women walked in his hostel and started dumping their shit on him. They didn't pay for their first half and they had been with him for four weeks now and when he tried to bring the topic, they told him they would pay when they were leaving.

They seemed strange to him. Always holding twigs and talking in whispers. Some of them looking outside at night as if they were expecting someone and their leader was what made him more suspicious of them.

She was a beautiful tall lady, with straight black hair and her face was always straight but it looked like it had missed laughter for a long time. She always carried stacks of papers and strange devices into her room and talking in low whispers with someone he could not see. So far, the only thing that had managed to keep him occupied aside from his family duties and being a hostel manager was his friend his little boy named Doggy.

"Come here Doggy," Tim said leading Doggy away from the counter. "Strange lot they seem eh? Always talking about some black as if it's something to fear. Let's go. Dinner's ready."

Tm walked in a room that seemed like an office and took some homemade sandwiches from a microwave. He gave his dog some roast meat and he sat down to eat his sandwich. They ate in silence for about five minutes, something Tim preferred, but then the silence broke when a voice shouted: "Hullo is anyone here?" Doggy's ears perked at once at the sound of the voice and rushed out of the room. "Doggy come back! Back boy!" Tim shouted.

"Good afternoon and how may I help you?"Tim asked. Two men had entered his hostel and the looks on their faces showed they were in for business.

"We're not here to chat with the likes of you, Muggle. We are looking for Amelia Bones." Tim looked at the man for a moment and replied. "Excuse me sir, but I can't just go round handing information over to people like that. It's kinda a customer care procedure. If you don't mind, just walk out of my hostel - the both of you, or I'll blow your brains out!" cocking his pistol as he said so.

The man Tim was referring to was dressed in rich clothes and he wore a long black cloak (which seemed odd for it was spring time) and he held a cane. His blonde white hair was long and his drawling voice made Tim imagine how horrible a boss he was. The other man was short and wore a bowler hat, with a pinstriped suit and some odd looking shoes one had ever seen.

Doggy however, recognized them as: 'Malfoy and Fudge wonder what they are doing here.' Sirius thought. For months he had been in his animagus form and he was really stressed out. He turned to his human form occasionally and took a little walk around and did the usual sex sessions with ladies to satisfy his urges and this time, he had waited patiently to get into the hostel manager's good books and now, Merlin had given him the chance to watch his pursuers from time to time. 'Let's just watch em kill each other. Wonder if the gun will work. Hope he kills Fudge first then I get Lucius,' he thought.

"Well gentlemen, I'm here now so just drop it and let peace prevail."

"Miss Bones! Thank God you are here. They tried to get information out of me concerning you but I won't talk and he called me a Mubble some bloody word which don't make sense. I say he needs an English teacher that one," Tim said, pointing at Lucius.

"Thank you Tim. I'll take them upstairs if you don't mind."

"'Course not Ms Bones. I'll be in my office with Doggy." Amelia and the two men climbed p the stairs to discuss matters which were known only to them.

"Doggy come here! It's your favourite action movie again!" Tim called. "Doggy!" He looked all around him but there was no one there. "Possibly gone out hunting rabbits again," Tim whispered watching the show.

UPATAIRS

"So what have you got so far Amelia?" Fudge asked, sitting down on a chair he conjured. "Nothing Minister. It's still the same. He's done a sweet job in covering his tracks. We've been to all the whore houses and pubs he's likely to visit but the locals can't describe anyone that matches his description."

"You have to try hard Amelia. It's the whole wizarding world we are talking of. You - Know - Who's greatest supporter is on the loose out here and you can't find him? I say you are just lazing about. Perhaps we should call in Doyles eh Lucius?"

"I think so Minister," he replied with a sneer. "Amelia here obviously does not seem to be up to task and enjoys seeing her team out drinking and fucking the towns' folk. I wonder if she's in -"

"What my team does is not my problem Lucius," she cut in. "They like enjoying themselves and true, they do what you say but they are the best and we need more time to catch Black. The guy can dissect a lion and put it in front of you, but you wouldn't know if it's a lion. He's too smart."

"I suggest Doyles should come in Minister. Black might have heard that You - Know - Who is here in Wales, so he just came to see if he could help him rise again. We can't afford another massacre like first. It has to end now, but only if we catch Black.

"True Lucius, True," Fudge said nodding his head. "I'll let you know if something comes up Amelia, we'll be leaving now."

"I just want a moment with Amelia Minister. I'll join you shortly," Lucius Malfoy said. Cornelius Fudge picked his hat and walked out of the room, waiting for his companion.

"Now let me warn you Amelia. That fucking tongue of yours has to be tamed. You like answering authority and you should learn to shut up," Malfoy hissed.

"What's wrong Lucius? Scared of a little rebellion?" Amelia teased. WHACK! A slap landed on Amelia's face and she returned by giving Malfoy another slap and this time, Malfoy pushed her on the bed and was about to do something nasty when...

"YEOWWWW!" he screamed in pain. Doggy clamped a jaw around his right leg and bit hard, tearing Malfoy's robe. "Fucking dog! He bloody bit me!" He cursed all the way and left the hostel, promising to have revenge on both of them.

"Ok Doggy, you've done your bit. Just go and leave me now. I've got a man hunt to organize." Doggy whimpered and left the room to join a barking mad Tim.

THE OFFICE

Tim was asleep in his room at the hostel, the Aurors were back from their crazy night and had all gone to bed. Everyone was asleep except from one. Doggy.

Doggy stood up and looked around Tim was asleep and everywhere seemed quiet. No Auror's were on duty. Lights were off. His plan was set already. He transformed to his human form and climbed up the stairs, moving to Amelia's room. Sirius felt the need to feel her before he left for Scotland. Slowly, he opened the door and stepped in the room. The lights were on, but someone was in the shower. 'Ah perfect timing,' he thought to himself. He looked around him and saw files and legal documents signed by the Minister to make his hunt legal. 'Fucking tossers' he thought. The lights in the shower went off and Sirius quickly hid behind the curtain.

Amelia stepped into the bedroom, a towel draped around her body and her long black hair all wet bouncing up and down as she walked.

'Forever sexy,' Sirius thought from where he was hiding. He was in a good position and he thanked his stars for making him hide at this particular spot. He remembered the last time he fucked Amelia. It was her 29th birthday and Sirius gave her the best gift ever. He called it the gift of man to a woman. He sighed and continued to look as Amelia walked to the table he had been around earlier.

'Yikes!' Sirius thought. Amelia narrowed her eyes as soon as she got there. Something was wrong. There was someone in her room and that person was around her table, upsetting some documents in the process. She always left her documents in a neat stack.

She took her wand from her pillow and quickly sent Stunners flying at every corner of the room. A stunner flew at Sirius head but he ducked a little and it missed his head by inches. 'Still the aggressive bitch,' he thought, looking at her, fuming in her anger. 'Damn God she's bloody beautiful.' Amelia looked around her. Her spells had not caught anyone and she was sure she was alone. She walked to her wardrobe and removed the towel, (her back facing Sirius) as she took out a dress. With quick speed, Sirius jumped from where he was and clamped a hand around her mouth.

"Touchy, touchy Amelia. You got me killed back there sweet thing."

Seems only two people figured out YMG. If you are interested, I'll give you Da Vinci's Demons one of the latest series in town as a treat. So if you got Your Mystery Girl, Holla me and we'll attach it as e - mail.

Enough crap talking. The following Chapter contains some (you know) highly adult stuff. Sex shouts bloody rude terms etc. so please don't read and pee on yourself and cry and tell mommy I made you do it cos I warned you. I think I have to change the story rating to adult class after the reviews I get on it. Please don't read it if you are below 100 years. Jxt kidding. 18 years and above is cool. Please again, skip the next chapter if you are a kid. I wrote all that sexual stuff cos of the nature of the characters I'm writing on.

Potter ain't mine. It's for Aunty Jo. So there you go, don't read it if you are below 18


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Amelia widened her eyes in shock. Sirius Black was standing right behind her, feeling her naked body.

"I know, I know, I'm a stupid prat, an irresponsible fool blah blah and a useless dog, but I'm sorry Ame, I really am. I should have said it was me at the Ministry but I got emotional all of a sudden and I backed out. Please forgive me."

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Amelia turned round quickly and landed three solid slaps on his face. "I take this my sins are forgiven?"

"You stupid dog!" she yelled, "What in fuck were you thinking when you switched quietly? I told you to make it public but you won't listen and now you've got yourself framed for murder." Amelia stood in front of her lover, not bothering to cover her naked body. She was really angry and tears were in her eyes. The words couldn't come out clearly and all she could do was stand there and cry.

"Go on and shout. I've placed a charm around the walls and doors and no one is gonna bother us so shout your heart out." Amelia walked up to Sirius and slapped him again.

"Hey that was uncalled for! Why the hell did you do that?"

"I'm serious you useless dog! Be serious in your life for once."

"But my name's Sirius, how can't I be serious?" Amelia laughed at his reply and sighed. "There we are all smiles now. Now come here and let your husband - who - was - about- to - be dry your tears and tell you all about his adventures." Amelia sat on Sirius' lap (still naked don't forget that) and started playing with his long hair.

Sirius started from how he managed to survive and dodge the Aurors. How he got food and shelter, how he stole a Muggle's briefcase and emptied its contents and used it for his own use. He told her how he managed to gather his contacts from the criminal underworld of the wizards and how he met his godson. He told her everything that had happened to the both of them and how he finally ended up in Wales, then this particular hostel.

"So you told Harry everything?"

"Yup! I think I told him the Prophecy but not its contents – not yet, but in due time, I will."

"Are you mad? He's just a boy Sirius. Possibly fourteen by now and then you just let him play with magic without even letting him see his Hogwarts letter?"

"He's got to be ready Ame. Regulus' books kept on talking about some mightily dark spell Voldie used to be immortal. It's unclear though, but he's got a point."

"What has that got to do with Harry," she asked. "Ah! The boy's faced Voldie twice. First and second year. Fucked that son of a bitch always and he's merrily thrashing young Malfoy at school. He's happy now Ame but when he realizes the exact truth, he'll be frightened for a while, and then he'll ginger up."

"I feel a little afraid for the boy. What if he finds out that he has to spend his life fighting that monster? He's not even got a friend, let alone a girlfriend."

"Says who? He's got a Weasely, Longbottom and some Muggle girl at his side and a secret Slytherin who is playing love shadow games with him," Sirius replied. "I'm sure he's all right. Besides Dumbledore is there to keep the school safe."

"Yeah. Harry is quite independent and seeks help when he feels he's out of options. He doesn't get too close to Dumbledore." They sat in silence for a while then Amelia asked a question. "How did you make the front page?"

"Ah I walked to a Muggle photo studio and made the photographer give me a shot. I put on my best smile and I sent it with an owl to the Daily Prophet. It was meant for you. Hoped you loved it."

"I loved it Sirius I did. Now enough talk. My feminine urges have been crying out to be satisfied and now you are here so take me now Sirius Black."

"You haven't changed have you?" Sirius said kissing her lips. He carried her with one hand and waved his hand around the room, switching off the lights. He laid her on the bed and took of his clothes and without wasting time, he drove into her.

"Oh God Sirius! I Can't take the fucking thing in its bloody… AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!

SIRIUS PLEASE SLOWLY IT'S BEEN TOO LONG. OH GOD I LOVE YOU SIRIUS MAKE ME LOVE YOU MORE. FUCK ME WITH THAT FUCKING DOG DICK! OH SIRIUS! I'M GONNA BE PREGNANT. IT'S INSIDE ME ARGGHHHH!"

Don't worry Amelia, I placed a silent sealing charm on womb. You'll be fine," Sirius replied.

"OH GOD SIRIUS FUCK ME HARDER NOW! SO FUCKING BIG! OH HOW I MISSED YOU. FUCK THAT FUCK STARVED PUSSY OF MINE! OH GOD I LOVE THIS!

The two of them hunched into each other until they were both exhausted. "God Sirius that was bloody vigorous," Amelia said panting. "I've got strong stamina sugar. I can take you on again or should I treat you slowly?" Amelia was quite and started whimpering when he started playing with her pussy.

"OH SIRIUS DON'T STOP. OH IT FEELS BLOODY GOOD. OH SIRIUS I LOVE YOU." She shuddered in pleasure as she reached her orgasm and she rolled over and started working Sirius into his own orgasm. She pumped his shaft up and down and covered it with her warm lips and when she felt him drawing close, she put it in her mouth and took it all in.

The two lovers relaxed on the bed, looking at each other lovingly. Amelia had never felt this way for quite a long time. "I really marvel at your stamina Sirius, you kept me going on for a long time. How many girls have you fucked then?"

"Uncountable," Sirius said wearing his clothes. "The first house I got to when I was on the run, the lady lived alone and she raped me. She was a Muggle but I turned it to both our delight. Then one with a vampire then the hostel manager's wife."

"Tim's wife?"

"Yeah sugar. Shoulda seen her moaning in pleasure, confessing her love for my friend," he said pointing to his dick."

"Sirius this stuff ends when we get married right?"

"Yeah sure I promise."

"Kiss me before you go Black." Sirius leaned forward and kissed her, throwing all his passion in it. Amelia gave him a chain and told him to wear it always. He took the chain and that was it. He turned to his animagus form and bounded out of the window.

HOGWARTS

"Who here can tell me the last Law of Elemental Transfiguration?" Professor McGonagall inquired. The Gryffindors were having Transfiguration with the Slytherins and it looked more like a death match than a lesson. Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"Professor, there are only five according to Gamp. There is no more. I just said it all a few moments ago."

"Ah, but there is. Anybody? For hundred house points? Miss Davies, any idea? No? Miss Greengrass?"

"Neville, this is your chance to capture Davies. She's done everything possible to sit a table away from you and she's dropped her quill thousands of times. She wants you man," Harry whispered.

"Oh, I did not realize that Harry," he said turning red all of a sudden. "But I realized the Ice Queen watching you with great secrecy as if she wants to throw you on the next bed she gets."

"Yeah, and freeze my dick like Malfoy," Harry replied.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Longbottom. Is there something you wish to say?"

"Nothing Professor," they chorused. Hermione shot them a questioning look (for she did not want to piss Harry) and looked forward. "Right, here's the answer Neville." Harry quickly scribbled a sentence on his parchment and gave it to Neville.

Neville's hand shot in the air. "Yes, Mr. Longbottom?"

"Well I'm just trying. I'm not sure if I'm correct anyways Professor. Please don't scold me," Neville said shyly, looking down.

"Aww look at him Daph. Ain't he sweet," Tracey whispered. "Baby," Malfoy called out.

"Ice dick," Dean shot back. The whole class laughed aloud and all eyes fell on a straight faced Daphne except Harry's. He wasn't bothered in the first place. "That's enough all of you!" McGonagall shouted, restoring the class to its normal order. "If you're ready Mr. Longbottom."

"Well it says that, though Transfiguration focuses on altering the molecular structure of an object, it can't be done to two things; pure elements of earth and human beings. Human beings transfigure themselves by willing their magic and causing their body to change to animal forms and they become Animagus."

"Well, I must say I'm surprised. 100 points to Gryffindor! Well done Mr. Longbottom, your grandmother will hear about this." The Gryffindors burst into applause and Tracey clapped hard under the table. She dropped her quill and Harry kicked Neville's shins, making him drop his quill as well and the two of them met nose to nose on the floor.

Tracey could not believe it. Her wish had come true. She had Neville so close and she leaned a few inches forward to take her quill (which would result in an accidental kiss) and she closed her eyes and felt Neville's lips and massaged it with hers for a just five seconds and then…

"Thank you Miss Davies, we are having a lesson, and I suggest you pay close attention as well Mr. Longbottom. No fooling at the back." Harry let go of Neville's trousers and Neville sat back up, red in the face and absolutely furious with himself and Harry. He couldn't talk.

Harry had held his trousers when he bent down to pick his quill and pushed him closer to Tracey Davies, the girl he had feelings for, but was mightily scared of her because of her bold character and how crazy she was. He always thought he would never get her but now Harry had pushed him and he had kissed her in class. If his grandmother ever got hold of this information, he was done for life.

Neville looked at Professor McGonagall during the whole lesson, not turning left or right and Tracey couldn't help sighing and giggling every second. Harry was beside himself with joy. He had made Neville kiss. It was step one to kicking him from his shell. Harry was paying close attention to Professor McGonagall when she was talking about animagus transformation. He learnt that, it required absolute focus and discipline. It sometimes took months or years to master, and transformations sometimes went wrong so the Ministry kept tabs on everyone practicing it. 'Well Sirius is free,' Harry thought.

"Write down these notes on the blackboard and remember that, when you reach your N.E.W.T.S year, Ministry officials will come over and register those interested. Just copy this in five minutes and let me give you all a treat." They quickly wrote their notes and in five minutes, everyone was done. "Now," Professor McGonagall started, "here's the treat." She walked back a few taps from her desk and jumped a few inches of the ground. When she landed, a silver cat was on the desk looking at the class with the same bored look Professor McGonagall had. They all burst into applause and Malfoy kept on bragging that his father had got him a private tutor to teach him that.

After the applause died down, Harry asked a question. "Professor, is it possible to change into different animals?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, it's possible. Professor Flitwick for example, can turn to a hawk, a rabbit and a sparrow. It's normally based on your strength and your magical core level. As you grow, your core develops, allowing you to use more magic and practice much advanced magic. Flitwick is very powerful, despite his size and I admire him for that, Professor Trelawney your Divinations teacher is also another talented witch. She changes to a raven and a crow when there's a bad omen around but she also turns to the dove as well. I believe she's waiting for you know. Off you go and read more on the topic."

Yeah there it is. Chapter complete. Review


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The Gryffindor Common Room was in excitement. Hogsmeade was approaching. Neville was afraid of Hogsmeade now. It didn't turn out as he expected it. He wanted to just go alone or maybe with Harry and look at some nice stuff then get back to school, but he had a crazy Slytherin chasing him and he was scared of her already. Ron was writing a long list of the sweets he wanted to buy and Hermione was writing some places of interest she wanted to visit. She kept on making noise about how The Hogshead was once the strategy room for the Goblin rebellion.

Harry however, was unconcerned. In fact he was pissed. Professor Trelawney kept on predicting death omens anytime her eyes fell on him and each omen was different from the first. Harry for once agreed with Hermione when it came to Divination. It was a total waste of time. He was feeling dizzy now and he closed his eyes to sleep.

SOMEWHERE IN THE SECOND FLOOR.

She was alone in the unused classroom on the second floor corridor, waiting for them. She had asked them a question earlier and they had promised to be there. They were late and she had four days left to perform her task. The door opened and they came in.

"Your Iciness," they said bowing down. "How may we help you?"

"I need to see someone from your House, but I need a way to track her movements so that I can get her alone."

"Don't worry your Ladyship; we'll make sure you get… Harry." Daphne narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

"Ah George, she's annoyed."

"Don't worry Daphne," Fred said. "We've been watching you and us in the Gryffindor team know of your little love for Harry. Wood would kill you if he figures this out. He always wants Harry in top shape and any distraction like love; he'll snuff it out like you. Harry's oblivious as well. Always reading his little Bible and practicing martial arts."

"So," George continued. "We knew that you wanted us to do this so we've already prepared the food."

"However", Fred continued. "You won't be eating. Harry would. Bye now Daphne and hang around."

The Weasely twins left the room and went back to the Common Room, just as the bell sounded for curfew.

THREE MORE DAYS TILL HOGSMEADE COMES

"Wands out, books away everyone. We're doing practicals today." The whole class whispered in excitement. There were no desks around when they entered the class and their teacher, Professor Lupin was telling them to take out their wands. "Why is he always wearing those clothes?" Draco whispered.

Professor Lupin turned around and Harry walked over to Draco and threw a punch at his face. Lupin turned and faced the class once more and started talking. "Right. We've got the four Houses here. Gryffindors to the left, form a nice composition like you're taking a photo. Slytherins to my left do the same thing at my right. Puffs to the right far end of the class, Claws same thing but move a little to the left end of the class. Excellent!"

He stood in the centre for a while and asked a question. We'll be dealing with a Boggart today. Anyone care to tell me what it is?"

"A shape shifter sir," Hermione called out. "Five points to Gryffindor. What else can you tell me?"

"No one has seen its true form sir."

"Well done Miss Chang. Five points to Ravenclaw."

"It likes the dark."

"Excellent Miss Bones. Five points to Hufflepuff."

"It takes the form of the thing you fear most."

"Good one Miss Davies a fiver to Slytherin. Well people, there is a Boggart in this wardrobe and when I call out your name, you'll tackle it and then take your bags and go back to your Common Rooms. Ready?"

They all nodded and people started talking in fear. Harry was not bothered he had no idea what he feared. Except one thing. The Dementor. Harry groaned inwardly and tried to look sharp as always, ignoring peoples' cries.

Lupin took the register and said, "I hope you remember the notes from last time? Swish and flick and cry…"

"RIDDIKULUS!" the class roared in reply. "Excellent! Let's start." All the students faced their fears one by one and slowly the number reduced. Hermione's fear was losing an exam test, but she turned the report to a stone slab and she took her bag and left. Ron was scared of spiders, Neville was scared of his Tracey, Tracey was scared of dead bodies, and Malfoy was scared of a nappy monster. Crabbe was scared of examinations, Goyle was scared of his grandmother's fake teeth and Pansy was scared of an Egyptian mummy.

The numbers thinned down and then only two were left. Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass. Daphne walked and faced the wardrobe and Lupin opened it with a flick of his wand. Harry expected to see a children running around her, laughing and giggling but he saw something rather funny. A clown stepped out of the wardrobe and started walking towards Daphne. Fear was in Daphne's eyes for a while and she quickly countered the Boggart, turning it into a pop corn box and she left without looking back at Harry.

"Go on Harry." Harry stood in front of the wardrobe and a Dementor attacked him. He felt the cold sensation and his mother's cries for mercy and then he saw the Boggart turn into a white ball and then it vanished.

"Not bad Harry," Lupin said. Harry looked at him for a minute and asked, "How do I beat the Dementor. Professor?"

"It's not easy Harry. It's all about thinking of a happy memory. When the memory feels you up, just shout the spell and let it flow from you. The stronger the memory, the powerful the effect on the Dementor."

"What is it?"

"It's advanced magic Harry. It's for N.E.W.T students. It's called a Patronus charm." The correct incantation is Expecto Patronum. The wand movement doesn't really matter. The memory is important.

"Can I try it now?"

"First try practicing saying the spell and focus on your happy thought." Harry closed his eyes and remembered the day Dobby scared the piss out of Dudley. "Expecto Patronum," he whispered a bright light filled the room for a while and then it dimmed and went out.

"I did it Professor. I did it!"

"Yes that's easy, but when you are facing the Dementor, it's a different thing all together. Ready?"

Harry nodded and Lupin released the Boggart. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry yelled, the Dementor rushed towards him and then Lupin saved him again.

"One last time Professor. This time I'll beat it and go," Harry begged.

"Let the memory fill you Harry. You've got the incantation right, just the memory and you'll have a corporeal Patronus in due time."

"What's that?"

"It's like your animal spirit. It attacks any form of danger once you produce it. Now I'm releasing it and then it's day over. Ready?"

The Bogart rushed towards Harry and Harry closed his eyes, remembering how Dobby scared Dudley and how Dudley jumped and screamed in fright. He remembered the look on Ron's face when Ginny was trapped in the chamber. He these two memories and he roared "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

The white light burst from the tip of his wand and drew the Dementor Boggart back. It went back all the way and landed in the wardrobe. Lupin closed it and clapped. "Nice one Harry. You could have brought the real thing if I let you play with it longer. Take some chocolate and go back to your dorm. Good night."

"Night, night Professor. Thank you. I'm so gonna read on Patronuses." Harry sprinted back to his dorm feeling happy. He had almost overcome a problem in his life. He was stopped in front of his dorm entrance by the Weasely twins. "Harry a minute please," Fred asked leading the way to Harry's dorm.

"We've got you a little gift. Use it wisely and don't let it fall in the wrong hands. This is a weapon of mass destruction on its own."

"Yeah thanks guys, I've got lots of parchment in my trunk. This won't make a difference. The twins looked at each other and laughed. "This is our partner in crime. Taught us more than the teachers and showed us secrets. We know it of heart now, so we give it to you," Fred said. "George, if you please."

George took his wand and tapped on it and whispered some words. Handwriting slowly appeared on the parchment and Harry couldn't believe it. The famous Marauders Map was about to be his. The school was in display on a parchment. "To use it, just say I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, and to lock it, just say mischief managed."

Fred and George Weasely left Harry and joined their friends. They had completed their part of the plan. It was up to them now.


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"And here is the Gryffindor team," Lee Jordan yelled from his stand. "Usual line up folks. Let's see what Wood and his team have got." The Gryffindor House roared with joy and applause as their team came on the field. Harry was feeling a little tired. He had spent the previous night looking at the Marauders Map for any sign of his mystery friend, but no one seemed to prowl the corridors at night. "The Puffs are here, led by Diggory and the game is on!" The Hufflepuffs applauded from their stands and encouraged their team.

"Angelina with the Quaffle. Nice passes from the Gryffindor team. Quaffle to Alicia. Chance here... Goal! Gryffindors take the lead."

The game was still going on and Harry couldn't see the Snitch. The weather was cloudy and it was drizzling a little, but Quidditch is Quidditch. Harry dodged a few Bludgers and tried his best to keep Diggory away but that boy still clung to him like a shadow. Harry was flying around and Gryffindor had 200 points, whilst the Puffs had 100 points. Then he saw the Snitch.

Harry accelerated and chased the little golden ball. Diggory saw it as well and everyone was watching the two Seekers.

'He's good,' Harry thought. Cedric was using a Clean Sweep but he still managed to tail Harry, though he was on a Nimbus. The Snitch flew upwards and Harry followed it. He flew up until the whole stadium was tiny. Diggory seemed to have lost him because Harry was alone. 'Fucking chicken,' Harry thought. The Snitch was just inches away from him, its wings fluttering, but it didn't move. Harry stretched his hand and grabbed it. As he hurtled downwards on his broom, he couldn't hear the roaring sound of the fans and Lee's commentary. Someone had turned off the sound.

'What the hell?' Harry thought. Then he felt it. The familiar cold feeling and that distant screaming of his mother. He now understood why Cedric didn't bother following him and why the Snitch didn't move.

Harry was afraid. He was thousands of feet away from the ground and if he fell, he would die before he landed. Then he saw his first man. The Dementor flew towards him and Harry took out his wand and cast his Patronus, focusing on all his happy memories. They were not enough, but the bright light kept the Dementor away. Harry felt breathing behind him and looked back. Hundreds of Dementors were behind him and they were coming.

Harry was feeling groggy. He felt cold and wished to die. He felt terrible and he couldn't move. The Dementors were only inches away now, Harry saw it coming closer and then he heard a whisper. "Do it!" The whisper gave Harry a new strength and he opened his eyes and flew downwards. The Dementors were chasing him and his plan was to draw them to the stadium where the teachers were. He was flying at an incredible speed and all he could think of was his happiest memory as he flew towards the ground. 'Let go man,' he thought. Harry could see everyone below him. He could see the whole school and he could see Wood clearing a Quaffle from his hoop. He turned and saw Dumbledore looking at the game with excitement. He could see McGonagall jumping and Snape staring at everyone bored. He saw his friends at the Gryffindor stands cheering loudly. He could see, but he couldn't hear. He was approaching the ground and he had to let go of his broom. He looked at the Slytherin stand and saw Daphne Greengrass sitting down and looking at the game. Then he saw her look up and then she saw him falling. Harry let go of his broom and faced the Dementors as he was falling.

"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" he roared. The bright white light burst from his wand and filled the clouds and blocked the Dementors. The light was too bright that Harry closed his eyes.

"I'm coming home God," he whispered.

"At least he caught the Snitch."

"Is he alive?"

"Oh Harry. Why did he do that?"

"Hope he's all right."

"Madam Pomfrey is doing her best guys." Someone touched his hand and then Harry opened his eyes and twisted the person's arm.

"Ahhh! Harry let go!" Harry left the person and saw Hermione holding her hand in pain.

"Sorry Hermione. Don't do that when I'm sleeping. So guys, who won?"

"Excellent game Harry," Wood said clapping Harry's back. "I knew you had the Snitch so I checked your pockets and there it was. We won."

"Good to hear that Wood. What about my broom?" The Gryffindor team and Harry's friends fell silent.

"Oh no. Someone tell me what I'm thinking didn't happen."

"It hit the Willow mate," George said. "Here are the remains. We thought you might want to see it," George said.

"Let us observe a moments silence for a dear companion, that died in a noble charge," Fred said closing his eyes and bowing his head.

"A broom that helped in the fight against evil. Let us be quiet for the Nimbus," George said closing his eyes.

"Very funny guys," Harry said taking the bag of broken wood from George. "That's enough. Leave him alone all of you," Madam, Pomfrey said brandishing her wand.

"Ron get me my parchment. It's on my bed. Thank you. I'll come later." Harry's friends left the Hospital Wing and Harry was left alone whilst Madam Pomfrey examined him.

"I suggest you give me those broken pieces Potter. I need some firewood to keep my fire burning," Severus Snape said, gliding over to him. 'What's he doing?' Harry thought.

"I need to borrow some ingredients, Madam Pomfrey. When you are done." Madam Pomfrey nodded her head and continued asking Harry questions and massaging some areas on his body.

After ten minutes, she finished with her analysis and Ron quickly dropped the parchment on Harry's bed and walked away quickly. Harry stowed it quickly under his pillow.

He had till tomorrow to leave the Hospital Wing and today, he was going on a girl hunt.

"Harry my boy," the voice of Albus Dumbledore swept through the hospital wing. "It's been a long time we sat down for a chat. How are you doing?"

"If I'm not having a headache, I'm good sir." Dumbledore nodded and looked at Harry. "Professor Lupin tells me you are learning how to perform a Patronus."

"Yes sir. It saved my life today. I don't know what would happen if I had not learnt it earlier."

"It's a good thing Harry. Few wizards can produce Patronus and last time I checked, it is N.E.W.T. level work. Good work Harry, fifty points to Gryffindor."

"Thank you very much sir," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded and left the hospital wing.

TEN HOURS LATER

Madam Pomfrey had retired to her quarters. Harry was alone in the hospital wing and he liked the setting. The clock chimed and Harry saw the time was nine o'clock. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

The spidery writing and ink filled the parchment and Harry looked at the map carefully. Snape was in his office, Dumbledore was walking about in his office, McGonagall was still, which to Harry, meant she was asleep. The students were all in bed and Filch was on the first floor.

"Where are you Greengrass?" Harry hissed. He scanned the Slytherin dorm and she was there, lying still.

Harry was shocked. "Who in fuck is actually teasing me?" Harry threw the map away in annoyance and it landed on his pillow. His eye caught another name forming slowly on the map. Peter Pettigrew.

Harry opened his eyes in shock and looked closely, only to find out that, no name was there. Harry was looking at the map again and then he saw Daphne Greengrass walking out of her dorm.

"The game's afoot," Harry whispered. He grabbed his wand and took the map, following her. She was moving very fast for a girl and Harry was finding it difficult to chase her. He was on the fifth floor and she was on the second floor. She was moving quickly, but she showed perfectly on the Marauders Map. Harry paused for a while and saw her enter an unused classroom on the third floor corridor.

'That was where we first met,' Harry thought. 'It was somewhere on the third floor corridor. Is it her?' These questions flooded Harry's mind as he climbed the stairs and then he looked at the map and realised something was wrong. Severus Snape was coming towards him and Peter Pettigrew was also approaching him. Harry looked around him searching for Pettigrew. He looked on the floor and saw nothing. He looked again at the map and saw that, Pettigrew was now on the second floor and Harry cursed inwardly. He was on the third floor corridor and he had Snape to deal with now.

Snape was now a few meters away and Harry jumped behind a suit of armour, praying hard that, Fred and George hadn't jinxed it. Fortunately, the armour was still and Snape came in view. He stopped when he got to Harry's spot and sniffed. "Hmm. Sleeping Draught," he said sniffing again. "Blood replenishing potion and let me guess, cat nip." He looked around him and continued walking. "Damn Filch," Snape said as he walked away. "Always leaving that bloody feline around the school." Snape grumbled and walked away and Harry sighed with relief and reached the empty classroom. He took the map and looked at it again. Daphne Greengrass was in that room. Harry disabled the map and took his wand. He entered the room and saw her standing in front of the window.

"I was wondering if you would come Harry. I heard Snape there and for a moment , I thought you were caught. Then I remembered how smart you are, so I forgot about my worries."

"Manipulative bitch! I know it's you Greengrass. What the fuck do you want from me?"

Daphne hesitated for a moment and spoke, still facing the window. "I just wanted to talk Harry. I've got something to tell you and I want you to hear me out before something else comes up." Harry cast a body binding hex slowly and Daphne fell on the floor. Harry threw of the hood she was wearing and looked at her face.

"My God," he whispered.


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

Harry looked at the face of the girl he had bound. "Is something wrong Harry?" she asked.

"No. I'm good," Harry replied getting hold of his emotions. He released her and she stood up and pointed at two chairs at the corner of the classroom. "You were saying?"

"I just wanted to tell you that, well all my life, I've been behind this mask of pure loathing and I want to get out. I learnt that, when I'm off age, families with good social standings can come forward and marry me."

"Well I'm not your grandfather."

"Yes. I know Harry, but when I met you at first, I thought you were like others. Proud and arrogant, but you proved me wrong. You don't love attention and you don't care who anyone is at all. You always do what's right and you always care for your friends." Harry rolled his eyes as Daphne talked on. "You could have made yourself famous and got all the girls, but you scare them and even the question that McGonagall asked, you knew it but you told Longbottom and he got the credit."

"What are you trying to say?" Harry asked. "I'm saying, I like you Harry and I want you to think of me the same way as well, and then we might just take it to a higher level." Harry looked at the girl in front of him closely. She was absolutely beautiful. Her blue eyes had nervousness in them and her face wore a little smile. A shy one and for once, Harry felt like jumping to her terms. 'What the hell man?' he thought. 'You are an Occlumens. Get a grip!' Harry looked at her face again and he felt like doing what Sirius described.

She wasn't bad herself and she was curvy and becoming busty. Harry shook his head and silently penetrated her mind. Harry jumped back in fright and looked back at her. When he entered her mind, to find out the truth, he saw a terrible monster waiting for him. "You were trying to read my mind?"

Harry looked at her indifferently. "I'm an Occlumens and my father does this to my sister and I so it would be quite impossible for you to penetrate my mind unless I give you access. How did you learn that anyway?" she asked.

"Long story Greengrass. I'll save it for later and if you would excuse me, I've got to lie down." Harry stood up and Daphne stood up as well and as Harry was leaving, Daphne felt desperate. She had to get Harry to Hogsmeade and she wanted to strip off her clothes if she had to get his attention. She wasn't the slut type, but she loved Harry and Harry looked like he didn't have any idea what love was. Harry was just a few steps away from the door and she had to do something.

"Oh!" Harry turned around and saw Daphne on the floor. "Damn it!" he hissed. He rushed back to her and decided to leave her. "I'm leaving you there Greengrass. You'll come around anyways."

'Shit!' Daphne thought. Harry was leaving and then he stopped. He carried her and placed her slowly on the chair. Harry looked at her for a moment and turned to leave. Someone grabbed his hand and pulled him back. Harry was facing Daphne and they were just a few inches away from each other's lips. "I like you Harry. I like your attitude and your caring character. I know that people will talk if they see us together and the Slytherins would kill me before term ends but I like you very much Harry. Please go out with me to Hogsmeade," she whispered. Harry could feel her breath on his face and he was in an awkward position now. He himself had to admit it. He felt a little strange when her name was mentioned and when he saw her, he felt a little hot around but he just ignored those feelings.

He cast his mind back to when he cat the Patronus from the sky. He saw her face last and it somehow made his Patronus stronger. Daphne leaned forward and closed her eyes as Harry leaned forward as well. 'What are you doing Potter,' he hissed inwardly.

'Remember the Bible,' a voice said.

'Damn the Bible. She wants you and you want her.'

'And lead us not to temptation but deliver us from evil.' Harry recited it mentally but it was no use. He really wanted to seal the night with a kiss but then he as their lips made contact, he pulled back and stretched his hand. "It's a pleasure to be your friend Greengrass. My name is Harry Potter."

Harry turned and walked away quickly, feeling very stupid and embarrassed. A girl had actually made him fall for in the trap of the devil. Harry rushed to the Hospital Wing and lay on his bed slowly, wincing from the pain in his back. "God forgive me," he whispered as he closed his eyes.

THE EMPTY CLASSROOM

Daphne Greengrass was sitting on the chair that Harry Potter put her on. She was feeling a little relieved because, she had wanted to do this especially when the term started and when she had a chance, it nearly worked out until Harry had stopped the kiss. She placed her index finger on the place Harry's lips touched and sighed closing her eyes. She walked out of the room and returned to her dorm.

"Once more," she whispered closing her eyes.

Sorry people. I know it's short but I wanted this bit to be for only our two love birds. I'm also sorry they didn't kiss there but I've got a backup plan. I wanted Harry to remember his I – love – God thing and escape temptation.


	39. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

"Feeling any better dear?" Harry looked all around him and remembered where he was. "Yes Madam Pomfrey," he replied. "I'll just do some few tests and if I declare you fit, you can go." Harry straightened up as Madam Pomfrey examined him. After ten minutes, he was allowed to go. "You can go now dear, but please try not to get yourself killed."

Harry nodded and went to his dorm to shower. It was Thursday and on Saturday, the students were going out to Hogsmeade. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "How are you?"

"Awesome," Harry replied. "Hello Harry," his best friend Neville greeted. "Hello Neville. Where's Hermione?"

"She went boy hunting," Ron said. "Actually Ronald, if you were more serious, you would have noticed I was at the library doing some quick research on Rigarous and not hunting for boys. They all turned and saw Hermione holding her school bag, all dressed up and ready to start the day. "Hello Harry," she said walking up to him. "Hermione! Good to see you." Hermione kept walking and when she got in front of Harry, she hugged him and Harry cringed and jumped back.

"Why do you always cringe when a girl touches you?" Harry shrugged and grabbed his bag, walking straight to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Hello Harry," Fred greeted. Harry nodded and settled down to eat his toast. "Had a nice night?" George asked winking at him. Alicia, Katie and Angelina giggled and continued their chat whilst Harry looked at them and shook his head.

Fifteen minutes later, the Gryffindors and the Slytherins were in Professor Lupin's class tackling Rigarous. "They love to eat meat and when you are traveling and you meet one, you'll never know,"

Professor Lupin barked. "How do we find out sir," Dean asked. Hermione raised her hand and answered the question. "They take human form, but they always sniff and when they see the tiniest bit of blood, they try to eat that person."

"Well done Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor," Lupin said. "Now, the main question is, how do we kill them?"

"By burning sir," Hermione said again. "Excellent work Hermione. Five points to Gryffindor."

The whole class spent the remaining minutes tackling the Rigarou for real. Lupin conjured a dog and then using its blood, the class practiced their Incidio charms on it but so far, no one could burn it to a crisp.

Harry was standing behind the class. He was actually bored. A class of over fifty students and no one could burn the Rigarou? Professor Lupin was up above them watching them from the stair case and the

Pure bloods who were meant to be the best at magic, were having problems. Malfoy was throwing his best, Pansy was doing the same, Greengrass also and in fact the whole class, couldn't bring one Rigarou down.

Harry watched the whole show with interest. This was definitely below his pay grade. Harry was watching the whole class when he heard a loud scream, Millicent moved a little and he saw what was about to happen.

Daphne was facing the Rigarou from behind and somehow, she fell in the process. The creature had turned and was about to eat her. Malfoy was running to save her and so were a few other boys who thought this was their chance to get the most desired girl in Hogwarts to Hogsmeade, but they were mistaken. Harry run forward and jumped, throwing his body forward and flipped over the students' heads. He landed on his feet and when the Rigarou was about to strike her, he waved his wand lazily and the Rigarou burnt to a crisp. Everyone was staring at him now and the boys who were trying to save Daphne were all disappointed. Tracey couldn't help giggling and from where she was, Hermione looked at the scene with interest. Ron was shocked and from the look on his face, if he were Harry, he would have left the snake to die. Neville was also surprised at Harry's sudden move but he kept quiet and the whole class in general, just whispered. The other girls kept goggling at him and Harry found it all annoying. Fortunately, the bell rang for the next lesson and a laughing Professor Lupin dismissed the class and told them to work on their fire spells.

The Gryffindors went to Professor Trelawney's class and Harry was absolutely bored with the whole thing. She was always predicting death omens for him every five minutes and Harry just wished she would shut up.

"Look into the crystals, children try to envision beyond the swirling mist. Focus your energy on the crystal balls," Trelawney said, moving around the room. Harry saw her coming his way and he closed his eyes and focused his magic on the crystal ball. He closed his eyes and thought the whole process stupid for a moment then he started seeing signs. It was first a hooded creature, then he saw a bone, then he saw blood, then he saw someone's hand and he saw Voldemort in the flesh. Harry kept on seeing terrible things and the last thing he saw was the face of his fore father, Godric Gryffindor. "Only thee can end this Harry. It is thine destiny," he said.

Harry opened his eyes and looked around him. He was on the floor and the whole class was looking at him, including Professor Trelawney. "Hundred points to Gryffindor, because except from Miss Patil and Miss Brown, Harry Potter has seen his future in a vivid way. Well done Harry." Harry stood up and sat back down on his chair. His day was getting really weird.

"What was all that about?" Ron asked. "Just shut up about the Slytherin bit Ron. I know what you are about to say and if it comes out, I'm afraid you won't get your mouth back," Harry hissed. "Harry there's something you should know," Neville said. "It's about Daphne Greengrass."

"What is it?"

"Well she err she is -"

"She's in love with you Harry," Hermione said, walking to the three of them. Ron dropped his books and looked at Hermione. Harry was shocked inwardly, but his Occlumency training helped him and he looked at Hermione indifferently. "So?"

"So take her out Harry. Send her to Hogsmeade," Hermione said throwing her hands in the air. "Hermione," Ron began. "Are you insane? She's a sn-"

Harry looked at him with a glare and he kept quiet and walked to the direction of Hagrid's hut. "Ok, yer all ready?"

"Yes Hagrid," the class chorused. "Excellent! I've got a special treat for yer all. Now for fifty points, who could open his book?"

No one raised his hand and Malfoy called out. "How are we supposed to open that book you oaf?" Hagrid looked at him and kept quiet. Harry walked to Malfoy and stared at him, making Crabbe and Goyle move back a little. "Well, since yer all couldn't, I guess I'll take me points back." They all saw how sad he was from Malfoy's outburst but Hagrid was gentle all the same and he tried to make the class lively.

"Go on, just tickle the spine and it'll be tame." they did as instructed and Hagrid started taking control like a real teacher. "Turn yer books ter page one and we'll start. It's all about Hippogriffs and so we'll begin." Hagrid waved his pink umbrella and chairs and tables appeared in front of them. "I give yer all five minutes ter finish reading and get the picture, then we'll deal with the real thing."

Everyone read in silence and Harry was just proud of the way his friend took the class. After five minutes, they all cleared their books and Hagrid led them to a paddock and he later returned with strange looking creatures. Trotting toward them were a dozen of the most bizarre creatures

Harry had ever seen. They had the bodies, hind legs, and tails of horses, but the front legs, wings, and heads of what seemed to be giant eagles, with cruel, steel-colored beaks and large, brilliantly orange eyes. The talons on their front legs were half a foot long and deadly looking. Each of the beasts had a thick leather collar around its neck, which was attached to a long chain, and the ends of all of these were held in the vast hands of Hagrid, who came jogging into the paddock behind the creatures.

"Gee up, there!" he roared, shaking the chains and urging the creatures toward the fence where the class stood. Everyone drew back slightly as Hagrid reached them and tethered the creatures to the fence.

"Hippogriffs!" Hagrid roared happily, waving a hand at them. "Beau'iful, aren' they?"

Harry could sort of see what Hagrid meant. Once you got over the first shock of seeing something that was half horse, half bird, you started to appreciate the hippogriffs' gleaming coats, changing smoothly from feather to hair, each of them a different color: stormy gray, bronze, pinkish roan, gleaming chestnut, and inky black.

"So," said Hagrid, rubbing his hands together and beaming around, "if yeh wan' ter come a bit nearer "

No one seemed to want to. "Fine then. What's the first thing ter do if yer want to get near a Hippogriff?"

You'll have to tickle it Professor," Hermione said. Hagrid looked a little surprised when he was called Professor, but he went on again.

"That is not correct. I know 'em books say so but they ain't got the experience like me. Yeh see, I lived with this lot when I was a nipper and yeh have to bow down to 'em before yer can get closer. So who wants to go first?"

They all stepped back and Ron pushed Harry forward, so Harry was left alone. Harry turned around and glared at him but he walked forward. "Ok Harry. Here's Buckbeak. He's always angry but I think yer kinda the same so bow down." Harry bowed and looked at Buckbeak straight in the eye. "That's it Harry don't blink. This lot don't trust fellas who blink when they bow."

Harry was bowing for about a minute and his neck was aching. Buckbeak looked at him with mild interest and bowed back. "Aha! Ten points to Gryffindor. Well done Harry. Clap for him people. The Gryffindors clapped loudly and few Slytherins clapped.

"Now Harry," Hagrid said grabbing him by his collar. "Take a ride." He threw Harry on Buckbeak's back like he was paper and when Harry was settled, Hagrid made Buckbeak fly. Harry was thrilled to be in the air. It was not as exciting as been on a broom but he liked it all the same. Buckbeak flew around the school and returned back to the paddock with everyone else. "Ok all of you. Try doing it in pairs."

Neville was facing the stormy gray one and he was alone because, Ron was pairing with Hermione and all of a sudden, Tracey Davies jumped beside him and he fell backwards in surprise. Tracey giggled and helped him up to his feet and they both practiced together.

Harry was now playing with Buckbeak and someone came behind him. Harry looked back and saw Daphne Greengrass. "If you don't mind Harry, but I would like to practice using Buckbeak," she said in a whisper.

Harry nodded and stepped back to watch. She was nervous, Harry could see that but she was trying her best to get on Buckbeak's good side. She bowed and was looking at Buckbeak and Harry could tell how difficult it was for her to maintain her position. 'She needs help,' she thought.

"You are not doing it right, Daphne. Let me help you." Harry showed her the exact way to bow so that she won't find it difficult and then he showed her how to keep her eyes wide open so that she won't blink. Draco Malfoy turned when Pansy Parkinson told him Potter was having fun with Greengrass. Draco was annoyed and he walked up to Buckbeak who had now become friendly to Daphne and insulted the Hippogriff, calling him a great, ugly beast.

Buckbeak reared up in anger and kicked. Harry quickly, stunned Malfoy and pulled Daphne from harm's way. He jumped up in front of Buckbeak and calmed him down. Hagrid was helping Lavender Brown and Padma Patil and he rushed to Buckbeak and after making sure everyone was all right, he continued with his class, leaving Malfoy stunned on the hard ground.

When no one was looking, Harry threw Daphne on Buckbeak and she exclaimed in surprise. Everyone turned around and they saw Daphne on Buckbeak. When Buckbeak was preparing to take off, Daphne grabbed Harry's hand and they both flew away, Harry dangling in the air.

There were loud cheers and whistles from the Gryffindors below them and Ron kept on jumping and cursing all the snakes. However, above them, Daphne and Harry were meant to be having fun, but it was a silent flight. Buckbeak flew around the school and when they got to the orchard, Daphne told Buckbeak to stop.

She got down and asked Harry to do the same. Harry heard the bell ring for lesson over which meant they had to get back inside the school. When they were in the middle of the orchard, Daphne asked Harry if he would take her to Hogsmeade. Harry shrugged in reply and Daphne looked at him. Harry felt that hot, stupid felling he had when she was too close and he realised what was about to happen.

Daphne didn't want no for an answer and she wanted Harry to say yes. She came forward and when she was about to kiss him, they both heard a voice.

..."And cut!" They both jumped back and Daphne closed her eyes and took her wand. She was so dead. "Hello Daphy! Thought I would find you here. I saw you and Prince Charming flying around so I followed you here. How's school?"

"This is my sister -"

"I know," Harry cut in and looked at Astoria. "I don't know your problem little girl but next time when your big sister is engaged in a conversation, wait for her to finish. Got it?" Daphne was smirking from where she was standing and

Astoria was suddenly afraid. No one talked to her like that and this boy had actually put the fear of God in her. She nodded and Harry walked away with Buckbeak, leaving the two Greengrasses alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm missing your reviews people. Both good and bad and some of the bits with Hagrid are from the book. The Rigarous are creatures I got from watching Supernatural. I don't own Potter. Aunty Jo does.

Thank you.


	40. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

"Really Tori. That was my only shot at getting someone to take me to Hogsmeade and you wrecked it. Thanks a lot!"

"Hey come on Daphy, I can arrange another meeting. I'm sorry. I thought it was just a joke." Daphne looked at her little sister. She could be sometimes really annoying but there were times like this, she could be so sweet that even Voldemort might have mercy on her. "Fuck off and get yourself a little Slytherin boy Tori. Next time, I'll kill you." Astoria giggled and run away, leaving her sister to brood over her misfortune.

THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT

..."Twenty eight, twenty nine, uh thirty!" Harry got down from where he was and a towel appeared in his hands. He had started his training and formally, thirty chin ups and pushups were no big deal but he had taken two minutes to do it all.

Harry relaxed on a bed that had also appeared and closed his eyes. He had actually had a chance to kiss the girl, but her sister had come in and wracked everything. Harry reflected on all he had read in the Bible.

Keep the marital bed clean and pure, avoid temptation, and resist the devil, a whole lot of things that were now dictating his life and he wanted out. He had urges but all these were from the devil. "It's human nature man," he whispered. "I'm going for Greengrass and I'll kiss her so God help me."

He took out his wand and immediately, practice dummies appeared and he started casting spells. He trained hard for over two hours and when he felt wasted; he cleaned his sweat and returned to his dorm.

"What took you long Harry?" Harry turned around and saw Hermione sitting on a chair by the fire place. "I was with Buckbeak. Is there a problem?"

"No Harry. I just wanted to talk. I know you are not the chatty type but you need to decide for yourself."

"Decide what?"

"Daphne Greengrass is a girl all boys our year admire. They would do anything to get in her pants. I think it's what has made her that Ice Queen character. She suddenly shows interest in you and I believe it's genuine not a fake like Ron says. She has been throwing secret glances at you since second year,, but they became more frequent beginning of this term, but you seem not to notice. I'm not been bossy but take this like an advice. Go for it Harry.'

"I think you two fit cos you are always pissed about something but she's gentle inside and I think she might be able to tame you. Goodnight Harry." Hermione stood up and left Harry sitting in front of the fire. "I'm not sure how this works out,' he said looking at his map.

Harry saw a name that he was sure he saw at first. Peter Pettigrew. He grabbed his wand and started following Pettigrew. Harry dodged Filch a couple of times and he finally got to where Peter was. He looked around him and no one was there. He looked on the floors but no one seemed to be there and then he heard a slight scraping noise and he saw a rat running away. Harry looked at his map again and groaned. The name Severus Snape was labeled in gold letters and Severus Snape was walking directly towards him. Harry stuffed the map in his trousers and continued walking.

"Potter! What are you doing, wandering the corridors this time of the night?"

"Nothing Professor," Harry said meekly. "I couldn't sleep sir, so I just took a little walk around to get myself tired." Snape looked at Harry for a moment and said. "Turn out your pockets."

Harry looked at him and took his wand and tapped it on his trousers and in a funny way, he said "mischief managed." He looked at Snape for a while and took out the map, some sweets, a quill and a marble.

He handed them all to Snape and Snape gave them back except the map. "What's this Potter?"

"Spare bit of parchment sir."

"I see. Reveal your secrets." Spidery writing appeared on the map and Harry groaned inwardly, afraid that, Snape had discovered what the parchment truly was. "Read it," Snape said, creating light with his wand.

"Messrs Moony," Harry began. "Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs," the last sentences made Harry pause for a moment and he smirked at Snape. "Go on Potter, read it." Harry nodded and continued ..."would like to tell smelly old Snape to put his dried cock in his nana's pussy."

Snape gasped and snatched the map from Harry. He looked at it and glared at Harry. "Follow me now!" he barked.

"Is there a problem?" Remus Lupin appeared and Harry sighed in relief. "Well, well, Lupin. Out for a little walk in the moonlight are we?

"Are you all right Harry?" Remus asked. Harry nodded and Snape continued. "I've just acquired a rather curious artifact from Mr. Potter here. Take a look; clearly it's full of Dark Magic."

Remus looked at the words and laughed. "Oh Severus, I think it's merely a Zonko product if you ask me. Nevertheless I shall keep this parchment and try to find out any hidden qualities of it." He nodded at Snape and beckoned Harry to follow him.

Harry waved at Snape and followed Professor Lupin to his office. "Harry I was under the impression this map was confiscated by Mr. Filch several years ago."

Harry looked shocked but then he remembered what Sirius told him about Remus Lupin being a Marauder and his werewolf problem. "You should be more careful around here Harry. Sirius Black is on the loose and people believe he's out for you. The Dementors are here for this same reason. You have to be safe." Harry nodded and couldn't help wondering why Lupin talked about his friend like that. 'Maybe he believes that Sirius did it,' Harry thought. Harry turned to leave and stopped. "If this is a map then you know how to work it. I saw Peter Pettigrew's name here and I couldn't help but wonder what a dead man is doing here in Hogwarts."

Remus looked at Harry and asked him how he knew of Pettigrew. "It's in the news," Harry replied. "Goodnight sir,"

"Goodnight Harry." Harry turned and left the office, leaving Remus Lupin alone in his thoughts. Lupin was a sad man. He was once a regular kid like everyone was then he was bitten by a werewolf. His parents tried all they could but no cure could be found. He was now a poor man and he moved from place to place, sleeping outside shops. He usually slept in forests or sometimes in caves and the creatures didn't harm him because of the dark creature in him – the werewolf.

He closed his eyes for a minute and sighed. He was a threat to everyone and tomorrow was the full moon. He was drinking a potion Severus had prepared for him. Thankfully, the potion would make him tame when he transformed so he couldn't harm anyone. Remus closed his eyes and drank the disgusting potion. Maybe, he would look at the map later. He looked at the writing and laughed again.

He remembered when they first completed the map and he brought the idea of insulting anyone who tried to access it without the right words. They all cooked up insults for particular people and James brought this one up specially for Snape and it worked. It was a shame he didn't live to hear the story from his own son.

The memory of the four Marauders brought tears to Remus' eyes. They had been betrayed by one among them and yet still, he found it difficult to believe that, Sirius betrayed James and Lily. He looked out of the window and whispered, "I hope where ever you are James, you saw this," he said sobbing. Lupin felt utterly useless. He was a monster and because of his werewolf, he couldn't get a job. Dumbledore employed him because, he had the skills but he knew he couldn't stay for long.

He didn't like the ladies coming close to him and when he was at school, he remembered clumsy but beautiful Tonks and his crush on her. Sadly, he couldn't even take her to a single Hogsmeade trip. He looked out of the window and whispered again. "You should see your son Lily. He's noble just like his father and he's got your heart. You should have seen the way he saved his girlfriend today. He's truly your son Lily. He truly is."

Lupin felt a warm air pass over him and then he felt two hands on his shoulder. "Rest now mate," James Potter whispered in his ear.

"Rest now Remus," Lily whispered and Remus Lupin felt happy as he slumped on his desk.


	41. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Harry opened his eyes and looked all around him. He was having his last lesson which was Divinations and everyone was staring at him. He fell asleep during the lesson and they all thought he had got another vision. "I'm not a prophet ok," he said snarling at everyone like he was a dog. Everyone looked away and Neville patted his shoulder, telling him to calm down.

Divinations was the last lesson for Friday and on Saturday (the day Harry dreaded), he was going to Hogsmeade. He had some really disturbing thoughts when it came to Daphne, but he simply ignored them and focused on his mental walls. The bell rang and everyone shouted in joy. Tomorrow, they were going out to Hogsmeade.

"Neville, I need you to come with me now," Harry said. Neville looked at him for a minute and shrugged. "Sorry mate but I promised my date I would come and see her after lessons."

"Ok Neville. It's all right. I mean sometimes you have to get the girl eh?" Neville nodded and run off to find his date. Harry walked back to the Gryffindor Common Room and took his map, looking for Neville. "There we are," he whispered. Neville was outside the school - in the greenhouses and he was alone. "Nice place to set a meeting Nev."

Neville had been made the senior prefect of any Herbology lesson Gryffindor had with any other class. Harry chuckled and looked with surprise as Tracey Davies walked towards the greenhouses. "I see Neville has got his date. Not a bad match. He needs a crazy wanker like Davies to liven his spirit". Harry looked at the map and saw the names of Neville and Tracey a little apart. Then next thing he saw, Davies was rushing towards Neville and Harry could see Neville also moving forward and then their names were too close and moving about the room.

"They are kissing. Neville's done it.!" Harry looked around and saw Ron with Lavender Brown and Hermione was in the library. Harry thought of going out with her, but when he thought about it, he realised it could never work out with both of them.

Harry sighed and looked for Daphne. She was in the dungeons and she was surrounded by Slytherins. Draco Malfoy's name appeared and Harry shook his head. He was going to thrash that dick head.

THE CORRIDOR IN THE DUNGEONS

"So Greengrass, what do you say? Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade or you would rather be with Potter?" Daphne spat on his face and Draco simply cleaned it with his wand.

"You fucking bitch!" He raised his hand and was about to slap her when they heard a noise. "Tut, tut, tut. Bad boy Mallory. Don't you know your pure blood customs? If you hit her, she can choose a champion to fight for her and it's a duel to the death. Old Lucius can't use his gold to change that rule and I hope she chooses me. I'll just show everyone what a sack of shit you really are."

Everyone was surprised. Harry Potter was a half blood but he knew the laws of the pure blood families. They couldn't help whispering their opinions.

"What do you want Potter?" Harry looked all around him. He was in an enemy territory and this was their home. They could overpower him if they came in their numbers. 'Ok Harry,' he mentally encouraged himself.' This is the only chance you have to get the girl'.

Daphne was standing in the middle of the circle that had formed and she couldn't see Harry. However, she was grateful that he had shown up and saved her all the strength to duel. Harry walked forward and the circle scattered till everyone was far away from the three.

"Well all I want is to talk to Daphne that's all. Just eight words and I'll leave you with her - that is if she wants to be here. Deal?" Malfoy looked at Harry suspiciously and signaled three seniors to get their wands ready.

"Hey what do you want with my sister?" Astoria called out from where she was standing. Harry looked at her and told her that, he wanted just a few seconds with her sister. Astoria had taken her wand from her pocket but then she lowered it and placed it back when her sister nodded at her. Harry turned and faced Daphne, looking into her eyes. He saw Tracey Davies standing a little away from them and he saw Ron and Hermione and Neville. "Daphne Greengrass, would you go out with me to Hogsmeade?"

Everyone was shocked. Harry Potter actually dared ask the Ice Queen on a date? The Slytherins started chuckling and Malfoy couldn't help laughing.

"Oh Potter's mad. He wants Greengrass. I'm taking her Potter not you so just walk away or my boys would take care of you." Harry waited for Daphne's answer. He actually didn't care if she said no. He never cared about anything except people in danger and just a two letter word couldn't make him look stupid forever.

He was doing this because he felt it was the right thing to do. Daphne walked up to Harry and looked at him. Harry was actually surprised. There were tears in her eyes.

"Yes Harry. I will go out with you." Tracey clapped and so did Neville, Hermione and Astoria. Ron just shrugged and threw his hands in the air. "Ok. Thank you. I'm leaving you with Malfoy now, but Daphne do you want to stay here?"

"No, Harry". Harry removed his wand and gave it to Malfoy. "No duels man. I'll just take her away, nice and quiet and then I'll take the wand later." Malfoy's face turned purple and on his mark, the Slytherins he had posted fired spells. Harry just closed his eyes and waved his hand in a clockwise direction, then anti clockwise, then semi - clockwise and then he stood there looking at the spells. They hit an invisible shield that had appeared and then evaporated in the air. Harry pointed at his wand and it flew straight to him and he caught it and walked out of the shield.

"I thought I said nice and quiet Mallory. It's a bad thing to cheat so I'll give you a chance. Why don't you all scram? The boys who fired the spells attacked Harry, throwing spells in different directions and Harry took Daphne and pushed her to Ron.

"Keep her safe. I'm busy!" Harry yelled. He ducked and fired a few Stunners which were blocked then he sent Reductos at all of them, which hit them in the chest then he walked to the last one standing and roared. The boy turned and run away leaving Draco and a few Slytherins behind. "Now scram!" The Slytherins turned and walked away, leaving behind the new group of lions and snakes.

"What's your name?" Astoria asked Harry. "My name is Dudley Dursely," Harry replied. Astoria looked at him suspiciously and Harry quickly cut in. "My full name is Harry Dudley Dursely, get it?" Astoria nodded and everyone laughed. "His name is Harry Potter Tori," Daphne said. Astoria looked at Harry in shock. "Harry Potter? Oh my God. It's him!"

Astoria walked up to Harry and kicked his shin.

"What was that for?"

"Next time, don't lie to me," and she turned around and walked away. Everyone exchanged names. Blaise Zabini appeared all of a sudden and he seemed to get too close to Hermione and next thing they all knew, they were both having a chat.

"Well everyone has his date, can we go now?" Ron suggested. Harry nodded at Daphne and Tracey blew a kiss at Neville and Blaise kissed Hermione's hand. After that, the seven students went to their respective common rooms.

BACK AT THE COMMON ROOM

"So Neville how was it?" Harry asked. "What?" Neville asked looking surprised.

"The kiss. How was the kiss?"

Neville turned red and threw a pillow at Harry and Hermione couldn't stop giggling at Neville's behaviour. "Neville, that was a terrible mistake," Ron said suddenly.

"Why?"

"Because when you kiss a Slytherin, they pass down some of their darkness to you and you become like them. It's in their blood." The three friends rolled their eyes and continued talking.

"Harry," Hermione said, when Ron and Neville had gone to bed. "How do you fell about Daphne?"

"What now Hermione? It's not like I'm taking therapy or something. Fuck off!"

"No need to be hot Harry. She loves you and because of that, she's risked her life in Slytherin. Her friends would hate her for being with you and the girls from other houses as well will jinx her now and then. There's talk that anyone who manages to make you kiss her is a real girl."

"Well you are right." Harry remembered the number of girls that had actually pushed him in corners and tried to get a kiss and he remembered how he stunned all of them and left them on the floors. "Harry I suggest you go for her. She's endangered herself because of you and if you just take her out on one occasion, she will die of sadness. I know you've got the hots for her Harry, maybe a little. I know how you become jumpy when she's around. I see it all Harry."

"Is that your job to study me huh? Look why don't you just get a quill and start writing a book about me. Here's a title, The Girls Guide to Trapping Harry Potter." Hermione stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry drew his wand slowly from behind him and was waiting for any strange move from her.

When she was close enough, she grazed his lips with her own and then she kissed his cheek. "I would take her if I were you Harry. Goodnight." Harry cleaned his face with his sleeve and walked to his dorm to sleep. Tomorrow he was taking some girl out.

Reviews Please.


	42. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"Hello Harry, lovely day today isn't it?" Harry was looking at the beautiful face of Daphne Greengrass and she was wearing tight clothes. She came forward and kissed him and suddenly, she turned to his uncle and Harry woke up and looked around him. He was in his dorm and everyone was still sleeping. Harry looked at the clock on the wall. The time was four o'clock in the morning and Harry remembered that it was Hogsmeade day. He cleaned his mouth with the back of his hand and gagged at the thought of kissing his uncle. Harry showered and went to the Room of Requirement for his usual training. He practiced for three hours and he didn't stop till he heard the noise of the students in the corridors.

He showered in the Room of Requirement and then, he went back to his dorm. Harry opened his trunk and looked in it. All his clothes were for Dudley and he didn't have a lot of clothes of his own that he could wear on special occasions.

"I'll just have to shrink them to fit," he said aloud. In three minutes Harry was done dressing. His hair was untamable - sticking up in all directions and his scar was well covered behind a thick layer of hair. Harry took his glasses and polished them with his sleeve then he grabbed his wand and went to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry opened the door and walked in, not looking at the girls and wearing his 'stay away' face as he walked to the Gryffindor table.

"Really Harry, you should do something about your hair," Neville piped up when he saw Harry. "You need a new wardrobe mate," Ron suggested looking at Harry. Ron's comment made Harry explode all of a sudden. "Don't you fucking dare talk to me about clots Ron!" he snarled. Ron looked at Harry in surprise and Neville closed his eyes as he stirred his porridge.

"I've been wearing my cousins clothes ever since I was born so don't you bloody dare talk to me about new clothes! Tell my folks! Get that?!"

Ron simply nodded apologetically and continued eating his food.

The students lined up in front of the gates as Filch checked everyone's name. Harry was feeling stupid already as he hadn't seen Daphne since breakfast, but he thought she didn't want to come after all so he joined Neville,(who also hadn't seen Tracey) and together, they sat in a carriage as it moved to Hogsmeade. "Where's Ron?" Harry asked.

"He's with Lavender Brown," Neville replied. "I asked Blaise if he had seen the girls but he said he hadn't and somehow I feel he's telling the truth. What if they are in danger?" Harry couldn't forget that dreadful feeling he had after Neville finished talking because, as soon as he finished his statement, a tiny brown owl flew through the open carriage window and landed on Neville's lap.

"He's carrying a note Harry, let me see." Neville untied the note and the owl flew away again to its own business.

_Your dates are in my custody and if you want to see them, meet me behind the Hogsmeade village._ Neville's eyes widened in shock and he wanted to get down and tell a teacher, but after Harry read the note, he closed his eyes and took that which comforted him when he was in trouble - the Holy Bible. Harry opened it and read King Solomon's Proverbs._ "A whip for the horse, a bridle for the donkey and a rod for the fool's back,"_ Harry read. He closed his eyes and laughed to himself. Malfoy was so going to get it.

The Empty House behind the Hogsmeade Village.

They all knew why they were there. Harry Potter had disrespected their House and they had something of his that he would want back. His new girlfriend was captured and was tied to a chair in a room, with her friend who also loved one of Potter's friends. It was

a good idea, they just knew it. Potter was outnumbered and of all his magic and skills, he couldn't do anything stupid. Longbottom was the least of their worries because; he couldn't disarm a baby let alone, a growing wizard. They were all waiting at their posts for the right time to strike. Today, Harry Potter would know the power of the Slytherin House.

Daphne Greengrass was tied to a chair and she was angry. Her wand was with Pansy Parkinson and her wandless magic was not good enough to carry a feather, let alone free herself. Tracey was vexed as well. She really looked forward to this day with Neville and because of one bratty boy who had a tantrum, she couldn't. The door opened and Malfoy walked in flanked by his usual goons. "So Greengrass, do you have a change of heart?" Malfoy asked.

"Fuck off Malfoy! When I get out of this chair, I'll kill you! Do you hear me?" Malfoy laughed and walked around the room, twirling his wand as he did so.

"Why are you so evil?" Tracey asked. "Evil? I'm not evil. I'm just doing the right thing so that the Slytherin house would be respected once again. I mean how dare a Gryffindor ask a Slytherin out? It's an abomination! And if Potter comes here, we'll beat him up and then he'll serve as an example to the other Houses. You are mine Greengrass." Daphne looked murderous and if looks could kill, Malfoy would have died already.

"I'll tell my parents what you've done and let's see if that bloody contract is signed," Daphne hissed. Malfoy looked at her and shook his head. "I've done some thinking and so, I brought a specialist who can wipe all that happens here from your mind. You'll not remember a thing so forget it Greengrass."

"Where's Millicent?" Tracey asked. Malfoy shrugged and left the room, leaving the two girls alone.

Hogsmeade

"Neville, I don't want you chickening out. Do you hear me?" Neville nodded at Harry's command and together they walked to the edge of the village. "Some date huh?" Neville said as they walked. Harry just nodded and walked on, looking around him for any signs of danger.

They got to a large old house and when Neville made an attempt to move forward, Harry grabbed his arm and told him to stop. Harry closed his eyes and focused on the thoughts of everyone around him His training during the holidays and in the Room of Requirement and even in the hospital wing had made his Legilimency a little advanced. Harry could hear the thoughts of the Slytherins Malfoy had placed around the house.

He opened his eyes moments later and smiled. "What's funny Harry?"

"Malfoy did a lot of organization Neville. It would be bad if we crashed his party. You see, when I closed my eyes, I could hear everyone's thoughts. You were thinking of saving Tracey and killing Malfoy, which is good because I need your juice." Neville looked at Harry with questions on his face. "Your nana got you a new wand I believe?" Neville nodded.

"I've realised you are a little bold these days so I guess she has been drilling you." Neville nodded.

"Good then. How accurate is your aim?"

"Not bad I guess." Harry pointed up at the tree and Neville looked up and saw a gleam of silver. He cast a Stunner and the Slytherin dropped and hit the ground. "Good Neville. Now, the game's afoot." Harry chuckled as he quoted the words from the detective he admired. He quickly sent a Stunner behind a shrub and a body binding hex on another tree.

"Neville straight to your left! Behind that barrel!" Neville cast three Stunners and three thuds could be heard as the Slytherins fell to the ground. Harry and Neville were now in the middle of the large compound and no one was approaching. "Steady now," Harry whispered.

'_Let's get him!'_

'_He's coming'_

'_Let's wait a few more seconds'_ Harry could hear hundreds of thoughts that seemed to want to attack he and Neville and he chuckled. Neville was standing straight - like a soldier, waiting for any sudden movement and Harry felt proud of his friend. He had come out a little from his shell. "What now Harry? I want to do some real dueling not casting Stunners and binding hexes." Harry shook his head and smiled, "patience Neville, they are deciding their next plan of attack. Ah here they come."

"Reducto!"

"Impedimenta!"

"Reducto maxima!"

"Bombarda!" Spells were flying in all directions and Harry and Neville ducked, punched and kicked their assailants. Harry was having a fun time as he somersaulted above the Slytherins and jinxed them. He put his wand in his pocket and started attacking pressure points on the Slytherins' bodies. He hit their necks hard and then he sent one knock straight to their solar plexus and there was a jab on their shoulders and another one in the middle of their backs and they all fell down, unable to move and suffering in pain.

Neville was casting all the hexes he knew at the Slytherins and they marveled at his power. Fifteen Reductos flew at him and he shouted, "Protego maxima!" The stunners hit the large shield and flew back whence it came and the Slytherins fell down and Harry bound them in threes and left them lying on the ground. "Nice job, Harry," Neville panted. Harry was not exhausted and he kept on breathing like he just woke up. "Tired Neville, don't worry, we've got a few to tackle in the main house and then, we'll get our ladies and go."

Neville and Harry walked up to the front door and Neville kicked it open. Harry looked at him and nodded. The two boys immediately started casting dangerous hexes as they battled their way up. Neville was back to back on Harry and the Slytherins were still closing in. Neville blasted them back and Harry flipped on the chandeliers and left it to fall on some naughty Slytherins. Neville had lost his wand and he grabbed a table and used it as a weapon, smashing the heads of the dicks that stood in his way. The last Slytherin fell as Harry blocked his blood stations and together they climbed the stairs.

Neville followed Harry along the way, standing back and looking for any sign of danger. The journey to their girlfriends' containment room was smooth. No attacks, nothing – but they didn't let their guard down. They finally got to a door at the end of a long corridor and Harry put his wand in his pocket and asked Neville to do the same. They kicked the door open and walked in.

"Hello Potty," Draco Malfoy greeted. "Wasn't expecting you to show up."


	43. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

Harry growled and looked around him. His usual goons were there, except Millicent and another boy Harry recognized as Adrian Pucey was standing by the window. "Let them go Malfoy, or I'll make you regret this."

"That's why I've got Pucey her Potty. His dad is a top ministry official and he trains a lot with Adrian and he knows a lot about duelling. He will thrash you this time Potty." Adrian nodded at Harry and Malfoy continued. "I want Greengrass Potter, she's to be my wife in a year and I expect her to be prim and proper. I don't tolerate rivals, and you have disrespected our House. How dare you ask a Slytherin out? It's an abomination!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Oh it's simple. I want you to kneel and worship my power and influence in Hogwarts Potter, then you'll shut up while I bind you then I'll beat the hell out of you. Understand?" Harry looked at Daphne and nodded and then he looked at Tracey and nodded as well. "You are wasting my time Potter, or I'll do something you won't like." Harry shrugged and Malfoy bent over and forcefully kissed Daphne. Daphne squirmed and then she bit Malfoy's lip. Malfoy moved back and he felt blood dripping. He walked back and slapped Daphne hard. Daphne whimpered an looked back at Malfoy, wanting to rip his heart out.

"You want this Potter? If you don't, start work!"

"Did you rally the whole Slytherin house?" Harry asked. Neville laughed and Malfoy shot him a filthy look. Neville glared back and took his wand slowly, but Harry held him and he relaxed.

"It is written Malfoy; you shall not have any other god except from me. You shall not worship any one apart from me, so I shan't kneel and worship you." Malfoy bent over to kiss Daphne again and this time he undid some of her buttons and the top of her chests were visible. Malfoy fingered it and Harry put his face in his hands. "That's it! I'm killing you. Reducto!"

The spell flew at Malfoy and he ducked just in time as the spell missed him and flew out of the window. Neville defeated Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy easily and untied Tracey and Daphne. Adrian was engaged in a deadly combat with Harry and Harry had to admit, he knew some nice spells.

"I like your spells, pussy cat. Can I get a list?" Harry taunted.

"Fuck you Potter! Incisus"

Harry licked it away with his hand and countered, "Ogaforst! Nimble fire! Pain pulse!" Adrian countered all but the last spell Harry cast left him unable to move. "Enervo!" Adrian fell down as the spell hit his leg and Harry walked up to him and sent three jabs at his shoulder.

Malfoy stood up and was about to leave, but Daphne tripped him up and started attacking. She scratched and bit and slapped Malfoy all over. Harry left her to hurt him and sat down on a chair, watching the scene. Malfoy was black and blue all over, and when Daphne felt tired, she threw her head back and walked back to Harry. Tracey looked at Malfoy and stamped on his face and his groin and Neville winced at the sound of breaking bones. Malfoy whimpered in pain and fainted.

"Everyone had a good time?" Harry asked. They all shrugged in reply and Daphne pulled Harry and took him away from Neville and Tracey. "Thank you Harry," she said when they were outside. Harry could hear the sound of kissing from the room behind them and he looked at Daphne and pulled her close. 'Damn the Bible' he thought. He kicked a door open and closed it behind him. He wasted no time when they were in the room and when Daphne was about to talk, he put her lips on hers and they were kissing. They were exploring each other's mouth and their hands were moving all around. Harry could feel Daphne close up and she could feel Harry's chest and his growing excitement on her thigh. They were walking backwards while they were kissing each other and they fell on a bed in the room. Harry was on top of Daphne and he kissed her again and stood up, taking her hand.

"How was your date?" Harry asked. "It didn't turn out as I expected but, kissing you is enough Harry." Daphne stood on her toes and kissed Harry again. The door opened and Tracey and Neville stepped in.

"Ahem," Daphne made a rude sign to the both of them as she was kissing Harry and finally, they parted. "Can we go now?" Neville asked. The four lovers left the house and returned to the noise in Hogsmeade. Tracey dragged Neville to a shop and Harry went to the Honeydukes and grabbed some Butter beer with Daphne. "What about that bag of piss and his servants?" Daphne asked.

"I've sent a report to Professor McGonagall and she'll be there with some of the teachers." Daphne smiled and Harry frowned all of a sudden. "Let's go." People were whispering all around when they stood up but Harry and Daphne ignored them. They had found each other and that was what mattered most.


	44. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Harry had a really nice time at Hogsmeade. He had a little chat with Daphne and he told her about her childhood and how happy her home was, until she started learning about the pure bloods and their customs. Harry understood why she was cold to everyone especially bys, and according to her, he Harry was different. Harry didn't talk about his past, because it was shady and full of pain. He only told her that he survived with God's help and guidance from a kind relative and that was it.

Harry told her about his Patronus lessons and Daphne told her no one in her family could cast one. "My Patronus is not yet corporeal, it's just light but I'm working on it." Daphne told her about her sister and her father and how annoying he was, but he could be caring when he had to. Harry kept quiet at the talk of family and when Daphne touched him, he cringed.

"Why do you cringe Harry, when I touch you?" Harry shrugged and tried to conjure fire in his hands. "When we were kissing, you didn't realize it but you actually cringed. What is wrong?" Harry said nothing and stood up. "I'm going now Daphne, goodnight." Daphne stood up and hugged Harry and he cringed again but he hugged her back. Harry was in the Room of Requirement and this time, he was working on his Patronus. He was not attacking a Dementor, but he was just trying to produce a corporeal one instead of a bright light.

He focused on all his happy memories and all that transpired today. He remembered how happy he felt when he was kissing Daphne and he cast his mind back to his god father and his jokes. Harry closed his eyes and Sirius' face came in his mind. Harry laughed and the laughter was filled with happiness. Harry muttered, "Expecto Patronum and the light shot out of his wand and floated in the room. Then, it formed into a ball and the ball of white light grew bigger and Harry saw it as it took form. A lion had emerged from the white light and it was looking at him. Harry quickly focused on a Dementor and then he felt that familiar cold felling and immediately, his Patronus attacked the Dementor, and it vanished. Harry's Patronus looked around the room for any sign of danger, but there was none and it slowly vanished into thin air. "Wow that was cool." Harry did a few drills and read some books on offensive magic in some books that were in the room. When he was done, he took his wand and went back to his dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! " Harry woke up and grabbed his wand. Nothing was in his room but he felt something was wrong. He walked out of his room and surprisingly, the whole dorm was full of sleepy students. Ron was screaming and it woke everyone up. Harry approached his dorm and saw that, his curtains had been slashed and there was blood on the sheets.

"What's wrong Ron?" Neville asked. Ron was whimpering and he couldn't talk. He opened his trunk and took a newspaper cutting and pointed at the man in the front page. It was Sirius Black.

"What's a mad man doing here?" Harry asked. "Are you sure Ron?" Ron nodded and Professor McGonagall's voice could be heard dismissing everyone to their dorms again.

"Mr. Weasely, as a prefect, I expected you to have everything under control."

"I certainly didn't authorize this, Professor" Percy Weasely countered. "My brother woke up screaming and it woke everyone. It must have been a nightmare, but his curtains were slashed and he said Sirius Black came to his room." Ron was in the Common Room now and everyone was looking at him.

"Mr. Weasely, that's just a nightmare you had, maybe it was your brothers playing tricks on you," McGonagall suggested. Ron shook his head in defiance. "I saw him Professor, he was holding this knife and he was about to kill me! Ask the Fat Lady how he got in!"

"Calm down now Mr. Weasely. Everyone, to your rooms," Professor McGonagall said as she walked out of the portrait. No one moved and they were all waiting for the Fat Lady's response. "Oh dear," they heard her say. A cackling voice could be heard outside and everyone knew it was Peeves. "Slashed her portrait Minnie. Fat Lady got out just in time. He's got real power, getting past 'em Dementors. The one that used to call you Minnie did this. Aye, it was Sirius Black."

Everyone in the Common Room was silent and they all crawled back to bed under Percy's command. No one could sleep and Harry lay wide awake for a few minutes. Sirius was really crazy and he had to talk to him. Now, he needed to sleep.


	45. Chapter 44

It was around three in the morning and Harry had just returned from his usual morning exercise. He took his mirror and called Sirius.

"Hello Harry, long time eh?"

"Really Sirius, how can you just waltz in and try to attack a student, are you crazy? I mean you are possibly on the Ministry's most wanted list and its dangerous?"

"Hey man, Crazy's my name and dangerous is the game. Any way I tracked Amelia and well she figured everything and she slapped me here and there but I got in her pants and oh Harry, we had a nice time. She was screaming and I could feel her clenching on my member, it was wonderful." Harry rolled his eyes and Sirius continued, "this Auror, name of Doles is the Ministry's best man next to Amelia and he's hunting me. I came here to find Pettigrew and to bring him here as well, so exposing that rat would be easy for me." You see, I saw Peter around Hagrid's hut and I was on a tree, watching him, he turned to his self and started eating all of Hagrid's disastrous cooking and then he transformed and he went to the forbidden forest."

"How were you on the tree?" Harry asked. "Oh when I was in Wales, I practiced my animagus form well and I focused on an animal that can help me watch my enemies discreetly, I could have gone for a bug, but I decided on a bird and now I can give you any bird you ask for." Harry looked excited and Sirius saw the will to learn about animagus transformation in Harry's eyes, so he said, "don't worry Harry, just one more year and when I'm sure your magical core is strong, I'll teach you." Harry nodded and told Sirius to be careful. Sirius winked and left the mirror.

Harry went to the shower and took a bath. When he had finished dressing, Dobby appeared all of a sudden and Harry nearly hexed him to bits."Mater Potter," Harry frowned and Dobby apologized. "Harry Potter sir, Miss Greengrass wants to speaks with yous sir. She's at the Come and Go Room," Dobby whispered. "Thank you Dobby," Harry replied and grabbing his wand, he jogged to the Room of Requirement.

"Hello Harry, how are you?" Daphne greeted.

"Fine I guess. You asked to see me?"

"I woke up early and after I had taken my bath, I felt a little bored, so I figured you would be awake as well and I sent Dobby to call you and I was right. You're all dressed up and ready for today." Harry nodded and said nothing, still standing there and looking straight at Daphne. The room changed all of a sudden and there was a long black couch in the room, a fireplace and a blanket. "Come Harry; let's sit down by the fire and talk." Daphne sat down and crossed her legs and Harry did the same and for a while, there was nothing but silence and then Daphne spoke up.

"You were the one beside me during second year in the Slytherin Common Room last year, right Harry?"Harry shook his head and Daphne chuckled, "I heard you Harry and I knew that you were there with me. No use lying."

'Why do I always feel clumsy when I'm close to girls especially Greengrass?' Harry thought. "Yes, it was me but I was actually looking for Slytherin's heir and I found the evidence in Draco's journal," Harry replied. Daphne stood up and sat on the couch. 'Guess she wants me to come,' Harry thought. Harry stood up and sat down beside her in an awkward manner which made Daphne laugh. 'She looks so sweet when she laughs,' Harry thought. 'Look at her eyes and how the room echoes with her tinkling laughter. Wonderful creation of God'.

Why are you sitting with your legs closed and your hands on your lap, Harry? Are you an old man?"

Harry said nothing and continued to sit that way, wishing that the day would start. Daphne stretched and put her head on Harry's lap, which made him relax on the couch and then Daphne put her hand on his chest which made him cringe hard. Daphne held his face and whispered words to him telling him to calm down and that everything was fine. Harry relaxed a bit and Daphne closed her eyes, thinking about Harry. Harry Accioed the blanket and covered Daphne and for a long time, the two of them stayed in that position till they heard the school alive again.

"Hey, give me that!"

"No, I won't. Get it yourself!"

"Look at Harry. He's so hot. I heard he went with Greengrass."

"No one saw them at Hogsmeade."

"Do you think they had sex?"

"Nah. Harry's too smart for that. Look at how he keeps the girls away. Greengrass probably had a bad time."

"Where's Professor Lupin?"

"Dunno. Maybe he's late." The Gryffindors and the Slytherins were having Defense and their teacher wasn't in, (which was strange because, he was always in before the class). Harry wasn't bothered because, he looked at the lunar chart on the wall and realised that, from today to Saturday, it was a full moon. Harry closed his eyes and shook his head. Remus had no idea that, Harry knew his problem and he felt really bad and he swore to kill whoever bit his uncle.

Draco had been unusually quiet ever since the events that took place at the empty house and Harry suspected something, because anytime he looked at Daphne, he smirked. The door banged open all of a sudden and the windows closed one at a time leaving the room in darkness, as Professor

Severus Snape glided in. The gossiping and whisperings stopped once they saw who was in the class and slowly, everyone took their books. "Turn to page three hundred and ninety four." The only sound that could be heard was the turning of pages and Harry, Ron and a few other Gryffindors cursed Snape silently. "Today, we would be learning about Werewolves," Snape said in his silky voice as he walked around the class.

"But sir," Parvati called out, we were supposed to be studying Wendigos today, not Werewolves."

"Ten points from Gryffindor for challenging a teacher's command and another ten from Gryffindor because; Mr. Weasely is taken all the time in the world to turn to the exact page!" Snape snarled.

"Fucking tosser," Ron hissed under his breath. "Start reading in silence, all of you. Should I hear the slightest bit of noise and it will be fifty points."

Some of the students grumbled as they started reading and as Harry read on, he knew why Snape wanted them to learn about werewolves. Snape knew that Remus was a werewolf and when they were at school, his father, Sirius, Pettigrew and Remus bullied Snape, so he was trying to use this to expose Remus, in the hopes that one of the students would figure out why he was always missing classes. The bell rang after an hour and Snape told them to write three rolls of parchment on Werewolves, with particular emphasis on recognizing and killing it. They all marched off to their next lesson and for the Gryffindors, they had Herbology next.

Herbology wasn't that bad and for the first time, Harry got a house point for finishing his work quickly. Care of Magical Creatures was next and the class studied some fairies (which made the girls excited much to Harry's displeasure) and then there was Transfiguration, Charms and then Divination. Divination was not bad for Harry because, Professor Trelawney left him alone and predicted death omens of him less. Harry was finally grateful when the bell rang announcing the end of the day's lessons. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were on their way to the Great Hall for dinner when Ron asked a question.

"Has anyone seen my rat, Scabbers?"

"You mean the skinny rat, with the missing toe?" Neville replied. Ron nodded and Harry dropped his bag all of a sudden. Hermione picked his bag and looked at Harry."Is everything all right, Harry? Is it your duel with the Slytherins that has made you upset?"

"No Hermione I'm fine. Quit asking. That's no rat Ron; it's a fucking dick in disguise from my point of view."

Ron chuckled and Harry asked him a question. "How long has he been with you?"

"He's been for Percy ever since," Ron replied. Harry thought for a while and chuckled, walking on to the Great Hall. His friends stared at him and looked at each other.

Something was definitely wrong with Harry Potter.

The days flew quickly and Harry was happy. He had now homework to do, because Professor Lupin had told them not to do Snape's essay (much to Hermione's disappointment for she had finished) and it was another Hogsmeade trip. Harry was alone in his dorm and then he heard a voice. "Harry! Harry!" Harry rushed to his trunk and took out the hand mirror Sirius gave him. "What's it Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Don't look old Harry, be glad. There are Aurors outside Hogwarts, Amelia included and I want to teach some pompous bastard a lesson."

"Ok, what have I got to do with your crazy plan?" Sirius sighed and asked Harry if he knew anything about Pettigrew. Harry told him all he learnt from Ron and how he had grown all skinny all of a sudden.

"That's the rat all right. Now look here Harry. I want you to catch me and hand me over to the Aurors, but first I have to teach that pompous git a lesson. Fucking arse thinks he can catch me."

"Fine than Sirius. What's the plan?"

The gates were opened by Filch and a squad of Aurors led by Amelia Bones walked inside the school. The Hogsmeade trip was put on hold and students were asked to wait till further notice. Fred and George were out of Dungbombs and they were hoping to get to Hogsmeade before the day ended. Harry was standing in the shadows, watching the whole scene. He realised Miss Bones and then he saw his man. George Doyles. Sirius had briefed him on Doyles and Harry knew exactly what to do.

Harry had to capture Sirius and then, hand him over. According to Sirius, Minister Fudge would be immediately called in and then Harry had twenty four hours to catch Peter Pettigrew, or Sirius would be sentenced for life. "It's a crazy plan Sirius, what if it goes wrong?"

"It won't Harry. That's why I came to you. The people need to know what kind of government is in power, got that?" Harry nodded and after Sirius talked about what he would do when he was free, he left Harry alone. Sirius' talk of freedom made Harry strong and he calculated every move Pettigrew would make when he heard Sirius had been captured. Harry knew, he would show up in Ron's dorm and then that's when he would strike.

People had all ready started whispering and Harry heard his name and Sirius' name in the whispers. Draco had teased him about his parents' death and he hinted on who did it, but Harry all ready knew, so he took it as a greeting. His friends were a little fidgety as well and they always tried to avoid any conversation relating to Sirius Black. Harry pretended that, he knew just a little about him, and he wished he could tell them everything, but Sirius' freedom counted on his silence and speed.

Daphne also tried to avoid Sirius talk and she excused herself all of a sudden and Harry didn't see her since. It was still morning and Harry had exactly five minutes till action time. He rehearsed his moves over and over again then he heard a shout and knew it was time. "Hello! Is anyone home? Hogwarty Hogwarts, I greet you. It's me Sirius Black!" All the students were asked to return to their dorms and the Aurors were been drilled on what they should do by Doyles.

Every student was in a classroom, trying to get a good look at the infamous Prisoner of Azkaban and the teachers were also posted at certain points in case Sirius got in. Harry closed his eyes and focused. He could hear his friends' thoughts and they were wishing that, Sirius didn't shout out he killed his parents. They were all praying that he didn't because, he would jump out and attack Sirius, thereby getting himself killed. Daphne was also wishing the same and so were some other teachers. Harry couldn't enter Snape's mind but Draco was wishing Harry would learn the truth and get himself killed by Black.

Harry tried to locate Dumbledore, but his walls were up but then Dumbledore let his guard down for a moment and Harry learnt that, Dumbledore was on his way to get him in order to keep him from harm.

"Guess Sirius was right," Harry whispered. "All right men, I'm in charge here," Doyles barked. Amelia was relaxing against a pillar and Harry knew she was cursing Sirius over and over in her mind.

"We've got a mass murderer here and I think he's stupid to come here. I say we catch this evil son of a bitch and save our nation!"

'He's quite the motivational speaker,' Harry thought. 'Hope Sirius teaches him.'

"On my mark people, we all attack. One, Two, Three!"


	46. Chapter 45

Amelia Bones POV

How on earth did he know we were coming? I didn't tell him this cos I knew he might do something of the sort. Was he watching us again? I hope whatever plan he has, he doesn't get sentenced. He's innocent but who would listen? Stupid Doyles. I hope Sirius teaches him.

Remus Lupin POV

Sirius is really mad. How on earth could he come here? He's not going to get Harry. If it's the last thing I do, he won't lay a finger on him. I'll make sure of that.

Severus Snape POV

Ah! What a fool Black is. Barging through Hogwarts like his brains are off. Hope the Aurors give him what he deserves. I don't even know if he was with The Dark Lord but from his recent actions, it might be true. Let me pour myself a glass of soda and wait for the news of his capture.

Albus Dumbledore POV

Something isn't right. Black has something up his sleeve. These Aurors don't want my help in this and all I can do to make up for allowing Sirius to be secret keeper is to find the boy and protect him. If Black managed to deceive us all and betray his best friends, I have no option but to kill him on sight. Now where would I find Harry? He's possibly hiding by now. I've got to find him.

Ronald Weasely POV

Oh Merlin! Please keep Harry from doing something stupid. I can't watch him die.

Hermione Granger POV

Oh dear God, please keep Harry from doing anything in a rush. I can't bear it if he dies.

Neville Longbottom POV

Oh dear God Harry prays to. If you are listening, please keep Harry safe. He might have learnt the truth by now, but still please protect him from that mad man.

Draco Malfoy POV

Oh Morganna, please grant me my wish and let Potter do the crazy and die, so I might get a chance to fuck Greengrass.

Ginny Weasely POV

Oh Merlin, please keep Harry safe for me. I love him dearly and if he dies, I don't think I can bear it.

Harry Potter's Fan Girls' POV

Oh Merlin, we pray you keep Harry safe. We can't bear it if he dies. We all want him to be with us, so that one day we might get a kiss from him.

Daphne Greengrass POV

Dear Merlin, my Harry will possibly do something stupid. I know he will but please keep him safe and don't let him die. I love him and he's just a confused wild boy. I want to tell him I love him but if he dies, I can't. Please keep him safe.

BEHIND A STATUE

'I've got to find a window to jump from,' Harry thought. He activated the map and looked all around. Most of the empty classrooms were filled with students and they might possibly prevent him from jumping, thus slowing his time. His friends were also in a room that had a window good for jumping. They would also slow him down. Dumbledore was roaming the corridors with Fawkes and Harry looked at a classroom just a few paces away. It was occupied by Daphne and Tracey and he had no choice but to take that one. Harry deactivated the map and stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed his wand and run. He banged the door open and Daphne and Tracey looked around and saw him.

Daphne drew her wand and so did Tracey. "I'm sorry Harry, whatever you heard just stop and let it go. The Aurors will catch him and everything will be back to normal," Daphne whispered. Tracey nodded and Harry rolled his eyes. "He killed my parents. Don't you get that? If I die, I died avenging them." Daphne shook her head and cast a powerful Stunner at Harry. Harry flicked it away with his hand, but he felt the power behind the spell and looked at Daphne surprised.

"I'm sorry guys," Harry said and he cast a Stunner at Tracey, which she dodged, and after two minutes, she was knocked out.

Daphne was left alone in the room and Harry dodged all her spells and he got closer to her. "Sorry Greengrass, but I have to do this - trust me."

Harry could see the tears in her eyes and all she said was no. Harry shook his head and looked back and saw Dumbledore in the doorway. Dumbledore drew his wand but Harry jumped through the window, shattering the glass as he did so.

"No!" Daphne screamed, sobbing uncontrollably. Dumbledore was shocked. He was too late and Harry Potter had sent himself on a suicide mission. He rushed to the window and tried to slow Harry down, but the boy had put some shield around him. Dumbledore groaned and walked up to Tracey Davies and revived her.

Tracey looked at the broken window and at Daphne's face and realised what had happened. Harry Potter had jumped from the highest window and he was possibly dead. She closed her eyes and cried a little. After all, Harry was a friend.

Harry was rushing down and he was about to hit the ground. He could hear the shouting of spells rushing in his ear but he gave it no thought. "Aresto Momentum!" Harry screamed and landed softly on the grass. He hid behind a shrub and waited patiently, for the right time to strike. His friends had seen him jump. He knew it. He felt Dumbledore's magic trying to slow him down, but Harry anticipated that and cast a shield around him. He felt terrible all of a sudden and he realised the danger in his actions. He could have died and Sirius gave him that spell some minutes before he left.

Harry knew that, he could have died because; he didn't practice the spell to see if it would work. He shook his head and gave thanks to God in heaven, as he waited for the right time.


	47. Chapter 46

"Stupefy!"

"Reducto!"

"Bombarda!" Spells were flying all around and Sirius had done a great job so far. He had thinned down the numbers of the Aurors and he had just five left and Amelia and Doyles making seven. "Confringo!" Doyles shouted. Sirius dropped to the ground and the spell flew past and then he sent Stunners flying in all directions and they knocked all the remaining Aurors down.

"Ha! And they say you're the Ministry's hit man. Oh you're such a big joke Doyles, look at you. Just some fifteen minutes and you are tired? It's been a boring day," Sirius teased.

Sirius continued dancing and dodging both Amelia and Doyle's attacks because, he wanted the exact moment to arrive. Some of the Aurors were coming around and Sirius knew it was almost time for the big end.

"Expelliarmus!" Amelia shouted and Sirius let his guard down as his wand was taken away from him. The Aurors slowly got to their feet and slowly, they advanced towards Sirius.

"Careful men," Doyles barked. "He can escape. We are dealing with a mass murderer and an ex - Auror, don't forget that." The team of Aurors slowly advanced towards Sirius and Sirius rolled his eyes and stepped forward. They retreated slowly and Doyles sent a binding curse at him. Sirius fell down and lay still as Doyles gave the command to call the Minister.

An Auror sent a Patronus and as Sirius lay on the grass, he knew his plan had worked just right. Minister Fudge was in front of the gates and Sirius could hear him coming, along with someone else.

"Ah! Doyles, excellent work. Looks like you caught Black," Fudge said in his usual official manner.

"Actually fat boy," Sirius replied from where he was, "it was Amelia who disarmed me not this one. He was tired within minutes of duelling. It's been a boring day Fudge. I want to see know my cell mates before I get a trial," Sirius said laughing.

"Quite a shame Black, you could have avoided this disgrace a long time ago. Beaten by a woman? They'll be the end of you Black." Sirius looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing a few yards away from him.

"I thought you would be coming here Malfoy, it's been a long time. Anyways, when you go home, say hi to Cissy for me." Sirius laughed as Doyles lifted him off the ground.

"Move on Black, you've caused enough trouble today." Doyles dragged Sirius away and from where he was, Harry saw them taking his god father away.

"Actually guys, you see something, Doyles here is holding me and if I leave, it's his fault. I've got a date with a sexy lady somewhere in Wales and I'm running late. Let's make it another day boys."

They all looked at Sirius in surprise and Sirius released himself from the ropes. Everyone was shocked and unable to move. He walked to Amelia and took his wand, massaging her rear and kissing her neck as he did so and then he shrugged as he walked away.

"A simple trick really. I learnt that from the Muggles. They've got some really smart ideas to beat us wizards. Can't you attack?" Sirius teased them."Nah, I thought so. You see, I froze you all with some simple wandless magic when I was unbinding myself. You can all hear me and see me, but you can't move. Adios bitches!" and with that, Sirius Black went through the gates.

Harry saw it all and realised it was his time to attack. He run from where he was and headed for the gates, he run past the frozen Ministry officials and out through the gates. Sirius was somewhere in the Forbidden Forest or among the tall trees and Harry had no idea how to find him, but he saw a trail of broken twigs and he followed it right up to Sirius, clearing the trail behind him.

"There you are what took you so long."

Tracey, and in fact everyone in Hogwarts so the whole scene. How Sirius Black escaped when he was bound and how Harry Potter had chased him and left the safety of the castle. Daphne was lying on the floor, refusing to be compared and all that Tracey and her sister did couldn't console her. Tracey wanted to tell Daphne what Harry just did, but she realised it would break her heart and then Astoria said it.

"Oh no! Harry's followed Sirius out of the castle. He's a gonner!" Fresh tears broke from Daphne's eyes and she sobbed harder and wished with all her might that, Harry would return safely.

"Blimey, Harry's gone crazy," Ron whispered. They too had seen how Black escaped and how Harry chased after him. Dumbledore was outside and he ignored the Ministry officials and went out of the gates to find Harry. He had no clue where to begin, and his only thoughts were the Forbidden Forest. That was one place Black would prefer to hide till the fuss died down.

"Ok, so I knock you out with this branch and I use a Levitation Charm to send you back to school, then I find Peter? Sounds fair to me," Harry said.

"Ok stun me now and get on with it," Sirius said. Harry Stunned Sirius and using the Levitation Charm, he walked back to school.

Albus Dumbledore was alone in the Forbidden Forest and the deeper he walked into the forest, the more he felt he was wrong. He got to a clearing in the Forest and decided to call the centaurs fo help. He waited patiently for minutes and then Bane walked up to him.

"How can I help you, headmaster?" he asked.

"Ah Bane, I know promised to keep off this part of the forest but I need your help in finding someone I believe might be hiding here."

"Who might that person be?"

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore replied. Bane closed his eyes and whistled for a while. Then he opened his eyes. "I'm sorry headmaster, he's not here. According to the blue bird, Harry Potter is levitating him towards the gates."

"Thank you Bane. I'll be on my way now." Dumbledore moved quickly through the forest which was surprising for a hundred and forty year old man.


	48. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Harry walked confidently towards the school gates. The Ministry officials were free now and when they saw Sirius, they rushed towards Harry and relieved him of his 'package'. "Well done boy," Cornelius Fudge said walking towards Harry. "I'm Cornelius Fudge, your Minster for Magic."

'Oh I know you all right. You are a miserable sack of piss,' Harry thought. Fudge extended a hand which Harry ignored and then Fudge asked Harry a question."What's your name? I really must be giving you a special treat. Maybe special services to the school eh?"

"That, Cornelius is the choice of the headmaster," Dumbledore interrupted. "Ah Albus, pleased to see you. Anyway, what about a reward for special services to the Wizarding nation or an exclusive interview with your story on the front page?"

"Forget it. I don't want any of this vanity. I'm Harry Potter by the way," and Harry strode of with Dumbledore, avoiding the eyes of everyone except Amelia Bones, whom he winked at. Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry let all his mental walls up, making each layer stronger and blocking all the tiny holes that he could feel. Dumbledore was trustworthy - he knew that, but he could just get all he wanted by peeping at his mind.

They met Professor McGonagall on the way and Dumbledore greeted her. "Minerva, gather the students for their usual Hogsmeade visit would you. We can't keep them all inside like this." McGonagall looked at Harry and nodded, walking away to gather the students.

They entered Dumbledore's office and after Harry was settled, Dumbledore asked him some questions. Harry hated lying to Dumbledore, but he had work to do for Sirius and he told Dumbledore half truths and half lies.

"Why did you chase Sirius, Harry?"

"He killed my parents Professor. Why didn't you tell me all this while he was on the loose?"

"I wanted to keep you safe Harry, and besides he's been captured thanks to you and now life can move on. How did you overpower him anyway?"

"He underestimated me sir. He thought I was just a child so he went easy on me and when he disarmed me, I threw dirt in his eyes and I hit with a branch and that's when I quickly brought him back to Hogwarts."

"You did a brave thing Harry, but please feel free to come to me when you are in need of something. It's the last thing I can do for you Harry." Harry nodded and for a minute, he wanted to tell Dumbledore everything but he decided against it and sat down in silence. "You can go now Harry, but remember this. Miss Greengrass almost died because of your actions. She loves you from the way I see things and I advise you to think about your actions before they hurt those you love. Congratulations anyway for breaking this House rivalries Harry, well done." Harry stood up and left the office, to the comfort of his dorm.

"Harry Potter is alive! Harry Potter did not die like they said." Dobby was jumping up and down when Harry entered his dorm and he wouldn't let him sit down.

Harry was glad that, Dobby was happy that he was still alive. Not that Sirius could kill him; but the jumping from the window was the risk. Harry looked at Dobby and bent over and hugged him. "Oh!" Dobby exclaimed, "Harry Potter is very kind. He is a kind master and Dobby will die for the great and mighty Harry Potter."

Harry laughed at Dobby's antics and told him to go and perform his duties. Dobby bowed and popped away to the kitchens. Harry took his map and looked around. Daphne was in her dorm with her sister. Tracey was standing somewhere in the orchard with Neville and Ron and Hermione were in the Gryffindor Common Room, possibly discussing what had happened. Harry scanned the map for any signs of Peter Pettigrew, but still nothing.

Everyone was normal and Harry deactivated the map and slept.

It was around five in the evening when Harry woke up and he groaned in dismay. He activated the map and looked around and there he saw him. Peter Pettigrew, in the Gryffindor Common Room in Ron's arms.

Harry closed his eyes and sighed with relief. He was going to let things play according to nature.

Gryffindor Common Room.

"Harry's been in there for ages," Ron said playing with Scabbers. "I think we should check on him.

"No Ron," Hermione replied. "He just learnt the truth concerning his parents' death. I say we leave him till morning." They all nodded and sat in silence.

"Poor bastard," Neville said glumly. "Maybe crying his eyes out. Remember where he jumped from? I thought he died." The three friends shook their heads when they remembered how Harry jumped.

Ron was shocked and for a moment he couldn't move. He saw Harry fly past him. Neville was sobbing when he saw Harry falling and Hermione was devastated. Somehow, Harry landed without dying. "Do you think he has an angel watching him?" Ron asked. No one replied and Hermione spoke up.

"I think Professor Lupin might be a werewolf."

"Are you mad?" Ron hissed at her. "What makes you think that?"

"She may be correct Ron. I mean he's missing lessons in a particular pattern but I didn't get it," Neville said.

"That is because, you didn't make an effort to start Professor Snape's essay Neville. He's always missing on the full moon. Look here." She took a lunar char from her bag and spread it on the floor.

"Now look at this date. That was when Snape came in. Under it, it's a full moon. Then the next day, it's the same and it goes on till the dawn of Saturday, see?"

"Blimey! We've been under a monster," Ron gasped. "Quiet man," Neville hissed at Ron. "If Lupin was dangerous, would Dumbledore let him here? He's maybe a good monster so be cool Ron."

Ron relaxed and played with Scabbers for a while and then he left for bed. Neville did so in a few minutes and Hermione was the last to leave. Slowly, the Common Room became empty and no one was there. Harry looked at his watch. Eleven thirty and he had some hours to go before Sirius was sentenced to Azkaban. Harry activated his map and looked around. Peter Pettigrew was in the Gryffindor Common

Room and Harry jumped out of bed and entered the Common Room slowly. He looked at the map and saw that, he was on a chair. Harry moved slowly towards Peter and then he cast a spell, freezing Pettigrew and Harry threw him in a chocolate box on the floor. Harry sealed it with all kinds of sealing spells he knew and then he carved a little hole for air.

Harry could feel Peter moving about in the box but it was no use. "I've got you know you sick traitor. Tomorrow, you die." Harry walked back to his dorm and placed the box in his trunk, and then sat in his bed, unable to sleep.

The next morning, Harry stayed in his dorm and refused to come out. He ignored his friends and their constant pleadings and he called Dobby and asked for breakfast and the morning paper. On the front page, it showed Sirius again smiling and winking in his prison clothes and at the same time he was mouthing something like 'Got him'. Harry realised that, this message was directly for him and he realised what Sirius was asking. He was asking if Harry had got Peter.

Harry opened the newspaper and started reading.

**Notorious Prisoner Captured**

_The infamous Prisoner of Azkaban, Sirius Black was caught yesterday at Hogwarts. According to the Aurors, he was captured but managed to slip away from them and he was finallly captured by a student attending Hogwarts._

_The trial of this murderer will take place today at twelve at the Wizengamot Judicial Council. Now that this murderer has been caught, everyone can now sleep in peace._

"Yeah right," Harry muttered as he closed his eyes. Harry spent the time playing with his wand and casting charms on objects. He looked at the clock from time to time and when the time read twelve o' clock, he didn't bother moving.

He Accioed Ron's radio from his dorm and listened to the fuss going on at the Wizengamot. Harry heard Albus Dumbledore's name and he felt shocked for a second. Dumbledore was Harry's only ticket out of Hogwarts and now he was gone. Harry groaned and put his face in his hands. Sirius was done for. "Think Potter," Harry hissed to himself. He made a quick assessment of all the teachers and no one seemed to fit the passage but there was Remus.

"That's it!" Harry exclaimed. He had to go to Professor Lupin now or Sirius was a dead man.

IN THE COMMON ROOM

"I think he's' gone mad," Neville said sitting down beside Hermione. The three friends had all had a terrible day. They couldn't concentrate and Daphne Greengrass kept on pestering them with questions about Harry, (much to Ron's annoyance) and each time they stood behind his door, they could hear voices coming from within. The Common Room was quiet now and every one's attention was on Seamus Finnegan's radio. Hermione and the others turned to listen to what was happening in the Wizengamot court room.

Harry threw his invisibility cloak around him and headed slowly out of his dorm. Everyone was listening to the radio and slowly, he got out without anyone noticing the portrait swing open. Harry moved up and down the stairs, dodging students and teachers till he got to Lupin's classroom. Once he was in, he removed his cloak and walked to the office behind the blackboard.

"Come in," Lupin called. Harry opened the door and walked in. "Harry how are you feeling? Sit down and let me give you something to drink."

Harry sat down quietly as Lupin busied himself making what seemed like tea. "Here you go, mint tea all the way from China."

"Thank you sir, I appreciate it."'

"Oh don't mention it. So what is it I can do for you?" Harry hesitated for a minute but then Lupin switched on the radio and Harry heard the case going on. Lupin quickly switched it off and looked at Harry.

"It's actually about my godfather Sirius Black. He's been framed."

"What do you mean Harry? Don't try and say things you don't understand! Black did awful things! Now enough of this talk."

"He's your friend. I know that and deep down, you know something's not right, but yet you sit down trying to accept what he did. Professor you are smart. How did I get Peter Pettigrew then?"

"What do you mean Harry, he's dead."

"No sir. He's alive in this box and I can show you." Remus took the box from Harry and using a transparency charm, he saw a rat in the box.

"My God! His toe is missing. This is Peter. How could he do this to James and Lily?"

"I know sir. From the stories I heard, he was a shy kid and not likely to join the dark side but it's him in here and now, I need your help."

Remus looked at Harry for a moment and then he asked a question, "I realised the map wasn't here Harry. How did you take it and get past all my charms?"

Harry grinned sheepishly and said, "well not all things are said in the story, Professor. Let's just say Peeves helped me." Lupin nodded and relaxed in his chair.

"Well I've got some marking to do so just hang around and let's make the right entrance."

"Sounds fair, Moony." Remus smiled as he continued marking. For the first time in years, he felt hope.

Review all of you. I've loved it all so far esp. SlytHermione or something like that. Thanks all of you by the way.


	49. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

The Ministry Of Magic - Wizengamot Judicial Court

"Sirius Black, do you admit to the death of James and Lily Potter?" Sirius just sat there and blew air on his hair. He was not talking and that was it.

His lawyer the Ministry gave him was feeling helpless because, the Accusing were driving their points straight home and all he could do was sit down and be quiet.

"Clearly, his guilty," Lucius Malfoy drawled looking around for support. The members of the Wizengamot nodded and the journalists took down notes and scribbled furiously at the least comment made. Sirius looked at Amelia and he could tell from her thoughts that she was scared of Sirius going to Azkaban.

Sirius cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "You see something fellas, If I wanted to escape this shit hole, I could have gotten out already. Question you should ask yourself is this. Why did he come to Hogwarts of all places? Answer is I've got it planned." The whole court burst out into laughter and Sirius joined them to.

"He's mad," a Wizengamot member said from his seat. Dumbledore was not in charge of this case because, he was a witness so Fudge was calling the shots and then he banged the gavel.

"Silence!" he roared. The whole place quieted down and Sirius piped up suddenly. "You know for a sack of fat bones, I wonder how you managed to keep them quiet."

Fudge turned red and threw a direct statement at him. "You killed James and Lily Potter and those Muggles, including Peter Pettigrew!" Sirius roared and stood up and the Aurors drew their wands out. He calmed down and despite the chains holding him, he moved around and looked directly at Fudge. "Next time you make that statement, I'll make sure your term as Minister ends. You think I killed those Muggles that's your plate of shit, but don't you fucking say I killed James and Lily! You hear me? All of you sick bastards and bitches don't you ever dream of it!"

"Bring him the Veritaserum," Lucius called out. An Auror stepped forward and tried to open Sirius' mouth, but he lashed out with his chains and snarled at everyone but then, his eyes fell on Amelia and he calmed down and took the potion. 'Ok, let's block our senses,' Sirius thought. He focused and closed his eyes and then mentally, he said the incantation '_auditiuo meo angustos'_. He felt a tingling in his ear and then that was it.

He could not hear what Malfoy was saying. His lips only moved up and down like a fish. Sirius relaxed in his chair and smiled, closing his eyes. They could ask him all they wanted. He was going to wait for his godson.

"What's wrong?" Fudge asked. Why isn't he talking? Malfoy asked Sirius a series of questions, but yet still he was not talking. "That's it!" Fudge cried.

"The court is going for a break." The journalists left the hall to either perfect their notes or gather more information from the Wizengamot members and if possible Sirius Black himself. Sirius was escorted to his cell and when they asked him questions, he snarled at them until they left him alone.

HOGWARTS - Remus Lupin's Office

"Should we get ready now, Moony? It's a long way," Harry said getting impatient. Remus smiled and continued marking. "Be patient now Harry. It's always good to be patient."

Harry sighed and sat back down, calming himself and raising his walls. It was the only thing that seemed to calm him when he was under tension.

The Ministry Of Magic - Wizengamot Judicial Court

The journalists took their quills and others took out their recorders. The Wizengamot had settled and Fudge was looking really flustered. "Ladies and gentlemen, he began..."

HOGWARTS - Remus Lupin's Office

"There we are and I'm done with the marking. Let's see what's going on." He switched on the radio with a flick of his wand and looked at Harry. "Guess it's time then. Quickly now. We're going out of the castle. I can't apparate here the castle has charms against that. Brace yourself anyway Harry, it's quite nasty for the first time."

"How do we get in?" Harry asked. "Well I used to work for the Ministry then I faced a little problem and quit. My clearance hasn't expired yet so we can apparate right into the court room." Harry nodded and followed his uncle out of the castle.

The Ministry Of Magic - Wizengamot Judicial Court

"We are gathered here today to hear the final verdict of this court. The council finds Sirius Orion Black guilty of all charges and sentences him to..."

CRACK! Everyone jumped around and looked at what had caused the noise. Harry Potter had apparated with Remus Lupin into the court room and they were in the middle of the court room.

"Hey people, Harry Potter here," Harry said shyly. He looked at Sirius and winked.

"Hey boy! I was waiting for a long time, but good timing anyway," Sirius called out. "Hey Moony, I see you are alive." Harry looked all around him and observed everyone in the courtroom. He could see the Wizengamot Sirius had spoken of and there he could see Daphne's father and Lucius and Neville's grandmother. "Enough of this yada yada. You've got the wrong guy. I know all that shit about Sirius in league with Voldemort." Most of them cringed at the mention of his name but Harry ignored them.

"Look at all this. Does it make any sense to you? Look at this sack of piss you call Minister. There's no organization in the system and people do as they please. Sirius Black is innocent because I say so. End of story goodbye!" Harry growled.

"Where's your proof," Fudge called out from where he stood. "Thought you'd never asked old boy," Harry chuckled. "I present you Peter Pettigrew," and with that, Harry released the charms on the box and Remus forced him to reveal his true self.

"A small man in a dusty suit and mousy brown hair with watery eyes looked around the room. Everyone gasped in shock. Peter looked around and saw Sirius sitting down chained and then he saw Remus and screamed. He tried to run but Harry Remus bound him in ropes and he collapsed on the floor.

"Well ain't you ugly," Harry said. "First thing is that, the Ministry didn't keep tabs on certain people known as Animagus Pettigrew included. You see something, he's a fucking rat!"

The journalists looked shocked with this new revelation and they scribbled down furiously. "Someone get me Veritaserum. It seems like the Ministry can't ask a damn question," Harry called out. Amelia took the bottle from Doyles and administered it to Sirius. "Sirius Black, please tell us everything," Harry said.

"It's all true. Peter is animagus. He betrayed Lily and James and then that night, when I was going to check on him, he was not there. I tracked him down and I cornered him an alley. He was smart that time you see. He blew his body to bits but then he transformed into a rat and joined the other rats in the sewers. He cut his finger on purpose to make everything look like it was me, shouting bloody murderer at me the whole time."

"How did you learn about Mr. Pettigrew's whereabouts?" Harry asked. "Well I always read the papers you see and then I had contacts as well in the criminal underworld and then my contacts told me that, they had leads on Peter. He was last seen in Wales, possibly looking for Voldemort, but he figured he wasn't there and he returned home." Peter gasped and started whimpering and begging for mercy and Harry walked up to him and kicked his face. "Noble council, if you don't mind. It's a bit of a family matter," Harry excused himself.

"Home, Mr. Black," Harry asked. "Do you mind explaining his home?"

"He lives with old Arthur Weasely and family. He's the pet of their son, Rob or whatever his name is. I followed Peter to Hogwarts and I hid in the forest for some time. Then one day, when it was a Quidditch match, he was in Hagrid's cabin eating what I call Hagrid's "wonderful" cooking." Peter squealed in surprise again and Harry kicked his ribs this time, making him shout in pain.

"Thank you Mr. Black," Harry said, "but one final question. Did you kill James and Lily Potter?"

"Of course not! James was like a brother to me and Lily was someone I picked on when I wanted to argue. I wouldn't betray them to Voldemort, but it's my fault they died. I knew Voldemort would come for me because, I was the first person anyone who wants to know about James would come to. I was right because, I was attacked by some Death Eaters and before all this, I convinced James and Lily to make Peter Secret Keeper because, he was more inconspicuous. Guess I was wrong."

"That's enough for us all Mr. Black. What has happened has happened. It's no use brooding," Harry said, trying to avoid the quivering in his voice.

Harry administered the Veritaserum down Pettigrew's throat. "Is that all true? Is he telling lies?" Harry asked. "N- No," Pettigrew whimpered. Harry kicked him again in his ribs and looked at the Council.

"Now I believe the Wizengamot would like to make a final and fair verdict?" Augusta Longbottom stood up and shouted, "Sirius Black is cleared of all charges. Who goes with me?" She raised her hand up and slowly, the Wizengamot members raised their hands till the majority was in Sirius' favour.

"Cleared of all charges," Fudge said banging his gavel and leaving the court room. Harry looked around for a minute and said out loud, "Greengrass I know you are listening to this but I just wanna say I'm sorry for being a prat."

Dumbledore winked at Harry and left the hall and Harry looked at Daphne's father for a moment and walked away to the journalists.

"Mr. Potter, tell us what you plan to do now your godfather is free," a woman asked. Harry looked at her badge and saw her name, Rita Skeeter. Harry looked at her and wrinkled his nose in disgust. 'I don't like that surname,' he thought. 'Sounds too wicked and full of bad stuff'.

"Well Miss Skeeter here's an answer for all of you," Harry looked at the writing pads and recorders and willing with all his magic, they started burning. The journalists dropped their work in shock and they all looked at Harry in disbelief. "No lies and exaggerations out there people, use what you heard today," Harry said walking out of the courtroom with Remus.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. "Over here boy, nice show out there, maybe you should do this when you grow up." Harry chuckled and Sirius turned to face Remus. "You are a true friend, Remus. Thank you." Remus nodded and left the Ministry with Harry.

"Hello Peter," Sirius greeted him as he was being led away. "S…Sirius. My friend. You have to believe me, I was scared. The Dark Lord has tools so terrible you can't imagine."

"I know that," Sirius said and then he threw a punch at Peter. The Aurors tried to hold Sirius off but they remembered what happened at Hogwarts and allowed him to have his retribution. "Here's for James," and Sirius punched his face. "For Lily," another punch. "For Harry and his sad childhood," another punch. "For Remus," and this time they all heard Peters nose break. Sirius turned to leave and then he stopped. "I almost forgot here's for me, you miserable arsehole," and the last punch left Peter dazed.

"Get this piss outta my sight!" Sirius barked and the Aurors quickly did their job. "Hmm! Look at him. He's free now and he's bullying next." Sirius turned around and saw Amelia Bones standing behind him.

Amelia walked up to him and slapped him three times. "What kind of plan is that you useless dog? It could have backfired!"

"Why do I always get greeted with a slap," Sirius moaned, looking at Amelia. "I'm free now Amelia. You can leave that apartment and come to Grimmauld place with me – that is if I do the repairs, then Harry will stay with me and then life goes on."

"Aww, I'm sorry Sirius," Amelia teased playing with his beard. "Never mind bitch. I found some private spot in that room. Let's get together shall we?"

"Sirius it's the bloody Department of Mysteries."

"Good thing. We'll just kiss each other behind those shelves and crystal balls eh?" Amelia giggled and Sirius pulled her in and locked the door and started kissing her with passion.

Please give me your thoughts. Thank you


	50. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. His friends jumped with joy and the whole Gryffindor Common Room erupted into cheers. "Well done mate," Fred said clapping Harry on his back.

"Saved your godfather from Azkaban," George finished. Wood was too busy with his Quidditch models and he only nodded respectfully at Harry and continued planning new strategies. Harry chuckled and went back to his friends. "That was some court hearing," Neville said. Ron was quiet and Harry understood why. His own pet rat was a killer in disguise.

"Don't worry Ron, it isn't your fault," Harry said trying to sound nice. Ron nodded feebly and stared at the fire.

"Get a grip Ron," Neville hissed. "He belonged to Percy as well but look at Percy, he's happy that the traitor was put in his place. Forget about it. Ron nodded and sat down quietly, looking at what was going on around him.

The Great Hall

Everyone was whispering gossip about Harry and some of it was really wild. Some said he went back in time to solve the mystery involving his parents' death and others said he had help from fairies and spirits. In all, Harry thought it was crap as he started poking his chicken with his knife. Harry looked at the staff table and he could see Uncle Moony eating happily and talking with the teachers. Harry felt happy for his uncle because, he had found some happiness at least. Harry looked at Snape and he noticed he was in his usual sour mood and he kept on shooting filthy looks at Remus. When Harry saw his head turn to look at him, he quickly looked at his food and tried to ignore that feeling he had when Snape was staring at him.

Harry stole a peek at the Slytherin table and saw Daphne Greengrass eating her food slowly. She had come around a bit and she talked a little with Tracey, Blaise and her sister and not once did she turn to look at the Gryffindor table.

Harry felt depressed and he ignored that feeling he was having. 'Love is a distraction,' he thought.

The Room of Requirement.

"Expecto Patronum!" A bright light filled the room and that majestic lion stood in the centre looking around for any signs of danger. It moved around and growled softly, and then slowly it vanished into thin air. Harry relaxed for a while and closed his eyes. He was practicing his Patronus charm and he actually wanted to produce two Patronuses at once, but when he tried he felt drained and could only produce a ball of white light. The clock in the room chimed and Harry saw the time was one in the morning.

He closed his eyes and tried again. "Expecto Patronum," the lion came out again and prowled around growling softly and then it vanished into the air again. "It's beautiful," a voice said. Harry turned around in a flash and saw Daphne Greengrass standing in the doorway. She came in and shut the door behind here.

"Don't bother asking how I knew you were in here. Dobby told me." Harry turned away from her and took his shirt. "How could you?" Daphne complained.

"Excuse me -"

"How could you do something like that? Is it because you are a Gryffindor so you decide to throw yourself in any stupid thing that pops in that useless thing you call a brain?"

"Don't you fucking dare talk to me like that, you bloody bitch!" Harry retorted.

"I'll talk to you however I please you useless dick head! What would I have done if you died? It was the highest window for God's sake. You could have died trying to have your retribution. Why couldn't you leave it to the Aurors?"

"Yeah cos they did a mighty good job didn't they?" Harry shot back. "I don't need your permission to take certain actions Greengrass, get that in that head of yours." Daphne walked briskly to Harry and slapped him. Harry looked at her and he was itching to punch her but Daphne started throwing her fists and hitting his chest. "You stupid arsehole! You need my permission," she said sobbing. She pushed Harry on the floor and was hammering on his chest.

"I love you Harry, and it's what people do. They ask each other things before they take certain actions. Don't do that again!" She threw a last blow and hit Harry's jaw and then she collapsed on top of him sobbing on his chest.

"Shhh", Harry said trying to comfort her. "I thought I made myself clear at the Ministry Greengrass. I'm sorry. Dumbledore made me realize how wrong I was to throw you aside and practice dying." Daphne was sobbing and slowly she stopped. The training room that Harry put there changed to a hall. "What is this?" he asked.

"My version of my hall at home," Daphne whispered. Daphne was still on top of him and he didn't know what to do. He had watched a couple of movies at Privet Drive where the characters found themselves in awkward positions such as this and they just played with each other's hair and then kissed. Harry put his fingers in her hair and played with them. "I want you to understand everything Greengrass, so listen to what happened." Harry told her a brief history on how he met Sirius and how he learnt magic so fast and the plan to get him captured so that, Harry could hunt Pettigrew. "Really Harry? He's a good man then."

"Trust me; you don't want to see him when he's mad. Daphne giggled and they lay on the floor in silence. Harry was getting the tingles as Daphne drew imaginary lines on his chest and Harry suddenly spoke up.

"How did you find my birthday?"

"It was by chance. I was in the hospital wing and I was sent by Snape to get some ingredients. I was actually waiting for Madame Pomfrey and then, the wind blew your file to me. I just caught a glimpse of your birth day date before I handed it over."

"What is the meaning of YMG anyway," Harry asked. Daphne giggled and replied. "We were playing a shadowy, mysterious game so I decided to subscribe YMG meaning: Your Mystery Girl." Harry chuckled and continued playing with her hair.

"Harry would you teach me how to produce a Patronus?"

"Of course, but you must have a lot of happy memories. It's not that easy doing it."

"Yeah I know. Last time I checked, a few people in my family can actually produce a Patronus. I want to learn it to," Daphne pleaded.

"You sound like a baby Greengrass, I'll teach you." Daphne kissed his chest and Harry cringed hard and almost threw her off. "Why is it when I was on you all this while, you didn't cringe till now?" Daphne asked.

"I don't know. I guess my mind wasn't alert that time." Harry closed his eyes and reflected on all that had happened. Family was restored, traitors were put where they belonged and the power of love and friendship still prevailed. Harry looked at Daphne's outline and sighed. He heard her screams when he jumped from the window and Harry now knew what Dumbledore was trying to explain. He now understood those feelings he had when Greengrass was near. He understood it all now - it was love. Her love for him was what made her break the House rules. It was what made her captured by Malfoy and it was that same emotion that made her stand up to him some minutes ago and speak her mind. It was what made her scream when he jumped. Harry could feel his blood rushing everywhere. His heart was thumping in his chest and he looked at Daphne's figure and understood it all now.

He was in love. He turned her over and looked her in the eye. "Harry what was that for?" she giggled.

"Greengrass, I've got something to say to you and I think you need to hear me out now. I love you ok, it's what I've not been able to realize and accept all this while and I've now understood why you broke certain House rules just to see me," Harry whispered. Tears were in Daphne's eyes and she was smiling at Harry.

"And I you," she whispered and Harry brought his lips on hers and kissed her like he meant it. Daphne poured all her emotions in that kiss trying to make it feel important and Harry did so as well, forgetting all his Godliness.

"Damn the Bible for now, Greengrass. I fucking love you. I mean after all, God says love your neighbour as yourself and I'm doing just that." Daphne giggled and replied, "Please, it's Daphne. Call me Daphne."

"As you wish, Daphne". Harry chuckled and kissed her as they turned each other around on the carpet that had appeared in the room. Hogsmeade may not have worked out, but having each other alone was enough for them.

THE SEVENTH FLOOR CORRIDOR

Severus Snape was awake early and he was in a bad mood. He was walking about the castle and trying to take his mind off certain things. Black was free and he was definitely going to infect Potter with his careless attitude as if Potter hadn't enough of that already. He was on the seventh floor corridor now and he came to a door.

"Hmm," he muttered, "I haven't seen this door around here before, wonder what's in." He took a step forward and opened it and what he saw startled him. For a moment he thought he was in the hall of Greengrass manor but then he remembered waking from bed so he was still at Hogwarts. On the white carpet was his god daughter and that bratty boy, Potter kissing each other passionately and professing love to each other. Severus looked at them for a while and left the room slowly. He understood what they felt and if his god daughter loved Harry Potter, it wasn't his problem. After all, she was a human being. Memories of Lily Potter brought tears to his eyes as he entered his office. He opened his drawer and poured a glass of cold beer and sighed, "Lily."

The Room of Requirement

"What about this contract Daphne," Harry asked. "I don't know what father would do yet Harry. I just hope the bloody parchment catches fire."

"Don't worry Daphne, you won't marry that sick bastard," Harry said firmly. "That's my knight in shining armour," Daphne giggled. Harry chuckled and kissed her again. He stood up and carried Daphne in his arms and placed her on a king sized bed that the room provided.

"Let's talk now Daphne," Harry said as he made himself comfortable. "Tell me something, why did it have to be me?"

"Because Harry, you are different from them all. I see it in you all the time and that's my answer." Harry removed his wand and threw it on the floor. "I've been thinking of a way to get Malfoy for molesting you," Harry started.

"Yeah me too. I'll make sure he gets it one way or the other. The term has almost ended and amidst all this confusion, I couldn't come up with a plan." Harry kissed her forehead and hummed.

"You are bloody firm Harry. Do you work out?"

"Me? No I don't. I'm not firm, what do you mean by that anyway?"

"Ah look at you. Ignorant of the things a girl likes. You've got it all Harry. You are good looking, dangerous, wild and you've got a nice body. Girls love these things."

"Thank you, I guess" Harry replied. "Sun's rising Daphne, don't be late for breakfast. Why don't we go together?" Harry threw his shirt on and Daphne straightened her skirt and arranged her hair and after another long kiss, they sneaked out of the room and walked hand in hand to the Great Hall.

Please tell me you 'hated' this chapter. Do you think Snape should open fire on Harry one day, maybe fourth year on Harry's love session with Daphne? Review.


	51. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Daphne and Harry were walking along the corridors and already, they were receiving strange looks from students. Whisperings followed them everywhere but they ignored it all. "Forget them Daphne, we matter," Harry whispered. They got in front of the Great Hall doors and Harry opened it. No one noticed them at first then someone from Hufflepuff exclaimed, "it's Harry Potter!" All eyes turned to see the boy who had reprimanded the Minister and cleared an innocent man from prison. When they saw him together with a Slytherin however, they gave him strange looks.

"He's with Greengrass?"

"I can't believe it!"

"Harry Potter and Daphne Greengrass, that Slytherin Ice Queen bitch?"

"I suspect love potion girls". The gossip flowed throughout the Hall and the teachers were also shocked. Harry Potter had put aside the House rivalries and was now free with a Slytherin of all Houses. McGonagall smiled at Harry and Dumbledore raised his cup and drank to Harry's health. Snape shot Harry a filthy look, but Harry thought he saw happiness in his eyes. Lupin winked at Harry and continued eating his food. Ron was dumbstruck and he was unable to talk.

"I reckon the bloody snake dosed him a love potion," he whispered. "Shut up already Ronald," Hermione hissed. "It's Harry's choice. Harry grabbed a tray and took some food and then sat down among the Slytherins. Malfoy choked on his juice and looked at Harry. "Touchy, touchy Mallory," Harry sang. "Professors are happy because I put aside this stupid House rivalry and made friends or should I say, made a healthy relationship with Greengrass here. Try attacking me and I can't imagine what McGonagall will do with you.

Harry smirked and started eating, talking with Blaise, Tracey and Astoria. Some of the Slytherins wanted to join Harry and talk with him especially when they heard Harry talking about all that happened at the Ministry. Millicent Bulstrode stood up and sat close to Harry and his Slytherin friends. Malfoy squeaked in surprise but he couldn't do anything rash. He ate his food slowly and schemed. 'Potter will pay,' he thought.

Ending of Term

The days flew by and then it was time for everyone to go home. Ever since Harry had started moving around with Daphne, other students had also started mingling with each other and before the term ended, most of the broom cupboards were occupied by students from different Houses. Harry shrunk his trunk and closed the door to his dorm. Sirius had promised to meet him at the station. He boarded the Hogwarts Express and went to his favourite train compartment. When he opened it, Daphne was there waiting for him.

"What the hell? This is supposed to be m private compartment," Harry groaned. "Please, spare me that crap. I've been watching you ever since and I know you always come here. Figured I will wait for you to come and now, I have need of you."

Harry looked at her questioningly. "Snog me you clueless fool," Daphne giggled. "Watch your words lady," Harry hissed as he pulled her to her feet. The train started moving as they snogged their brains out. They were both exhausted as they relaxed on the seats and Daphne asked how Harry was going to spend his holidays. "Well I don't know. I guess I'll just stay indoors as usual," Harry said bitterly.

Daphne noticed the sadness in Harry's voice and tried to cheer him up. "Look cool love. Your god father is free and what else can possibly happen? If you're lucky, he might take you out and you can come and visit me." Harry considered her words and saw the wisdom in her words. "I like that," he said kissing her lips. "Why don't you talk about your home Harry, is it that bad? Daphne asked.

"Don't ask me that again!" he shot back. "Oh, I'm sorry," Daphne whispered.

"No. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. It's just that, I'm not part of those who had a happy home. So until I'm ready to give you a full account of my life, don't ask me that. Please."

"I understand you," Daphne replied. "You just no something brief about me, which is enough to save your life," Harry teased. "You and my friends are the only people who know something brief about me. I didn't even tell them about my plan with Sirius and how long I've known him Dumbledore doesn't know but he'll find out any way." Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "Really Harry. You trust me that much?"

"I guess so. Anyway, the train's slowing so I guess it's time. Goodbye Daphne and see you next term."

"Stay away from trouble prat and write me, ok?"

"Sure thing," Harry replied and kissed her again. Daphne left the train compartment and Harry saw her walk down to her parents. He met his friends at the platform and they exchanged their goodbyes. Tracey Davies had the nerve to kiss Neville in front of his grandmother and wave at Augusta Longbottom to Harry's surprise. He shook his head and walked on.

"Harry over here." Harry turned and saw Sirius standing behind a pillar with Remus and Amelia. "What's wrong? Are you not free?"

"No Harry, I don't want to make the front page straight away. I just got released. I came to tell you that, you might have to stay with your relatives for a while. I'm clearing my old house and then I have to talk with Dumbledore about letting you be with me."

"What does he have to do with this," Harry asked. "Wards Harry. They keep you from harm and I think he has to know of my plan to take you in. After all he set the bloody thing and I don't know what's possibly going to get you," Sirius replied.

"All right then, I'll just wait till you are ready for me but I want to help clear out," Harry moaned. "We are dealing with dark stuff Harry. I don't think you want to get involved with that," Amelia suggested. Harry laughed and replied. "I've dealt with dark Miss, and it is way past your imagination."

"Fine then," Remus cut in. "Harry clears out unless Dumbledore approves and also Harry, I'm not going to be teaching at Hogwarts again. I'll be living with Sirius and doing odd jobs for Muggles. I am a half blood so I know some Muggle stuff that can keep me busy." Harry nodded and hugged Sirius.

"I'll be waiting Sirius and don't screw any girls. She's home now," Harry teased pointing at Amelia. Amelia looked at Sirius and Harry could tell that his god father was in a lot of trouble. "I like that kid," Amelia said as Harry walked away. "He's bold and he speaks his mind."

"Inherited it from Lily," Remus said wisely. "James spoke his mind as well, but he did it in a much more brutal way. Mostly with hexing, no words," Sirius added. "Let's go home Black. We've got spring cleaning to do," Amelia barked. The three apparated from the train station and went to Sirius' old home.

Harry was walking out of the Hogwarts platform. He had finished another term and he was happy. It seemed each term had a mystery for him to solve. He shook his head and walked quickly to his possibly waiting relatives. "I wonder where that Harry Potter is," a voice said. "He shows up in a bloody court room and after freeing a family member, he announces how sorry he is for offending my daughter? He might be signing autographs for his stupid fan girls.

"Calm down daddy," Astoria giggled. "He's not that type. He hates attention." Daphne's mother looked at her husband and smiled. He was really protective of his family. "What did he do to you pumpkin?" Harry was behind the Greengrasses and he chuckled at the word used for Daphne. "It's nothing dad, let's go home. He's gone already," Daphne said becoming impatient. She didn't want Harry to meet her father here. She preferred it at home and her father was too stubborn to listen.

Harry hid behind a pillar and restored his trunk to its original sixe using an Engorgement Charm, then he threw Dudley's hoodie on and walked to the exit. As he passed the Greengrasses, he looked up and winked at Daphne and Astoria, avoiding their father the same and then his eyes met their mother and he put his hand on his lips telling her to be quiet and then he nodded respectfully at her and left the train station. "Honey," Ana Greengrass said, looking at her husband. "He just left the station." Astoria cackled and Daphne smirked at her father when she saw the shocked look on his face. "But I was right here and he didn't pass by me. I would have recognized him," he protested. "Let's go old man," Daphne teased as she pulled her father away.

The Volkswagen Golf – Passenger Seat

Harry received the usual welcome home speech from his uncle. He didn't bother replying because he was filled with happiness. His god father was free (something he had to tell his folks during the hols) and above all, he had found love. He gave Dudley some Ice mice secretly and closed his eyes. 'Let the hols come' he thought.

Another one comes to an end. Please review


	52. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Azkaban Prison

The Warden of Azkaban was having a really bad time. Ever since the arrival of Peter Pettigrew, the followers of the most evil Dark Wizard, Voldemort had started behaving in violent ways especially, Bellatrix Lestrange. The other prison guards could not keep them under control and it seemed the Dementors were the only ones capable controlling them, but now they did so when they pleased. It was really strange these days and he felt a certain felling of dread anytime he patrolled the corridors for a general inspection. He had no choice but to do his job, at least the Ministry paid him and his workers well. There was a knock on the door and he muttered, "Come in." The door opened and Bartemius Crouch Senior walked in.

"Ah, Mr. Crouch. Very glad to see you hear. How can Azkaban be of service to you," the Warden said in his most polite voice. Bartemius Crouch did not look like the type who was in the mood of a conversation. In fact, he was there to carry out a dying wish. "Mr. Warden, I want to see my son. It's been almost sixteen years or so and I haven't seen him since. I just felt like it is the right thing to do now." The Warden nodded and called a guard in.

"You called sir,"

"Yes Patrick. Take Mr. Crouch to his son's cell and be with him in case something happens."

"Yes sir," Patrick replied. "Mr. Crouch follow me if you please." Bartemius thanked the Warden and left the office. He had fifteen minutes to carry out this plan and then he was out. The two men walked past cells of deranged murderers and criminals. Crouch saw the Lestrange brothers and Bellatrix Lestrange in a special cell cut off from the rest.

"Won't calm down that one, always wild and cursing," Patrick said as they passed her cell. Peter Pettigrew was at a corner in the cell and when he saw Mr. Crouch, he begged for mercy but Crouch walked on ignoring his cries. He was here for his son. "Here we are sir, as long as you want. I'll be here waiting," Patrick said standing a few metres away from him. Crouch looked around him and saw no one was there, and then he stunned the guard and walked quickly to a closet in another corridor. He carried something, something which was invisible and then he opened his son's cell. His son saw him but he didn't move. He just stared at his father and continued scratching the wall. Crouch took a flask from his pocket and quickly, he took some hairs from his son's head and then he hurried back to what was on the floor.

He threw something back and a woman's face appeared. She was dead. Without wasting much time, he poured the contents of the flask down her throat and slowly, she transformed to her son. Crouch put his son under the Imperious and then took off his clothes and then after a tiresome work of changing dresses, he was done. One Bartemius Crouch was dead and another was alive. The Senior Crouch called a name, "Winky!" A house elf appeared within seconds and bowed.

"Master called Winky and Winky is here."

"Winky the plan worked and now, all that is left is for you to cover Barty in the invisibility cloak and take him home. Keep him in the room I recently made. I placed sound proof charms on the walls so no one can hear him when he screams. Go now!" The elf bowed and apparated away with an invisible Bartemius Crouch Junior. Bartemius Crouch Senior stepped back and then he started shouting for help. "Help! my son! I think he's dead! Somebody do something please help him!" The prison doctor came running and examined the body. He looked at Crouch and shook his head sadly. Crouch sobbed as his son's body was carried away.

"I'm sorry Mr. Crouch," the Warden said trying to be sympathetic. Crouch nodded weakly and walked out of the prison, sobbing hard on the way. The guards looked at him with pity but nothing could be done. His son was dead and that was it. We might all think that, he was shedding crocodile tears, but his tears were true. Crouch loved his wife and her plan she schemed as she was dying broke his heart. He didn't care for his son but he did this because, it was his wife's dying wish. As Crouch sat in the boat, he saw fire burning and he knew that his wife's body was being burnt. He thought he had done a good thing to honour his wife's memory, but little did he know that what he had done was going to kick Magical Britain into chaos a thousand times disastrous than before.

Three Months Later

Number 4 Privet Drive

Harry Potter was not having the best of days and he hated it. His friends had written to him, telling him holiday tales and all he could tell them was he was indoors. His girlfriend Daphne Greengrass was having a fun time at her family mansion and she begged Harry to come with her. Harry replied by telling her he was working on it.

Now he was felling angry. His folks had left the entire household chores for him to do and Dobby helped him perform his work quickly, but Harry felt he deserved a little treat. He barged into the living room where his relatives were watching a movie and using wandless magic, he switched it off.

Vernon looked at him and growled. "Wassat for boy? Turn the thing on now or I'll make you pay!"

"Ok fat boy; I've had it with you and your bloody tasks. I do everything around here like I'm some fucking maid and you just sit down and when I'm done you enjoy the fruits of my labour. I don't even get the chance to bask in the glory of my hard work for once. You just sit your fat arse on the dinner chair and stuff yourself like a pig!" Petunia gasped and Vernon stuttered and looked at Harry in shock.

"I'm leaving this place and you can't stop me! I'll come home when I feel like," Harry shouted. Vernon stood up and tried to hit Harry but Harry ducked and grabbed a vase and smashed it on his head. Petunia tried to save her husband but the look on Harry's face stopped her.

Dudley shrugged at Harry and continued eating his chips. His father deserved what he got. Harry walked out of the house and wandered around the streets. He had never been outside his home before and now he had a chance. He had heard Dudley talking of a park and so he asked directions from the neighbours and he got there. Harry was amazed. He had never seen something like this before. There were swings and merry go rounds and monkey bars and all kind of games for children and Harry found it all exciting.

No one was in the park except from a few children and their parents, so he tried them out one by one. Harry liked the monkey bars because; it felt like a training session for him. He went up and down the bars and when he was exhausted, he sat on the swings and rocked himself gently. He was deep in thought and thinking of ways to leave and visit Daphne. Sirius hadn't been in touch for some time now but Harry didn't blame him. He was clearing his home so that, it could be a comfortable place to live.

"Thinking are we?" a voice said. Harry grabbed his wand and accidently released a body binding curse. Albus Dumbledore flicked his hand lazily and walked over to Harry.

"Professor I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you," Harry apologized. "No need to Harry, in fact you have every right to hex me. Your god father has been really thorough in explaining why he wants you to live with him and now I understand him."

"What do you mean sir?" Dumbledore sighed and took a bag of sweets. "Peppermint Drop?" he asked Harry. Harry took a sweet and sucked on it as Dumbledore explained.

"There are so many things I should tell you Harry, but most of them are theories. I must teach you almost everything I know but first, in order for you to have an open mind to learn what teach you, you must have a free environment. When you were born, I took blood from Petunia and used them as blood wards. I thought she would love you as her own son and protect you. I was wrong anyway because, as you grew older the wards lost their power and I knew that you were not happy at your home, until the day you bonded with your cousin. The strength of the wards are stable but I'm afraid, you need to be in a place surrounded with love Harry, for that is the most powerful weapon on earth."

'Yes!' Harry thought. 'I get to stay with Greengrass.'

"I'm afraid you won't be living with Miss Greengrass, Harry" Dumbledore said chuckling, "you would be living with your god father at Grimmauld Place."

"Albus old man," Harry said jumping from the swing. "You are the best!" Harry shouted with joy and shook Dumbledore's hand hard/ "Thank you Professor," he said after he calmed down from his excitement.

"Now Harry, if you please let us go to -"

"Ahhh!" Harry buckled and fell on the grass. Swift images were rushing in his mind. He saw a map of the world then he saw something like Albania, then it was as if he was in a car moving at top speed because, everything was flashing before his eyes and then he saw an old house and a man huddling in front of a fire and talking to someone in a an old chair.

"I see you are back from Azkaban Crouch, how did you find me," the thing in the chair said in a hoarse voice. "I listened when I was in Azkaban, lord and Pettigrew kept on murmuring Albania and how he had failed you."

"Ah I see. Are you ready Crouch. Have you got the old Auror?" the hoarse voice asked.

"Yes lord. Everything is ready. I just have to deliver the boy and you'll be back again," Crouch replied in a shaky voice. "Go now Crouch and don't fail me his blood is necessary." Harry stood on his feet and looked around him. Dumbledore was beside him and he asked

Harry a question. "What did you see Harry?" Harry put his hand where his scar was and panted heavily. "I think it's Voldemort sir. My scar hasn't hurt like this for a long time."


	53. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Harry sat painfully on the swing and Dumbledore placed a charm around his head. "Hmm," he muttered. "Bubble is blue, should be all right." He sat beside Harry on the swing and Harry asked him a question. "How did you know that I saw something?" Dumbledore chuckled and sucked on a Lemon Drop. "You are one exceptional Occlumens Harry. On certain occasions, your walls are up and strong and sometimes, they are down but still you manage to keep people from your mind. I've had difficulties in getting in there and when you fell, your hair was out of place and your scar was red. I quickly concluded you were seeing something and if possible, something which was linked to Lord Voldemort."

"Oh," Harry said thoughtfully. 'I've got to better my walls,' he thought firmly. "I won't ask how you learnt it, though in the end it will lead to Sirius but I suggest you train harder in all aspects of magic. I sense a change in the atmosphere and I suggest we go to Sirius' place for a little reunion." Harry nodded and took Dumbledore's outstretched arm. In seconds, they were in the living room of Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place – Up the stairs

"Incisio!" Amelia yelled and the Dark Vorgbird fell to the ground. "That's Harry's room cleared of all infestations. It's cleaning up now. Sirius darling be a good boy and start scrubbing would ya?" Sirius groaned from the next room and Remus and a few others laughed. Sirius walked in and at on the floor. "Why am I doing this again?" he asked Amelia. "Because, dear one," she started joining him on the floor. "When I was far away, you found it exciting to mate with exotic and continental bitches whilst I was sex starved in that bloody office 24:7! Start scrubbing!"

"It's Dumbledore!" someone called out "and a boy!" Sirius jumped up and rushed out of the room. Amelia cursed and followed him to see what Dumbledore wanted. "Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ron? What are you doing here?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and started. "Mom told us to pack some of our stuff and help with the cleaning cos Sirius was some old friend. I reckon Dumbledore asked her to cos there's some members here from the old Order like Mr. Zane and Dorcas Fletcher, see?" Harry nodded and sat down on a chair. "Hello Harry," Remus greeted. "Good to see you Moony. Where's Sirius?" Harry asked. His questions were answered by some yelling on the stairs and then Sirius came in with Amelia behind. "Ah! Seems Dumbles changed his mind after my speech. How are you Harry?"

"I'm fine Sirius, except that I just saw the bloody Dark Lord in Albania, I'm cool."

"What do you mean? What's he saying Professor Dumbledore?" Sirius asked getting worried all of a sudden. "Did you ship him off to some frigging place to play watch dog on Voldemort?"

"Calm down Sirius," Dumbledore said gently. "Harry here had a vision. It seems he saw what was going on with the Dark Lord at that time. I'm afraid that, though his Occlumency walls are very strong, he has to strengthen them more because, the Dark Lord in person is a very powerful Legilimens. I'll say no more here but I need to talk with you, your fiancé and your god son somewhere private."

They climbed the stairs and entered a study that had been recently cleaned. "Get out you filthy mongrel!" Sirius shouted all of a sudden at an elf. "Kreacher is sorry, but he really isn't, for Kreacher was only protecting Mistress Black's things." The elf walked out of the room and when it saw Harry, he bowed respectfully and walked away. Amelia looked at Harry thoughtfully and faced Dumbledore. "I've come to realize that, the blood wards at Privet Drive are stable now, but now I fear the Dark Lord is returning, Harry here needs to be surrounded by love, so I think he ought to live here with you two so that he can be even be prepared more."

"I'm dreaming right? Sirius asked, looking around him. "Auguamenti," Amelia muttered and water poured on Sirius' face. "I'm afraid not Sirius," she answered and Dumbledore continued, "Harry's room must be ready I believe?"

"About that," Sirius started, "We've just exterminated all the creatures there and now, we are kinda left with cleaning and some new furniture and he'll have a place to sleep."

"It's not yet ready so I think he can live with his relatives for a while and then when his room is ready, he'll come over, Dumbledore said wisely.

"He's my god son Dumbledore, at least let me take charge here. It's like you are his frigging legal warden or something and I hate it." Dumbledore smiled at Sirius and replied, "Whatever you say Black. From now, Harry is your sole responsibility. You look after him well and keep him sharp. Let's go Harry."

"No way!" Sirius said. "He's mine now and I say, he sticks around for a while and helps us clear the house then if he's a good boy, I'll arrange for him to visit the girl I saw in his head just now." Sirius winked at a horrified looking Harry and Dumbledore paused for a while.

"I think that's good Sirius. I'll leave it to you now." Dumbledore turned and left the room slowly and left the new family alone.

"Now Black, where were we?" Amelia hissed at Sirius. "Exotic and continental bitches I guess," Sirius replied and left the room. "He's such a prick," Amelia said smiling at Harry, "but he can be mightily sweet. The day you caught him, he found it amusing to hit my rear and kiss my neck. I really want to kill him but I guess it is part of love eh?" They both chuckled and Amelia gave Harry some places to work with Ron.

"Where are Fred and George Ron?" Harry asked as they were clearing a room full of Doxies. "They went to town to get some stuff for cooking. Mom said she wanted to prepare some lunch and maybe dinner for the workers so she took them and Ginny and left. Dad's at the Ministry, but he'll stop over and have dinner and take us back home. Were your hols cool?" Harry growled and killed five Doxies at once before spraying them and Ron gasped and quickly closed the matter. Clearly, his friend hadn't had the best of holidays. "Will you come for the Quidditch world Cup Harry?" Ron asked, trying to change his friend's mood.

"Err... I think so. Sirius might let me us go," he said ridding another set of Doxies in a drawer. "Well Dad's got us ticket's from the Ministry so we are going, though Mom would have wanted one of us to stay with her at home. My bigger brothers are also coming - Bill and Charlie you might have heard of Charlie when it comes to Gryffindor Quidditch. He was a good Seeker." Harry nodded and remembered one of Wood's speeches he gave whenever they faced Slytherin. When he got to the Seeker but, he always made references to Charlie Weasely. "How's Neville any way?" Harry asked.

"Oh him, he's having what I call a wonderful training," Ron chuckled as he remembered what Neville had told him in his last letter.

Longbottom Mansion.

"Useless boy! Move it. Rictesemprus! Augusta yelled. Neville ducked and sent a severing hex at his granny. He was bewildered at his grandmother's behaviour. It had started with attacks in bed till Neville was alert in his sleep and could always hear when his grandmother stepped in his room to attack him. Training could take four hours nonstop and now, he was getting used to it.

Neville ducked and cast but it still seemed to make his grandmother angrier than ever. "You want to really grow and defend that girl Davies from monsters like your father did Neville? Then attack with all your might! She will always scream your name for help and if it doesn't come with a vengeance, then she's dead and it will be your fault!" Neville remembered what had happened last year in the empty house with Malfoy. He grew angry and released a dangerous Incidio, followed by a blasting hex then a tripping hex and Augusta Longbottom was defeated. Neville looked at his grandmother and released her and went to his greenhouses to tend to his plants.

Number 12 Grimmauld Place

"How is it here Ron? Is it fun?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged and replied, "well aside from ridding this place of vermin and creatures, Sirius tells good jokes and his adventures when he was on the run. Remus also teaches us some school stuff in the library. It's all right in general." Harry nodded and started picking the Doxies one by one. "Oh save a bucket of Doxies for Fred and George Harry. They are using it for an experiment." Harry looked at Ron who shrugged back and left the room.

"Why in fuck is everyone getting in my head," Harry said aloud. 'Is it because of the dick Voldemort?' he thought quietly. He closed his eyes and started building his walls again; putting boring scenes in certain areas he didn't want to be accessed. When he was done, he felt exhausted and felt worried. This had never happened to him. "What's happening to me?" he whispered.


	54. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"We are home everybody!" Molly Weasely called from the hallway. Ron threw the rag he was using to dust the tables aside and rushed to his mother to see if she brought anything that was at least edible till lunch was served. Harry shook his head and tried dusting, but after doing it for a while he became bored and simply asked Dobby to clean the place for him. After Dobby was gone, Harry sat down on one of the chairs and entered his mind. Wherever he went, he could still see the flashing images of the Dark Lord and his servant but as hard as he tried, he couldn't get it all out. Harry succeeded eventually and when he was done, he was completely exhausted. "The mixed blood boy is tired, Kreacher can see and Kreacher wants to help the mixed blood boy." Harry's eyes opened and he saw Kreacher sitting on a table and smiling at him.

The smile alone was enough to give Harry the creeps so he slowly stood up and tried to walk around, but he fell. "Master is tired. Let master allow Kreacher to get some food and Kreacher will leave the mixed blood master alone."

"'What the hell is that?" Harry asked. Kreacher simply bowed and left the room to get Harry some food. He returned later with a plate of sandwiches and a glass of orange juice and Harry silently cast a spell to detect poisons but there was none. With that in mind, he wolfed down the whole meal within seconds and leaned back in his chair. "Mixed blood boy is very powerful. He does not know it, but Kreacher can sense it. Kreacher can feel it! All elves sense great power and you is one, master," Kreacher whispered excitedly.

"Ok, that's it Kreacher." Harry said all of a sudden, "tell me what the fuck you trying to tell me."

"Mater possesses -" The door banged open and Sirius barged into the room and when Kreacher saw him, he scurried away like a rat to his own part of the house. "Was he giving you any trouble?" Sirius asked. Harry shook his head and closed his eyes. "Felling all right Harry? You don't look well."

"It's my Occlumency Sirius. I can't keep focused. When I try hard I keep on seeing that bloody thing again and again," Harry said in a boring tone.

"It's perhaps the first time you've connected with his mind Harry, I say you doze here for a few minutes then I'll send an owl to see if you can go and see what's her name again? Ah! Daphne. I saw her in there you know," Sirius said pointing at Harry's head. "You were arguing in the Room and next you were on the floor and then on the bed and I heard you say Daphne," Sirius teased. "Stupefy!" Harry roared, but Sirius merely flicked it away and chuckled as he left the room.

1 HOUR LATER - GREENGRASS MANSION

Daphne Greengrass was reading a book written by Shakespeare. It was entitled Antony and Cleopatra, and the suspense and romance in the book made her excited. She paused for a minute and reflected on her school days. How she had noticed Harry from afar and how surprisingly, she warmed up to him and how he was brash and direct to her but later, he warmed up to her and they officially became a couple. "If only he'll write," she said aloud.

"Who will dear?" her mother's voice came from the doorway. Daphne jumped up startled by her mother's silent approach and blushed. "Oh I was just eager to start the term and i was saying if only Dumbledore would write so that we'll get started with school already," she replied. Her mother looked at her thoughtfully for a moment and there and then, she knew that her Daphne was lying and that she had a boyfriend and if possible, it was Harry Potter. As if on cue, a snowy white owl landed on the window sill and pecked at the window furiously. "Let her in Daphne, she's carrying a letter," Ana Greengrass said as she walked into the room and closed the door.

"Nah," Daphne replied. "It's just that stray from yesterday. It came in and I gave it some of Royal's food. She'll live when she's tired." Daphne's heart was racing. Hedwig was in front of her window and she was holding a letter possibly from Harry and now, her mother was in here with her and what if she was busted? She knew Hedwig too well because, ever since the holidays started, when Harry wrote she wouldn't leave until Daphne wrote back and now she was pecking, she wasn't going to stop till Daphne let her in. Ana Greengrass noticed something strange about the way her daughter was behaving. Daphne never blushed. Not since she was a little girl and when she asked her who would write earlier she blushed and she was still blushing now. She narrowed her eyes and let the owl in. "This bird is well groomed to be a stray Daphne," Ana said as she took the letter from Hedwig's leg. Hedwig flew over to Daphne and nipped her ear and flew out of the window and perched on a tree. She was waiting for her return letter.

"Well it seems you two know each other very well. Let's see what's in this letter shall we?" Ana said enjoying her daughter's uneasiness.

Number Twelve Grimmauld Place

Harry woke up and looked around him. He was still in that room he was earlier. No Ron, Kreacher or Sirius. He sighed and stretched his body and after washing his face in the bathroom, he went downstairs. Fred and George met him on the way and they talked for a while and then Harry walked on. He met a couple of strange folks around but he had no idea who they were until he remembered what Ron said about the old Order. He reached the landing and saw a long corridor full of portraits. He looked at each one as he passed along, taking notice of each of them. The portraits saw Harry and whispered but none of them talked. Harry walked on till he came to the end of the corridor. A portrait was covered with a thick black cloth and it piqued Harry's curiosity. He lifted the portrait and saw a plump woman wearing a velvet dress and cradling a cat. Harry looked at the frame and saw the name; _Walburga Black _in peeling gold letters.

"What do you want boy? Are you a filthy mudblood Sirius has been consorting with?" she spat at Harry. "Look here old girl," Harry shot back. "Don't you bloody use that term on me. Why are you covered in the first place Walburga?" Walburga Black could not peak. No one dared speak to her like that all her life and now this boy was talking to her as he pleased? That was just impossible. "I'm Walburga Black and I demand you talk to me with respect. I'm a pureblooded witch with a noble ancestry so you talk to me with respect!" Harry snorted and replied, "yeah I'm Harry Potter and I'm a half blood so you also respect me cos I'm human and I can burn that portrait."

"I would like to see you try boy," she taunted. Harry cast an Incidio at the portrait and when the flames died down, Walburga smiled smugly at Harry. "Why do you think they covered my portrait? It's because before I died I knew Sirry would try to throw my portrait away so I placed a charm so powerful that only one person can move it away, unless I give him the correct words to remove my portrait. I know who you are boy, Cassandra spoke of you when your father started seeing that mud blood bitch!" Harry growled and punched the portrait and Walburga sobered up. "That's my momma you talking about Black, careful," Harry hissed.

"Well," Walburga continued, "she spoke of you hen that Dark Wizard started making alliances with the pure bloods. I didn't trust him you see and I was right. My husband Orion went to see him in private to talk about something and that boy killed my husband! I went to Cassandra next and she spoke of you before you were born. She said you would make him useless as a child. I see she was right, because you are here today." Harry looked at Walburga for a moment and asked a question, "What was her surname, Cassandra?"

"Trelawney," she replied. Harry groaned and closed his eyes. "No wonder her great granddaughter always predicts death omens when she sees me," Harry said shaking his head. "Who is she?" Walburga asked. Harry paused for a moment and replied, "She teaches at Hogwarts." Walburga spat and started raining insults on Hogwarts. "Is that Dumbledore still alive?" Harry nodded and Walburga kept on insulting for a while and then she stopped. "How are Narcissa and Bella, boy?" Harry laughed and answered her question. "Well Bellatrix is number one crazy in Azkaban and Narcissa is married to that useless git called Lucius Malfoy." Walburga spat again and Harry asked why. "I told her not to marry that one. Gamp was a good choice but she was so obstinate and went for him."

"Well they produced a goat of a son who is just as useless as his father," Harry spat. Walburga cackled and Harry joined her. "You remind me of Orion, boy. You are just like him. Sirry inherited his madness though. Wish it was Regulus who did." Harry sighed and shook his head.

"Err why isn't she screaming her head off?" Lupin's voice came from down the corridor. Walburga started screaming insults of all kinds and Harry laughed as he walked away. The Blacks were a real crazy family. "You are strange Harry," Sirius said when Harry joined him at the table. Everyone was cleaning old things and clearing away unnecessary stuff, so Harry felt free to join Sirius. "She's always screaming her head off when someone touches her portrait and according to everyone here, you two were having a nice chat." Harry shrugged and drummed on the table. "What did Daphne say?" Harry asked. "She's not replied yet, but just so you know, I subscribed in your name." Harry nodded and then he heard a loud thump on the floor.

"Oh! Hello there. I'm Tonks. Pleased to meet you Harry," a red haired woman greeted cheerily from the floor where she lay. She was carrying some boxes and she had fallen down, upsetting everything in it. "Nymphadora is always clumsy," Sirius chuckled. "Remus has the hots for her." Nymphadora shot a stinging hex at Sirius who dodged it easily and then Remus stepped in the room. "Hello Nympha – I mean Dora Tonks," Remus said. "Can I help you?" Remus helped her to her feet and then packed everything into the boxes and carried it away while Nymphadora followed him. "She has a thing for Remus you see, "Sirius said when they left. "They always act like kittens when they are around each other. "Remus wanted her for Hogsmeade but then his wolfy problem couldn't allow him to do anything." Harry nodded sadly and chuckled at the thought of Remus and Nymphadora together. It was a nice match anyway but then Remus was scared. "Don't call her Nymphadora anyway. She hates it. Tonks or just Dora will be fine," Sirius said getting up.

"Where are you going?" Harry asked. Sirius shrugged and Harry went where Nymphadora came from to see if he could help with something. He bumped into Ginny who turned red all of a sudden and Harry muttered his apologies and Ginny apologized shyly back with some dreamy look in her eyes which made Harry sick all of a sudden and he flounced off to where he heard the noises coming from. "Don't be lazy Fred," a woman's voice came from a room. "Take these boxes to the basement and Sirius will sort it out himself." Fred walked out of the room followed by George and Ron and then Harry entered the room. "Well hello Harry, it's been a pleasure," Molly Weasely giggled. It reminded Harry of Ginny and he rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking. "Can I just get some boxes and go?" Harry demanded as Molly started talking about how much Ginny talked about him and how her sons especially Ron commented on what a good friend he was. "Yeah right. Fucking dicks planning a conspiracy, that's how I see it," Harry muttered.

"Did you say something?"

"No oldie, I just want to take some boxes and come back." Molly Weasely gasped at Harry's reply and smiled at him and gave him some boxes to carry away. "I see what Ginny and Ron meant when they said he's difficult," Molly Weasely said to herself. "Anyway he's a good friend of the boys and Ginny likes him. I hope he sees that the snake girl is deceiving him somehow." Ginny Weasely froze behind the door when she heard her mother talking to herself. Her mother actually wanted her to be with Harry, but she knew that it was impossible. She closed her eyes and decided to make the right decision for herself. She loved Harry and she wasn't going to give him up without a fight. If Daphne wanted Harry all to herself, then she was mistaken

you think we should let Ginny move on with her plan or should we let her something come up so she'll give up and go for some other guy when they start the Triwizard tournament? What do you also think of Walburga and Harry's new relationship and should Daphne get tormented by her father because of Harry? Please review because I'll be starting school next week.


	55. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

GREENGRASS MANSION

"Dear Daphne." Ana Greengrass started. "How are you doing? I wanted to find out if I could come over at your place and have our usual snogging sessions and if possible, talk with your folks. Please write back. With all my love, Harry". Daphne groaned into her pillow and wished she could hide under her bed for all eternity. "Well young lady, do you have anything to say about this?" Ana asked her daughter. Daphne was shocked and she wished right now she could tear Harry apart where he was but then she felt something was wrong. Harry never professed love in this manner and he was also clueless when it came to love. He always subscribed in a brash manner and it sometimes made Daphne wonder if he loved her at all. "Harry didn't write this mom, you can use whatever spell you find in the library and trace who wrote it. I know Harry won't write something like this. He's always straightforward."

"Let's see what your father has to say about this then shall we? Daniel! Daniel!" Daphne gasped and started thinking of all sorts of excuses. The Malfoys had been visiting lately and the pressure they were putting on her father was too much. Daphne quickly grabbed a parchment and wrote a quick message to Harry, telling her where she lived and what had happened. The bell rang downstairs and Daphne cursed when she heard Lucius Malfoy's voice at the front door. She hastily added that the Malfoys had arrived and they were there because of the contract. She opened the window and let Hedwig in. Hedwig grabbed some bacon from Daphne's tray and flew away with the letter. Daphne prayed hard that Harry got the letter directly.

GRIMMAULD PLACE

Harry was reading a book on some of the Black ancestors. He was reading a biography on Isla Black, a pure blooded witch who married a Muggle called Bob Hitchens, Harry saw that, her name had been wiped off the Black family tree and he shook his head at the stupidity of the pure blood customs. Isla Black was a powerful witch according to the book and she started creating her own spells at the age of fifteen, which was the only thing her family was proud of. Harry's eyes glowed with excitement when he saw what Isla achieved. "She created her own spells," Harry wondered aloud. "If I create my own, no one can beat me in a duel. That's it! I will create mine." Harry closed the book quickly and placed it back on the shelf and then he started wandering about the various sections in the Black family library. Thanks to Remus, things were easy to find and soon, Harry found what he was looking for. He took the book and opened it and started reading the foreword when he heard a loud peck on the window. Harry turned around and saw Hedwig pecking the window and he rushed to let her in. "Thank you girl," Harry whispered. "Did you get a reply?" Hedwig cooed softly and Harry relieved her of her package and left her to fly. Harry opened the parchment and read Daphne's note.

_Harry,_

_Thanks to your foolishness which I'm sure you had no idea about, my mother has found out I have an admirer which is bad because I'm soon to be engaged to that prat Malfoy. Lucius is in, no doubt with gifts and I want you to come and save me like you always do. Here's my address and don't be late. My elf would be expecting you. _ "Sirius is such a tit!" Harry exclaimed when he had read the letter. He shrunk the book and put it in his pocket and then went about looking for Sirius. He asked everyone he met on the way and when he was starting to feel hapless, Kreacher appeared and told him where his godfather was. Harry marched into the study and banged it open. Amelia and Sirius were kissing each other and when Harry came in, Sirius held his hand up telling him to wait and when he was done, he faced Harry much to Amelia's embarrassment. "Harry, what is it this time? Daphne wrote you?"

"Yes Sirius and I need to get there now and save her from some dicks or I'm toast forever. You wrote a letter which was unlike me and now her mother has found out and she's to marry Malfoy in two years and if I don't get there, she is gonna kill me. She gave me her address and I need to go now!" Sirius looked at Harry for a moment and started laughing. "Oh Amelia, he's in love. Hah! Look at his face. I can't believe it." Amelia chuckled a little and then she took the letter from Harry, "I'll take you Harry," Amelia said kindly. Harry nodded and Sirius composed his emotions. "Fine then, let's go. What's the address?"

"15 Crescent Hills, Abergavenny," Harry said. Amelia paused for a moment and said, "That house is likely to have anti – apparition wards around it. I know a friend who lives at Crescent Hills so we'll apparate there and then we'll walk to Daphne's house." Harry nodded and Sirius merely shrugged and then within seconds, they were in front of a house with flowers and garden gnomes decorating the lawns. "You two walk on, I'll be with Celia and then I'll go back home," Amelia said. Sirius looked at her for a moment and kissed her cheek and he and Harry walked past different houses. They got to house fourteen but there was no fifteen. The only thing that was around was what seemed like and entrance to a forest. "Nice work," Sirius commented. "Keeping away Muggles with these charms is creative, let's go Harry." Harry and Sirius walked into the forest and as they walked deeper and deeper, it grew darker and darker around them till they could see nothing at all. "Walk in a straight line Harry, these types of charms has paths that are normally straight." When they had walked for about an hour, they saw an elf waiting for them behind a tree and then it run up to meet them. "I is Lucy and I belong to Lady Daphne. She says I should be expecting you." Harry nodded and followed the elf to the edge of the forest and then, the sun appeared and shone brightly on a large piece of land with green grass and trees. Ahead of them was a large mansion built with bricks with vines and red roses growing on the walls.

Sirius chuckled as he looked at the lawn around him and walked leisurely, taking notice of everything around him. In a few minutes, they were in front of the house and the elf led them in quietly. She walked them through large halls and corridors and soon they got to another hall where Harry heard voices coming from. He looked at Sirius and nodded and when he was about to open the door, Astoria squealed and rushed to hug Harry. "Get off Tori! I'm here for Daphne," Harry whispered. Astoria ignored him and led him to another hall. She looked at Sirius for a while and then she started talking. "It's really good you came Harry. All those gifts from the Malfoys and I fear father will soon crack. Draco is in there as well and they made him sit right next to Daphne and he's probably having a good time. Mom saw your letter and father read it before he went to meet Lucius anyway, Daphne's dead after this." Harry pointed at Sirius and Astoria giggled. "He wrote all that?" Sirius nodded and sat down on a chair. "Get me some beer girl, and make it quick. I want one slice of lemon in it and a cracker as well. Harry, just get there and claim your prize."

Astoria run out of the room and went to get what Sirius asked. Harry looked at the portraits on the wall for a while and went through some of the books he saw on a table in the corridor. 'The house is large,' he thought. The ceiling was clean and the chandeliers were made of pure natural stones. The jewels embedded in the tables alone were enough to make Vernon Dursely buy his company. _'She didn't lead you here to study family history and look at furniture you know,'_ a voice said in his head. Harry looked around and saw no one. _'I'm Ana, Daphne's mother and I really want you to get in here now and wreck the bloody meeting. I don't want my daughter to get married to that dickless little bastard. You should see the way he's getting comfy around Daphne. It's disgusting.'_

Harry closed his eyes and focused. He listened closely to the thoughts of everyone around him and he located where the voice was coming from. It was coming from inside the hall. He could hear Lucius wishing that, Daniel would accept his proposal so that he could use the family's money to channel a big project that was coming. Harry had no idea what he was talking about and he switched to Daniel's thoughts. Daniel was not happy with this proposal but he didn't want to be seen as a dark wizard. Harry realised he wanted to stay out of any political scandals. Draco was thinking of putting his hand slowly around Daphne's waist and rub her butt. Daphne was thinking of spitting on Draco and as she sat there, she was thinking of Harry, and wishing it was him sitting beside her as her father discussed their engagement with Sirius. _ 'He wants to rub her butt. Come now and avoid this please. Daniel thinks highly of you and when he read the letter, he kept on murmuring something like a possibility.'_

'_How do you get in my head?' _ Harry thought back. _'Let's just say this isn't Legilimens, though you are adept at it and we both come from Ravenclaw's lineage. Come now!' _ Harry walked to the door when he heard Sirius and Astoria having a nice chat. He thought of what that sick pervert was doing and banged the door open.

"Good afternoon Greengrasses and Malfoys, my name is Harry Potter."

Author's Note: Do you love the settin so far? Do you thnk Harry should spill everything and when the Malfoy's leave, Daniel sould start blasting Harry and Daphne together? Please review because I sue your reviews to develop my story. Yhanks to everyone again esp SlythrInHermione.


	56. Chapter 55

A/N: So far, it's been a hide and seek between Daniel and Harry and Daniel finally meets Harry, but not the way he expected to meet him.

Chapter 55

"What is the meaning of this?" Lucius roared. "Chill there Blondie, I'm just here to talk that's all." Daphne's heart swelled with love and she shifted a little from Draco and watched what was about to happen. _'Nice timing,'_ Ana said in Harry's head. '_They were about to close the deal.'_ Harry looked around the room and looked at the straight face of Daniel Greengrass. "I'm sorry Padre, but I think that if you close this deal you are making a mistake."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked. "You come into my house uninvited and you expect me to listen to you? Get out now!" Harry shrugged and turned to leave. "Don't say I didn't warn you. He molested Daphne." Harry walked out of the room and was about to close the door and then he heard what he wanted to hear. "Wait!" Daniel called out. "What happened?"

"Thought you'd never ask Pops," Harry replied. He stood in the middle of the room and explained everything that happened, right from the threatening letter to the duel. Daniel Greengrass looked at Draco and stood up and walked to him, clearly about to hit him. Harry rushed to the angry man and caught his arm and whispered something in his ear. "I've got a nicer deal Pops. Cancel it all and warn them never to come here and I'll tell you that I love Daphne so they'll stay away." Daniel looked at Harry in surprise and sat back in his chair. "Mr. Malfoy, the actions of your son is a real disgrace and I cannot have someone who has abused my daughter marry her. I suggest you two take your gifts and never come here again. Donny!" An elf appeared and Daniel asked him to bring Lucius Malfoy's gifts, The elf popped away and returned seconds later, carrying all the gifts the Malfoy's had brought from day one.

Daphne opened her eyes in surprise and looked at her father in astonishment. "Here are all the gifts you sent us and now, I say take it and leave". Lucius Malfoy stood up and Draco followed him and as he was leaving Harry called out, "what is the big project anyway Mr. Lucius?" Lucius Malfoy turned and glared at Harry and left the Greengrass mansion. An elf appeared and took the gifts away and Harry was left in the hall with an angry father, an excited mother and a lovesick daughter.

"Now young man," Daniel said crossing his legs, "reveal your secrets." Harry sat down beside Daphne and slowly told Daniel how he met Daphne. He removed the bits about saving Ginny and all that but it still made sense. Daniel closed his eyes for a moment and looked at her daughter. "Do you have any idea what this means? I've spent all my time trying to get caught in situations like this and now you just happen to get yourself caught up with this boy, a Potter for that matter. What do you expect the people to say? That I've joined Dumbledore's side? It ain't happening Daphne!"

Harry stood up slowly and made for the door. "No boy! Sit down there," Daniel growled. Harry clenched his fists when he heard that word. No one called him boy in that manner and he wasn't here to be humiliated by some one's father. He ignored the man and when he tried to open the door, it stayed shut. Harry sighed and stood by the door. "I don't see your problem old man, but from what I hear, Daphne has always kept boys away. I happen to be the only boy she opens up to and now you are actually destroying what can be a nice thing for her? Come on already, when you got married to your wife did her parents treat you this way?" Daniel remained quiet and Harry continued, "I take it as a no. You may drive me away but don't think I won't fuck her and let her carry my children. She loves me and I know it and she'll join me in time cos that's what your bloody pure blood rules say, and then you'll grow old and realize that, you've made a mistake. Because you want to avoid a political scandal, you want to keep conspicuous people away from your daughter and yet she loves them.'

"Let me say this, Voldemort will return and when he does he's not gonna say cos you are not on Dumbledore's side, he'll leave you. He'll kill every single one of you till there's none of you left so I say you make a right choice and forget about what the press will say." Harry blasted the door open in his anger and walked out of the house and stood in the porch for a while, breathing in the fresh air. "You shoulda gone easy on him Harry," Ana Greengrass said as she joined him. "He's a good father to his kids, he just doesn't want to put any of them in danger and if he sees that Daphne loves you and you aren't bluffing, he'll agree to it. He just wants what's best for them that's all." Harry nodded and Ana left him alone in the porch.

Someone touched his shoulder and he grabbed the person and twisted an arm. "Harry it's me," Daphne cried out. Harry let go of her and used a simple spell to heal her broken bones. "When did you become a mediwitch Harry?"

"Just some spells I learnt in case I broke some bones when I'm fighting." Daphne stood beside him and sighed. "He really isn't mad at you Harry, he just wanted to find out if you are strong to look after him. I just told him you've looked after me lots of times at school and I scolded him as well. I think he now realizes he can't do anything after all, he always wanted me to socialize with others and I'm doing so with Harry Potter. My mom was excited at first when she learnt that your surname was Potter and my dad was as well, but he thought about this Dark side and Dumbledore's side and he gave me a short speech about staying away from you before he went to see Lucius. Thank you for coming anyway." She leaned closer and kissed Harry's lips and then someone interrupted them.

"A word with you in private," Daniel said looking at Harry. Harry nodded and followed Daniel Greengrass to his study. "I see you are a very strong willed boy," he started and Harry looked at his face as he talked. "I've heard stories about you and I must say I'm impressed so far. I never thought the boy I met the first day at the train station was the same boy who would later fall in love with my Daphne. You dodged me last term at the station and I commend you for that. What I must let you know is that, no engagement will come on between the Malfoy prat and Daphne and I approve of your relationship with Daphne. Few men dare stand up to me like that and a boy I thought was proud and vain without any proper knowledge of wizarding customs has proved me wrong and defended his honour and the girl he loves, I must say I am impressed."

"You thought I was vain?" Harry asked looking shocked. "Yes Harry, my apologies," Daniel replied. "I thought the stories they said about you in school were just exaggerated and possibly done by someone else and you bribed the person to make it look like you did it. I thought many things about you Harry but now, I see you know a great deal about this pure blood rubbish. I hate it anyway but what I must do to keep my family safe, I do." Harry nodded in understanding and said, "well I came with Sirius so I'll be leaving now."

"You brought Black to my home?" "Yes, Mr. Greengrass and I'm sure he's telling his adventures to Astoria, Daphne and Mrs. Greengrass," Harry replied. Daniel stood up and walked out of his study to look for his family. "Well I didn't expect you to be here," Daniel said when he came in. "Ah Daniel, nice to meet you. I must say, your beer is very wonderful and you have the most amazingly softest cushions I've ever sat on," Sirius called out. Daniel frowned and Sirius stood up and straightened his clothes. "Well I'm sure you and Harry have settled whatever it is you had to do, so we'll be leaving now. Ladies it was a pleasure meeting you," Sirius said bowing. He kissed Ana's hand and Harry nodded at Daphne and her family and left with Sirius.

"Did you create a good impression Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry smiled and walked on. "You have no idea Sirius," he said and laughed as they apparated away.

Please review and tell me what you think. I'm missing your comments SlythrInHermione, please review y'all.


	57. Chapter 56

A/N: So far, everything is looking good for Harry. He's played his match against Daniel Greengrass and he won. He's leaving the Durselys next and some alone time with Ginny. Read and find out.

Chapter 56

The day was nearly over and Harry was exhausted. When he came back from Daphne's house, Amelia tasked him with all kinds of work. Harry called Dobby for help occasionally, but he really needed something to take his mind off the anxiety he was feeling. He walked around the house when he was done and asked Kreacher for a pace he could practice his magic. Kreacher led Harry to a large room that looked like a gym and within minutes, he was hard at work. He went up and down the metal bars, practicing to make his simple jinxes dangerous and then he tried to cast a double Patronus which again he did with little success, but to him it was a start.

Harry threw his arms up and grabbed the metal pole and pushed his body up. He went up and down for almost an hour and then, he heard someone come in the room. Harry mentally cast a Protego around him as he was training and pretended he hadn't heard the person, and then he felt the intruder touch his shield and then he got down and there was Ginny Weasely. "What do you want?" Harry demanded. "I was in the middle of an exercise and you just walk in here with no aim just to distract me! Get out now!" Ginny walked around Harry and touched his bare back, running her fingers along his spine. Harry cringed and grabbed his wand from his pocket and threw her against the wall. "I won't tell you again Ginny," he hissed. "Get out and stay away from me. I don't want anything to do with you!" "Oh Harry," she replied and drew her body closer to his. "Maybe next time," she replied and turned to leave. She turned back and came close to Harry and when she was about to kiss him, Harry grabbed her neck in anger choking her and then shoved her on the floor.

Ginny lay there feeling a little ashamed and satisfied as Harry grabbed his shirt and walked away. She was ashamed because, Harry treated her badly and she was satisfied because, she felt Harry close up. "He's bloody difficult to seduce," she said to herself. "Wonder how Daphne did it." Harry was very angry at Ginny's behaviour and he had a good mind to report her to her mother and then Molly Weasely herself met Harry on the stairs. "Hello Harry," she said cheerily stepping forward to ruffle his hair. "You look a lot like your father with all that messy hair," she giggled. Harry dropped on his knees and pretended to toe his shoelaces to avoid any kind of family talk. "Just like a love sick school girl," he muttered under his breath. "Have you seen Ginny?" she asked.

Harry stood up and looked at Molly Weasely in the eye. "I don't know what kind of game it is your daughter is playing," Harry started, "But you tell her that I've got a good mind to peel the flesh from her bones and then decorate my neck with her teeth I'll use as a necklace." Molly kept her girly smile on her face and looked at Harry. 'He's bluffing', she thought. Harry heard her thoughts and replied. "You might think I'm bluffing but tonight when you get home, gather your children around like Old Mother Hubbard and then ask them how I deal with people who piss me off," Harry said in a slow voice. "I've faced a Dark Lord, a Basilisk, convicts, Hippogriffs and even fellow students who try to abuse me so if your kids confirm how brutal I can be, warn Ginny to stay away from me cos I have no intention of getting a girlfriend." Harry looked behind him and saw Ginny standing a little away and then he looked at Molly Weasely for the last time and walked off. "What happened?" Molly mouthed.

BLACK STUDY

"Sirius it's time for me to go," Harry said as he entered the study. Sirius was sorting some old files with Amelia and when Harry entered, he stopped all he was doing and grabbed his cloak. "Come on Amie, let's go," Sirius said to Amelia. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to my place because Sirius wants to have a word with my folks and then you'll all come back." Sirius grinned at his fiancé and Amelia sighed and stood up. "What's the address again?" Sirius asked. Harry closed his eyes and answered, "Number 4 Privet Drive."

NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE

"Petunia! Where's my dinner?" Vernon Dursely called from the hall. He was watching a football match between Manchester and Chelsea and he had no intention of leaving the television. He heard a soft noise in the kitchen and shrugged, still watching the football game. "You know something Vernon, I never agreed to Petunia marrying you." Vernon looked around and saw a man standing in the doorway. Dudley came in and when he saw Sirius he nodded at him and joined his father in the hall. "I like your kid Vernon," Sirius said walking in. "He's athletic and he isn't lazy like you."

"Who are you?" I'm calling the police right now." Sirius laughed and sat down beside him. "I'm here to warn you to be very careful of the way you treat my godson Harry, or I'll kill you." Vernon gulped but Sirius continued, "I'm a very dangerous man Vernon and it's not advisable to mess with me or anyone close to me." Sirius reached into his pocket and pulled out a newspaper cutting. "See the heading, it says I'm a mass murderer so if I were you, I'll think twice before messing with Harry. You wanna know my body count?" Vernon kept quiet and Sirius nodded. "I don't think so." He stood up and walked around the hall. "I'll be back soon Vernon, but from now on, Harry does as he pleases here. He wakes whenever he wants; he sleeps when he wants and he goes out and comes back at anytime. He can take care of himself, got it?" Vernon nodded and Sirius walked into the kitchen where Petunia was huddled up in a corner and Sirius looked at her and hissed, "I trusted you to teach Harry everything you knew about Lily and treat him like your own son but then you insult your sister's memory by treating him like a slave? I never thought you could do that."

He cast a spell at the cabinet in his anger and it blew up into pieces. Amelia came down from up the stairs with Harry and looked around. She stepped into the kitchen and opened the fridge and took some of the stuff out. "She took a bottle of Coke and looked at it. "What's it?" she asked Harry. "It's Coke. It's like pumpkin juice, but it's sweeter and fizzy." Amelia had no idea how to open the bottle, but Sirius showed her how and when she opened it, she gulped the whole thing down and shook her head. "It tingles like Fire Whiskey," she whispered, "got more there?" Harry nodded and led Amelia to the store room where Petunia kept the goodies. It was locked at usual, but Amelia opened it with a wave of her hand and then stuffed all kinds of goodies in her bag, shrinking each one as she did so. Sirius looked aat her in surprise and she shrugged. "What? Harry's my responsibility to and if they treat him bad, I'm doing them a favour by just taking their stuff." Sirius looked around and walked back to Vernon. He bound Dudley in ropes and winked at him and then Dudley understood what was about to happen. His father deserved anything he got these days. Sirius pinned Vernon on the sofa and beat him well. He punched his face all over and hit his back with anything he could find till Vernon was whimpering. "You don't bully kids Vernon! You hear me?" Sirius roared. Amelia looked at the bloody swollen face of Vernon Weasely and shrugged and then he kicked his balls. Vernon whimpered louder than ever and then he fainted. "Ok, than you all for coming," Harry said to his guardians. Sirius nodded and hugged Harry. "I'll be quick about your room, I promise," he whispered. Amelia joined them and kissed Harry's cheek. "Stay safe ok? And try to avoid using magic for now. The Ministry has a trace on everyone's wand and after you disgraced them last time at court, they'll do everything to snap your wand". Harry nodded and hugged her again.

"We're out of here Harry," Sirius said and then they apparated away. Harry looked around him and sighed. The hall was a mess, the kitchen was a mess but the landing area and the dining hall were clean. Harry walked into the hall and released Dudley from the jinx and then he levitated his uncle with magic and put him in his bed, bloody and all. "Why did you take him to his room?" Dudley asked. "Harry took his Bible from his pocket and waved it in front of Dudley. "Cos of this D," and the two boys sat down in the hall watching television and exchanging stories.


	58. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Ever since Sirius and Amelia's little warning to the Dursely's, they had left Harry in peace for a very long time and Harry missed what it felt like to be subjected to slavery. It was four weeks now and Uncle Vernon found it difficult to move around the house, since Sirius gave him a good beating. Harry went out regularly sometimes, with Hedwig perched on his shoulder and he visited the park most of the time. He also wrote to his friends, especially Daphne and the subjects of their letters were usually based on love.

Harry was now in his room, practicing magic with Dudley. "Ok D, try to think of something boring and I'll try to see past it. I'm sure this method works on normal guys," Harry said to his cousin. Dudley nodded and thought for a while and then he closed his eyes and concentrated. Harry mentally cast the spell and entered Dudley's mind and he was looking at a nappy. "I can feel you Harry," Dudley said in his mind. Harry groaned and came out and after several tries; he managed to delve into the mind of his cousin undetected and skim through his thoughts. "Your mental wall is good Dudley. I'll try using it," Harry commended his cousin. Dudley shrugged and threw his body on the bed. Harry joined him and there was silence for a while and Dudley asked him about how wizards were like and how Hogwarts like. Harry felt comfortable as he described the wizarding world to Dudley using images he cast with his wand. He told him about Hogwarts and the number of people he had saved and how he met Daphne. Dudley chuckled when Harry finished and said, "Wimpy Potty has a girlie." Harry tried hitting him but his cousin caught his arm and threw it on the bed. "Let's try something," Harry said after a while. "Think of anything and I'll tell you what it is. It's different from Legilimens so you won't feel me in your head." Dudley paused for a while and then he nodded at Harry, indicating he was ready.

"You are thinking of grabbing a granola bar when you leave and then you want to exercise for a bit and then you'll shower and go to bed, correct?" Dudley opened his eyes in wonder and looked at his cousin. "Awesome Harry, I'll take you to a fun fair and we'll make some few quids from your little act," Dudley said clapping Harry's back. Harry chuckled at the thought and was following his cousin out of the room, when he heard a peck at the window. He turned around and saw Hedwig, pecking madly at the window. Harry rushed and let her in and removed the letter on her leg. Harry recognized the Black family seal on the envelope and broke it quickly; he opened the envelope and took out the letter. "Yes!" he exclaimed. "What's up?" Dudley asked. "I'm leaving by twelve in the afternoon. Dudley's shoulders slumped and Harry walked over to him and tried to cheer him up. "Hey man don't be a wuss, I'll come over and I'll write and send you the usual treats at the end of year at Hogwarts." Dudley nodded and helped Harry pack up. In a few minutes, Harry was set since he didn't have a lot of possessions of his own except his books, but he shrunk them altogether with his trunk and waited with Dudley for twelve of the clock.

There was a loud bang at the front door and Sirius' voice could be heard calling Harry's name. Harry looked at his cousin and hugged him and before he left the room, he gave Dudley the broom Sirius gave him the first day he started learning magic. "It's been a pleasure so far, thousand chins," Harry said and Dudley replied, "till we meet again wimp, enjoy your life with your girlfriend and kill that Dark Wizard bastard you hear me?" Harry nodded and the two boys hugged each other and left the room. Harry climbed down the stairs and stood beside Sirius in the landing. Harry took one good look at the house he grew up in. He looked at the little cupboard under the stairs and chuckled as the tears welled up in his eyes. It was his first room and it was practically where everything began. He took off his glasses and dried his eyes quickly and then he took one last look at his relatives and with a nod, he apparated with Sirius.

Grimmauld Place

"What in hell's name are we doing in a street Sirius?" Harry asked. "Have you lost your coordinates?" Sirius chuckled and stood still. "You see we live at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, but we are standing in front of 11 and 13 so what do you think we should do?" Harry shrugged and piped up suddenly, "we should just focus on number twelve and it will appear." Sirius nodded and Harry closed his eyes and focused on a door with number twelve on it. He opened his eyes and to his amazement, the walls of the other houses seemed to give way as another building appeared and then in front of Harry, an old door was where it was meant to be. "Ignore the size of the door Harry," Sirius said. "You know how large it is inside. Sirius opened the door and walked in with Harry behind him. "I'm taking you to your room Harry then we'll thank the people who helped and then we start working on you.

Harry followed Sirius up the stairs and then Sirius opened the door to let him in. "Here's your room Harry." The room was very large and well furnished and Harry found it difficult to believe he would be sleeping here forever. The wooden floor boards were well polished and the bed alone looked inviting. "You've got a study behind the cupboard Harry, but you'll just have to place some charms on it, depending on how you want it to open. Maybe a secret pattern or something but it's up to you and then take it slowly for a while cos Amelia won't approve of having Daphne in bed with you." Harry looked at Sirius with a horrified look and Sirius winked at him. "The people are waiting Harry," Sirius called as he left. Harry sighed and followed his god father. "Why is everyone in my head?" he wondered aloud.

The Hall – Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you everyone," Sirius said to the Order members. "I'd just like to thank you all for helping me clean the place and all I can do is give you all a little treat so, there are snacks on the dining table courtesy of Kreacher and when you are leaving, you'll find some wrapped gifts with your names on it. Please enjoy!" Harry walked to the table and grabbed a sandwich and sat a little away from the Weaselys especially Ginny and her mother to avoid a verbal assault. "Harry Potter?" Harry grunted and pointed at another boy standing beside Remus. "Oh please come now, I've heard all about you. I'm Arthur Weasely." Harry looked up and saw the same red hair, and cheerful face and this time he didn't know if he should trust the man. Arthur stretched his arm and Harry took it. "Oh I've been waiting for this moment Harry. I wanted to show you some of my things. I work at the Muggle Department at the Ministry and I've come across certain curious artifacts and I'm told you have some knowledge about these things since you grew up with your wonderful relatives." Harry choked on his sandwich and mentally cursed the man. "Are you all right Harry?"

"I'm fine Papa W, there's this girl Ron forgot to tell you about. Her name's Hermione Granger she could help you with this stuff." Harry got up to leave and Arthur chuckled, "You are close to me and I thought I could use some help see?" Harry thought about the man's behavior for a while and turned to face him. He wasn't like his wife and daughter and he seemed eager to study Muggle devices. "Let's go oldie." Arthur clapped with glee and grabbed his bag from the table and followed Harry to his room.

I'm sorry ya'll. It's been too long and I'm in a boarding facility so my access to the computer is a little restricted. Please review.


	59. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Harry was really impressed by the way Arthur Weasely managed to gather Muggle equipment from the Muggles. He knew how to work a few of them, mostly toasters, radios, sockets and plugs and music players but he still wanted to know more. "Ok this is a blender," Harry said describing it to Arthur Weasely. "You just put these pins into that socket you have there and then it'll blend anything you have."

"Really?" Arthur Weasely asked excitedly. "Yes Mr. Weasely. You can chop up your tomatoes, onions or even fruits and then you put it in the blender and you see this regulator, you just turn it on any number and within seconds, it will be in a nice liquid state." Arthur Weasely made notes whilst Harry explained. "What is the importance of the numbers Harry?"

"Well the higher the number, the quicker and smoother your mixture becomes." Arthur nodded again and made a note. He asked Harry for more help on the few Muggle devices he knew how to work and by the time Harry was done, Arthur Weasely was very excited. "Thank you very much Harry, you have no idea how much this means to me. I'll be leaving now and I'll try them at home. I'll see if I can get some televisions and remote controls so you'll help me eh?" They both chuckled and shook hands. "I like this guy," Harry whispered as he collapsed on the bed.

Sirius barged into Harry's room and Harry sat up quickly. "Everyone's gone, leaving you and me alone."

"Where's Remus?" Sirius chuckled and replied, "out with Dora, so we are also going out." Harry shrugged and relaxed on his bed again. "Where to Sirius? Are we going to visit an old friend or maybe you'll take me somewhere exciting?"

"No Harry, we are going…."

"Going where?!" Harry shouted.

"Shopping!"

"You are kidding right? I mean last time I checked wizards were those boring traditional shit and I don't do traditional shit. I've heard of Marks and Spencer by my uncle and Dudley says it's a good store for shopping." Sirius shook his head and replied, "I'm different from other wizards. You see, when James first met Lily, they fought a lot but then they grew up and confessed their love for each other which was really disgusting to me."

"What does this have to do with clothes?" Harry asked. "A time came when the Prefects had a ball for them and James was out of clothes, not that he didn't have but he found them too old like you are saying, then Lily comes and takes him and me and Remus and Peter to a shop called Marks and Spencer and that Harry my boy is where we are going." Harry yelled with excitement and grabbed his old coat. Sirius grabbed Harry's hand and apparated away from the house.

Marks and Spencer

"You wardrobe is really out of date Harry and I suggest you actually get some new clothes. Living with me means you have to live the part of the well-groomed kid and I can't have you wearing Dudley's stuff around. Follow me." Harry followed Sirius through a double glass door and they met a woman who was about Sirius' age. "Hello Martha," Sirius greeted. "Holy shit! Sirius Black, what in fucks name are you doing here. I thought all this stuff was outta your league, and James oh my God Sirius what have you done to him he's shrunk in size but no way! James has hazel eyes not emerald-green like…. Oh no! Lily! Sirius have you put them in one body? Bring them back!" Harry couldn't help laughing at the way the woman was behaving.

"Martha," Sirius started when she calmed down, "meet Harry James Potter, son of James and Lily." Martha gasped and smiled at Harry. "I take it that everything went wrong and Voldemort got the plan eh?" Sirius nodded sadly and Harry saw the tears in Martha's eyes. "Cheer up people," Harry said trying to sound unconcerned. "It's all past and gone so let's live the present happily." Martha chuckled and wiped her tears and smiled at the two wizards. "How can I help you?"

"We need some clothes for Harry and I was thinking the way you helped James look smart that day, you could help Harry get some clothes for his entire life cos he's wearing hand me downs from his large cousin." Martha dropped her pen and looked at Harry. "Bloody hell! He was living with fatso and broom stick?" Harry chuckled and nodded his head. "That's terrible. You, young man are going to receive a lovely treatment from me. Yours sincerely Martha Spencer, follow me." Sirius winked at Harry and they followed Martha to the boys' section of the store. "Tell me Harry," Martha asked as she took Harry's measurements. "You are getting to fifteen and it means you have started visiting Hogsmeade right?" Harry nodded and knew where the conversation was leading to. "How did you wear your cousin's clothes?"

"I shrunk them to fit and I used Reparo spells on my only sneaker and Dobby helped me make it look clean, then I wear Dudley's old watch and out I go with Daphne. She notices but she doesn't talk about it cos she has figured out with the help of Hermione, no doubt that I've had a difficult childhood." Martha sighed and whispered, "Modest like Lily." Harry turned around as his measurements were taken and then in a flash, Martha was all over the store grabbing clothes and shoes and after a few minutes she made Harry try different combinations and then she made notes as she observed.

"Nah," she said as Harry came out of the dressing room. Harry groaned and walked back and tried another dress and then another till Martha was satisfied. "Judging your body stature, a slim fit will suit you and possibly a suede and some D&G's. Maybe a Gucci or a Calvin Klein might fit you but let's clear this first set and then I'll try another combo." Sirius waved his hand over the clothes and everything was back to its original place. Martha shook her head and rushed off again to select another combination for Harry. "That's more like it," Martha said when Harry came out of the dressing room. "Excellent! I'll just grab all of these and then you are done with the first set and then I'll get you a nice suit and some shoes and adios guys." Harry nodded and sat down on a chair when she left. "Who is she Sirius?" Sirius shook his head and replied, "Long story."

By the time Harry and Sirius were out of the shop, it was getting to midnight and Harry had to shrink all his shopping items into his pocket and Sirius had to shrink some and put them in his pocket as well. All in all, Harry was a changed boy. "She really gave you a discount?" Harry asked. "She's a kind soul Martha," Sirius replied. "She really loves her friends. Look at how she killed herself to get you what you wanted and how she wanted you to look like. She wants the best for those she cares about. It's a shame she isn't a witch." Harry took Sirius' arm and away the apparated to Grimmauld Place.

Well I've gotta say, the bit about the Marks and Spencer bit is all made up. I got some reviews that Harry gets some new clothes and I happened to pass around by that shop today so I quickly started typing in secret. Please review.


	60. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Three Weeks Later

Harry was in the Black family library and his nose was buried in a large volume about creating spells. Ever since he read about Isla Black the rest of his time was devoted to studying the various ways of inventing spells. Kreacher popped in beside him and brought Harry some sandwiches. "Snake boy has been here for long and Kreacher decides to bring him some snacks." Harry nodded gratefully and wolfed the whole thing down. "Now pussy face, what do you mean by snake boy?" Harry asked. Kreacher bowed and started, "elves has the power to detect powerful wizards like snake boy and Kreacher as well as other elves can sees that you have snake and lion in you. It is in your magic sir." Harry was shocked at the way Kreacher was talking to him. Kreacher was rude to everyone except Sirius and this same elf was treating him like a king and it made Harry wonder.

"I know that you want to make your own magic sir, but I think you need to find the Old language or ask Mistress Black for help." Kreacher bowed once more and popped out of the library. Harry thought about what Kreacher said for a while and then he understood why he liked him. Kreacher was an elf who liked Dark Arts because of his previous masters and because Harry had a bit of Slytherin in him, it made the attraction mutual in away. "How did I get Slytherin in me anyway?" he wondered aloud. He stood up and walked out of the library to find Walburga Black's portrait.

The Dark Corridor

Harry walked to the end of the corridor and lifted the white canvas covering Walburga's portrait. "Shhh!" Harry hissed before she started shouting curses. "It's me Harry. I came to ask for some help on something." Walburga cuddled her cat and looked at Harry. "Kreacher tells me you have been searching boy; you want to make your own magic?" Harry nodded and sighed. Walburga cackled and replied, "You're just like Reggie. He also created a few of his own with my help of course, and I like you so I'll help you." Harry straightened and listened to the woman. "First you have to remove me from this wall. I placed the charm on it myself so only I know the spell. The spell is a removing charm and it's simple but requires power. Then you'll take me to the library and I'll show you where I hid it from that Riddle boy."

"I'm ready. What's the spell?" Harry asked. Walburga looked at him for a minute and paused. "Swear to me you won't tell anyone Potter unless it's vital."

"I swear."

"Fine. The spell goes like this, _conteram sigillum__._ Focus Potter, it's not that easy." Harry closed his eyes and recited the spell, pointing his wand at the portrait. Harry felt a little dizzy at first then he felt hot and when he looked up, Walburga Black's portrait was not in its place anymore. "Well done Potter. Quickly now, I've not got all day you know. Harry levitated the portrait behind him as he rushed to the library. He opened the door and he followed Walburga's directions till they both arrived at a section labeled _Children's' Stories. _Harry looked at Walburga who was smiling smugly and Harry looked at the section of the library he was standing and he realized the genius of the plan. "He wouldn't think of looking for a book of Old languages here. He would possibly look at the Older References section or the Dark Section." Walburga nodded her head and showed Harry a book which was in between _Tales of_ _Wizarding Heroes_ and _Disgusting Tales_. Harry picked the book up and dusted it with his hand. "Thanks Walburga. I appreciate it." Walburga shrugged and asked Harry to send her back. "Just put me back on the wall, no spell needed and go. Come back to me when you are done. I want a demonstration." Harry chuckled and sent Walburga to her wall. He nodded at her and covered her portrait with the white canvas and went back to the library.

'_Ye Ole Booke of Tongues'_ Harry looked at the book and cast a few Reparo on it before he opened it. The first three pages were full of acknowledgements in a strange language and Harry opened to the first section and rubbed his hands in excitement. A long list of words in Old Welsh was waiting for him to make selections. "Wizards and witches, announcing the new and improved Harry Potter," Harry whispered as he started taking notes.

Five Hours Later

Harry had gone through the Welsh section of the book and he made just a few choices. He selected some basic spells and then a spell that would kill anyone at once. Harry realized that the pronunciations were complicated, but since he was determined he didn't give up that easily. He was done with his nine spells and he just needed magical tracing paper and then he was done. "Where in fuck do I find one of these?" Harry wondered as he went over his notes. "Dobby!" Dobby popped beside Harry and started with his usual greeting. "How can Dobby serve Master Harry?"

"Dobby I need magical tracing paper to sign my wand signatures cos I'm making my own spells. I need one fast." Dobby jumped with excitement and clapped with joy. "Master Potter is truly great! He wants to conquer his enemies with surprises. Dobby will help Master anyway he can but Dobby must travel to Romania and visit Keeper Coco my sister." Harry nodded and Dobby popped away. "I'll just join Sirius and Amelia downstairs whilst I await my test results." Harry stood up and joined his family downstairs.

So sorry y'all it's short but since I'm at school that's my highest so please enjoy and review.


	61. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"How are the Blacks?" Harry asked when he came in to the living room. Sirius grunted and Amelia smiled at Harry and continued with what she was doing. Harry walked over to her and looked at the files and folders spread out in front of her. "What's this?"

"It's plans for the Quidditch World Cup honey," Amelia said as she went through more of the papers. Harry caught the location of the stadium and the number for Aurors who were to be on duty and where they were to be posted. "Ok Sirius, I've sorted everything out now so let's clear up and talk." Sirius waved his hand and the papers arranged into neat stacks.

"Harry, I've decided and I think you should come with us to the Quidditch World Cup," Sirius said. Harry looked at them and shrugged. "Yeah that would be cool. It would be wonderful to see some suckers flying around." Amelia chuckled and Harry piped up.

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" Amelia inquired. "Well I'm working on a private project and I think I'm on the last steps in making my spell."

"Wonderful Harry, you could catch people by surprise with that. It's a good thing," Amelia said encouragingly.

"Reggie tried it but I think he did a little of his own. It's good Harry, Malfoy wouldn't know what's hit him," Sirius added. Amelia threw a pillow at Sirius and they all burst out laughing. "What can someone tell me about Spencer?" Harry asked.

"Well," Sirius started, "She's from a wizarding family and she had a sister as well who inherited magic. It's like Lily and Petunia but in this case, Martha loved magic and she helped her sister in any way she could."

"Her great-grandfather was the original Spencer and he joined business with Michael Marks and then they formed that store. Since Martha was not a witch, she took the family business and kept it going," Amelia added.

"Where is her sister anyway?" Harry asked. Sirius sighed and replied, "Gone Harry, during the first terror reign of His Majesty, Lord Voldemort." Harry nodded his head slowly and discussed other things with his family. "I'll be going to the Ministry now, Sirius. I've gotta hand this over to Fudge and Crouch. See you later and be good Harry."

"Whoa! She's getting too cuddly and kissy around me," Harry said. Amelia winked and kissed Sirius and kissed Harry's cheek and Flooed to the Ministry.

"Well I'll write to Daphne and tell her about this," Harry said standing up. Sirius nodded and Harry went to his room to write a letter to his girlfriend. "Hedwig take this to Daphne and wait for a reply." Hedwig hooted and flew out of the window. "Now, I've gotta practice pronouncing these old bloody words." He sat in his chair and took the parchment out and started pronouncing the tongue - tying words.

FIVE HOURS LATER

It was around ten in the evening when Harry was confident with the pronunciation of the Old Welsh, Gaelic, Anglo – Saxon and some modern English words he invented for his own escape. Hedwig flew through the window after he was done. He took the letter and started reading:_ I'm really happy for you Harry and unfortunately my father wouldn't let me to come because he thinks we could get kidnapped by Snatchers. Anyway be happy and don't mess around with Ginny._

_P.S. My mother told me that._

Harry cursed Ana Greengrass and sank on his bed. The only thing he was waiting for now was Dobby to return and he could show what he learned to Walburga.

THREE WEEKS LATER

GRIMMAULD PLACE

The Weaselys came over to sleep at Grimmauld Place when the day to the World Cup was approaching. Harry was not afraid of girls or anything and he didn't want anyone, especially Ginny to get the wrong idea so he replied her with short answers and on one occasion, he shoved her against the wall when she tried to get comfortable with him.

Harry was glad when the Weaselys left. He really hated the way Molly looked at him when Ginny was around and he couldn't stop thinking about the way Ginny approached him when she was at Grimmauld Place a few days ago. He shook his head and packed his stuff. Amelia was supposed to be at the stadium a little earlier to make sure everything was in order, but she was trying her best to coax Sirius to change his outfit. Harry sighed and closed his bag. Ever since he left Privet Drive, he missed Dudley and the mock fights and exercises they had together and the sweets he gave him when he returned from Hogwarts. Harry promised himself he would send him something. He had a new broom now, the Firebolt and he felt he had done the right thing when he gave Dudley the broom he first rode when they lived together. Harry locked his door and waited for Sirius in the hall. 'If only Daphne was here', he thought.

Sirius appeared moments later, dressed in jeans and a T – shirt. Harry whistled and Sirius shook his head when Amelia came in. "Everyone set?" Harry gave her a thumbs up and Sirius smacked her butt and earned a kiss from Amelia which made Harry laugh and together, they apparated to the Quidditch Grounds.

MALFOY MANOR – THE DUNGEON UNDER THE MANOR

"Lucius," a voice said. "The Dark Lord is returning and the only chance you have to redeem yourself is to gather the old group and cause a riot when they finish the match. Today is the finals and what you have to do is up to you. I will say no more." Lucius nodded his head and left the dungeons slowly. The Dark Lord was returning to power and if he didn't take quick actions, he and his family would be killed. He quickly apparated to the Quidditch stadium together with his wife and son and when he was in his special tent, he slowly started devising a plan that would make Wizarding Britain cower in fear.

THE QUIDDITCH STADIUM – SPECTATORS CAMPING GROUND

"Harry dear boy! Pleased to see you," Arthur Weasely called out when he saw Harry. Hermione was there as well with the Weaselys and when she saw Harry she run up to him and hugged him, much to Harry's embarrassment. "Get off Hermione," Harry whispered in her ear. Hermione hugged him tighter and left him.

"Hello Harry," she said. Harry just nodded and walked to Arthur Weasely. He shook his hand and the two of them walked around the camp. "It's the finals today Harry and I wager that Ireland will win." Harry shrugged and replied, "I don't know much of this stuff but then I'll go for the Bulgarian team. They've got Krum and Sirius says he's an excellent Seeker."

Arthur chuckled and whispered, "Don't tell Molly I'm betting Harry. I and the boys have placed a bet. She doesn't like that anyway." Harry chuckled and nodded. "As if I will," he muttered under his breath.

"You just join your friends Harry; I'm going to meet Ludo Bagman." Harry jogged to where his friends were. Neville didn't come because his grandmother wouldn't allow him to and Tracey was no doubt as home as well, sending messages to Neville, as Harry thought. The finals were not due to start until eight in the evening and now, it was six thirty.

The sun had set and wizards were flying all over the camping site, throwing leaflets and posters around. Harry joined the Weaselys as they toasted marshmallows and listened to some of the stories that Charlie was telling them. Ginny was throwing glances at Harry ever second and Harry cast a silent stinging hex on her face and she scratched her face till it was red. No one saw what Harry did because they were all intrigued by Charlie's tales of various dragons he had met in the past. Harry listened with rapt attention and found dragons very interesting. He made a note to read more about them when he got back home.

When it was eight, Arthur came up to them and led them to the stadium. Fans from all over the world had come to watch the finals. The Ministry of Magic was definitely going to make a lot of money because they were hosting the World cup finals in England. Harry climbed up the stairs and sat beside his friends. Fred and George were cheering the Bulgarians when they came on their Firebolts and Harry felt he could be the one participating.

Ginny had managed to find a way to sit next to Harry and when she felt everyone was focused on the match, she took Harry's hand and held it in hers. Harry pulled his hand quickly and glared at her. "I saved you from that fucking Chamber and believe me; I will throw you in again if you don't stop flirting with me. I can very well see that you've started developing but try your first kiss somewhere else. Blaise Zabini is into this kind of thing and if you don't stop this, I'll treat you like the way I treat Malfoy." Harry's words didn't seem to deter Ginny because she replied, "I want you Harry. I love you and I won't let Daphne take you." Harry punched her thigh and hissed a final warning at her and stood up to watch the match.

Ireland was leading with 160 points and their Seeker was having difficulties in finding the Snitch. The Bulgarians hadn't scored a single point and Harry was feeling bored already. From where he was, he could see the Snitch flying around the Bulgarian Keepers ear but everyone was blind to see it. "The Snitch is behind the Keeper," Harry shouted and George and Fred saw what he was talking about. Victor Krum saw the Snitch and dived downwards.

The Ireland Seeker followed Krum but Harry saw his plan. Krum was tricking the Ireland Seeker into believing he had seen the Snitch and pull up at the last moment and then catch the Snitch. Harry clapped and laughed when the Ireland Seeker chased Krum stupidly. Krum pulled up at the last-minute and the Ireland Seeker fell on the ground and broke his broom. Krum shot upwards and caught the Snitch and everyone jumped with joy, but then they stopped rejoicing when they saw that, the score board declared the Irish team the winners.

Harry saw that Krum had made a mistake. Though the Bulgarians had the Snitch, the Irish were leading with 10 points so they won anyway. "Oh! Come on." Fred hollered. The Irish team was presented with a golden cup by Cornelius Fudge himself and then there was some performance by some dancers. Harry saw a tall man with a straight face hissing instructions to an elf and the elf slowly stood up and ushered something in front of her. Harry looked at the elf for a while and shrugged.

The Weaselys, Harry and Hermione walked back to their camp and after Harry bid goodnight to everyone and received a teasing from merry Mr. Weasely, he walked back to his tent where Sirius and Amelia were waiting. Harry had to duck and dodge all the crazy fans that were flying about, drunk on their brooms. He tripped over a tent and banged his head on the grass. "'I hope everything is in place," Harry heard a voice say.

"Yes, Crouch. I've gathered them all. We will strike at the right time. Just focus on the Goblet and getting past that old Auror's defenses. I hear he's very paranoid."

"You should be worried about your part Lucius. The Master will not accept mistakes this time and you know it. The conversation ended and Harry saw a figure approaching him from the tent. He stood up quickly and vaulted over the tent and landed quietly on the other side. He walked briskly to his tent and threw himself on the bed.

"Ireland won Sirius," Harry said when they were inside. "Krum was a fool to catch the Snitch early." Sirius said something about hot-headed youths and asked Harry how everything was at the Weaselys. Harry told him how much he liked Mr. Weasely and his jovial and open character. He also told Sirius how Ginny was flirting with him endlessly and how it made him sick. "Maybe she wants to have a go with you Harry," Amelia said as she walked in.

"Yeah, but it's disgusting," Harry complained. Amelia sat down beside him on his camp bed and gave him some advice. "You see, when I was your age there was this girl called Rebecca Sanders. She was like Ginny – always trying to get Sirius to fuck her and all that but I mean I didn't give him up without a fight because I loved Sirius. He kept quiet about this at first but then I gave him Veritaserum when he was drunk and he spilled everything. I was angry at first but then I got on my feet and I did everything to make Sirius come to me. Just take this as if Lily was talking to you Harry, do the right thing now." Sirius groaned and turned around in his bed. Amelia kissed Harry's forehead and turned off the lamp.

"Well I'll just have to eliminate any potential threats in my way then," Harry whispered and recited some spells and practiced his Occlumency before sleeping.

Please review. I believe it's long and please forgive me if there are any errors. Please review.


	62. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

"Wake up Harry! Amelia! Wake up!" Harry opened his eyes and heard noises and running. He could hear screams coming from all directions. "What's going on?" Amelia asked. "Death Eaters," Sirius replied and when the three of them were out of the tent, Sirius packed the tent with a wave of his wand and threw the bag to Harry.

"Take it and go. Run to the forest where everyone else is. We'll join you there." Harry nodded at Sirius and then Amelia and then shot off. He jumped over fallen pots and wounded bodies and ducked when the silvery blue light of a Reducto flew at him. Harry crawled on the grass and avoided all the Death Eaters he was seeing.

He cast a Protego around his body to protect him from nasty spells and when he counted to three, he vaulted over their heads and landed on his feet, sprinting to the forest. Harry looked around and saw that no one was with him. He looked around and saw a faint light somewhere in the distance.

'A Lumos charm,' he thought. He climbed a tree and standing on a strong branch, he leaped from one tree to another, following the light from above. He flipped and jumped and landed softly on the last branch, and then he got down slowly and hid behind a shrub.

Harry saw a man's outline in the dark, but he couldn't see his face. The mystery man looked around and Harry caught a glimpse of his face. He had short brown hair, a thick jaw and a scar on his left cheek. The man looked around for a while and then he raised a wand and yelled, "Modze Modre!"

Harry looked at the sky as it was covered with green light and then slowly, a shape began to form from the light. A glittering green skull appeared in the night sky and then a snake protruded from its mouth. The symbol flashed in the sky for a long time and Harry looked around just in time to see the man apparate.

Footsteps could be heard rushing to where Harry was and the man Harry saw at the stands some hours ago was holding his wand, together with some Aurors led by Amelia with Sirius and the Weaselys behind. Bartemius Crouch Senior rushed to Harry and grabbed his collar. "What happened boy?" he growled. Harry released his hands and punched Crouch's face and quickly disarmed him and faced everyone again. Amelia winked at Harry and the Aurors stepped forward to help Crouch who was bleeding a little. Harry gave him his wand and started narrating.

"It was this man," he started. "About wild uncle's height," Harry said pointing at Crouch and he had brown hair. He was there for a moment and he was looking around then I heard him shout Modze Modre and that ugly painting appeared in the sky." "Which way did he go?" Amelia asked. "He apparated," Harry simply replied. Crouch stood straight and ordered some Aurors to scan the area. Harry joined Sirius and the Weaselys ad they all exchanged stories. The Aurors returned later with an elf Harry recognized as the one he saw at the stands.

"Winky?" Crouch said. "Winky is sorry, but the package got away and stunned poor Winky and run away." Harry looked at the elf and shook his head. 'Package?' Harry thought. 'They must be nuts.'

"We found this sir," an Auror said giving a wand to Crouch. "It was in her possession when we found her." Crouch cast a Priori Incantem on the wand and the Dark Mark glowed in the air for a while and evaporated. "We have reason to believe sir," an Auror started, "that the elf cast the Dark Mark." "Are you deaf?" Harry shot back. "It was a bloody human like you. He cast the spell. He probably stunned the elf and placed the wand in her hand before he disapparated."

"The boy's got a point Crouch," Arthur Weasely said. "The elf has nothing to do with this." Hermione was in tears when Harry turned to look at her and it made him feel sick so he stood beside Amelia and waited for Crouch to speak.

"Everyone should go now," Crouch said, "I'll deal with my elf."

"That's cruel!" Hermione stated suddenly. "She deserves to be treated fairly you know?" Crouch shot a filthy look at Hermione and she stared at him right back and turned on her heel in anger and stomped off. "What's wrong with her?" Ron whispered to Harry. Harry shrugged and looked at Winky for the last time as she knelt on the floor beside her master and sobbed, asking for forgiveness. He walked up to his god father and whispered to him, "I need to speak with you and Amelia. I think I know what's going on." Sirius nodded and passed the news to Amelia.

Sorry again it's short but since I'm at school, it couldn't be any longer. Next chapter, Hogwarts will kick off and Tri – Wizard tournament starts. Please review.


	63. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

Grimmauld Place

After the events that took place at the Quidditch World Cup, the Daily Prophet reported all kinds of wild theories about the attacks, but none came close to the truth. An interview with Fudge made Harry angry and he wished with all his might that the Minster got assassinated on his way to another wizarding country. "There's nothing to worry about," Fudge said in his interview. "The wizarding world is not facing any threats like the reporters are saying. We are certain it's all a prank and we'll do everything in our power to find those responsible and punish them."

Harry tossed his paper away in disgust and relaxed on the sofa. "Yeah Amelia, as I was saying," Harry started, "Malfoy was in that tent with another guy. They were discussing this cos Malfoy said something about calling the others and waiting for the right time to strike." Amelia shook her head sadly and sighed.

"I'm sorry Harry, but no one would believe it. The Ministry fears Malfoy and an accusation like that can make you suffer. I can't dig enough dirt on him but surely we'll catch him someday." Harry cursed and Sirius chuckled. "Don't worry chap, she's right and anyway who cares? If Voldemort's coming let him come. He owes me for killing James and Lily."

"He also said something about an old Auror and a goblet. Do you know what it means?"

"Well," Amelia started, "the old Auror I have no clue of but the goblet is not any ordinary goblet. From the way things are looking, I'm sure he's talking about the Goblet of Fire." Sirius sat up and looked at Amelia.

"Fudge and Bagman and maybe Dumbledore have lost it! How cant they host the Tri – Wizard tournament at Hogwarts?"

"So now Malfoy went from a strategist to a thief that steals bloody goblets that smokes and torches?" Harry said playing with his hair. "It's the Goblet of Fire Harry. Win the Tri – Wizard Tournament by bringing the Goblet and you get a thousand Galleons." Amelia said.

"Three wizards from other wizarding schools are invited to the host's campus and that's when it starts." Sirius explained. "It's dangerous and sometimes people die. The Goblet has to choose you anyway so if you are unlucky, you might not get selected to represent your school."

"I'm signing up for it," Harry said excitedly. "Sorry love," Amelia said teasingly. "It's got an age restriction which I think is seventeen and above." Harry groaned and closed his eyes.

"I remember that," Sirius said. "I remember when James and I saw the Goblet. We were off age and we planned to write our names but then we were thwarted by our girlfriends."

"Shut up Black!" Amelia shouted at him. "I couldn't afford to personally buy your burial clothes and casket. I needed you to keep that Karim guy away from me. Besides, when I found out remember on your way I led you to the empty classroom and we charmed it to keep intruders out and I gave you a nice blowjob so be quiet."

"It was you and Lily's fault we couldn't partake," Sirius whined.

"What did my mother do to stop my father from partaking?" Harry asked. "Well," Amelia started. "She and James were fighting at that time and it was a good thing cos when Lils found out, all the girls with her at that time became surprised. She ripped her uniform and made her skirt short and her tie loose. Then she opened the buttons on her shirt and her breasts were showing and after she messed her hair, James Potter was in Heaven and wouldn't come out from the Room of Requirement!"

They all burst out laughing. "They woke up the next day and when Sirius woke up from the sex we had, the Goblet was sent to Dumbledore's office," Amelia finished. Harry smiled and asked another question.

"What was with mad uncle at the World Cup? Who is he?"

"His name is Bartemius Crouch," Sirius explained. "He was once the Head of Magical Law Enforcement like Amelia. His son, also called Bartemius Crouch turned out to be a Death Eater. Senior Crouch had no choice but to send him to Azkaban."

"He's been cold to everyone ever since," Amelia added. "I heard he died in Azkaban last month and his wife died later. Poor guy, he's had it tough all these years." Harry nodded and made note of all what he heard. Amelia rushed out of the room and spitting could be heard in the toilet. She came back looking a little queasy.

"What's wrong bitchy? Did you love Crouch Senior or Crouch Junior?" Sirius teased. "You've turned all pale." Amelia rolled her eyes and kissed Sirius. "I went to the toilet to spit love."

"So? The Crouch's make you want more to kiss? Or you feel sick kissing a Death Eater?"

"No! You idiot! I'm freaking pregnant! I'm carrying another version of you in here!" Amelia shouted pointing at her belly. "All these while you've fucked ladies Black, can't you tell when one is with child?" Amelia bent over and kissed Sirius soundly.

"Oh boy," Sirius groaned. "This is bad news."

Three Weeks Later

Harry Potter was happy now. He had achieved his aim and created his own spells using the book and some signature parchment Dobby acquired from a relative. Walburga was impressed by the way Harry casted the spells with confidence. Sirius and Amelia were also glad that Harry had achieved something new in his life. Now, school was starting.

"Be careful Harry," Sirius called out above the noise at the station. "Malfoy might try and sneak his son in or worse, so watch out!"

"Learn hard Harry, don't get in any trouble" Amelia called back. Harry shrugged and shouted back, "trouble always finds me." Amelia shook her head and waved at Harry. Harry was not the type who did all waves and mother hugs. He simply nodded at his family and climbed the train. He met Neville, Ron and Hermione and the four friends exchanged news and gossip including the affair at the Quidditch World Cup. After they had talked for a while, Harry asked them if they had seen Daphne, but they all shook their heads and even Ron politely said 'no' which surprised everyone.

He looked through all the compartments till he found Tracey, Blaise and Astoria but nine of them could tell where Daphne is. Harry gave up and hoped to see her at school because he hadn't written to her in months. Astoria crossed Harry again and when she saw Harry, she drew a hand across her neck. Harry shrugged and walked to his favourite compartment in the train. He stepped in the room and paused for a moment, sniffing the air when a strong scent of perfume hit him. "Lavender", he whispered. Sniffing again. "Honey, jasmine and a slight hint of hyacinth. A girl is here." Harry drew his wand but too late.

Someone cast a spell and Harry went blind. He looked around desperately towards the place he could feel the heat of the sun on his skin but he couldn't see a thing. "Ok. You got me there, just undo this thing and we'll talk nice and civil. I normally don't do this kinda stuff but you asked for it." The door shut behind Harry and slowly the train started to move. "Shit!" Harry swore loudly. He sat on the floor and tried to think of people he had offended but the list wasn't making sense. The only person was…..

What do you think? Do you think Harry will figure out who attacked him? Please review.


	64. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

Previously….

Someone cast a spell and Harry went blind. He looked around desperately towards the place he could feel the heat of the sun on his skin but he couldn't see a thing. "Ok. You got me there, just undo this thing and we'll talk nice and civil. I normally don't do this kinda stuff but you asked for it." The door shut behind Harry and slowly the train started to move. "Shit!" Harry swore loudly. He sat on the floor and tried to think of people he had offended but the list wasn't making sense. The only person was…..

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok Ginny. I told you to stay away from you. You might be developing but –"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Three slaps landed on Harry's face and all Harry did was to move his jaws up and down. He was sitting on the floor, with his legs crossed. He had read about the spell cast on him before and it took a matter of time before it wore off.

"I don't flow with girls Ginny, trust me. I just flow with one but I'm still working on my approaching skills. I'm not that good anyway. Just so you know, the one I flow with knows me well and since I've been missing from her sight, she'll start looking for me and when she sees you molesting me like the whore you are, she'll make sure you hung on the tapestries at your home but before that, I'll rip you limb from limb. You know how crazy I am anyways."

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK! Harry shook his head and massaged his jaws. "You are making a mistake Ginny. If Daphne finds out, you are a goner. Don't make me serve your intestines to Hedwig. I said you are not nice and your body may be growing but I –"

"Oomph!" Harry was winded and couldn't breathe. The bitch kicked his stomach. "That's it!" he growled when he felt the spell wearing off. He stood up and moved around, trying to grab Ginny, making him buy more time. Harry run in circles and when he felt the spell had completely wore off; he turned around just in time to see a feminine leg flying straight at his balls. He caught the leg and banged the person against the wall.

"Hello Daphne. Pleasure seeing you here."

A Compartment in the Hogwarts Express

"Do you think Daphne will leave him alive?" Astoria asked. Hermione shrugged and Neville and Tracey did likewise. Ron simply looked out of the window and refused to talk.

"Let's just leave them for now," Hermione suggested. "

Harry's Favourite Compartment.

On the wall, Daphne was so angry that her plan had failed. She planned to hurt him but still Harry been Harry had managed to thwart the plan. "You were so angry planning to hurt me and you failed to check if the spell could be reserved by the caster." Daphne tried to free herself but Harry banged her hard on the wall. "Uh uh. No escaping. You are gonna do some explaining or my fingers might just wander up your skirt," Harry said snaking his fingers up her thighs.

"Where did you learn to talk romantically Harry? Sirius been teaching you any tricks?" Daphne teased.

"It's more of observing Princess Cootie Pie," Harry replied. Harry shook his head and looked at Daphne's face. Clearly she was pissed her plan didn't work but Harry felt she had back up. He saw from the corner of his right eye, a hand flying at him with speed. He caught Daphne's hand and pinned it on the wall.

"I don't know what kinda sex position this is but it's good," Daphne said breathing heavily. She leaned forward and breathed on Harry's face making Harry feel giddy. "IT'S BEEN ONE BLOODY MONTH YOU IMBECILE!" Daphne screamed at Harry.

"No letters! No visits! Nothing! Sirius tells me you are on this useless project and you don't write me a damn letter! Even one line would suffice Harry!"

"Whoa! Chill down Bonnie, I was about to –"

"Don't you fucking dare try to say a word Potter!? You just tell me you are going to a World Cup and imagine my horror when the next day, the Prophet says Death Eaters attacked! I was freaking out Harry! I thought V- Voldemort had taken you and I was waiting for your obituary to appear in the papers. Not knowing you were at home on that useless project and possibly cuddling up by the fire drinking hot chocolate with Finny bloody Weasely! Let me go!"

Daphne struggled to free herself but Harry held her pinned on the wall; one leg in his arms and one hand pinned against the wall. The door opened and the snack lady came in with her trolley. "Any problems dearies?" she asked. They both shook their heads and the lady continued, "I heard the noise and I came in to check what the problem was."

"We are just practicing for drama class," Daphne said quickly facing Harry. "Harry my love, you have no idea how my sinews burst with joy to lock my lips together with yours in love," Daphne said in a sweet voice. The snack lady chuckled and Harry asked her to put a bag of sweets on the seats and after he had paid her, he wandlessly placed charms around the compartment making it sound proof.

"Wizards read Shakespeare?" Harry asked.

"Please Potter, Shakespeare doesn't belong to the wizards, you know. He was a wizard. Where was I Potter? Ah! You were with Ginny Weasely. That twat had the guts to tell me how she tried to get you at Grimmauld Place and at the World Cup but she failed. She promises to come back with vengeance."

"Oh, it's nothing really. I just used a stinging hex it was – "

"Fuck you Potter! I'm talking! Let me go would you? The lady saw us and I feel embarrassed already. I was just happy beating you and then everything blows up in my face and now I'm explaining matters to you? Say something to me!"

Harry sighed and kissed her forehead. "I've grown soft Daphne you can see it. Normally I'd have shot back at you and made you quiet, but I guess it was Dursely Flu. Now I've got a nice home where everything is peaceful and fun, so let's do this nicely." Daphne sighed and put her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Let me go please," she begged. Harry left her but she still put her head on his shoulder. "First I'm sorry for not saying shit to you all this while and secondly, this ain't a useless project. It's something I'm working to create my own spell and I'm proud to say I've successfully done so with Dobby's help."

Daphne squeezed Harry and Harry rocked her body while he continued. "I don't like Ginny. Never will and though she attempted to trap me, I managed to escape and lastly, I've kissed feeling that body so let's just accept my apology and I'll forgive you for attacking me and then we'll do that thing lovers do when they are on heat." Daphne chuckled and looked at Harry. "It's called snogging Harry and I forgive you for being a dick and now I think the approaching skills you talked of earlier should be put into action."

"I forgive you Grasslands, and I'll gladly help make the time we spend here exciting. They kissed each other on the lips slowly and it came heated. Daphne took her wand and pointed it at the door, making it lock. "Wait!" she said suddenly. "What about your Bible Harry?"

"Forget the Bible. If I love you and it's what I want and it's you I wanna be with, I don't see the problem. Plus it tells us to greet each other with a holy kiss and this is holy in my point of view so shut up." Daphne shrugged and kissed Harry back.

"Harry my Patronus lessons. You promised me," Daphne moaned. "It's part of the teaching and learning process Daphne," Harry said between kisses. You need a happy memory and I' sure this is one."

"Yeah I think so," Daphne replied kissing Harry back. Daphne pushed Harry on the wall and took off his shirt. "Expecto Patronum Daphne, recite it before you go to bed and work on the feeling," Harry said as he took of her blouse leaving her in her bra. "I like thee half nude," Harry teased and with a snap of his fingers, Daphne's skirt was off. "Let's snog," Daphne said when she heard Percy Weasely asking students to change.

Outside Harry's Favourite Compartment

The friends concerned about Harry and Daphne's well being were standing behind the door. "It's been sealed and locked with magic," Neville said when he cast a charm. "They all shook their heads sadly and walked away. They had no idea how the people they were speaking of were enjoying themselves.

Inside the Compartment

Daphne had used her magic to make the seats larger like a bed. She was lying on top of Harry, kissing him and drawing lines on his chest. "You've got a firm body Harry, it's no wonder that the girls follow you bout you are mine. Keep it firm for me would you?" Harry kissed her forehead in reply and told her all that had happened during the World Cup including Malfoy's conversation, and how Amelia said that i=she couldn't do anything about it.

"That dick always gets away free," Daphne said.

"We just have to find strong evidence and I'm sure he'll go down," Harry replied back. "We just had a wonderful snogging session and we've both got orgasmic bliss on our bodies. I've got your pussy juices on my boxers and you've my cum on your panties. Let's clean and change."

Daphne got off Harry and waved her wand over her body. In minutes she was clean and in her uniform. (Or at least that's what Harry thought). Harry waved his hand over his body and he was clean and then he engorged his trunk and took out his uniform and within minutes he was set. He grabbed Daphne's mirror and hid his scar well behind his hair.

"I wonder why I've never seen your scar tough we snog. I'll spy it someday," Daphne said messing her hair. "Why in Heaven are you messing your hair?" Harry asked. The train slowed down and as Harry prepared to leave, Daphne grabbed his hand. "My tie needs straightening, my hair needs combing and I need you to close the zipper on my skirt. We don't want the whole school to think I'm dirty do we?"

Harry looked at her for a minute and quickly tried to use magic but Daphne did not want it so he had to do everything manually. He straightened her tie, combed her hair till she was satisfied and then he closed the zipper on her skirt. "Let's go now, shall we?" Harry said when the train came to a halt. Daphne grabbed his tie and yanked him forward, pulling him to her. "I've become crazy Harry, I just want to feel your body on mine before we leave," she whispered in his ear.

"You are feeling all right let's move!" Daphne kissed him and run her hand across Harry's chest. Harry pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. "That's more like it," Daphne teased when they parted. Harry rolled his eyes and Daphne pulled him back again. "Naughty boy! You must say goodbye to me!" Harry was totally enjoying every bit of Daphne's new attitude. They were just inches apart from each other breathing on each other's faces and they kissed again.

"Mmmmmm," Daphne moaned as Harry kissed her and lifted her in her skirt. She was so in love with the guy and she felt like doing something crazy. She messed his hair as he tickled her thighs with his fingers. She moaned into his hair as he used his fingers to play around her panties. Harry was in wonderland and he understood what Sirius and Amelia felt all along when they were at school. He felt Daphne tighten her legs around his waist and he knew what was coming.

"Oh Harry, I'm –"She shuddered and panted as she was on the wall. Harry took a step back and kissed her again. "You've become crazy Grassland, what has possessed you?"

"Nothing Harry, I love you and I felt like going crazy with you. That's the second time you've lifted me and pinned me on the wall. I've got orgasmic stuff in my panties and I'll have to change when I get to school." The train lurched forward and Daphne sank on the seat, giggling loudly. "We are dead Harry!"

Harry closed his eyes and looked at Daphne. "You evil, scheming bitch!" He grabbed her hand and made for the double doors. He opened it and together, they jumped and landed on the platform at Hogsmeade. "We are lucky it didn't gather speed," Harry said as he straightened his uniform.

"I'd have wanted another session though," Daphne replied as she straightened her hair and her uniform. She kissed him and they walked on foot to Hogwarts, each one blaming the other for being late.

Please review and tell me you hated it.


	65. Chapter 64

Chapter 66

"Way to go Daphne," Harry hissed as they rushed to the Great Hall. "I'm sure we've missed dinner and I've got to go to the kitchens later."

Daphne replied in a sweet voice, "our moments on the train has made me full Harry, you should feel the same." Harry rolled his eyes and opened the doors to the Great Hall and together he walked in with Daphne. All eyes were on the two as they walked in and for a moment, Harry felt like he was at the wrong place. Amongst the other Ravenclaw girls, Harry could see some girls and boys in different uniforms whispering excitedly and throwing looks at him. Daphne grabbed Harry and sat him at the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"Now," Dumbledore started, "as I was sating, we've got new students among us. We have some guests among us. This is Madame Maxine and these are her students, the Beauxbatons!" Hermione squealed with delight and clapped loudly and the Gryffindor table followed her lead and then the school was clapping to welcome the new students.

"Rich arses," Harry muttered to Daphne. "I feel like I'm in rags." Daphne chuckled and put her hand on Harry's. "Don't let their fine silk and silver scarves deceive you Harry," she said warmly. After the applause died down, Dumbledore introduced another man.

"This is Igor Karkaroff and these are his students, the proud sons of Durmstrang! Boys wearing red cloaks and scarves and holding canes in their hands stood up and looked around. Igor Karkaroff looked around and for a brief second, he looked at Harry and Harry clutched his forehead in pain. "Shit! Daphne! My scar is aching. Igor is a bastard! He freaking hurt my scar!" Daphne looked around and comforted Harry by rubbing his back since everyone was focused on a boy she had no idea about.

From where they sat, Neville and the rest of the Gryffindor squad looked at Harry worriedly, but Harry gave them a thumbs up indicating he was all right. Ron scowled at Daphne and Daphne smiled back. She wanted to end this feud between Ron but he wasn't given her a chance. "I'll sort him out one way or the other Grasslands, don't worry," Harry said when he looked at Daphne.

"Your powers of emotional control are great," Harry complimented. "You are ice-cold to everyone and you're warm and sweet to me and you even want to close a gap with Ron, which makes me wonder."

"I had the best teacher Harry," Daphne said modestly. "Don't call me Grasslands again cos I hate it. It sounds silly now that I think of it. Find a much more romantic pet name." Harry shook his head and looked at the Durmstrang students. 'They are proud indeed,' he thought to himself.

"Krum! "Krum! Krum!" the school chanted. "Krum's here at Hogwarts?" Harry asked Daphne. Daphne just nodded and looked around trying to find Krum. "He's an idiot," Harry said sitting up. "He's the reason the Bulgarians lost the Cup. He caught the bloody Snitch far too early." Daphne rolled her eyes and asked if Harry was feeling all right.

"It's better Grasslands, let's listen up." Daphne punched his arm in annoyance and listened to Dumbledore.

"As I said before, "Students seventeen years and above can enter the tournament. By Monday, the Goblet would have selected the wizards for the task." Fred and George booed and the school joined them. "Thank you all anyway and I hope you'll make our guests welcome. It's a shame our Defense teacher isn't yet in. Perhaps he'll – "

CRACK! Girls squealed in terror and suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall swiveled toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of grizzled, dark gray hair, and then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. "That's Mad – Eye – Moody love," Daphne whispered to Harry. "They say he fought dangerous creatures and so he lost one eye and got scarred for life. His right leg is mechanical though." Harry watched the wild man as he hobbled to the staff table. Dumbledore clapped and the school followed him but the applause was not welcoming.

Mad – Eye didn't seem to care because he took Professor McGonagall's cake and wolfed it down. He looked around the Great Hall with his glass eye and saw Harry. The glass eye winked at him much to the Gryffindor's surprise and as Alastor Moody took a swig of juice from his hip flask, Harry looked at him closely.

"Sirius and Amelia told me this bringer of storms and terrible winds trained them at the Auror Academy, but it is wrong Grasslands," Harry said as Dumbledore explained the Tri – Wizard Tournament. "He shivers when he takes a sip. Whatever it is, it ain't your average juice. I suspect Polyjuice cos it only has that effect on people."

"Alastor is crazy Harry," Daphne said calmly. "He's paranoid about everything and he even shivers when he drinks water. It's what makes him famous. Don't go looking for his trouble this term. Let's watch the bloody tournament and snog more." Harry squeezed her thigh and got up to leave the Hall when Dumbledore dismissed them.

I'm so sorry it's short but I felt like typing something so please don't be mad. Review if possible.


	66. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

The storm that followed Moody was gone when Harry woke up. He hadn't seen Daphne all morning and the only thing he found interesting was listening to Fred, George and Lee talking about ways to break the age limit. "We'll just brew a potion and we'll drink it and hopefully, we'll get a shot," Jordan concluded. The three friends high – fived and walked out of the Great Hall.

Harry growled as Professor McGonagall gave them the year's learning schedules. Neville was moaning and Ron tore his in annoyance. Hermione however, was highly excited and highlighted her most favourite subjects with her wand. "History of Magic is so fascinating guys", she ranted. "I love the Goblin Rebellion too. It's a nice topic."

"That subject is shit," Harry said eating his toast.

"Daphne attends that class and she loves it. So does Tracey, Neville. It's fun with Professor Binns teaching." The boys shook the heads and continued eating.

The first lesson was with Ravenclaw and then Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins next. Harry just caught a glimpse of Daphne during the lesson and she seemed shy when she saw him. Harry was occupied with the Blast End Skrewts Hagrid gave them to care for so he couldn't talk to her.

After lunch, it was Divinations next and after a boring lesson on the importance of the planets and their relation to Divination, Harry went to sleep in his dorm.

Monday

All the students gathered in the Great Hall to see the Champions the Goblet selected. Fred and George were unsuccessful in their endavour and Harry laughed anytime he saw them fuming about the unfairness of the competition. It was nine o'clock in the evening and Harry was late to attend the Great Hall because he was looking for Daphne who had avoided him all week.

He stood behind the back of the Hall and watched everything. Peeves saluted him when he came through the wall and went under the Beauxbatons girls' skirts. "Silence!" Dumbledore roared and the entire Hall became quiet. A girl from Beauxbatons came to sit by Ron and Neville and within seconds, all the boys in Gryffindor couldn't tear the eyes off the girl. Harry was shocked at the way Ron was salivating all over his clothes.

"That ain't a normal girl Harry," Peeves said floating beside him. "They're veela and these types have men tearing each other's throats to get a kiss from them. It will happen if she makes an offer to one of 'em. Look at that stupid Weasely boy!" Harry chuckled as Peeves entered Ron's open mouth, causing him to be alert.

Harry looked around and observed. Some of the girls from the other houses were staring at some Beauxbaton boys and Harry realized not all of them were veela. "Daphne," he whispered and looked around. He looked around and saw Daphne sitting beside a boy from Beauxbatons and though the others were staring at him a lot (much to Malfoy's displeasure) she played with her hair as Dumbledore rambled on. "Thank God for the Ice Queen," Harry muttered and looked at the head table. Snape had been so quiet and he was uncomfortable.

A man wearing a purple cloak was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr. Crouch, the man Harry had called Angry Uncle was next to Madame Maxine.

"What are _they _doing here?" Harry said aloud.

"They organized the Tri -Wizard Tournament, didn't they?" said

Cho Chang who was sitting a few seats away. "I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start." Harry nodded and looked away when he saw her staring at him too much.

"Dinner is served everyone," Dumbledore said sitting down. "Tuck in!"

When the second course arrived Harry noticed a some unfamiliar desserts too. Harry examined an odd sort of pale blancmange closely, and then moved it carefully a few inches to his right, so that it would be clearly visible in the light. "Fucking continental dishes. What were the elves thinking serving me muck to eat."The girl who looked like a veela sitting by Cho looked at Harry in shock and stared away quickly. Harry was standing and eating so he had a good view of everything.

Hermione was encouraging her friends to eat and Daphne, Tracey and Astoria were also eating it heartily. Harry put his tray down and looked at the staff table. Moody was waving his wand over the food, trying to detect poison and Snape had a sour face as he put a sick looking coloured morsel in his mouth. He chewed slowly and when no one was looking, he spat it in his tissue and stopped eating.

He looked around and saw Harry looking at him. He sneered at Harry and after ten minutes, the golden plates had been wiped clean. Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Harry felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming. Several seats away from him, Fred and George were leaning forward, staring at Dumbledore with great concentration.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket – "

"What casket?" Harry muttered.

"— just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them,

Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation" — there was a smattering of polite applause — "and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, and his bossy manner, Harry thought he looked strange in wizard's robes and being introduced to students. His toothbrush mustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament,"

Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxine on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts.

"The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, (except from Harry) now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, to Harry's annoyance. Harry performed a wandless charm and made him sit on his chair without moving. The Beauxbaton girls and the Ravenclaw looked at Harry with admiration and he sneered nastily at them, making them look away horrified.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many ways . . . their magical prowess — their daring — their powers of deduction — and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament,"

Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it was clearly visible to everyone in the Hall. Dumbledore waved his hand around the hall and everywhere became dark. The only light came from the brilliant blue flames from the Goblet. The flames in the Goblet turned red and a parchment flew out, charred all over. Everyone gasped and Dumbledore picked it up and read the name on it.

"The champion for Durmstrang would be…" Everyone held his or her breath and the Durmstrang boys seemed eager to hear a name. "Viktor Krum!" Igor Karkaroff nodded at Krum and the rest of the Durmstrang boys yelled support to him in Bulgarian as he climbed the podium.

"Please go to the room behind the curtain, Mr. Krum," Dumbledore said, pointing to a room that everyone was sure wasn't there before. After the excitement died down, the Goblet glowed red and shot another charred parchment. "Fleur Delacour will be the Beauxbatons champion." The Beauxbatons clapped but Harry simply folded his arms and watched her climb the podium to the little room.

"Are your boys castrated?" Harry asked the Beauxbaton girl with the Ravenvclaws. "No, zey are not. Zey are strong and braver than you," she shot back.

Harry chuckled and so did the girls on the Ravenclaw table. "I've faced worse Frenchie, not fairies and elves or whatever child's play you lot have in France." The girl blushed and looked at Harry, trying to use her veela charms on him. She sighed in frustration when she saw Harry staring at her with a look of indifference.

The Goblet glowed red again and shot another parchment from it. "The Hogwarts champion is…" The Hogwarts students held their breaths as they waited for Dumbledore to announce their champion. He took the parchment and gave it to Snape and immediately rushed outside the Hall. Everyone looked at him and started murmuring, but their attention was brought back when Snape demanded for silence.

"The Hogwarts champion is no other than the Hufflepuff thickhead, Cedric Diggory," Snape said in a bored voice. The Hufflepuffs burst into a loud applause and Harry heard Cho sigh above all the noise in the hall. "He's just mad no one in Slytherin won it," Harry heard a fifth year Hufflepuff say in a whisper. Unfortunately, Snape was beside him undetected and the look on the Potion master's face meant he was in no mood to tolerate any nonsense.

"You've just bought yourself a term's detention Mr. Bright; see me after assembly to discuss your detention." Snape glided over and paused for a moment when the Goblet glowed red all of a sudden. Dumbledore walked into the Hall right in time as the parchment shot out of the flame and fell beside him.

Everyone fell silent and then they knew something was wrong. Daphne looked at Harry with a what – the – hell – look on her face. Harry shrugged and was happy that she had looked around to see his face. They all heard Dumbledore groan as he faced the entire school.

"Harry Potter."

Please tell me what you think. Dumbledore's speech was borrowed from the book.


	67. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

Harry just stood at his and didn't move an inch. He didn't place his name there and maybe it was someone else. All eyes turned to the Gryffindor table but he wasn't there. The Ravenclaws looked at him and they started whispering and talking. The boys from other schools as well as Hogwarts became jealous.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared. The teachers were all worried and McGonagall paced up and down with worry. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore roared. Harry had never seen Dumbledore this angry and he decided to walk out and face him.

"This wasn't part of my equation Professor. Participating wasn't included though I wanted to," Harry said aloud as he walked forward. "We all know what happened to Fred and George Weasely when they tried to enter. I didn't put my name there and so I'm not entering," Harry said fiercely.

"Liar!" a boy from Beauxbatons called out in weird English. Harry cast a hex at his face and the boy howled with pain. Harry walked forward, with the aim of beating him till his fine silk was bloody but Dumbledore held his arm.

"This assembly is dismissed," McGonagall said and slowly, everyone got up and left the hall. Harry shook his head at Daphne who smiled back and blew him a kiss. Harry's courage was boosted by Daphne's action and he walked into the room as the teachers argued with the officials. Harry heard Dumbledore begging the officials to withdraw Harry but it seemed rules were rules.

"What eez 'e doing 'ere?" Fleur asked in her thick English accent. "E's just a little child." Harry growled and faced Fleur Delacour. "You call me little child again French fries, and I'll show you little. I already told your lot that I've faced worse than the fairy tales you have in those snowy mountains. One more fucking move and I'll rip both your livers and feed it to you. Got it?"

Fleur looked back at Harry with fury all over her face. Snape stepped in and the tension came down. "What happened Potter?"

"I honestly don't know Professor. I didn't do it." Snape smirked at Harry as the remaining teachers came in. "Harry swear to me you didn't do it," Dumbledore pleaded. Harry sighed and took out his wand and held Dumbledore's right hand.

"I Harry James Black Potter, swear on my magic that I don't put my name in the Goblet, so mote it be." A blue light filled the room and after that, Dumbledore eased up. Krum and Cedric were quiet and Madame Maxine was still upset that Harry was participating. She was speaking French with Fleur and Harry caught a few words of warning and that was it. Igor Karkaroff looked at Harry with disgust and walked outside.

"We'll leave you with Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch," Dumbledore said as he left the room with the other teachers. "Well, shall we crack on, then?" Ludo Bagman said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honors?"

Mr. Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes," he said, "instructions. Yes . . . the first task . . ."

He moved forward into the firelight. Close up, Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The first task is designed to test your daring," he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur, and Viktor, "so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard . . . very important. . . .

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges.

"The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the tournament.

The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr. Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "Advantage number one," Harry muttered.

"Good night to you all," Crouch said and walked out of the room. Bagman shook their hands and left the room to join the others.

Fleur flounced off and Krum looked at Harry for a while and left the room as well. Harry and Cedric were left alone. "Harry," Cedric said slowly. "I just wanted you to know that, I believe you." Harry chuckled and replied.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. Let the girls who are jealous their boyfriends couldn't get in lead you into temptation and snog them in a broom cupboard and then you'll say the exact opposite, but I'm ready to cut down any bitch who fucks with me, so help me God." Harry walked out of the room and overheard a conversation between the teachers again.

-"It had to be a string Confundus charm," he heard Alastor say. "He might kill Dark Lords, but that magic is too strong for his level."

"The boy is far more powerful than your average teenager Moody," Snape said in his bored voice. "He could have done it but I know Potter is so intrigued with Greengrass he'll spend his time making a fool of himself around that girl."

"What are you suggesting anyway Alastor?" Flitwick squeaked.

"Someone wants Harry outta the way and that person put his name in the Goblet. The boy is powerful and only an adult can cross that line and put a name there. The boy's name is well known and the Goblet felt it that's why it brought out his name."

"At least I'll be rid of him," Snape said.

"Careful Snape," Moody said. "I might think you did it after all – "

"Let's just get some rest," McGonagall cut in. "It's been a dreadful evening." Harry heard the shuffling of feet and quickly, he sprinted to the common room.

The next day, Harry was always carrying his wand in his hand, looking at anyone who dared challenge his honesty. Ron didn't believe him and he stayed away from Harry the whole day. Neville, Tracey and Hermione came up with the same conclusion that Moody provided. Astoria brought Harry some chocolates to cheer him up and Daphne took him for a walk to prevent him from hexing inquisitive students.

"I don't care what happened Harry, just promise me you'll not get killed. I could use some Galleons after all." Harry chuckled and sat down on a bench in the school yard.

"Moody said someone wants me outta the way Daphne, it means someone wants me dead. I can't believe how trouble finds me."

"Fuck all this shit Harry," Daphne said trying to take his mind off the whole event. "You choose to do what you want. You can't die at least till we grow up a little." Harry noticed that she blushed when she said that but he kept quiet about it.

"What's with the Beauxbatons and their compulsion charms? Peeves said they were Veela," Harry said twirling his wand in his hand.

"I don't see why girls want to snog them anyway. The buy who sat by me wanted to go veela style on me but I don't know, he was simply boring me."

"Same here. This French bitch stared at me and I sneered nastily at her and she gave up. You shoulda seen her face, like a frantic pig!" Daphne burst out laughing till her sides ached.

"You're hilarious Harry," she said still laughing. "How am I hilarious? That wasn't funny at all. I was just talking."

"No Harry, you should quit being angry boy everyday and let the humorous part of you come out. My mom told me your dad was hilarious and so is Sirius. You just have a weid way of showing it." Harry frowned and pinched Daphne.

"Ow! Stop it Harry!" She squealed in pain. Harry found it amusing and continued pinching her. Daphne tried pinching him but he caught her hand and pulled her close to him. "Too slow," he whispered and kissed her.

"You always keep me in check Grasslands, I love you for it."

"You always teach me new things Harry and I love you too." She pinched Harry without detection and Harry grimaced at her. They heard footsteps approaching and they turned around to face those coming.

"All my hard work down the drain," Daphne groaned as Malfoy appeared with other students from different houses. They were wearing badges that changed their writing. _Potter_ _stinks! Support Cedric Diggory. _Harry growled and stood up, and so did Daphne.

"Always protecting Potty eh Daphne? Don't worry, this term will be miserable for him and he won't survive his first task." Harry moved forward and Daphne looked around and when she saw Professor Moody, she knew what to do.

"Don't mind him Harry; he's not got any girl. He wants me but you're mine and mine alone Harry. Look at me and calm down." The benches were creaking and the bushes were swaying violently as Harry looked at Malfoy's smug face. Students slowly gathered to behold the upcoming death match. Ginny Weasely and a few of Harry's fan girls were around and Daphne felt the need to send a warning note.

"Calm down Harry," Daphne pleaded and rubbed his back to calm him down. Harry looked at Daphne and Daphne leant forward and kissed him in front of everyone. The benches stopped creaking and the bushes stopped swaying. Malfoy, angry at the way Daphne disgraced him threw a curse but then something happened.

Alastor Moody was there in a flash and threw a curse turning Malfoy into a white ferret. Pansy shrieked loudly and fled together with Crabbe and Goyle. The students gathered around couldn't help laughing as Moody levitated the ferret around. Professor McGonagall appeared on the scene with a teary – eyed Pansy.

"Professor Moody! Where is Mr. Malfoy?" she demanded. Harry chuckled and sat down beside Daphne on the bench. Moody continued bouncing the ferret up and down and then he threw it into the pond. He looked at Harry and then at McGonagall and hobbled off.

"H- He turned him into a f- f- ferret, P- Professor," Pansy sobbed. McGonagall widened her eyes in disbelief and rushed to the pond. Draco Malfoy emerged from it and looked around him. He scowled at Harry and Daphne and walked away, refusing help form Pansy.

"Now listen up people!" Harry shouted, standing on the bench. "The next person I see wearing those bloody badges, I'll carve your heart out of your chest and feed it to you. You all know my reputation for inflicting pain and I've got the highest body count in the whole school especially with Slytherins. I don't kill them but I injure them in ways Madam Pomfrey finds nearly impossible to treat. You've been warned."

Some of the students took of the badges and threw them away. The die hard ones decided to wear them because they felt Harry was a cheat. Daphne smiled at Harry and kissed him again.

"I can see you two love each other and I think it will help when you become possessed next year," a dreamy voice said. "Dumbledore says love is the greatest magic there is." Harry and Daphne looked at the person speaking and Daphne closed her eyes.

"You must be Harry Potter and you must be Daphne Greengrass almost a Malfoy. The spirits have been talking to me. My name is Luna Lovegood, but please call me Luna.


	68. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

"Ok Lovely," Harry started. "I don't know what kinda game you're playing here but just be on your way cos when I explode Daphne won't hold me back."

"The sky's rather blue today don't you think? The Serrita Milledikas are perfect for breeding in this condition. I'll be leaving now." She walked away and Harry looked at her as she went, skipping and laughing to herself.

"That's Luna all right," Daphne said getting up.

"Strange girl. I got in her head easy enough and it's a wonderland. I think her dreamy expression is an act."

"Why is that?"

"Because, I saw her in her own mind, and she was focused and her eyes were clear not far away like she's seen something thousands of miles away. She even spoke to the dolls around her in a normal voice. She wasn't dreamy."

"I'm going to eat Harry, my tummy is rumbling," Daphne said trying to pull Harry up. Harry got up and with a hand around her waist; they walked together to the Great Hall.

23rd November 2002

Harry had written a letter to Sirius and Amelia. Sirius was excited but Amelia was worried, but they promised to attend the competition and give him their full support. Harry became frantic as the hours went by. The champions were excused from classes to prepare for their challenge. Harry was in his dorm and it was seven o'clock in the evening. He took his map and looked around, Daphne was in her dorm and Neville and the others were in the common room and Mr. Crouch was in the Defense Class to Harry's surprise.

Harry closed his eyes and tried to think of someone who could help him. He closd his eyes and thught hard and then yellow glittering eyes appeared in his mind's eye. Harry opened his eyes and quickly dressed. He was going to visit an old friend but first…

"Dobby!"

"Dobby is arrived," the elf said bowing down. "Dobby, I need six live hens and you are to meet me at the second floor corridor beside the fifth suit of armour on your left. Got it?" Dobby nodded and popped away. Harry walked to the common room just in time to hear Ron accusing him of cheating.

Harry jumped from the top of the stairs and landed beside Ron. Without wasting much time, he punched Ron till he was black and blue. Fred and George sat in the corner and didn't lift a hand to help Ron. "Is there any one else?!" Harry barked and looked around. "I took an oath and if I cheated, would I still be hear?!" Now who wants to challenge me again?" No one talked and Harry smirked, "I didn't think so."

"You'll make a good captain Harry," Wood said from where he sat. Harry nodded and left Ron bleeding on the floor.

Slytherin Common Room

-"I can't watch him enter that place without having a clue what he's gonna face," Daphne said to Tracey and Blaise.

"Who are you going to?" Blaise asked. Daphne shrugged and replied, "Snape?"

"He's not going to mind you Daph, he mightbe wishing Harry dies in his first task," Tracey offered.

"I'll see Professor Dumbledore. He'll help." Daphne dressed up and walked out of the Slytherin dorm before it was curfew.

Second Floor

"Dobby! Good to see you here, I'm going to see a Basilisk so if you are scared, just give me the chickens and I'll go in."

"Dobby will stay with his master and friend till death!" Dobby said bravely, puffing his chest out. Harry shrugged and again, the door appeared before him. He opened it and found himself in a tunnel. "Let's walk straight till we get to the green light." Harry and Dobby walked on and finally, they got to the Chamber of Secrets.

The place shook for a bit and the Basilisk came out and met Harry. "It's been a long time my young master, how hast thou been?"

"I'm cool Snakey, I came for help and I decided to come and see you. This is my elf, Dobby. Dobby, Snakey." Dobby nodded at the Basilisk who bowed slightly in return.

"You brought me dinner I see," the Basilisk hissed in Parseltongue.

"Yes but first, I don't do Old English so let's be modernized shall we?" The Basilisk nodded and started talking.

"You reek of magic. I can see magical signatures on your wand."

"Yeah idid some few spells of my own."

"It can be an advantage over your enemies."

"I detect three things in the school as well. Firtsly, my distant relatives have been brought here for a competition which I heard yesterday at the hall that, your name was placed in the Goblet which is impossible."

"You heard that?"

"That and many other things, including your first argument with the Beauxbaton girl beside Cho Chang and when you hexed the boy, I felt it and again, you argued with another Beauxbaton in the champions room."

"Tell me you haven't been listening to my love speeches with Daphne," Harry moaned putting his face in his hands. "I hear it all Harry, but I pray do tell me what snog is."

"It's a way of kissing that involves exploring the body but you don't have sex. Daphne taught me that."

"I also detect another ancient bloodline here in the school, Harry. They are the Veela and they are known for charming people with their beauty, both male and female. They came from sirens and the mer – folk, but some time ago a Veela freed a mer slave and ever since, there has been war between the Veela and the mer – people. They don't seem to affect you in anyway because of your bloodline so you are safe."

"The last thing is?"

"Yes, this is a great game of deception Harry and you need to find out yourself. To be a true master of the Basilisk, you must have the cunning to catch people, for the Basilisk is wise. The is someone who pretends to be someone but he isn't the one. Your life depends on it young Harry," the Basilisk said.

"Yeah, I think I know who, but I'm not sure," Harry said. "Tell me about your folks cos they are my first test tomorrow."

"You have a Bible I believe?" Harry nodded and it continued, "Long ago, before the world was created, the Alpha and Omega, the Ancient One or simply God as you call Him created creatures called Leviathans. These creatures were dark and evil so he destroyed some and shut some up. We Basilisks refer to them as the first creations of the Alpha and Omega." Harry listened with rapt attention and absorbed all what he was hearing.

"Now in the book of Revelations, you'll see something about a war in Heaven."

"I've read that," Harry said. "Lucifer tried to be God and Michael and the other angels threw Lucifer and his angels down and that's how evil started."

"Well done young Harry, you might be a master after all." Harry nodded as the Basilisk continued. "The earth was cursed and so on and so forth but then Lucifer created his own entities as well."

"Demons?"

"No, not demons. Demons are just twisted human souls tortured in hell and scattered about to do evil. Lucifer created his first borns and if you find it out, you'll know what you face the morrow of the next day. Good night young Harry and thank you for the fowls." Harry nodded and left with Dobby. As they walked out of the tunnel, they could hear the roosters squawking in fear.

The Girls' Toilet

"Mr. Peeves! Mr. Peeves!" Daphne called out. Peeves flew right through the door and was about to blow an alarm. "Wait! I'm a friend of Harry Potter and I need your help." Peeves looked at her for a while and asked her to describe Harry's character.

"He's always frowning, he laughs when I'm with him and he loves to hurt people who hurt others and he loves sacrificing as well."

"Righto Daphne, I must say you have a nice arse. Has Harry seen you naked?" Daphne chuckled at the poltergeist's remark and asked him where Dumbledore was. "I'll be back," the poltergeist said and it zoomed off and seconds later, Peeves returned telling her Dumbledore was at the Astronomy tower. Daphne shouted thanks and raced to the tower.

Daphne Greengrass had the right body for an athlete but she couldn't run for two minutes to save her life. "I've got to help Harry," she hissed fiercely to herself and run up the stairs to the Astronomy tower. She opened the door and to her surprise, Dumbledore welcomed her in. "Fine evening Miss Greengrass. I thought you weren't coming. Please join me here by the window, we have lot's to talk about."

"I see that you have brought a change in young Harry's life. Love is very powerful indeed, look at how he stands up to defend your honor among the other Gryffindors and ever since you two broke those House boundaries, I see other students from different houses in dark corridors or sometimes I hear them in broom cupboards and empty classrooms all thanks to you. I owe you one."

Daphne smiled shyly and nodded. "He got into your heart didn't he?" Daphne nodded and the old man chuckled. "I remember him when he first sat in my office. He was cold inside and rough on the edges. He tried to be nice but he hasn't seen anything nice till you two helped each other out and he started living with his god father. I hear you are still the Ice Queen."

"I like to keep my reputation professor, if I make myself look like I'm easy to access, boys might take advantage of me. Harry teaches me some of his fighting moves so I'm trying to be quick like him. He just seemed to melt all the ice when I met him. He was rude and wild and didn't give a rat's arse who anyone was. He was the right guy for me cos that's how I wanted my boyfriend to be."

"He scares all girls away and he doesn't like fame and he's willing to sacrifice his life for his friends. I think he still has some difficulties in relating with others but he'll come round. You know I started seeing him secretly since first year and I always hid my face from him. I sat beside him at the hospital wing when Madam Pomfrey was sleeping and I kissed him good bye when I saw the sun rising. He doesn't know all this but he knows I love him cos of the way he is."

Dumbledore smiled and replied, "the only favour I want from you Miss Greengrass, is to be there for Harry no matter what happens. If he's dying, be with him till the end and maybe, he'll return. He might not die now, but in the future so protect him as he always does for you." Daphne nodded and cleaned the tears she felt in her eyes.

"Now enough of this talk," Dumbledore said. "You want help in finding the first task I presume?" Daphne nodded and Dumbledore pointed somewhere in the Forbidden Forest. Daphne couldn't see anything and then a big bonfire rose above the trees, and then died down again. "I think that Harry should think about our school's motto." Daphne looked at Dumbledore and hugged him.

"Thank's professor Dumbledore, I'll tell him straight away." Daphne run down the long staircase, past the portraits and armour and then she run up all the stairs till she got to the Gryffindor Common Room entrance. "It's urgent please! I need to see Harry Potter." The fat lady looked at her and told her to go away. Daphne sat in front of the portrait and waited for Harry to figure out she was here.

Harry's Dorm

Harry had gone to the library and taken all the books he could find on Christian religion. He had been reading old Enochian texts but he still couldn't find anything that linked Lucifer to his first borns. The he saw what he was looking for in the book of Enoch; Chapter 56 verse 19. Harry sighed with relief as he cleared his bed. Tomorrow, he'll send the books to Madam Pince.

Harry looked at his map and saw Daphne Greengrass outside the Gryffindor Common room. He rushed down the stairs and students who were in the common room fell silent in case Harry attacked any of them. Ginny caught Harry's attention and she winked at him but he ignored her and let Daphne in. Daphne stood up and hugged Harry. "Come in," Harry said. I'll take you to my dorm and we'll have a nice chat." Daphne was hesitant at first but after Harry assured her no one could touch her, she stepped into the Gryffindor Common room.

"Let's sit with Hermione and Neville and let's share what we've learnt. Daphne spoke first and told them she saw a huge bonfire rising in the Forbidden Forest and the roars of angry creatures. She quickly figured out that Harry would be facing dragons. Harry kept quiet and asked if anyone had a book on dragons so he could start reading early. Neville went to his dorm to get a book on all the different breeds of dragons.

"Where's Ron?" Daphne asked when Neville returned. Hermione sighed and Harry told her what happened. "I'm trying hard to be friend him but he simply drives me away. I don't know what he's heard about Slytherins and to think he called you a cheater, it's bad."

"I'm no longer his friend," Harry said. "I prefer you two and Tracey, Blaise and Tori. You didn't criticize me and I'm grateful. "What about me?" Daphne whined.

"Ah, you Grasslands are on the special list and so you get a special treatment. Let's go to my dorm and help me learn."

"Sure thing. The Slytherin Common Room is creepy anyway. This place is lively and I can't wait to see the dorms. Right Harry?" Harry nodded and swept Daphne of her feet and carried her in his arms. Everyone gossiped silently, but nothing could be done as Harry carried a laughing Daphne in his arms and entered his dorm. Harry placed her on the bed and kissed her gently. Daphne wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him back, deepening the kiss as their tongues explored each other's mouths. Harry ran a hand on her thigh and traced his fingers around her panties. Daphne opened her eyes and looked into those green emerald eyes that mesmerized her and that melted her ice heart with a gaze.

"Oh Harry," she moaned and sank back on the bed when she reached her climax. She panted and kissed Harry again. "Any girl say how good a lover you are?"

"This is the first time so thanks Grasslands." Daphne punched Harry's chest and told him he hated that name. "Let's start learning Harry," Daphne said sitting up. I'm take off my panties and do a cleaning spell. Fortunately, my pussy orgasm didn't touch the sheets. Next time we do this, your cock is mine Potter!" Harry turned around and looked away.

"I'm done," Daphne called out. Harry turned to look at her and he turned away quickly. "What? It's only my bare thigh and you've not seen my naked glory yet Harry, I'm not naked." Harry looked at her as she performed the cleaning spell and ass she wore her panties and her skirt.

Harry sat beside Daphne and they read about the first twenty dragons in the book. "I'm tired Daphne yawned. "Yeah, let's call it a night. I so don't want to meet a Hungarian Horntail or the African Loma."

"You'll be fine," Daphne replied sleepily. Harry kissed her goodnight and with a wave of his hand, the lights went off. He looked out of the window and thanked God for Daphne.

Please review people. I'm maxed out. The seniors in my dorm disturb me a lot and I'm always snogging a pillow for their entertainment or writing an essay for them. They're bloody dicks!


End file.
